


Café Pit-a-Pat (Book 1)

by kitkatdimples



Series: Café Pit-a-Pat [1]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 97,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatdimples/pseuds/kitkatdimples
Summary: Kimmon Varodom, the successful owner of a gourmet coffee shop called "Café Pit-a-Pat",  is tired of his grandmother's efforts to push him into marriage.  In an attempt to resolve his problem, he forms a brilliant idea that involves Copter Panuwat, the youngest employee at his shop.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: Café Pit-a-Pat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875235
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Pairings: Eventual KimCop, established TaeTee, (quite a lot of) GodCop
> 
> * Note: This is set in an alternate universe that is inspired by the K-drama "Coffee Prince."
> 
> * Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using characters that are based on Kimmon and Copter (+ the rest of SBFIVE and Godt), but it really has nothing to do with their real selves.

**Chapter 1**

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what do you think?"

Kimmon glanced at the array of photographs that were spread out on the table in front of him. Each photograph captured a smiling face of various different women who all appeared about his age. He blinked a couple of times at the numerous faces before looking up to meet his grandmother's expectant eyes. 

He felt a bead of sweat slowly trickling down the back of his neck. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"Uhh, they all look like fine ladies," Kimmon reluctantly commented after a moment of hesitation.

His grandmother instantly beamed at him. "Well, you are the lucky man who will get a chance to meet each and every one of them."

"What?!"

Kimmon's jaw dropped in shock. _The hell?!_

Unfazed by her grandson's bewilderment, Parn continued to relay her grand plans in an excited voice. "I've set up dates for you to meet all of these fine ladies this weekend."

"What?! Why?!"

"What do you mean why? It's time for you to finally settle down and get married."

He couldn't believe his ears.

Kimmon looked at the photographs again and then returned his stare of disbelief back towards his grandmother. Of course, he was already quite used to her constant nagging about his (non-existent) plans for marriage, but he wasn't expecting her to actually act upon her demands. Certainly, not this soon. Seriously, he had just turned 28 this year! In this day and age, it was still way too early for him to think about marriage.

"Why the rush?"

"Boy, I'm turning eighty this year," Parn murmured with a sigh. "Who knows how long I'll have? My last wish is to see you getting married."

Frowning, Kimmon denied her statement in an instant. "Grandma, you and I both know that you have another century ahead of you. I mean, look at yourself! You can easily pass as my older sister."

She peered at him suspiciously. "Nope, your sweet talking isn't going to work this time."

_Damn it._

Hiding his disappointment, Kimmon quickly reasoned with her another way. "P'Tao is getting married in a few months. Isn't that enough for now?"

"Tao is Tao. Now it's your turn." Parn subsequently gave him a disapproving look. "And seriously, Kimmon, even your brother is getting married. He's way more of a workaholic than you, but he managed to find his perfect match just fine."

"And I eventually will too," Kimmon declared, a hint of stubbornness apparent in his voice.

"When? Kimmon, the problem is that you're not even trying! You haven't had a single relationship in your life that lasted more than a week."

"What?! Says who?"

"Mai."

Kimmon internally groaned. It really sucked having his best friend become his future sister-in-law.

"I don't share all of my dating experiences with her!" Kimmon yelled, horrified that they were gossiping about him behind his back.

"Regardless, it doesn't hurt to increase your chances of finding a good match." Before Kimmon could open his mouth and protest some more, Parn sternly gave him the ultimatum. "If you refuse to go out on the dates, then you'll have to find another investor."

"Grandma! That's unfair!"

Parn pursed her lips. "It's my money. I get to decide what to do with it."

Kimmon recognized that determined look on his grandmother's face. It meant that no matter what he said or did, she was not going to change her mind one bit.

He paused for a second to collect his thoughts and consider his other options. Yet, his face slowly fell in despair when he realized that he didn't have any. He had already invested all of his capital into the upcoming expansion of his business, and he really needed the additional funding today in order to continue operations next week.

"Okay fine. I'll go on the dates this weekend," Kimmon grumbled. "Are you happy now?"

Wearing a satisfied smile, Parn asked her secretary to bring over a document. Kimmon's eyes almost popped out when he read over the sheet of paper that was handed to him.

_-It is mutually agreed that Kimmon Varodom shall participate in all six arranged dates scheduled for April 14-15, 2018. Should he fail to perform, Kimmon Varodom shall agree to transfer his title to Café_ _Pit-a-Pat to Parn Varodom.-_

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Sign it."

She really wasn't going to let him out of this one. With a displeased scowl, Kimmon hovered the tip of his pen over the signature block.

"Isn't it bad manners to go out on all these dates at once?" Kimmon complained for the last time before giving in all the way.

"Don't worry. They're all doing the exact same thing. And once you find someone that captures your heart, you don't have to go out on the other ones. Okay?"

At her modified offer, Kimmon immediately wrote in an extra provision into the contract. 

_-If Kimmon Varodom meets someone with whom he wants to start a relationship, he shall have the option to void this agreement._ -

Rolling her eyes, Parn agreed to the added language. "Such a stubborn businessman," she mumbled under her breath before locking her serious gaze on him. "Kimmon, I want you to make a sincere effort and really give it your all. Go out on each and every one of those dates with an open mind and a genuine intention to find that special person in your life."

A storm cloud of gloom hanging over his head, Kimmon half-heartedly nodded his head. He was going to have the worst weekend ever.

***

_What an exhausting morning_ , Kimmon thought to himself.

He dragged his body out of the car and slugged his way over to the building ahead of him. Before entering inside, he took a moment to stare at the wooden sign elegantly hanging on the door. _Café Pit-a-Pat._

A small proud smile crept up on his face, just like it always did whenever he saw that sign. The smile widened when he opened the door and was immediately greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"Hey Kim," Tae welcomed him. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows in worry when he noticed the remnants of distress remaining on Kimmon's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kimmon let out a heavy sigh before smiling at Tae. "Just came back from a rough meeting with our major investor."

At Tae's questioning look, Kimmon shook his head. He didn't have the energy to talk or even think about the issue right now.

"How's it going? Did you let our customers know that we'll be closed for the next several days?"

"Yeah we did. Tee also posted an announcement on our website."

Kimmon nodded his head in satisfaction. 

Supported by the recently booming business, they were planning to expand the coffee shop by taking up the vacant space in the floor above. Unfortunately, in order to do so, they had to close the café for the next several days to complete the necessary construction and remodeling work. Kimmon was confident, though, that they would more than make up for the slight blow to business with the newly renovated and larger space.

"The usual?" Kimmon asked as he eyed the familiar scene playing out in the center of the café. 

"Baby, I'm going to miss you so much," Tee wailed dramatically. He was hugging Copter tightly from behind and rubbing his cheek against Copter's. "How am I supposed to endure the next few days without having you by my side?"

With a fake smile aimed at the giggling customers, Copter tried very hard to free himself from Tee (but was failing).

"P', get off me before I kick you away," Copter muttered through gritted teeth.

Kimmon watched their bickering with an amused grin. He turned his eyes over to Tae, who was also observing the pair with a gentle smile. 

"Don't you get jealous, P'?" Kimmon asked.

It was truly a mystery to Kimmon as to how Tae could keep his cool in these recurring situations. He was quite certain that if he were in Tae's shoes, he would totally flip out every time his lover kept glomping someone else in front of his eyes (which seemed to happen pretty much every second of the day).

"I guess it'll be a lie to say that I don't," Tae calmly admitted. "But I can't stay jealous for long because it's Copter."

Tae's answer really wouldn't have made much sense to a complete stranger, but Kimmon understood it in an instant. It was indeed Copter, the café's youngest employee who gave off the image of a cute baby brother that everyone loved to tease and spoil at the same time. Including himself.

At that very realization, a light bulb suddenly flashed on inside his head. Kimmon stared at Copter, who was still trying to escape from Tee's clingy arms.

***

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Why would I be joking?" Kimmon asked back with a very grave expression.

Copter gaped at Kimmon in disbelief. He definitely should have ran away the instant he saw Kimmon approaching him with a scheming smile. Not only had Kimmon snatched him away during his precious break time, but he was also spewing out the most ridiculous request that he had ever heard in his life. 

_'Will you crash some of my dates by pretending to be my boyfriend?'_

No matter how many times he thought about it, it was just way too absurd.

Copter shook his head in a flash. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

_Why the hell do you think?!_ Copter stopped himself from blurting out.

"Oh, come on, it'll only be a couple of days," Kimmon whined. "Take some pity on me and help me out, will you?"

Copter raised an eyebrow at that last statement because Kimmon was probably one of the last people that he would take pity on. At Kimmon's puppy eyes (which was seriously giving him goosebumps), though, Copter sighed heavily.

"Why me?"

"Then who else? Should I ask the two lovebirds over there?"

Kimmon motioned for Copter to take a look towards Tae and Tee's direction. Although he already had an idea of what he was about to see, Copter glanced over.

With a bright smile, Tee was whispering something into Tae's ear. Laughing along, Tae gently pinched Tee's cheek and immediately caressed it when Tee gave him a fake pout.

Copter's lips steadily curved upwards at the sight of the sappy couple. Soon after, though, he aimed an angry scowl at Kimmon as what Kimmon was implying clicked in his head.

"So you're asking me because I have a lack of love life?!"

"Sort of?"

Upon seeing Copter's offended expression, Kimmon quickly tried another route. "I'll make it worth your while. I'll pay you! It'll be like a part-time job. The shop's going to be closed anyways, so you already have some free time to work this really easy job."

Now Kimmon was treating him like someone who was shamelessly obsessed with money?!

Anyone would likely be even more upset at this point, but, to Kimmon's absolute advantage, this was Copter who he was talking to. Quite frankly, Copter was exactly that kind of person, someone who would easily give up his pride if he could earn a few more bucks.

"...How much?"

Just because he was giving into the idea didn't mean that he had to look happy about it. Copter glared daggers at Kimmon, who was slowly breaking out into a smug smile.

"$50 per date?" Kimmon offered.

"$200," Copter countered.

The negotiations shot off in an instant.

"$75."

"$150."

"$100." Before Copter could fight back again, Kimmon cut him off with a pleading voice. "Come on, Copter, that's a good deal, right?"

Copter paused. He couldn't deny that it was a pretty sweet deal because he knew that it was way more than what he could earn by working a part-time job all day. So, even though he was probably going to regret this, he ended up agreeing to what was the most outrageous job offer that he had ever come across in his life.

"Fine."

At Copter's grumpy assent, Kimmon beamed back in response. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are we here?" Copter asked in a quiet whisper.

When he had shown up that morning to meet Kimmon, Kimmon had looked him over from head to toe and immediately shoved him into his car without a word. Ignoring Copter's repeated questions about where they were going, Kimmon had then driven them over to the nearest shopping mall and dragged a confused Copter to a men's clothing store. One that looked a bit too fancy, much to Copter's uneasiness.

Giving an awkward smile to the overly friendly employees who greeted them, Copter unconsciously stepped a little closer to Kimmon and looked around his surroundings with dubious eyes. 

"Because you're way off the dress code," Kimmon whispered back.

At Kimmon's answer, Copter glanced over the simple white button-up shirt and black slacks that he was wearing. He had chosen the nicest outfit in his closet that seemed appropriate for this situation. Honestly, though, he really had no clue what the proper dress code was for someone who was on his way to crash someone's dates.

Copter briefly scanned Kimmon, who was dressed in a full-on metallic dark navy suit paired with a loosely buttoned pale blue shirt. Okay, he accepted that Kimmon looked as handsome as ever, his outfit accurately portraying him as the attractive young-and-rich-CEO that he was. But surely Kimmon didn't expect him to pull off that same appearance? 

Copter shot a blank look at Kimmon, who gave him an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not aiming to spread rumors about me being a pedophile."

"I'm 22!"

"Exactly. But, right now, you look like a boy who's starting his first day of elementary school."

Smirking at Copter's resulting frown, Kimmon easily picked out several outfits from the racks in front of him and dumped them all into Copter's arms. Stumbling a little bit from the heavy pile of clothes, Copter widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You want me to try all of this on?!" Copter complained.

"Yeah because I don't know what looks good on you." Kimmon shoved Copter into the fitting room. "Hurry along now or else we're going to be late."

Before Copter could get in another word of protest, Kimmon shut the door on him. 

_Ugh!_

Eventually giving into his situation with an annoyed frown, Copter grabbed the first outfit in the pile and started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped dead, though, when Kimmon abruptly opened the door and threw in a few more clothes to add to the stack. 

Copter met Kimmon's eyes, which seemed to be twinkling in excitement. _The fuck?!_

"Hello?" Copter hinted.

Kimmon gave him an innocent smile. "Hi."

"I'm trying to get dressed here?" Copter tried again while glancing at the open door.

"And you're awfully slow at it," Kimmon pointed out. "Why are you still wearing your shirt?"

"Just in case some pervert opened the door on me," Copter grumbled.

"I didn't want to miss anything," Kimmon said with a wink, earning a loud groan from Copter. "And you should have locked the door."

"Well, thank you for the learning experience. I'll be sure to lock it this time."

With that, Copter slammed the door shut and locked it. He rolled his eyes when he heard Kimmon laughing outside.

Although a bit annoyed, Copter wasn't really in a bad mood. He was already quite used to all of the incessant teasing. Ever since he started to work at Café Pit-a-Pat a few months back, he quickly realized that everyone at the shop loved teasing him. _A lot._ Which, all things considered, he didn't mind so much because he knew that it was all completely harmless. Plus, it made him feel like he was working alongside a close band of brothers, as a genuine member of the Pit-a-Pat family. 

_Yes, just like family._ Copter tried to ignore the mix of conflicting feelings that flooded over him at that last thought. 

After checking once more that the door was indeed locked, Copter turned around and winced at the sight of the humongous pile of clothes in front of him. He didn't even know where to start. Letting out a heavy sigh, Copter randomly chose one of the outfits and began to undress.

***

From that moment on, a rather extravagant fashion show took place, which was lasting way too long because Kimmon was enjoying it for the wrong reasons.

Each time Copter came out dressed in a new look, Kimmon took his sweet time in studying Copter before eventually shaking his head no and forcing Copter to change into another outfit. As this process kept going on and on, it looked like Copter's patience was wearing thin. His grouchiness surfaced on his face, but Kimmon didn't really care about the grumpy mood of his model.

When Copter finally came out wearing a baggy old-fashioned suit that made him look like some kid trying on his grandpa's clothes, Kimmon tried to bite back a laugh. In the corner of his eye, he also caught the employees looking like they were struggling not to smile. Appearing embarrassed and frustrated at the same time, Copter snapped at last.

"Okay, that's it! You're definitely just messing with me," Copter accused.

"I'm not," Kimmon attempted to deny, but he ended up bursting out in laughter.

Copter gave him a death glare. "If you keep this up, we're really going to be late."

"Okay, okay. Try this," Kimmon chuckled as he offered up another set of clothes. "It's the last one. I promise."

At Copter's disbelieving look, Kimmon turned on his pitiful face, armed with exaggerated puppy eyes and pouting lips. 

Copter cringed in response. "And now I'm scarred for life," he mumbled under his breath. 

Kimmon laughed while Copter snatched the outfit out of his hands and escaped to the fitting room. 

He knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't stop himself from making fun of Copter every chance that he got. In his defense, though, Copter's reactions were just way too amusing to pass up. Yet, he now needed to end this nonsense or else, like Copter warned, they were going to be late. He couldn't afford to accidentally ditch a date and wind up giving over his coffee shop to his relentless grandmother.

After a few minutes, Copter stepped out again. He was wearing a pastel-pink dress shirt inside a cream-colored blazer, matched with slim beige pants. Surprise fell upon Kimmon's face because what was in front of his eyes exceeded his expectations. Copter looked as charming as ever, seemingly unaware that the sulky pout on his face was actually emphasizing his loveliness.

Extremely satisfied with his choice, Kimmon walked towards Copter, shortening the distance between them right away. He fixed the collar of Copter's shirt with gentle fingers and met Copter's eyes.

"You're perfect," Kimmon declared with a bright smile. 

Copter looked like he blanked out for a second before he eventually turned his eyes away. Kimmon's smile grew wider when he noticed the small blush on Copter's cheeks.

***

Heart leaping out of her chest, Joon took a trembling sip from her cup of jasmine tea in an attempt to hide her anxiousness. No matter how many times she thought about it, she really couldn't believe her luck. 

_Seriously, how is this possible?!_

Of course, she had noted Kimmon's obviously attractive looks in his photographs, but the man in front of her was exceedingly more handsome in the flesh. Not only was he visually stunning, but he also had such an amazing personality, taking care to listen to her every word and making her giggle with his witty charm. Everything was so unreal that Joon couldn't help but doubt whether Kimmon was an actual person because no one could be this perfect in the real world.

Yet, Joon put all her suspicions aside because there was no way in hell that she was going to forgo this miraculous opportunity. She mustered up all the courage inside of her to suggest continuing the date at another location. Just when she was about to open her mouth, though, Kimmon cut her off in a hesitant voice.

"Joon, you truly are a wonderful lady. Someone who doesn't deserve the likes of me."

Joon blinked back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry," Kimmon apologized, his voice soft. "But I really shouldn't have come out here to meet you today. I'm actually in love with someone else."

"What?!"

Her heart dropped.

At a loss for words, Joon momentarily stared at Kimmon, who looked very sorry for causing her trouble. Before Joon could recover and give him a piece of her mind, though, Kimmon suddenly widened his eyes at something behind her and stood up in an instant. Puzzled, Joon turned her head to see the source of Kimmon's surprise.

It was a young man, who was so unbelievably gorgeous that, despite her shocked state, Joon couldn't stop herself from goggling at him. Fortunately for Joon, the man seemed to be unconcerned with Joon's intense staring, his dark brown eyes just fixed completely on Kimmon.

"P'! How could you do this to me?!"

Kimmon frantically shook his head in denial and reached his hand out towards him. "No, baby, it's not what you think. You know that you're the only one in my heart."

Hurt evident on his face, the man slapped Kimmon's hand away. "Don't lie! I can't believe you would do this behind my back."

Looking close to breaking out into tears, the man turned around to walk away from them, but he didn't get very far. Kimmon immediately grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. The man froze up, appearing to have been caught completely off guard. 

Joon dropped her jaw. She could hear all the people around them gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

Unfazed by all the stunned reactions that he caused, Kimmon tightened his arms around the man and met Joon's widened eyes. "I'm sorry, but I really can't live without him."

With that apologetic confession, Kimmon left the café, dragging the man along with him.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

Joon sat there for a while in a daze, not being able to move because all energy had drained out of her. Soon after, realization dawned on her. What all her friends had told her proved to be right.

_Shit. It really is true that all perfect men are gay._

***

Humming along to the song playing from the radio, Kimmon strummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove them over to their next location. His mood could not get any better than this. His brilliant plan was progressing very smoothly, and the weekend was turning out to be so much more enjoyable than what he had expected.

It seemed, though, that Copter didn't share any of Kimmon's good mood. 

Kimmon took a quick peek at Copter, who still had traces of sullenness on his face. "What's with the long face?"

Copter bit his lips, hesitating for a moment before speaking up. "We need to set some ground rules."

"What ground rules?"

"I can't have you randomly groping me all the time."

_Groping?!_

Kimmon raised his eyebrows at Copter's choice of words. "We have to make it convincing."

"Well it's unfair!" Copter countered back, sounding upset. "I didn't sign up for that."

Kimmon frowned. All he did was give him a hug and Copter was treating him like some disgusting sexual offender. Plus, who was the one being "unfair"? Tee literally threw himself at Copter every second of the day, but, although he acted quite grumpy about it, Copter didn't seem to really mind it. So why was he overreacting to Kimmon's hug, which absolutely paled in comparison to Tee's over-the-board skinship?

"Okay fine," Kimmon grumbled. "Even if you have your way, how do you set rules for that?"

Copter perked up. "Easy. You'll pay extra for certain actions."

_Oh, s_ _o that was what he was getting at._

Kimmon's frown loosened. "Like what?"

"Like holding hands for $50. Wrapping your arm around my shoulders for $70. Hugging for $100. Kissing for..."

Copter froze, stopping his sentence midway.

"Kissing?" Kimmon repeated with a broadening smile and gleaming eyes.

"Uhh, nope," Copter mumbled, his face reddening. "We are NOT going there."

With a groan, Copter then banged his head against the window, appearing beyond embarrassed with himself. Not one to bypass an opportunity to tease Copter, Kimmon began to open his mouth. Before Kimmon could proceed with his unforgiving teasing, though, Copter's cellphone rang and saved him from the situation. Smiling in relief, Copter eagerly picked up the call. 

"Hey honey! How's it going? You know that I miss you way more. Of course, I'll definitely come visit you when I free up. No, I really promise this time!"

Suspicion apparent on his face, Kimmon kept glancing over at Copter throughout his call. He observed that Copter seemed to be radiating in sheer happiness. He was carrying on the conversation with such a sweet voice, and his eyes were overflowing with so much affection. It wasn't hard to figure out that Copter truly adored the person who was on the phone with him.

"I thought you weren't dating anyone?" Kimmon investigated as soon as Copter finished up the call.

Copter looked clueless as to what Kimmon was getting at. "I'm not?"

"Then who was all that sweet talk to?" At Copter's weird look, Kimmon defended himself. "Hey, I need to know if my boyfriend is having an affair behind my back."

Copter rolled his eyes. "It's my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup!"

"Older sister?"

"Nope, younger. She's entering high school this year."

_Huh._ To be honest, that was a little unexpected. Because Copter gave off the image of a cute baby brother, Kimmon guessed that he was the youngest in his family, someone who was loved and pampered by everyone. But who knew that Copter was actually the older sibling? Who, by the looks of it, seemed to be spoiling his younger sister rotten?

Kimmon glanced at Copter again. A fond smile crept over his face when he noted that Copter appeared a lot happier after the call.

Having finally arrived at their destination, Kimmon parked his car at the lot and turned his head to face Copter.

"Well, here we are. Ready for round two, baby?" Kimmon asked, giving Copter his signature wink.

"Born ready," Copter played along with a smile.

Kimmon couldn't resist. "So how much is it for a kiss?"

Copter narrowed his eyes at him. "If you try, I'll kick you in the shins and spread the truth about you being a pervert."

Kimmon let out an amused chuckle. "Ouch, I can't have that happening. I guess I'll have to hold back."

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are you going to finish that?"

After eyeing the abandoned noodles in Kimmon's bowl, Copter glanced back up at him, his gaze hopeful. Shaking his head no, Kimmon readily pushed his bowl over to Copter, who excitedly accepted it and instantly began to devour the food.

A mix of shock, amusement and wonder emerged on Kimmon's face as he watched Copter. His eyes then turned to the several empty plates on the table between them. 

Gosh, the guy could eat. _A whole fucking lot._

For a moment, Kimmon seriously considered suggesting to Copter that he should change his career to a food fighter. He quickly decided against it, though, not wanting to lose one of his best employees at the shop.

After crashing the last date, Kimmon had taken Copter out for a celebratory meal because the past couple of days had truly been a tremendous success. All six arranged dates were easily taken care of, particularly thanks to Copter and his superb acting skills, which honestly came as a bit of a surprise to Kimmon. He hadn't expected Copter to be THAT incredible. Just now, on the last date, Copter had even shed a few tears as he played the role of his heartbroken boyfriend, making Kimmon blank out for a second and feel like he should eternally repent for being a jerk. Even his date had shot him a dirty look upon seeing Copter's pitiful tears.

_What an interesting character,_ Kimmon thought to himself as he observed Copter with an amused smile. 

Seemingly unconcerned with Kimmon's staring, Copter was still wolfing down all the food in front of him as if the world was going to come to an end. Eventually furrowing his eyebrows in worry, Kimmon handed Copter his glass of water.

"Slow down, Copter. You're going to choke yourself to death."

"Thanks, P'."

Accepting the glass graciously, Copter quickly gulped down his mouthfuls of food with the water. Kimmon kept staring at him, a huge smile now plastered on his face.

"I can't seem to figure it out."

Copter cocked his head to the side, his cheeks puffed out with food. "Figure what out?"

The glint in Kimmon's eyes foreshadowed his next words. "Where all the food goes in your body. Because it surely isn't helping in the height department."

Kimmon smirked when a frown instantly appeared on Copter's face.

"Like I said a million times already, I'm not short!" Copter furiously denied.

"Uh-huh," Kimmon waved off.

Copter pouted. "I'm a lot taller than the average height."

"But you're still just a shorty in my eyes," Kimmon teased again in a sing-song voice.

Kimmon laughed again when Copter just glared at him. He always got such a kick out of eliciting Copter's heated reactions, especially by teasing him about his height. Quite frankly, Copter's height wasn't really all that short. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Tee, but the entire Pit-a-Pat family kept treating him like a hobbit because Copter's sulky comebacks were too cute to pass up. Plus, most importantly, Copter didn't seem too offended by all the teasing. Even now, Copter ended up smiling along while shaking his head in mock exasperation. 

"Can I ask you a question, P'Kim?" Copter asked after a little while.

His eyes still filled with laughter, Kimmon nodded his head. "Go for it."

"Why did you go through all this trouble? You could have actually met all the dates. They all looked so beautiful and friendly, and one of them might have ended up being your perfect match."

"Perhaps," Kimmon partially agreed. "But I don't really want to force myself to consider dating right now, or even less, marriage. Despite what my grandmother thinks, it's just way too early to chain myself to one person for the rest of my life."

Copter arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then what's your ideal age for marriage?"

"Maybe when I'm around 40?" Kimmon considered.

Copter shot him a look of disapproval. "Aren't you being a little too overconfident? It's not like your good looks will last that long."

_Oh?_

Letting out a quiet tsk-tsk, Copter reached out his arm to pick up the last remaining dumpling with his chopsticks. Yet, Kimmon beat him to it, suddenly snatching the dumpling away from Copter in an instant. Throwing him a puzzled glance, Copter turned his chopsticks to the last leftover spring roll on the table, but lost it again to Kimmon. 

Copter blinked in confusion as he watched all the food rapidly disappear from the table and into Kimmon's mouth.

"I think we're done eating now, right?" Kimmon asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

After looking longingly at all the empty plates, Copter met Kimmon's eyes. Kimmon tried his best to suppress his laughter, wondering if Copter would act in line with his expectations. 

"But actually, P', there are very rare exceptions like yourself," Copter began to say in an admiring voice. "Whose exceptionally handsome looks will last more than a lifetime."

Kimmon feigned innocence. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Copter looked like he was struggling against an urge to roll his eyes. "I'm talking about how perfect you are. Even when you're 40...actually, no matter what age you are, everyone in the world would immediately line up just to get a chance with you. I mean, who can resist you when you're so unbelievably charming?"

"You really think so?" Kimmon asked back. 

"Of course I do, P'. Not only are you handsome, but you're also extremely kindhearted and considerate. Look! Even right now, you're treating your hungry Nong to a wonderful meal and would make sure that he leaves on a full stomach."

A chuckle escaped from Kimmon's mouth. "Not a full stomach yet?"

When Copter eagerly nodded his head, Kimmon retrieved a menu from one of the waiters and turned it over to Copter's hands.

"Order away."

Copter beamed. "Thank you, P'!" 

His amused smile growing wider, Kimmon wordlessly watched Copter, who was happily studying each page of the menu. Even though he pretty much forced Copter to give out all those compliments, Kimmon couldn't help but feel impressed and satisfied by Copter's sweet words. 

Kimmon's eyes suddenly widened, though, when they caught something. "Copter, you're bleeding!"

"Hmm?"

Alarmed by Copter's abrupt nosebleed, Kimmon almost leaped out of his chair as he frantically supplied Copter with an endless amount of tissues. Yet, in stark contrast to Kimmon's panicked reaction, Copter didn't seem that concerned at all. He easily tilted his head backwards, thoughtlessly stuffed his nose with a rolled-up tissue to prevent the bleeding, and then went right back to looking at the menu.

Kimmon stared at him, his face troubled. "Are you taking proper care of yourself?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

Copter looked up from the menu to meet Kimmon's concerned eyes. His face softened.

"I do, P'Kim. I just get random nosebleeds once in a while, but they go away after a few minutes. It's really not a big deal and not at all indicative of my health," Copter explained. He let out a playful smile to loosen up the atmosphere. "In fact, one of my proudest traits is how tough I am."

Despite Copter's attempts to reassure him, though, the worry on Kimmon's face didn't disappear. 

"I guess the reconstruction work on the café was a good thing," Kimmon said. "You should rest well this week."

"I'll actually be working the entire week."

Disbelief took over Kimmon's face. "We're only taking a week off and you're working?!"

"Yup, I managed to line up a few temporary part-time jobs," Copter proudly said.

Kimmon deepened his frown. "Seriously, Copter, you shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I won't."

Kimmon's worried gaze remained fixed on Copter, who promptly returned his attention back to the menu. He knew that Copter was hard-working, but he had no clue that it was this severe. He now wondered whether Copter reserved any time in his busy schedule to rest, sleep, and really take care of himself.

***

"We need to hurry up or else they might be sold out," Copter whined as he prodded Kimmon to quicken his steps.

Copter had offered to treat Kimmon to dessert, who had dropped his jaw in shock at the idea. _You still have room for dessert?!_ An appalled Kimmon had asked him. Copter had just given Kimmon a weird look as though he were spewing out sheer nonsense. _Who doesn't have an extra dessert stomach?_ Kimmon had ended up laughing at that, surrendering to Copter's bottomless appetite. Plus, Copter had looked overly excited, way more than when they were eating at the restaurant, which Kimmon guessed was because Copter really wanted to drop by his all-time favorite dessert place.

So, amused by Copter's excitement, Kimmon didn't really mind being pushed along by an anxious Copter, who was now literally dragging him by the arm because Kimmon kept teasing him by deliberately slowing down his pace.

"Wow, this place is really popular," Kimmon noted when they arrived at last.

Their destination was a small food cart on the street, which was currently occupied by a long line of customers who looked just as excited as Copter. Kimmon peered at the menu hanging down from the top of the cart. It was very simple, the only offering being a waffle sandwich that could be filled with vanilla, strawberry or chocolate ice cream.

_Waffle sandwich?_

Kimmon scrunched up his face in confusion. He didn't understand how a simple waffle sandwich could be such a hot selling item.

He turned his questioning eyes over to Copter, who had oddly fallen silent since they arrived. Kimmon raised his eyebrows when he figured out why. Using the camera on his phone as a mirror, Copter was intensely focused on fixing his hair.

"What are you doing?" Kimmon interrupted.

Copter jumped. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Let's get in line!" 

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Copter dragged Kimmon along with him to join the line. Kimmon let him, feeling more and more confused. 

Upon getting a closer look, Kimmon finally understood the reason behind the cart's massive popularity. The owner was one of the most handsome men that Kimmon had ever encountered in his life. He was truly an Adonis, someone who would surely stop everyone in their tracks if they caught sight of him. His broad shoulders, well-toned figure and towering height added to his captivating charm, and the gentle smile on his face had the effect of making all his customers swoon. 

One of those swooning customers definitely included Copter, whose entire face shone bright when it was their turn.

"Hey," the man welcomed.

Kimmon noticed that the man's eyes softened when they met Copter's.

"Hi," Copter greeted back, a shy blush reddening his cheeks.

"What do you feel like today? Vanilla or strawberry?"

"I'll get both."

The man's smile broadened. "A special day?"

Copter nodded his head. "A satisfying one. Thought it'd be nice to end it with a reward."

"Well, I'm glad you came here for it."

Not following their conversation at all, Kimmon silently observed the two men who looked like they were getting lost in their own world. He particularly took note of how Copter's signature dimples were completely fixed on his beaming face. Kimmon's patience didn't last long.

"And I'll get chocolate please," Kimmon jumped in, breaking their moment.

The man shifted his attention to Kimmon, his original small smile painted back on his face. "Of course, sir," he politely responded.

The man's eyes twinkled again, though, when he was handing over a sandwich to Copter, who was still aiming a bashful smile at him.

_Gosh, could these two be any more obvious?!_

Not wanting to hold up the line any longer, Kimmon nudged Copter away from the cart and out of the man's sight. The man's gaze seemed to linger on Copter for a while before it turned to the next customer in line.

With a slight frown, Kimmon took a glimpse at Copter, who was now cheerfully munching on his waffle sandwich.

"Didn't you say that you were taking me to your favorite dessert place?"

"Yup."

"I thought you were treating me to something delicious."

"I am." Copter glanced at Kimmon's untouched sandwich. "Take a bite before you start accusing me."

At Copter's insistence, Kimmon reluctantly bit into his sandwich with zero expectations. He was pleasantly surprised, though, when his taste buds were attacked by a heavenly mix of hot crispy waffle and light fluffy ice cream. Although it was a seemingly simple waffle sandwich, it was probably the best out of all the ones that he had ever eaten.

"It's delicious, right?" Copter confirmed.

"You know, with those killer looks and skills, he'd be a great addition to our café," Kimmon considered.

Copter lit up. "Right?! It'd be so awesome if he joined our shop."

Kimmon took another bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly before voicing out his next thoughts. "You know, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything. But, you sort of made it really obvious with the whole shooting-heart-eyes at that waffle guy, who is actually really good-looking and all but..."

"Yeah, I'm gay," Copter cut off Kimmon's rambling. "That was what you were going to ask me, right?"

At a momentary loss for words, Kimmon blinked at Copter's quick confession. 

Copter glanced over at him. "But you don't have to worry," he added.

Confusion marked Kimmon's features. "Worry about what?"

"You're not my type."

"What?! Why?! You said that I was perfect just a while ago!" Kimmon challenged with a frown.

Copter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when you were paying for my food."

He giggled when Kimmon shot him an offended look.

"So that waffle guy's your type?"

"Huh?"

The blush that blossomed on Copter's face gave his answer away. After taking a peek at Copter, Kimmon's eyes focused back on the waffle sandwich in front of him. The corners of his mouth were still downturned.

"You know, you might have a good chance with him," Kimmon offered, a little hesitantly. "He seemed quite interested in you."

"No, it's not like that," Copter denied with flushed cheeks. "He's just being friendly."

Kimmon completely disagreed with Copter's naive thoughts. It was glaringly obvious that there was a mutually shared spark of attraction between the two of them.

"Well, if he were interested in you, would you go out with him?"

"Probably not," Copter answered, surprisingly fast. "I'm not really interested in dating right now. Think it's a waste of time and resources."

Kimmon's face loosened and broke into a smile. "Well, that works well with my situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll probably need your help again in the near future."

"For what?"

Kimmon sighed. "My grandmother's quite notorious for getting what she wants. It'll only be a matter of time before she finds out your identity."

Copter's face fell. "Oh, what should I do then?"

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll deal with her. Just let me know if she calls you up or comes meet you."

"Whoa, is it going to be like those Asian dramas where she offers me a fortune to break up with you?" Copter predicted.

"No, she won't stoop so low," Kimmon rejected. "Why do you look so disappointed?"

"Well, I was going to take the money if she does." At Kimmon's look of criticism, Copter tried to defend himself. "Hey, it's really rude and disrespectful to turn down an elder's request."

Laughing in disbelief, Kimmon gently ruffled Copter's hair. "It won't happen. But if it does, don't you dare."

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kimmon considered himself a diehard businessman, someone who was able to instantly recognize a perfect business opportunity when it miraculously stumbled across his way. That was exactly why he was currently heading over to the waffle cart that Copter introduced him to the day before. Because no matter how many times he thought about it, Kimmon just couldn't bypass the chance of hiring Mr. Adonis and getting him to join his Pit-a-Pat family. Everything about the man, especially his unique skill set and out-of-the-world looks, completely matched up to what would win over the hearts of Pit-a-Pat's target audience.

Admittedly, he was quite unsure about how this interaction would turn out. In fact, Kimmon actually had a strong hunch that his chances of failing were much more likely. There was just no way that others hadn't approached the man for the same reasons. If the guy was still staying put as an owner of a simple food cart, though, then it meant that he had a very stubborn reason for not changing his present way of life.

Doubt lurking in his mind, Kimmon mentally prepared himself as he turned the last corner that would bring him to his destination. When he finally arrived, though, his eyes almost popped out at what was before him. Or, to be more precise, at the remnants of what was left. 

The entire cart was utterly destroyed into little bits and pieces, none of it looking even remotely salvageable. Mr. Adonis was standing right in front of it, simply staring at his loss with a seemingly unfazed expression.

"I guess you're not open today?" Kimmon surmised after he carefully approached the man.

Slight annoyance appearing on his features, the man glanced over at Kimmon before turning his eyes back to the wrecked cart. "As you can see."

Kimmon joined him in staring at the ruins. Whoever was responsible for smashing the cart up did a really thorough job, as if his or her sole goal was to stop the man from running his business ever again. He winced, imagining the devastation he would feel if someone did that to his café.

"Did you report this to the police?"

The man sighed. "There's no use. It doesn't stop them from doing it again."

So it wasn't the first time that this happened. Perhaps it was an act of jealousy by the other food cart owners on the street? Or an act of revenge by a squad of brokenhearted past lovers that the man viciously dumped in his past? Kimmon didn't know the details of what was going on, but it seemed pretty clear from the man's statement that he was going through difficult times with his business. Although it was truly a misfortune for the man, Kimmon couldn't help but selfishly realize that the man's dire situation worked to his advantage.

"Then have you considered working indoors?" Kimmon started out with a friendly smile. "I own a coffee shop that's located about three blocks from here, and we're actually looking to hire another employee. Especially someone who has your particular skill set."

The man didn't even blink. "Not interested."

Kimmon internally cringed at the man's quick response. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't like working for other people."

"Well, we're not hierarchical at all," Kimmon persuaded. "We're all about working together."

"I don't like working with other people."

_Damn._ As expected, the guy was stubborn as fuck. 

Kimmon hesitated for a moment, considering whether he wanted to whip out his remaining weapon. He honestly didn't really want to, but, at this point, it seemed like it was his next best shot.

"But maybe you'll be okay with working alongside someone you know?" Kimmon brought up in a casual tone. "You know the guy who was with me yesterday, the one with big dimples? He also works at this café."

The man stopped dead, his gaze slowly turning back to meet Kimmon's. "He works there?"

"Yes, he does," Kimmon confirmed. "He's one of my best employees."

Kimmon caught that the man's stiff face softened at the mere mention of Copter. He really couldn't believe that Copter thought there was nothing going on between the two of them. Ignoring the inexplicable knots that were forming in his stomach, Kimmon quickly proceeded to seal the deal before he lost the man's attention. 

"Work at my café for just six months," Kimmon offered. "Of course, you can quit anytime before that for any reason, and we would love to have you with us for longer. But if you work with me for at least six months, I'll give you the option of leaving with an extra bonus that covers all the funds you need for opening a new food cart."

At Kimmon's ultimate proposal, the man visibly wavered. Sensing his imminent success, Kimmon grinned and extended his hand out to the man.

"Deal?"

"I'm not guaranteeing six months," the man stubbornly pushed back.

Kimmon nodded his head. "Like I said, you can leave at any time for any reason."

He playfully dangled his hand in the air, encouraging the man to take it. The man eventually gave in and accepted the handshake with a firm grasp.

"I'm Kimmon." At the man's blank look, Kimmon laughed. "Well? May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my soon-to-be employee?"

The man ended up letting out a small smile. "You can call me Godt."

***

Now that Kimmon had successfully convinced Godt to join the café, he needed to make proper adjustments for his new employee. Essentially, it involved expanding the kitchen, installing gourmet waffle makers, and (most importantly) removing the walls of the kitchen to open it up to the public view. He definitely couldn't have those handsome looks rot inside a closed kitchen.

In order to materialize his ideas, Kimmon knew that he had to approach Mai, the lead interior designer of the team that was working on reconstructing the café. She also happened to be his one and only best friend since childhood and would soon be his sister-in-law within the next few months.

They were currently at one of Mai's favorite Italian restaurants, blindly following the waiter who was leading them to their table. It was a prearranged dinner between the two of them, but it also provided a great opportunity for Kimmon to run by his new business plans with her.

"So is it possible?" Kimmon asked.

"It's possible, but it's going to take a couple more days at the very least," Mai advised.

"Two days isn't too bad," Kimmon considered. "I was expecting another week."

"I said two days at the very least," Mai repeated. "But I'll work my magic to make sure that it won't suck up an entire week."

Kimmon smiled in satisfaction. "Wonderful. I knew I could count on you."

"Huh, now I'm really curious about this new recruit," Mai said. "If you're investing more money on him and pushing off the reopening date, then this guy must really be worth it."

"Definitely."

Well, there was a catch to that. It would definitely be worth the trouble only if Godt actually remained at the café for at least six months. Given Godt's intense aversion towards working with other people, Kimmon didn't know whether Godt would stay for that long. He could only hope that Godt would find reasons not to quit so quickly. From their conversation this morning, it did seem like there was at least one.

Kimmon's eyes widened when that certain someone ( _i.e._ Godt's reason for not leaving the café so soon) unexpectedly popped up in front of them to take their orders.

"BABY!" Mai squealed in delight.

Copter gave her a warm smile. "Hi, P'Mai."

Kimmon stared at Copter in incredulity. "What are you doing here?"

"Working?" Copter answered, looking at Kimmon as if he asked a really stupid question.

Of course, Kimmon could tell that Copter was working. He had asked the question, though, hoping that he was somehow misreading the situation. A frown began to take over Kimmon's face.

"What are you doing next Monday?" Kimmon asked.

Copter threw him a confused look. "Aren't we reopening that day? I thought the reconstruction work would be done by then."

"It got pushed off for a few more days."

"Oh, then I guess I'll need to find another part-time job."

Copter's reply didn't sit well with Kimmon. Copter seriously had no plans whatsoever to take a break off from his nonstop working schedule, and it was really starting to get to Kimmon. Before he could stop himself, Kimmon blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"No, you can't," Kimmon decided.

"Huh? Why?" Copter asked while shooting Kimmon a weird look.

Kimmon's mind churned as he tried to think of a good reason. "Because we have our Pit-a-Pat workshop that day."

"Pit-a-Pat workshop?" Copter repeated back, his tone disbelieving.

"Yeah, we're going to take a two-day trip down at a nearby beach," Kimmon said with growing confidence. "You'll get to hang out with your P's in a very chill, non-work setting. It'll also be a great bonding experience for our team, where we can all celebrate this next chapter in our café's future together."

Copter didn't look very convinced. "Can I pass?"

"No one can pass. Especially not you."

"Why?"

Kimmon bit back an exasperated sigh. He didn't feel too inclined to use this method, but mental images of Copter bleeding his nose out and getting rushed to the hospital kept invading his head. He really couldn't let that happen.

"You know your waffle guy? He's going to be joining our shop, so this will also be our welcoming event for him."

Copter perked up right away, his eyes widening in surprise. "Really?!"

Just as expected, the tactic seemed to work. _Quite too well._

"Yeah, so I want you to give him a warm welcome, okay? It'll be much easier for him to adjust if you're around," Kimmon said, his smile slightly faltering.

"Okay, I'll go!" Copter excitedly agreed in an instant.

With that, Copter took their orders with a beaming face and literally skipped back to the kitchen. Kimmon narrowed his eyes at Copter's disappearing figure, strangely feeling like he just dug himself into some hole. He shifted his attention to Mai, though, when she loudly cleared her throat. Her suspicious gaze drilled into Kimmon's confused one.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"You totally came up with the workshop excuse just so that you could get him to stop working, right?" Mai accused. "It seemed that you were super worried about him."

Before Kimmon could give back a response, Mai cut him off with a dramatic gasp.

"OMG NO! Don't tell me that it's Copter!!!" Mai shouted.

Her booming voice was drawing a lot of unwanted attention to them. Kimmon suppressed an urge to hide under the table.

"What are you talking about?" Kimmon whispered quietly, hinting at Mai to lower her voice.

Mai didn't take the hint and raised her volume. "YOUR INFAMOUS BOYFRIEND?!"

Kimmon winced as he sensed all the intense stares from everyone in the restaurant. "No! It's not Copter," he lied, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Good. I can't have my baby be corrupted by the likes of you." Mai blatantly ignored Kimmon's wounded look. "Then who is it? Just so you know, Grandma is furious. She's using all of her time and resources right now to figure out who it is. Even P'Tao keeps asking me about it!"

Kimmon shot her a look of defiance. "Like I'm telling you."

"What? Why not?!" Mai questioned, looking totally offended. "You don't trust me?"

"You actually expect me to?! When you're the one who's been gossiping endlessly about me behind my back?!"

Mai gave him her best innocent face. "Grandma and I are just really worried about you."

Kimmon rolled his eyes, brushing off her attempts to force the truth out of him. Letting out a displeased grunt, Mai leered at him with suspicion.

"You faked everything, didn't you? Probably hired someone to play the role of your boyfriend, just to get out of all those dates."

Kimmon tried not to look so stricken. "What?"

"You can't fool me, Kim. There's no way that you could have dated a boyfriend without my knowledge."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Come on, I know you inside out."

_If you really knew me inside out, then we wouldn't have turned out this way_ , Kimmon bitterly thought to himself.

"Okay, so what if I did?" Kimmon finally conceded.

"I knew it!" Mai grinned before disbelief surfaced on her face. "Seriously, Kim? Did you really have to go that far?"

"I'm not going to force myself to date or marry anyone."

Mai shook her head in disapproval. "Well, Grandma's going to find out really soon. Whether you have a real or fake boyfriend, you better be prepared for that."

"I will be," Kimmon said with determination.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You breached our contract," Parn accused, her voice heavy with rage.

Fortunately for him, Kimmon had already been prepared for this line of attack. "I didn't. I participated in all six dates, which was the only act required by the contract."

Parn scoffed. "You call that participating?!"

"You never clarified," Kimmon argued. "Plus, remember the provision that I added? I had the right to void the contract if I met someone who I wanted to start a relationship with. I met that someone, ergo I void the contract."

Parn gave back an exasperated sigh. "Kimmon, you really think that I was going to believe the stunt that you pulled?"

"What stunt?"

"The fake boyfriend stunt."

_Ugh, why does everyone think that I made up a boyfriend?!_

Of course, they were right, but Kimmon had to take a moment to repent for his past behavior. Apparently he gave off the image of a desperate fraudster who went to ridiculous lengths in order to achieve what he wanted.

"He's not fake," Kimmon tried to reject.

"Then why didn't you bring him up before? And why aren't you introducing me to your boyfriend now?" Parn snarled. "You're not making any sense!"

Kimmon cringed. "Because we're not ready for that! And I had no idea how you were going to react!"

"Bullshit. If you truly have a boyfriend, then you wouldn't have gone out on the dates in the first place. And honestly, by now, he probably would have broken up with you given all the dates that he had to keep crashing."

"Well, you're the one who made me sign that outrageous contract!"

"So now the blame's on me?!"

"No," Kimmon said in a tired voice. "But everything's all settled now, right? You kept pushing for me to go out on all those dates and get married to someone, and now you know why I don't want to comply."

"Introduce me to him. I won't believe you until you do," Parn stubbornly insisted.

"Grandma, I need to go. Let's talk later, okay?"

Before his ears were attacked again by a string of nonstop cursing, Kimmon quickly ended the phone conversation. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he rubbed his temples to relieve the massive headache that was forming. He had already known that he wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily, but the confrontation with his grandmother really drained all of his energy. Yet, Kimmon didn't have too much time to mull over his plans for dealing with his _grandmother-wanting-to-meet-his-fake-boyfriend-crisis_. 

Stepping out of his car, he walked over to the group of people standing in front of Café Pit-a-Pat. A grin took over his face when he saw that Tae and Tee were actively engaged in a seemingly comfortable conversation with Godt. Tae and Tee excelled in breaking awkward social barriers and making people feel at ease, which Kimmon hoped was another factor in helping Godt stay at the café for longer. They all turned their heads towards him when he arrived.

"P'Kim, where the hell did you find such a hot hunk?!" Tee demanded to know right after he greeted Kimmon.

His direct choice of words earned a subtle frown from Tae and an eye roll from Kimmon. Godt looked quite unfazed, although the reddening tips of his ears revealed his slight embarrassment. 

"Through Copter, who doesn't look like he's here yet." Kimmon frowned at the absence. _Copter better keep his word and come_ _or else there's really not much point in having this workshop,_ he thought to himself. "Where is he?"

"I called a minute ago, and he said that he's on his way." Tee's eyes widened in excitement when he spotted Copter running his way over to them. "Oh wait, he's here!"

"Sorry that I'm late!" Copter apologized in between short breaths.

Tee didn't give Copter a chance to recover. He immediately threw himself on Copter, who stumbled from the sudden pounce.

"BABY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" Tee squealed.

Copter looked like he couldn't breathe. "Hi, P'Tee," he managed to say. He paled when Tee squeezed him tighter in response.

Before a worried-looking Kimmon and Godt could do anything, Tae effortlessly pulled Tee away from a wheezing Copter. Copter gave a grateful look to Tae, who smiled back and kept a pouting Tee glued to his side.

"So Kim was saying that you two already know each other?" Tae asked as he gestured towards Copter and Godt.

At Tae's question, Copter's eyes shifted to Godt, who had been silently watching him with a tender smile. A blush instantly crept up on Copter's face.

"Hey," Godt said in a soft voice.

"Hi," Copter greeted back, letting out his signature dimples. "I don't think we've ever properly introduced ourselves. I'm Copter."

Copter shyly extended a hand out to Godt, causing the smile on Godt's face to grow. Godt readily accepted the handshake, his hand holding Copter's ever so gently.

"I'm Godt. I look forward to working with you, Copter."

"Same here."

"OMG, what's with all the hearts floating in the air?!" Tee abruptly intervened, looking back and forth at the pair with a mischievous smile.

The two of them jumped at Tee's booming voice, their hands finally letting go of each other.

"What are you talking about?" Copter stuttered, his blush deepening.

Tee paused for a moment, looking like he was trying to pick and choose among the millions of teasing remarks flying inside his head. Before Tee could proceed, though, Kimmon stepped in and saved Copter from Tee's relentless teasing.

"Let's get in the car everyone. We got quite a drive ahead of us."

***

As soon as they arrived at their destination, they quickly left their belongings at the condo that they rented and literally raced their way over to the beach. No time was wasted in getting everyone soaking wet. Anyone who initially resisted was viciously dunked into the water by the group, and the five men ended up immersing themselves in a childish war where the goal was to drench each other as much as possible.

Kimmon felt like he was back in his high school days, which was the last time that he remembered having so much fun at the beach. It was the type of fun where everything was about living the moment and not at all caring about the future consequences.

Dumping a towel carelessly on his hair, Kimmon grabbed a couple of extra towels from the stack piled on top of their beach chairs. As the youngest of the group, Copter got the most love and attention from his P's, who made sure that he didn't get any time whatsoever to dry himself. Although he enjoyed splashing water on a sulking Copter (especially when Copter took cover behind Godt, who was the only one trying to help him), Kimmon really didn't want Copter to catch a cold. The whole point of this trip was to have Copter relax, not to get him sick.

With towels in hand, Kimmon turned around to walk over to Copter. He stopped dead, though, when he realized that someone had already beat him to it.

His eyes took in Godt, who was carefully wrapping a large towel around a soaked Copter. Copter looked like he was protesting about something, to which Godt laughed and shook his head. Godt proceeded to place a smaller towel on Copter's head, but failed when Copter snatched it out of Godt's hands. On tiptoes, Copter began to gently dry Godt's hair with the towel. Godt let him with a smile, bending his head down towards Copter in order to give him easier access.

"New budding romance, eh?" Tee said, interrupting Kimmon from his observations.

Kimmon jerked in surprise. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that Tee, along with Tae, were standing next to him.

"They look good together," Tae noted, smiling. "And Copter looks really happy when he's with Godt."

"Yeah, look how he's blushing like crazy! He's literally red all over when he's around Godt." Tee frowned. "I need to check that guy out and make sure that he's not going to break my baby's heart."

Tae laughed at Tee's over-protectiveness. "Don't jump the gun. They barely even know each other yet."

Kimmon stayed silent, his darkened eyes remained fixed on the happy pair in front of him.

***

Given that there were only two bathrooms in the condo, they all did a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who showered first. Tee and Kimmon ended up winning the game, whereas poor Copter lost to everyone. But Godt willingly offered Copter his place, continuing to insist when Copter kept declining.

"Or you guys could just shower together," Tee mumbled, rolling his eyes at Godt and Copter's endless arguing. He had just come out of the bathroom and looked like he couldn't believe that they were still going on about this.

Copter flushed up in an instant. "What?!"

"Oh, I thought that was the hidden intention behind this argument," Tee said with feigned innocence.

"No!" Copter denied. He looked over to Godt for help, but blushed even harder when Godt just gave him an amused smile.

"Then let Godt be your shining knight in armor and go take a shower, Copter," Tee said.

"I thought P'Kim was still in the shower?" Copter asked.

Tae had just left to go to the bathroom that Tee had used, and Copter hadn't seen Kimmon come out yet.

"He's probably been done ages ago. Go along now," Tee ordered, shoving Copter away from them before Copter could protest any more.

So, with a defeated smile on his face, Copter slowly walked his way over. All of his thoughts were focused on Godt, who turned out to be one of the friendliest and sweetest people that he knew, and, of course, may he add, the hottest.

_Seriously, how could anyone be that perfect?!_

Humming softly to himself, Copter entered the master bedroom, in which the second bathroom was located. Copter noticed that the door of the bathroom was slightly open, which gave him the confirmation that it wasn't currently occupied. Holding a towel and a set of clean clothes in his hands, he merrily skipped over to the bathroom and pushed the door wide open.

He came face-to-face with Kimmon. _A very naked Kimmon who was in the midst of putting on his clothes._

Copter stopped breathing, his entire mind and body frozen in shock. Kimmon looked surprised, caught off guard by the unexpected invasion of his privacy. They stared at each other in dead silence.

Kimmon eventually cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Uhhh I know you want to keep looking, but it's getting kind of cold."

At that, Copter finally snapped out of his daze.

"OMG SORRY!!!" Copter yelped before he swung the door shut.

His heart pounding furiously, Copter staggered towards the armchair in the room and slumped down into it. _What the fuck just happened?!?!?!_ The image of what he just saw stayed ingrained in his head, and it seemed to have no intention of leaving anytime soon. _Oh god, stop thinking about it!!!_ He mentally slapped himself before realizing that it was probably a very bad idea to be in the room right now. He didn't want to face Kimmon again.

Copter abruptly got up from the chair, with the plan of escaping the room as soon as possible, but a voice behind him thwarted his attempts.

"The shower's all yours now."

_Fuck._

Taking a second to figure out what to do, Copter took a deep breath and turned around. _Act natural, Copter, NATURAL!_ he ordered himself. It was just an accident, and any overreaction would make the situation more awkward than necessary. 

Copter gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to Kimmon and hurriedly strode towards the bathroom. He was stopped in his tracks, though, by the same voice.

"Couldn't resist taking a peek, huh?"

Copter spun around and glowered at him. Or tried to. Upon meeting Kimmon's twinkling gaze, Copter couldn't stop himself from averting his eyes. 

"Why didn't you close the door?!"

Kimmon shrugged his shoulders. "I have nothing to hide."

Copter groaned in response. Shaking his head in annoyance, he proceeded to go along his way, but Kimmon wasn't finished with him yet.

"So did you like what you saw?" Kimmon asked with a smirk.

Copter visibly jumped. "No!" he denied, way too quickly. At Kimmon's laugh that followed, Copter internally winced. "I told you that you're not my type!" he added.

He immediately regretted it, though, realizing that he just needed to stop talking right fucking now.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kimmon pointed out.

"Who's blushing?!" Copter sputtered.

With that final denial, Copter literally ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later, though, he came back outside. Kimmon cocked his head at him, looking a little puzzled. Biting his lips, Copter rushed to the armchair, picked up the towel and the set of clothes that he forgot to take with him, shot another icy glare at Kimmon, and raced back to the bathroom. The door shut again with a deafening thud.

Safely away from Kimmon's sight at last, Copter buried his burning face into his hands. 

***

Kimmon blinked at the rapid turn of events before he burst out in laughter. 

Copter's embarrassed reaction was making him feel a little shy and self-conscious, but at the same time, strangely giddy. Just now, Copter was the reddest version of him that Kimmon ever saw. Definitely redder than when he was with Godt.

_Wait, what?!_

Kimmon briefly paused his thoughts, wondering why the hell he just compared himself to Godt. Yet, upon remembering Copter's flushed cheeks, spluttering voice and wavering eyes, Kimmon quickly dismissed his confusion and continued to laugh.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Kimmon reminded Copter, his eyes shimmering with glee.

He chuckled when he heard the lock click in place.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taking a quick peek at his surroundings, Copter slowly stepped out of the bathroom with an overabundance of caution. He heaved out a sigh of relief when he confirmed that the source of all his wariness wasn't currently in the room with him. Although he had somewhat calmed down while in the shower, he still wasn't completely ready to face Kimmon yet, especially if Kimmon was planning to continue with his relentless teasing.

With more confident strides, Copter left the bedroom in order to search for the others. The entire condo was strangely quiet, making Copter feel like he was the only one left inside. But, at that moment, a whiff of deliciousness swept past his nose and refuted his thoughts. 

_Someone's in the kitchen making food!_

Excitement written all over his face, Copter immediately followed his nose to the kitchen. His smile widened when he found Godt in front of the stove, occupied with cooking something that was causing Copter's stomach to grumble.

Godt looked up from his task and let out a smile. "Hey there. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Copter said as he approached Godt to get a closer look. "Ooh, are you making pancakes?"

"Trying to," Godt said. "There weren't a lot of ingredients to work with, so I'm just making simple scallion pancakes."

_Simple?_ Copter disagreed with Godt's overly modest word choice. Whatever he was cooking looked like it should be served at a fancy restaurant. Copter stared at the sizzling batter on the frying pan, awed by how exquisite the pancakes looked.

"They're amazing," Copter said, his eyes twinkling with admiration.

Godt chuckled. "You haven't even tried them yet."

"They look and smell amazing. So I'm sure they'll taste amazing as well," Copter reasoned in a cheerful tone. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You could perhaps get me a plate?" Godt asked.

Copter nodded his head. "Yes, of course!"

Copter looked around the kitchen with eager eyes, determined to accomplish his mission. He didn't see any clean plates laying around the kitchen island, so he opened the wall cabinet next to the refrigerator. He came to a halt when he found the pile of plates safely stored inside, right on the very top shelf.

_Why the fuck are they all stored up there?!_ Copter thought to himself, somewhat annoyed. Not that it was such a huge problem because Copter wasn't short at all and was totally capable of reaching them by himself.

On slight tiptoes, Copter reached his hand over to the pile, his fingers successfully getting a hold of one of the plates. Just when he grabbed it, though, he felt a massive warmth suddenly enveloping him from behind. A set of longer fingers gently wrapped around his own, steadying his grip on the plate.

Copter abruptly stopped all of his movements, momentarily afraid that his heart would literally leap out of his chest.

"I was able to get it," Copter breathed, a tremble evident in his voice.

"I know," Godt whispered softly. "But just in case you needed help."

They stayed like that, both of them frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity, until a random voice broke through their moment in an instant.

"Is something burning?" Kimmon interrupted out of the blue.

Copter jumped at Kimmon's sudden voice, completely caught off guard. Fortunately for him, Godt was still there to catch him from falling like a clumsy idiot. After keeping Copter on his feet, Godt gracefully removed the plate from the pile and finally stepped away from Copter. 

Copter took a few more deep breaths to calm down his heart before turning around. Kimmon was staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"No, the stove's off," Godt told Kimmon.

"Oh, I thought I smelled something burning," Kimmon said, giving back a nonchalant shrug. His eyes promptly shifted to Copter. "Let's go," he suddenly ordered.

"Me?" Copter asked, confused.

"Yeah you," Kimmon confirmed.

Copter gave Kimmon a blank look. "Go where?"

"To get some extra groceries."

"Why me?"

"It doesn't look like you're busy with anything and I need a helping hand."

Copter couldn't say anything back to that. "Okay," he agreed.

With a satisfied expression, Kimmon turned around and walked towards the front door. Before Copter could follow Kimmon, though, Godt quickly stopped him. At Copter's puzzled look, Godt smiled. He held a bite-sized piece of pancake with a pair of chopsticks, lightly blew at it to cool it down, and brought it to Copter's mouth. Shyly, Copter accepted it. 

"I was right! It tastes amazing!" Copter happily exclaimed after chewing and swallowing.

Chuckling, Godt brought another piece to Copter's mouth. Copter immediately opened his mouth, anxious to eat more.

"Copter! We need to go before it gets dark," Kimmon impatiently shouted.

"I'm coming!" Copter yelled back, but his sad eyes lingered on the remaining pieces of pancake on the pan that were just waiting to be devoured.

"I'll make you a fresh batch when you come back," Godt promised as he gave Copter one last piece.

Savoring the delectable food in his mouth, Copter beamed at Godt before rushing off to join Kimmon at the door.

***

Walking side by side on their way back from the market, Kimmon took a moment to glance over at Copter. This was probably the last time that he was able to speak to Copter alone during this entire trip, and Kimmon needed to broach a certain topic with him before it got too late.

"So remember when I said that I'll probably need your help in the future?" Kimmon carefully started out. At Copter's nod, Kimmon continued. "Well, it turns out that I do."

"How? Am I crashing more dates?" Copter asked.

"No. But I need you to lay low for a while."

Copter scrunched up his face in confusion. "Lay low?"

"Like I said, my grandmother's probably doing an identity check on you. And, you know, I can't have my supposed boyfriend meeting a different person behind my back," Kimmon explained.

Realization dawned on Copter's face. "So basically you're saying that I can't date anyone?"

"Yeah," Kimmon confirmed. "That'd be extremely helpful."

Copter shot him a look of disbelief. "Seriously?!"

Kimmon frowned. "I thought you weren't interested in dating right now."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between not dating out of my own will and being forced not to date by someone else," Copter countered back.

"It's just until my grandmother calms down, okay?"

Kimmon eyed Copter, who was now visibly sulking. He had already predicted that it wouldn't be easy to persuade Copter, especially after Godt had joined the team. Kimmon resisted from frowning again as he made his next proposal.

"I'll give you a weekly bonus," Kimmon offered. "And extra if you actually have to act the role in front of other people. Deal?"

"Fine," Copter accepted after a brief moment of silence.

Glumness still remained on Copter's features, though, revealing his evident displeasure with being Kimmon's "boyfriend". It was hurting Kimmon's pride a little and making him reconsider his plans. He wasn't inclined to cause so much misery on another person in order to achieve his selfish goals. But, at the same time, it really was a pain to find another fake boyfriend who could play the part as perfectly as Copter. Also, his grandmother would likely figure out that Copter was the boyfriend crashing all of his dates, so hiring a replacement would definitely just increase her suspicions. 

Copter's irritated voice cut off Kimmon's thoughts. "Do I really have to carry everything?!" 

Kimmon promptly spun around after he noticed that Copter wasn't standing beside him anymore. Several steps away, Copter was glowering at him as he held all the groceries in his hands.

"Well, we did have a bet," Kimmon reminded him, smirking.

They had just played a round of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would carry all the groceries on their way back, and Copter had lost. Unbeknownst to Copter, though, Kimmon did have a somewhat guilty conscience. Copter didn't seem to realize that he always gave out scissors on the first round, which made it really easy for the other player to win.

"We could play another round?" Kimmon offered with feigned generosity.

Copter paused for moment, considering whether he should take up the offer. Kimmon bit back a smile. Poor clueless Copter really had no idea that the outcome of the game was predetermined.

"But didn't you say before that one of your proudest traits is how strong you are?" Kimmon playfully recalled, snapping Copter out of his pensive contemplation.

Copter pouted. "Well, some boyfriend you are."

"Huh?"

Copter let out a dramatic sigh. "My arms are literally on the verge of falling out, but there you are, walking ahead of me with nothing in your hands. Not even thinking about looking back and checking on me. If I were you, I don't know, maybe I would try to be a more caring boyfriend and offer to help out? But I guess the world's just a cruel place where everything is about winning and losing. Even between lovers."

Kimmon burst out in laughter. "So you're calling me your boyfriend only when you need it?"

"Well, I need to take full advantage of my new relationship status," Copter declared. "Can't have you be the only one reaping all the benefits."

Kimmon laughed again. He immediately walked back towards Copter and grabbed half of the groceries that Copter willingly handed over. He even offered to take the rest of the bags from Copter's other hand, but a smiling Copter shook his head.

"Oh, do you want me to hold your hand instead?" Kimmon asked in a flirtatious manner as he made grabs for Copter's free hand.

"Uhh nope, that's okay," Copter rejected while he hid his hand behind his back. "But if you want to earn some brownie points, you could buy me some of that?"

His expectant eyes meeting Kimmon's, Copter pointed at a food stand on the street that was selling various meat skewers. Kimmon gave him an amused grin.

"As you wish, dear."

A few minutes later, they were walking side by side again, each carrying some bags of groceries in one hand and a steaming hot pork skewer in the other. Kimmon took a glimpse at a very satisfied-looking Copter who was contently munching on his skewer.

"So do I pass?" Kimmon asked.

"Pass what?"

"Pass as a stellar boyfriend?"

Copter furrowed his eyebrows, looking like he was deliberately taking his time to give his judgment. "Maybe not with flying colors. You could still work on a few things."

Kimmon couldn't suppress a grin at Copter's answer because, despite the criticism, it still meant that he passed.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"BOYS! LOOK WHO'S HERE!!!" Mai roared as she swung open the front door.

Tee and Copter excitedly greeted her in unison. "P'MAI!!!" 

Laughing in delight, Mai heartily captured her two favorite Nongs in a big group hug. Kimmon stumbled his way in after Mai, his face showing signs of intense pain and misery because his arms were currently burdened with a countless number of boxes of alcohol. After giving a look of gratitude to Tae and Godt who immediately offered him a helping hand, Kimmon shot a death glare at Mai.

"Were all these boxes really necessary?" Kimmon grumbled as he massaged his aching arms.

"What's a party without all the alcohol?" Mai questioned with an innocent expression.

Ignoring Kimmon's loud disapproving groan, Mai proceeded to scout around the place, looking determined to find the person who she had been curious about over the past week. Her searching eyes eventually fell upon Godt, who was helping to stack the numerous boxes against the wall.

"Oh shit, he really is worth it!" Mai squealed in glee.

Before anyone could stop her, Mai immediately made her way towards Godt to get a closer look. Godt's eyes widened when a smiling Mai invaded his personal space and peered at him from a distance that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Wow you're even hotter up close," Mai observed, her voice filled with awe.

Seeming to awaken out of his temporary shock, Godt took a step back and distanced himself in an instant. A mischievous grin spread across Mai's face when she noticed that the tips of Godt's ears were quickly reddening. Sighing, Kimmon dragged a shameless Mai away from Godt, rescuing him from her inevitable teasing.

"Please don't scare him off," Kimmon pleaded. "He already got his share of creepiness from Tee this morning."

"Who's creepy?!" Tee denied, completely offended.

"I was just admiring his handsome looks! It's impossible not to!" Mai passionately defended herself.

Kimmon rolled his eyes and began to push Mai towards the stairs. "And creeping him out in the process. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

On his way, he gave an apologetic look to Godt, who still looked a little embarrassed. Tae gently patted Godt's shoulder in consolation, while Tee and Copter shared amused glances with each other.

Having arrived at one of the empty rooms in the condo, Kimmon dropped Mai's luggage right next to the bed. 

"You can use this room."

Sitting down on the bed, Mai looked around the room before she turned her expectant eyes back to Kimmon. "Can I room with Copter?" she asked in a feigned sweet voice.

Kimmon frowned. "Hell no."

"Why not?" Mai asked, disappointment heavy in her voice.

"Because I'd be concerned for his safety," Kimmon said.

Mai sulked, knowing that she couldn't counter back to that. A playful smirk steadily took over her face right afterwards. "Then do you want to share a room with me? Just like old times?"

Kimmon narrowed his eyes at her. "What old times?"

Mai's grin broadened. "You don't remember? Back when I held your hand through the night because you were scared of the dark?"

"Back in PRESCHOOL! Can you please erase that from your memory?!"

"Never."

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Kimmon started to head towards the door. He abruptly paused, though, when he caught sight of Mai's expression. He had picked up on it since he first saw her today, the subtle tones of distress that were kept hidden behind a weak smile. Although he had played along with her and acted like nothing was wrong, he really couldn't continue to ignore it any longer.

"Is everything alright?" Kimmon hesitantly raised up. "I thought you had plans with P'Tao tonight."

Mai dropped her eyes down to the ground. "Like always, he had a work emergency and had to cancel on me."

"Mai."

"It's okay! It's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into," Mai quickly assured him. "I'm completely used to it by now."

Her attempts to reassure him were futile, though, because even if no one else did, Kimmon knew that Mai was outright lying. With knitted eyebrows, he opened his mouth again, but Mai immediately cut him off.

"Enough with the sad talk." Standing up, Mai shoved him back towards the door. "Let's head back and get this party rolling!"

Defeated, Kimmon allowed her to lead him down the stairs and back to the living room where the others were gathered. 

A million words choked up his throat, but he kept silent because he understood that Mai didn't want to talk about the issue right now. It was always like this, always a never-ending cycle where she endured all her pent-up heartache and anguish until she ended up breaking apart in front of him. _Again and again and again..._

"You guys already got started?!"

Mai's displeased yelp interrupted his brooding thoughts, and the sight of what awaited them completely eradicated everything that was on Kimmon's mind.

_Because, seriously, what the hell?!_

"Just barely," Tee said rather sheepishly.

Kimmon pointed at Godt, who was passed out in the corner of the room. "That doesn't look like barely."

Tae scratched his head. "We thought that he was faking his low alcohol tolerance, but it turns out he was being honest. He suddenly dropped dead after sipping a cup of beer."

_Sipping a cup of beer?_ At Kimmon's look of disbelief, Tae gestured at the cup sitting on the table, which was still half-full of alcohol.

Doubt remaining in his mind, Kimmon next shifted his attention to the other source of surprise in the room. A giggling Copter was cuddling against Tee and acting like a puppy craving his owner's affection.

"And how much did he have?" Kimmon asked, his brows bumped together.

"Less than a bottle," Tae said.

Squealing in excitement, Mai rushed over to seat herself next to Copter. "Oh my god, I knew it! Copter's a happy drunk!"

"Isn't he adorable?!" Tee exclaimed.

_Oh fuck_.

Kimmon was getting a very bad feeling about this. Noting the naughty glint in Mai and Tee's eyes, he rubbed his temples to ease the headache that was beginning to form.

***

In line with Kimmon's premonition, once Mai and Tee discovered Copter's newfound drinking habit, everything started to spin out of control. A perky Copter continued to drink down everything that was offered to him, and he voluntarily showered hugs and kisses to whoever was sitting next to him. That ended up being only Mai and Tee, who had no intention whatsoever of moving away from Copter.

Kimmon glared at the spectacle in front of him. The empty bottles were piling up at an alarming rate, but no one seemed to be interested in ending this party anytime soon. His attempts to get everyone's attention and wrap things up kept failing miserably. 

_Am I seriously the only one who's concerned about all of this?!_

Kimmon turned his eyes to Tae, who looked like he had just given up on the situation. 

_Do something, P'!_ Kimmon frantically mouthed to him. With an exhausted sigh, Tae tried to get Tee's attention by tapping his shoulder, but he was brushed off in an instant. Tae shrugged at Kimmon. _I tried._ Kimmon returned back an incredulous look. _You call that trying?!_

Seemingly oblivious to Tae and Kimmon's silent argument, Tee and Mai were fully concentrated on their mission of receiving more love from Copter. Although Copter had been giving a lot of free hugs and kisses to his P's, he avoided kissing any of them right on the mouth.

"Baby, give your P'Tee some more love," Tee cooed as he puckered out his lips towards Copter.

Frowning, Copter shook his head. "No, P'Tee is P'Tae's."

Copter pushed a disappointed Tee towards Tae, who caught him in his arms with a smile.

"Then what about your P'Mai?" Mai tried.

"No, P'Mai is P'Tao's," Copter refused again.

Mai pouted. "No, I'm not. From now on, I'll be Copter's."

Despite Mai's continuous efforts, though, Copter kept shaking his head no. He subsequently looked across the room and locked eyes with Kimmon, who was still glaring at the entire scene with a scowl. Emitting a bright smile, Copter pointed his finger at Kimmon.

"Mine!" Copter cheerfully declared.

Kimmon almost spit out the beer in his mouth. Eyes wide, he wordlessly watched Copter crawl his way towards him. Slowly but surely, a smile crept up on Kimmon's face as the distance between them shortened. Yet, before Copter could reach his destination and cuddle next to Kimmon, Tee held him back.

"No, Copter, I think you got it wrong." With gentle hands, Tee repositioned Copter's face so that he could see Godt. "Look over there."

Copter instantly changed his mind and switched his route. "Mine!"

_What?! No!_

Feeling betrayed, Kimmon stopped Copter from going to Godt by quickly pulling him to his side. To his relief, a giggling Copter willingly snuggled into him. With a satisfied smile, Kimmon reached out his hand to ruffle Copter's hair. He paused, though, when he realized that a dead silence had filled up the room. Looking up, he found three sets of suspicion-ridden eyes drilling into him.

"I'm not going to have him molest a sleeping person, okay?" Kimmon said in a defensive tone, but everyone continued to give him weird looks. After clearing his throat, he shifted his gaze back to Copter. "And this baby needs to go to sleep now. It's way past his bedtime."

"I don't wanna sleep," Copter whined. "I wanna stay here."

Pushing Kimmon away from him, Copter turned back towards Tee and buried his sleepy face into his chest. Tee protectively wrapped his arms around Copter and shot Kimmon a pair of sad puppy eyes. Unfortunately for Tee, his attack had no effect on Kimmon. With a stern expression, Kimmon tugged a resisting Copter back towards him and easily lifted him up with his arms.

"No, don't take him away!" Tee cried in dismay. 

"You partypooper!" Mai accused.

Unfazed by all the angry shouts behind him, Kimmon went ahead and carried Copter safely back to his room. Along the way, he let out an amused smile because, contrary to his earlier resistance, Copter was now peacefully dozing off in his arms. Once they arrived, Kimmon gently laid him down on the bed.

"P'Kim?" Copter asked, his eyes scarcely open.

His eyebrows lifted, Kimmon proceeded to cover Copter's body with the blanket. "So you recognize me now?"

"P'Kim!" Copter confirmed with an adorable giggle.

Kimmon tried not to smile back at him, but it was very difficult. "Why did you drink so much? You didn't have to take all the drinks that were offered to you."

Copter just beamed at him. "Because I'm happy! I'm at a beautiful beach, surrounded by all my favorite P's. And it's really been so long since I've been on such a fun trip."

Kimmon's gaze softened. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

He truly was. The whole point of this seemingly spontaneous workshop was really to give Copter an enjoyable break from his otherwise crazy work life.

Leaning down, Kimmon carefully placed a pillow underneath Copter's head. Right when he was about to stand upright again, though, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. Before he could process what was happening, Kimmon was yanked down until his face was only a couple of inches apart from Copter's.

He momentarily forgot how to breathe as their eyes locked onto each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you, P'," Copter whispered. "Good night."

Kimmon felt a soft warmth gently press against his lips.

The whole world stopped still at its axis, and everything turned into nothingness. Everything except for what was existing in front of his eyes at that very moment. Chestnut brown hair perfectly tousled across a smooth milky forehead. Long dark eyelashes beautifully fanning slightly flushed cheeks. Quiet steady breaths gently flowing out of parted red lips.

Remaining frozen in place, Kimmon stared helplessly at the young man who had fallen into a deep peaceful slumber. He didn't remember how long he stayed like that, unable to step back into his reality and perhaps even unwilling to part with the magic that beheld him.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Heaving out a deep breath, Kimmon stepped out of his car and made his way over to the entrance of Café Pit-a-Pat. It was finally the morning of the shop's long-awaited reopening, and he really couldn't afford to lose any more time. His steps progressively slowed down the closer he got to the door, though, because, even after endless hours of mental preparation, he wasn't completely ready yet to face what was inside. Or, more precisely, to face a particular someone who was inside the shop right now.

_Nothing happened,_ he kept telling himself.Just like he told a clueless Copter who had (conveniently) blacked out and had no recollection of anything that night. 

_Nothing fucking happened._

So he really needed to get a grip, come back to his senses and, for the love of God, to please act normal. Definitely not like how he had behaved the day right after the incident, which basically summed up to (1) his unconscious and continuous staring at Copter that was (to his embarrassment) eventually noticed by the others and (2) his subsequent awkward and obvious attempts to avoid interacting with Copter at all costs.

Cringing at the horrifying memories, Kimmon let out another heavy breath before finally pushing open the door. With an exaggerated smile plastered on his face, he stepped inside. Luckily, the fragrant aroma of coffee immediately swept past his nose, calming down his nerves and putting him in a much better mood. His eyes took in the sight of Tae and Tee behind the counter and Godt in the kitchen, each of them occupied with their respective tasks of the day.

"Hey Captain!" Tee playfully greeted him.

Kimmon waved at all of them. "Well, it looks like everything is under control."

"Of course it is," Tae said with his signature gentle smile.

"But we may need some extra help with serving, given that we have a larger space now," Tee added. "I don't think Copter's going to be able to cover both floors."

Kimmon nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I'll be helping, so we'll see how it plays out today. If it does get out of hand, I'll find another employee."

"Good morning, P'Kim!"

_Oh my god, here goes._

With a silent gulp, Kimmon hesitantly turned his head towards the energetic voice that just joined the conversation. Merrily skipping down the stairs, Copter was flashing a bright smile at him. Before he knew it, Kimmon's heart instantly sped off with no hope of stopping anytime soon. 

_Oh shit, not again!_

"Morning," Kimmon managed to say back.

Kimmon dared himself to meet Copter's glimmering eyes. He immediately regretted it, feeling like he was helplessly drowning in those bottomless pools of dark chocolate. Jerking his head away, Kimmon faked a calm demeanor as best he could. 

This was going to be such a long day.

***

At first, it didn't turn out to be as horrific a day as he had originally predicted this morning. Work at the shop had been way busier than usual, much more than they had all expected. The addition of Godt had undeniably increased the incoming traffic at a surprising rate. So the morning and early afternoon shifts had flown by in a flash, with every one of them literally scrambling around to meet the demands of their customers. That left no time for Kimmon's thoughts to wander off to places that he didn't want them to be.

Yet, their inevitable break time provided him a perfect and unwelcome opportunity to screw things up. They were all enjoying a late lunch, each of them casually munching on sandwiches bought from the shop next door. Although he had tried his best to dodge the situation, Kimmon had somehow ended up sitting right next to Copter. A little panicked by the presence beside him, he was devoting his full concentration to the repetitive process of biting, chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth.

"P'Kim, is your sandwich good? Can I try a bite?" Copter asked him suddenly.

Flinching at Copter's voice, Kimmon turned his head to look at his side. He visibly jumped when he saw Copter shooting him a pair of curious puppy eyes. _Shit._ There was no way that he could be able to say no to that.

"Sure."

With a feigned cool smile, Kimmon promptly handed his sandwich over to Copter. Copter beamed at him in excitement and unknowingly put Kimmon into a trance, where he couldn't help but fix his eyes on him. Dazed, Kimmon silently watched as nimble slender fingers steadily brought the sandwich closer. To slightly parted full peach-colored lips. Which were moistened by a tongue that revealed itself little by little and slowly licked them clean.

Kimmon's mind went blank.

"I'm definitely ordering this next time," Copter decided after swallowing the bite. "Thanks, P'!"

Appearing satisfied, Copter returned the sandwich back to its owner. Or tried to. Copter cocked his head to the side when Kimmon wasn't responding at all.

"P'Kim?"

Feeling quite lost, Kimmon gradually shifted his eyes to meet Copter's confused ones. "Oh, uhh, you can have the rest," he eventually stuttered.

Copter blinked at him. "But you barely had any of it."

"It's okay. I'm not really hungry."

Looking worried, Copter leaned towards Kimmon. "Are you feeling sick, P'?" 

Copter jumped back in surprise when Kimmon abruptly stood up from his seat.

"Uhh, I'm going to make a quick trip to the bathroom," Kimmon loudly announced before heading off.

Ignoring the confused stares that followed, Kimmon rushed his way over to the bathroom. 

He heard Tee make a quick guess from behind him. "Bad case of diarrhea?" 

_If only!_

"Yeah!" Kimmon shouted back before finally arriving at his destination and slamming the door shut. 

***

Drenching his face with ice-cold water an infinite number of times, Kimmon forced himself to erase all his mental images of Copter, which kept populating inside his head and threatened to remain there forever. He had hoped that spending a couple of days away from Copter would solve this crazy problem that he was having. But, if anything, it just seemed to have gotten worse. 

He glared at his dripping wet face in the mirror. _Get your fucking act together, Kimmon!_

Barely recovering from a near mental breakdown, Kimmon breathed in and out several times before opening the door and heading outside. Unfortunately for him, though, he chose the absolute worst possible timing.

"P'Tee! Erase it!" Copter whined while he chased after a cackling Tee.

Laughing in delight, Tee was dangling his phone and proudly showing off a video of a drunk Copter happily singing and dancing to the gwiyomi player song. Looking determined to smash the damn phone into little bits and pieces, Copter was darting across the shop to grab Tee. 

In the process of racing down the hallway at a dangerous speed, though, he ended up running straight into Kimmon who had just stepped out of the bathroom.

On reflex, Kimmon caught Copter safely in his arms, but he couldn't stop himself from falling backwards from the sudden charging force. Copter ended up toppling over Kimmon and accidentally using him as a cushion for the crash to the ground. 

Groaning in pain, Kimmon took a moment to gather his senses, but he completely froze up when he realized what was right in front of his eyes.

Copter's face was mere inches away from his own, where one slight movement would have brought their lips together at once. Eyes locked on the ones above him, Kimmon could feel the other's soft breaths tickling his mouth, and his heart stopped. It was déjà vu all over again, just like that night when the same man took over his entire world without his permission.

"I'm so sorry, P'!" Copter apologized, getting himself up in a flash. "Are you okay?!"

Still stunned, Kimmon allowed Copter to help him get back on his feet, but stayed silent. 

He couldn't bring himself to respond to Copter's question, even though he knew the answer. He wasn't okay. He was very far from what he would consider even remotely okay. 

***

Slouching on the bench in the café's locker room, Kimmon placed his hands on his head, tempted to rip out all his hair in utter frustration. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him?!

_Calm down and think._

Whatever craziness he was going through right now, it wasn't going to last. It couldn't because it didn't make any sense. 

Copter was just like a brother. A baby brother. Albeit, a very adorable one. With the most gorgeous set of dimples that he had ever seen on anyone. With the most innocent eyes that seemed to shine brighter than all of the stars in the world put together. With the most precious laugh that immediately spread pure happiness across the entire universe. But it was outright absurd to think that he was developing any kind of weird feelings towards him. _Right?!_

"Are you okay, P'?"

A concerned voice interrupted his jumbled up thoughts. Kimmon jolted upright in an instant and found Copter looking at him with worry written all over his face.

Kimmon cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Break time's almost over," Copter informed him.

Kimmon gave him a curt nod. "Okay, I'll be out in a second."

Copter bit his lips, looking reluctant. "P'Kim, are you mad at me?"

Confused by the unexpected question, Kimmon tilted his head sideways. "No, why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, I don't know. I did just crash into you and give you a head concussion," Copter guessed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He paused for a second before carefully bringing up his next guess. "Or maybe I did something that night when I was drunk? You seem to be acting a little off since then."

_Oh shit._

Of course, Copter would notice. Admittedly, given the extent of his awfully bizarre behavior, it was impossible for him not to notice. Unfortunately for Kimmon, because he had lately been so caught up in his own turmoil, he didn't have a great excuse on hand that could save him at the moment.

He also wasn't inclined to tell Copter the truth. How could he confess that he was acting so out of character because Copter had kissed him that night? And that, ever since then, he couldn't stop staring at Copter's face, especially his lips? And that he couldn't stop thinking about him, even at times when Copter wasn't physically there in front of him?

But he knew that he needed to respond to Copter now or else he would draw unwanted suspicion to himself. Thinking fast, Kimmon spout out the first lie that crossed his mind.

"Copter, do you really hate me?"

"Huh?"

"That night, you told me that I was a fucking asshole and that you hated my guts," Kimmon made up on the fly.

Copter paled. "What?! No! Why would I say that?! That's not true at all!"

Kimmon shrugged his shoulders, satisfied that Copter was actually believing him. "Beats me."

Looking bewildered, Copter frantically shook his head and both of his hands in denial. "Why would I hate you? I mean, yeah, I sometimes think that you're annoying, but I don't hate you. It's the exact opposite!"

Although he was feeling more and more guilty about the lying, Kimmon couldn't resist smiling at Copter's endearing reaction. "Oh, so you actually love me?" he joked.

"Yes, of course!" Copter agreed in an instant.

A momentary awkward silence fell upon them. 

Copter's eyes almost popped out when he realized what he had just agreed to. Contrary to Kimmon's expectations, though, he didn't say anything to take it back, which was increasingly making Kimmon feel flustered. Even though he knew that Copter probably meant that he just loved him like a close brother, a flutter of electricity surged through his body as his brain chose to pick up on the general inference.

_Copter loves me?_

Copter continued to apologize in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, P'Kim. If I really said those words that night, I didn't mean them at all."

Coming back to his senses, Kimmon read the overwhelming regret and self-disappointment on Copter's face and mentally cursed himself. He just made poor Copter apologize to him for something that didn't even happen. Yet, although his guilt was killing him, Kimmon couldn't retract his words and deliver the truth.

"No need to apologize. I really didn't take any hard feelings," Kimmon said as he carefully studied Copter's expression. "And I feel a lot better after knowing how much you love me."

To loosen up the atmosphere, Kimmon playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Copter while saying his last statement, but Copter still looked extremely stricken and apologetic.

Kimmon tried again. "Really, I'm not sure why you thought I was acting a little off. But if I did, it's probably because I was tired. I'm not as young and energized as you are, with my old bones and all."

Perking up a little, Copter let out a small smile. "You're making it sound like you're an old grandpa."

"Hey, you'll know when you turn my age. Hate to burst your bubble, but your body's not going to keep working like it does now." Kimmon met Copter's gaze with a broad grin, relieved to see that his smile was growing. With a dramatic sigh, Kimmon stretched out his upper back and arms. "Even now, all the muscles in my body are aching like crazy."

"Do you want a massage?" Copter offered.

Kimmon lifted an eyebrow. "A massage? From you?"

Copter returned a smug look. "I usually get paid for giving massages, but I'll give you one for free."

Kimmon hesitated. Honestly, it sounded like a horrible idea, especially given his current problem of getting massive heart attacks whenever Copter was in close proximity. Copter looked so happily enthusiastic about it, though, and Kimmon didn't want to do anything that would lessen his good mood.

"Okay, give me what you got."

As soon as he received permission, Copter quickly positioned himself behind Kimmon with an excited expression. He then began to knead Kimmon's shoulders with surprisingly firm hands.

"Oh wow, you're really stiff," Copter noted. "I could feel all the knots in your shoulders."

Kimmon was almost 100% sure that most of the tension in his body right now was a direct effect of having a particular someone standing so close to him, but he wasn't going to let that someone know. Holding his breath, he desperately willed himself to stop fidgeting as Copter's hands continued to massage his shoulders.

_Relax, Kimmon. Please don't mess this up and fucking relax._

After what seemed like forever, Copter finally stopped all his movements. Kimmon bit back a sigh of relief, although, ironically, he was also feeling slightly disappointed that the massage session had ended.

Assuming that Copter was going to step away from him now, he was about to loosen up and try to collect himself. He was caught off guard, though, when Copter suddenly leaned over his shoulder and brought his face closer to Kimmon's. Their gazes locked.

"Feeling better?" Copter asked, showing a lovely smile accompanied with his deep dimples.

Powerless against what he was seeing, Kimmon ended up smiling back. 

He really had no idea when he would eventually "feel better" and get out of this stupid crisis. But, upon looking at a smiling Copter in front of his eyes, he didn't have enough mental capacity to worry about himself right now. Instead, he let go of his inhibitions and gave in to what he wanted to do at the very moment.

Eyes filled with affection, Kimmon reached out a hand to gently pat Copter's head. "Yeah, all thanks to you."

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_\- COPTER: I sent the money over, so you should be good to go today. -_

As he exited the bank, Copter typed a quick text on his cellphone and pressed send. His face immediately lit up when he received a prompt response from his sister a few minutes later.

_\- PINK: OMG thanks, P'! You're the best!!! -_

_\- COPTER: Haha no problem :) Let me know if you need anything else! -_

_\- PINK: I love you!!! -_

He cheerfully laughed at her texts as he imagined an overexcited Pink saying all the words with her perky voice. His mood elevated to unreachable heights, Copter walked with light steps to his next destination.

Of course, Copter knew that he was being reckless. The additional expense of paying for his sister's acting lessons was really going to cut into his already meager finances. When Pink had first mentioned her dream of becoming an actress to him, though, he couldn't resist offering her any support that he could give from his end. He knew that it would be worth more than anything to help his sister follow her dreams. So, even though he would have to carry on the extra monetary burden, Copter didn't have a single ounce of regret inside of him.

Wearing a satisfied smile, Copter fished out the keys from his backpack and used them to open the front door of Café Pit-a-Pat. As expected, pitch-black darkness greeted him, given that he was always the first one to arrive at the shop. He switched on all the lights right away and proceeded along with his usual routine.

After leaving his belongings in the locker room and changing into the café's official uniform, he excitedly headed over to the laptop that connected to the speaker system. The one and only perk of being the first to arrive was that he could pick the music to be played in the morning. Eyes thoroughly searching through the various playlists saved on the laptop, Copter eventually clicked on the one that was titled "Upbeat Funky".

Pleased with his selection, he hummed along to the melody playing in the background and waltzed across to the storage room. Grabbing the mop, Copter began his next task of cleaning the floors. While he efficiently swept the floor in a rhythmic motion, his ears perked up when Uptown Funk began to play through the speakers.

A broad grin took over Copter's face in an instant. That song was one of his all-time favorites and, as such, it definitely called for a much-needed karaoke session.

Without hesitation, Copter used the tip of the mop as his microphone and sang along to the lyrics with heated passion. He swayed his hips back and forth to the funky beat of the song, and his feet explored his stage as he slid across with confidence. After boldly hitting one of the high notes, Copter zealously spun around as part of his groovy dance moves.

He came face-to-face with an amused-looking Godt, who had entered the café unbeknownst to him and had apparently been watching the whole spectacle.

Copter completely froze up, his widened eyes meeting Godt's for a short moment. Godt looked like he was trying his best not to burst out in laughter but was utterly failing.

_OH MY GOD!!!_

Out of shock, Copter let the mop drop from his hands to the ground. The loud thud quickly brought him back to his senses, and he scrambled to pick it up again.

"P'Godt! You scared me!" Embarrassment clearly showing on his face, Copter hid the mop behind his back and cleared his throat. "Why are you here so early?"

"I'm an early riser," Godt said, his lips curved upwards. "But I guess I should come earlier if I want to see the entire show."

_Shit. Why did it have to be P'Godt out of all people?!_

Internally groaning, Copter resisted an urge to bang his head on the nearest wall. He stole a bashful glance at Godt and immediately darted his eyes away when he found that Godt was looking right back at him. He heard Godt give out a chuckle.

Before Copter could curse himself even more, Godt interrupted his sullen thoughts by handing him the small bottle that he was holding in his hand.

"This is for you."

Hesitantly taking the bottle, Copter gave him a confused look. "For me?"

Godt nodded with a gentle smile. "It reminded me of you."

Copter stared at the bottle, the pastel pink label of which indicated that it contained strawberry milk. He scrunched up his face when he came to a sudden realization.

"Because I'm short?!" Copter concluded in a defensive tone.

Godt laughed out loud at that. "Who says you're short?"

"All the abnormally tall people in this shop," Copter grumbled with a slight pout.

Godt laughed again, his deep eyes locked on to Copter's. "You're not short."

Copter sighed, feeling a little defeated. "No need to lie, P'. Out of everyone, I think you're the most qualified to call me short."

"You're not short," Godt repeated, his tone firm. "You're just cute."

_What?!_

Not sure whether he heard right, Copter gaped at Godt, who was just smiling back at him. 

"Did I guess right?" Godt asked, randomly changing topics.

Still trying to recover from Godt's previous statement, Copter blinked at him. "Guess what?"

"Your favorite flavor of milk?" Godt clarified, gesturing to the bottle. "I figured that since you liked strawberry ice cream, you would be somewhat consistent and like strawberry milk as well."

Copter looked down at the bottle of milk in his hands and glanced back up at Godt. Given all the times that Copter had gone to Godt's waffle stand, it was probably impossible for Godt to forget his order of ice cream. Regardless, though, it was still quite touching that Godt remembered.

"Yeah, you guessed right," Copter shyly confirmed.

"Good to know," Godt said, looking very satisfied with himself. "I'll get changed and come back to help."

After gently patting Copter's head, Godt headed off to the locker room. His gaze lingering on Godt's retreating figure, Copter opened the lid and took a small sip of the milk. The sugary liquid swirled inside his mouth and washed down his throat. It was extremely sweet, just like the person who gave it to him. 

***

Although he didn't have any regrets for supporting his sister's dream, Copter was very aware that his decision put him on the verge of a personal financial crisis. So, during the shop's break time, Copter sat by himself on one of the benches in the outdoor patio and actively searched for available job listings on his phone. To his disappointment, though, there weren't any openings for the time slots that he needed.

After several minutes of failed searching, he eventually closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. A familiar feeling of exhaustion rushed through him, something that he got used to ever since he started working several years ago.

Actually, the first time that he had worked a part-time job was back in his high school days, which became the cause of one of the few fights that he ever had with his father.

_Who told you to be worried about our finances?!_ His father had yelled at him, completely enraged when he had found out that Copter was skipping out on school in order to work the job. 

_I'm just being realistic! What's the point of me going to school if we don't even have the money to put enough food on the table?_ Copter had shouted back, frustrated that his father didn't understand his good intentions.

Their fight had not lasted long though. They never did. He had come back home late that night, very sorry for arguing with his father, but, to his surprise, his father had been anxiously waiting for him, looking even more apologetic for getting angry at his son. As soon as he saw Copter, his father had rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug.

_I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to help,_ Copter had apologized with teary eyes. 

_I know, and I'm sorry for getting angry. But, Copter, do you know what the best part of my life is? It's living my life as your father. Being able to care for you and protect you. To support you throughout your journey to fulfilling your dreams,_ his father had told him, his arms ever so gentle as they wrapped around him. _Don't take that away from me just yet._

_Okay,_ Copter had agreed, his arms tightening around his father.

His father had chuckled. _When did you grow up so fast? You need to slow down because I'm having trouble keeping up._

_Dad, I'm already grown up. I'm going to be an adult soon._

_So what? You're still just a baby in my eyes, so act like one. Okay?_

A warm smile formed on his lips as he recalled the precious memory, even though his heart clenched in pain. Copter kept his eyes closed tight, willing himself not to let any tears fall down.

"Dad, I miss you," Copter softly whispered, his voice broken.

***

Kimmon briefly checked the time on his phone, noting that there was some time remaining until their break time was over. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he stepped outside into the patio to get some fresh air before he entered into another busy work shift. He immediately regretted it, though, as soon as he felt the intense heat. It was so freaking hot today.

Deciding to head back inside after a couple of minutes, Kimmon stretched out his arms one last time and turned towards the door. He came to a halt, though, when he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"Copter?"

Kimmon spotted a motionless Copter sitting on one of the benches, completely leaned back against the wall. 

_What is he doing? Sleeping?!_

Approaching him cautiously with quiet steps, he discovered that Copter was indeed in deep sleep. Kimmon lifted an eyebrow as he watched him, amazed that Copter managed to take a nap in the scorching heat.

Upon close examination, though, he noticed that Copter's face was slightly wrinkled up in discomfort, probably due to the blinding sunlight that was blasting right down on his face.

_Seriously, how the hell did he fall asleep here?!_

After a moment of hesitation, Kimmon slowly took a seat next to Copter, angling his body so that he was blocking the sunlight. A smile fell on his lips when he noted that Copter looked much more comfortable under his shade.

Kimmon rechecked the time on his phone. They still had about fifteen minutes left until their break time officially ended. Making sure that he was still protecting Copter from the sunlight, he continued to watch over him until his eyes caught a menu that was left on the table in front of them.

Glancing at Copter several times to confirm that he was still sleeping, Kimmon carefully reached out his hand and grabbed it. Then, as silently as possible, he began to fan Copter with the menu. He couldn't resist letting out a small chuckle, pleased to see that the cool breeze was bringing a contented smile on Copter's face.

***

"Copter."

A soft voice calling his name, accompanied by gentle pats on his cheeks, woke Copter up from his slumber. His droopy eyes slowly opened and focused on the sight before him.

"P'Kim?"

"Did you sleep well?" Kimmon asked, grinning.

Smiling back, Copter nodded his head in satisfaction, feeling extremely refreshed. Fortunately for him, it proved to be a very effective power nap, one that felt surprisingly comfortable given the location.

Kimmon chuckled. "I can't believe you actually fell asleep in this heat. It's like you're asking for a sunburn."

Copter laughed along as he stretched out his back. He frowned upon taking a closer look at Kimmon, though, who appeared quite affected from the heat. Grabbing a couple of napkins from the table in front of them, Copter gently wiped away the droplets of sweat that were trailing down Kimmon's reddened face.

"Thanks."

Kimmon took the napkins from Copter's hands and dabbed it around his face.

"Heat really gets to you, huh?" Copter guessed. "You're sweating as though you've been outside for hours."

"I am weak against heat." Flashing a bright smile at him, Kimmon winked. "But, just so you know, it's my only weakness to my otherwise perfect self."

Shaking his head at Kimmon's silliness, Copter just giggled in response.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Feeling a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck, Copter tried his best to calm down his jittery nerves, but the fierce aura steaming out of the woman in front of him was only setting them off even more. With a deep breath, Copter aimed a friendly smile at her, hoping that it would somewhat loosen the tense atmosphere. To his disappointment, the woman's calculating expression remained unchanged. His smile trembled.

About an hour ago, Copter had headed back home after a typical day of working at the café and had found a black Mercedes Benz parked in front of his apartment. He had thought it was very strange, given that the luxurious car was completely out of place in his run-down neighborhood. So, of course, he had been caught by surprise when a monstrous man had suddenly stepped out of the car and stopped him in his tracks.

"Copter Panuwat?"

After accidentally nodding on instinct, Copter had regretted it in an instant. He hadn't recognized the man, who had appeared beyond suspicious and quite frightening. Dressed in a full jet-black suit that failed to conceal his buff arms, the man had stared at him with no expression on his grim face. Or, honestly, given that the man's eyes had been hidden behind enormous sunglasses, Copter couldn't really tell for sure. All things considered, though, he had concluded that the man was definitely weird because who the hell wore sunglasses that late at night?! 

His hands tightly clutching his backpack, Copter had gotten himself ready to run away as soon as he saw an opening.

"If you have a moment right now, Mrs. Varodom would like to meet you," the man had informed him with his deep voice, seemingly unfazed by Copter's spooked reaction.

"Mrs. Varodom?" Copter had asked back, confused.

"Yes, she is the grandmother of Mr. Kimmon Varodom, who I'm aware you know very well."

"Oh."

With that, before he knew it, Copter had been ushered into the car, instantly taken inside a grandiose mansion, and seated in front of an elegant-looking elderly woman who he assumed was Kimmon's grandmother. Then, for the past several minutes, he had been unwillingly caught in some intense silent staring contest with her, which he was clearly losing.

_Gosh, this is super intimidating._

Fortunately for him, right before he entered the mansion, Copter had secretly managed to send a quick SOS message to and share his location with Kimmon through LINE. So, at the moment, all his hopes were on Kimmon to quickly make his way over to this place and to rescue him as soon as freaking possible.

After a few more minutes of chilling silence, Parn finally cut to the chase. "So I understand that you're dating my grandson?"

Copter blinked at her, a little startled by her sudden directness. He briefly considered whether he should just scrap this crazy act and tell her the truth. Judging by her piercing glare, it seemed impossible to convince her with his amateur acting skills. 

He faltered, though, when Kimmon's voice started to replay inside his head. _I'll give you a weekly bonus, and extra if you actually have to act the role in front of other people._

Making up his mind, Copter mustered up all of his courage. "Yes, I am."

Parn cast a skeptical eye at him. "Do you love him?"

Swallowing back his guilt for lying, Copter nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

Copter gulped. He felt like a criminal undergoing a hardcore interrogation at a police station. Thinking fast, he came up with a response that seemed most fitting for this situation.

"That's not a fair question," Copter replied, attempting to keep a straight face. "I don't have a particular reason for loving him. I just do."

Parn paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes again. "Are you sure that you're not just after his money?"

"What?"

"I did a little bit of digging, and I'm aware of your financial situation right now."

Copter widened his eyes at that. _Whoa!_ So it really was like those Asian dramas that he watched when he was younger, and this sounded like the part where he would get insulted for being a good-for-nothing gold digger who seduced her poor innocent grandson.

Copter eyed the coffee table in front of them and felt relieved to find that there weren't any glasses of water that could be flung at him. He braced himself for the upcoming attacks.

Contrary to his expectations, though, Parn sighed and met his eyes with a softer face. "Copter, I don't really care about your background or about your financial status. But I do care about whether you really love my grandson and about whether you will make him happy."

_Huh?_ This typically didn't happen in the dramas that he watched.

At a loss for words, Copter fixed his confused gaze on Parn. She continued on with a small smile.

"Kimmon's very special to me. Ever since his parents passed away when he was a baby, I raised him like my own son and I only wish the best for him. But, unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time left in this world, and my last wish is to see him being happy with someone he loves. With someone who will love him and stay by his side for a lifetime. So, Copter, if you're willing to be that special someone for Kimmon, then I'll wholeheartedly give you my full support. But, if you're not completely committed to your relationship with him, then I please ask that you end it as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

A sharp pang of guilt shot through him. Copter broke off their eye contact and looked down at his lap.

"I understand," Copter whispered.

"Do you need some time to think about this?" Parn asked, her voice gentle.

Copter glanced back up at Parn, who was looking at him with expectant eyes. Memories of his own loving parents flashed before him just then, and he couldn't take it anymore. Although he felt a little bad for Kimmon, he really couldn't bring himself to continue with all the lies.

_Sorry, P'Kim..._

But, right when he was about to open his mouth and confess everything, Parn delivered her final blow. Placing an envelope on the table, Parn subsequently pushed it towards his direction.

"In case it helps with your decision, I also prepared something for you," Parn said.

Copter almost dropped his jaw. It was the envelope. _THE ENVELOPE._

He stared at it for a moment before looking back at Parn. Although she was wearing a serene smile, her eyes were watching him like a hawk, which made him realize that this seemed to be some sort of test.

If he were Kimmon's actual boyfriend, he should certainly decline the offer. He should passionately declare to her once and for all that he truly loved Kimmon and didn't give a damn about the money. 

The problem, though, was that he wasn't Kimmon's actual boyfriend. He also did care about the money, so fucking much that he had been willing to suffer through all the guilt and keep up this stupid act.

Copter hesitated as the angel and demon inside his head started to fight with each other. 

_Copter, be a good boy. Decline the offer, tell her the truth and apologize for all your actions_ , his angel ordered.

His demon angrily stomped its feet. _No, Copter! Be real about this and take the damn money! It's not like you're going to see this woman ever again,_ his demon persuaded.

His angel frowned. _If you take the money, how are you going to face P'Kim?_ his angel countered.

His demon let out a sly grin. _Why don't you first check how much money is in the envelope? If it's enough, you could quit the shop and not have to face P'Kim_ , his demon suggested.

_No, no, no!_

Copter shook his head hard, forcing the angel and demon to disappear. Admittedly, he was a little tempted to check how much she was offering, but, of course, he wasn't going to take the money and risk his friendship with Kimmon. Eyes lingering on the envelope, Copter let out a sigh and came to a decision.

At that very moment, though, the front entrance suddenly burst open.

"Grandma!" Kimmon shouted as he rushed inside. His eyes widened in disbelief when he spotted the envelope on the table. "What are you doing?!"

Parn stood up in surprise. "Kimmon!"

Kimmon's face hardened. "I can't believe you would actually do this," he told Parn, disappointment heavy in his voice.

Copter got up and tried to alleviate the situation. "P'Kim, it's not what you think!"

But Kimmon wouldn't hear any of it. "Let's go," he said.

Before anyone could stop him, Kimmon then grabbed Copter's wrist and dragged Copter along with him out the door.

***

A dead silence consumed the car.

From the corner of his eye, Kimmon could see Copter nervously fidgeting in his seat and chancing quick glances at him. He knew he was worrying Copter right now, but he was having a very difficult time controlling his anger. He couldn't believe that his grandmother would actually try to approach Copter in a way that could hurt him, and he was so pissed off at himself for not stopping her sooner. 

But that was seriously enough for now. Kimmon could deal with his growing rage at the situation and at his grandmother sometime later. What mattered the most at the moment was Copter, who still looked like he was at a loss for what to do. 

After taking a deep breath, Kimmon finally broke the silence. "You were going to take the envelope, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" Copter loudly denied, jerking his head towards Kimmon. At Kimmon's knowing look, he scratched his head. "Err, I mean, I thought about seeing how much was in it. You know, because I was curious. But I wasn't actually going to take it!"

Kimmon let out a light chuckle at Copter's frantic excuses before heaving out another sigh. "I'm sorry, Copter. I really didn't think she would go that far." His apologetic eyes thoroughly searched Copter's. "Did she hurt you?"

Copter quickly shook his head in denial. "No, not at all."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

Copter bit his lips. "I just feel bad for lying to your grandmother. She really loves you, P', and all she wants is for you to be happy."

"Don't feel bad. If anything, it's my fault, not yours," Kimmon reassured him in a soft voice.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this," Copter considered. "And maybe you should have gone out on those dates."

"For what purpose? If she really cares about my happiness, then she should just leave me be. She should stop forcing me to find someone to marry when I'm not even remotely interested."

Copter paused, looking like he was thinking hard about what Kimmon just said. "But what if you meet someone who you can't help but fall in love with? Not someone who you were forced to meet on an arranged date, but someone who you fell in love with by fate. Would you be okay with that?"

Copter's curious eyes fell upon Kimmon's. 

_Someone who you can't help but fall in love with?_

All of a sudden, Kimmon's heart decided to race at an uncontrollable speed. Kimmon gulped, bewildered as to why he felt like he was caught in the act.

"Uhh, I guess?"

Copter perked up, his face beaming with excitement. "What's your ideal type?"

"What? Why?" Kimmon asked, confused as to where Copter was going with this.

"Well, maybe I can help!"

"Help in what way?"

"Help you find your special someone!" Copter declared with a grin. "It's more likely to fall in love with someone who is your ideal type, right? So tell me. What's your ideal type?"

"I don't have one," Kimmon answered, still unsure as to why this was at all relevant.

"Really? So you don't look at any physical qualities or personality traits?" Copter pressed.

Kimmon eventually gave in to Copter's insistence. "Well, I guess someone who's friendly and kind. And, you know, cute."

"Cute?"

_Yeah, cute. Like someone who has a set of beautiful dimples that he lets out every time he smiles. Who easily sulks at even the slightest teasing, unaware that the adorable pout on his face just makes him even more lovable. Who fits perfectly inside his arms that he kept making him want to hug him and never let him go. Wait, what?!_

Eyes wide, Kimmon snapped out of his shameless thoughts. He was completely relieved that he didn't say them out aloud.

"Uhh, no! Not cute!!!" Kimmon belted out, making Copter jump. "Someone who's tall! And really charismatic!!!"

Copter blinked a couple of times, looking momentarily stunned by Kimmon's deafening declaration. He then broke into a wide smile. "So you do have a specific type!" He put on a pensive expression as he thought about who matched Kimmon's description. "There are a lot of business women who come by the café early in the morning. They all look pretty charismatic wearing their suits. Or, actually, what about that woman who regularly comes by at around 3 pm? She literally looks like a model, and she definitely seems to have a crush on you."

"Wait, how is this different from an arranged date? And who said that I was only interested in women?" Kimmon grumbled before he could stop himself.

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell upon them. 

_Shit. Why the hell did I have a random urge to tell Copter that?!_

Kimmon wanted to smack his mouth for sputtering out stupid things without his permission. He stole a glance at Copter, who stayed eerily quiet for a while until he suddenly slapped his own knee, his entire face lighting up.

"OMG, then what about P'Godt?!"

Kimmon gawked at him. "What?!"

"P'Godt!" Copter repeated, appearing very excited. "He fits your type perfectly. Friendly, tall, charismatic."

"Fuck no!!!"

"Why?" Copter asked with an innocent expression. "Now thinking about it, you guys would make a good couple."

"What?! No!!! Get that image out of your head!!!" Kimmon yelped, completely horrified. "And I thought you were the one who had a crush on him!"

"Aww, it's okay. It's not serious. If you like him, I'll help you two get together!" Copter offered.

"No! Just no. Please stop," Kimmon pleaded.

He was very troubled by the pure sincerity on Copter's face, but, at the same time, strangely happy to hear that Copter's feelings for Godt weren't serious. Then he felt appalled when he realized that he was feeling happy.

_Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me these days?!_

Kimmon rubbed his temples, completely tired out from his emotional roller coaster.

"Okay, okay," Copter surrendered with a frown. "Man, P'Godt is such a perfect candidate. But don't worry, P'! I'll help you find someone else!"

Kimmon sighed, exhaustion marking his features. "Really, you don't have to."

"But I want to!" Copter insisted. "I care about your happiness too."

Kimmon's eyes locked onto the ones in front of him. He couldn't resist letting out a smile when he saw the determination on Copter's face. Kimmon had a strong feeling, though, that Copter's "help" wasn't really going to contribute to his happiness.

_Unless he helped out in a different way..._

Kimmon quickly dismissed his next thought before it went too far.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_At least it wasn't raining_ , Copter thought to himself as he stared aimlessly at the pitch-black sky above him.

He knew that he shouldn't stay where he was for much longer, alone by himself, slouched on a random bench in his neighborhood, unguarded with all of his belongings scattered around him. Not like he'd be a good target for any wandering robbers, considering everything that he owned. Copter glanced at the backpack on his lap and the large duffel bag laying next to him. He forced out a laugh.

Sighing, Copter turned his attention back to the darkened night sky. This bleak situation wasn't all too surprising to him. In fact, given all the times that the kindhearted landlady had let him delay his rent payments, he shouldn't have continued to push his luck.

_Sorry, but we can't keep letting you do this. A contract's a contract,_ the landlady's husband had declared to him after he had found out about the deferred rent. With tears in her eyes, the landlady had taken Copter's hands in her own, apologizing for her husband's actions. Copter had teared up with her because she had reminded him of his parents. _No, it's my fault. I'm so sorry for causing you trouble. Thank you for having me, and please take care._

After that last farewell, he had left with all his belongings in hand, roaming about the vicinity until he finally just slumped himself down in a random spot. He was currently homeless with nowhere to go.

_So what to do now?_

One option was to walk into a nearby motel and stay there until he found another housing arrangement. That would allow him to have a few peaceful nights of sleep, but would likely cost him the rest of his scant savings. The other option was to ask someone for help, which would prevent him from going bankrupt, but would definitely wound his pride. Not like he had that much left at this point in his sorry life. 

With another sigh, Copter fished out his phone from his pocket and began to scroll through his short list of contacts. He stopped and stared for a while at one particular name, realizing that he felt the most comfortable reaching out to that person among everyone in his list. _P'Kim._ Who, now thinking about it, actually owed him an additional bonus payment for the fake boyfriend business.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, Copter eventually made up his mind and sent across a quick text to Kimmon. Holding his phone in his hand, Copter looked back at the sky as he patiently waited for Kimmon to see his message and call him back. 

When his phone finally rang after what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and checked the caller ID. Although it wasn't the name of the person that he was expecting, Copter's entire face lit up.

"Hello?"

"P'!"

A bright smile enveloped his lips when he heard his sister's energetic voice. "Hey Pink. What's up?"

"I just miss you, that's what," Pink murmured affectionately. "Are you resting at home?"

"Yeah I am," Copter lied. "What about you?"

"I'm heading back home right now."

Copter furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "This late at night?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"It's dangerous. Ask Neng to walk you back."

"I'm fine," Pink repeated. "And I can't ask P'Neng."

"Why not?" Copter asked, still concerned.

"I'm heading back from my acting lessons. And well, you know, he doesn't know about them yet," Pink replied somewhat sheepishly.

Copter frowned. "Pink, you should just tell everyone now."

"No, I can't!" Pink exclaimed. "They're not super supportive right now, remember?"

"At least tell Neng," Copter insisted. "Someone should know where you're at in the evenings."

"No, I can't tell him yet. But I promise I'll tell him and everyone else when I pass my next audition."

Giving in to his sister's wishes once again, Copter let out a chuckle. "That confident, huh?"

"Totally!" Pink squealed in an excited voice. "The acting lessons were exactly what I needed, just like I thought! So thank you again, P'. You're my lifesaver."

Copter laughed. "You know I'm just happy to help with anything. Is everything else alright?"

"Yup!"

"What about Neng? How's he doing?"

"Good, I guess. I think he's a little stressed out because it's his last year of high school and he needs to figure out all that college entrance exam mess."

"Ahh right," Copter said, amazed at how fast time had flown by. He found it hard to believe that his brother was already on his way to college. "Could you make sure that he eats and sleeps well? He shouldn't let the stress get to him."

"Of course," Pink promised. She hesitated for a moment before asking her next question. "P', why don't you come visit us?"

"I will."

"That's what you always say, but you never come."

Closing his eyes tight, Copter tried to keep his voice from trembling. "Sorry. It's just that work has been a little crazy lately."

"I miss you. P'Neng does too."

His eyes shot open in disbelief. "Neng does?"

"Of course he does. He pretends that he doesn't care, but it's obvious that he's curious about how you're doing. His ears literally perk up every time I mention you."

"Really?"

"Really. He definitely misses you," Pink confirmed. "So, if you're too busy, maybe P'Neng and I can go visit you sometime?"

"No, it's too far. You and Neng should focus on your studies."

"We can come by during our vacation."

"No, it's better if I make the trip. I promise that I'll come visit as soon as I free up."

"But you never seem to free up," Pink pouted. "Are you just making up excuses not to see us? Do you not miss us at all?"

"Of course I miss you two. So very much," Copter softly said. "I really promise that I'll come visit soon. I swear."

"Okay," Pink eventually surrendered, although she still sounded sulky.

Copter let out a weak smile. His heart warmed up from the love and affection that he felt for his little sister, but his eyes glistened in sadness. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to her again.

***

Eyes cautiously searching his surroundings, Copter entered the café with careful steps and immediately locked the door right afterwards. Using his phone as a guiding flashlight in the blackness, he slowly made his way over to the locker room.

After endlessly waiting for Kimmon's call to no avail, Copter had ultimately decided to sleep at the café for the night. Although he struggled with a pang of guilt, he ended up convincing himself that it was the perfect solution for his current problem. Given how late it was right now, it didn't make much sense to pay for a night at a motel when he had to head over to the café very early in the morning. 

Surely, Kimmon couldn't get too angry at him for spending one night at the shop?

Dropping his belongings on the ground, he slowly laid himself down on the bench in the room. It wasn't too bad, and, luckily, he was the type of person who could sleep under any circumstances. Satisfied, Copter closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

But, a few minutes later, the door suddenly burst open and the lights flickered on. Alarmed, Copter got up in an instant and turned his head towards the intruder. His widened eyes took in the sight of Godt, who was staring at him with surprise written all over his face.

"Copter?"

"P'Godt! What are you doing here?" Copter asked, still in shock.

Godt blinked at him. "I left my phone here."

Copter blinked back in silence, not knowing what to say. His mind frantically searched for a good excuse that would hide his pathetic situation from Godt, but he couldn't think of anything. While Copter was panicking, Godt walked towards his locker and picked up his forgotten phone. Then, before Copter could stop him, Godt abruptly grabbed Copter's bags, slung them over his shoulder, and headed out the door.

"P', where are you going with my stuff?" Copter stammered as he stumbled after Godt.

"Home," Godt said. "And you're coming with me."

***

"It's not much, but please come in and make yourself at home," Godt told Copter as he led him into his small studio.

When Copter remained fidgeting in place, Godt gently pushed him inside and sat him down on the large mattress splayed out on the floor. With a sheepish smile, Godt glanced around his empty studio before setting his eyes back on Copter.

"Please forgive the ugliness in here. I just moved in and haven't gotten a chance to decorate the place. Hope you're okay with not sleeping on a proper bed," Godt joked in a playful tone.

Despite Godt's attempt at humor, though, Copter stayed dead silent. His gloomy eyes were fixed down on his lap because he felt too ashamed to face Godt. 

Godt took a seat next to Copter. "Think that you're doing me a favor."

Copter glanced up and finally met Godt's gaze. "A favor?"

Godt gave him a warm smile, his eyes filled with understanding. "If you leave right now, then I'm not going to be able to sleep because I'll be worried sick, wondering if you're okay. So, do me a favor and let me get a good night's rest."

"Thanks, P'." Copter returned a small smile before looking back down. "I guess I'm just not used to being helped. I've been so used to doing things alone that it feels uncomfortable to burden someone else with my problems."

"Alone?" Godt prompted.

Copter nodded. "Ever since my parents passed away, I've been on my own for the past several years. Well, actually, I guess I'm not completely alone. I thankfully still have my younger brother and sister, although I left them with their uncle's family in Korat. And I haven't been able to see them since coming to this city..."

Copter abruptly stopped talking, his eyes widening when he realized what he had just said. He stole a quick glance at Godt, who was silently watching him with a blank expression.

"Sorry, I'm babbling like crazy," Copter apologized with an awkward smile. "I have no idea why I'm boring you with details of my life."

"Probably because we're similar," Godt said. "I've been on my own for a while too, ever since my mother passed away."

Surprised, Copter stared back at Godt, who continued with his story.

"You know, I actually lived most of my life in Korea. When I was eight years old, my mother took me there to meet my father. I remember feeling so excited because she told me that we would be living with him from then on. But she didn't mention that I'd also have three step-brothers, who didn't welcome our presence. Once my mother passed away, there was no reason for me to stay in that house. So I packed my bags and flew over here. Back to Thailand. Back to my mother's homeland and the country where I was born. It's weird. Even though I haven't spent that much time in this country, it always just felt like my true home."

Godt's deep black eyes caught Copter's. He paused for a few long seconds before saying his next words.

"I never regretted coming back, and I'm really glad I made that decision. I'm much happier living here. Plus, I even got to meet you."

His gaze still locked onto Godt's unwavering one, Copter let out a bright smile. "P', I'm glad that I met you too."

Godt smiled back. "Then don't apologize to me or feel bad in any way, okay? I'd like us to be in a relationship where you don't have to feel uncomfortable about getting my help."

Copter's face brightened. "Like being friends?"

Godt chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I guess we can settle on that for now."

***

Completely exhausted, Kimmon slowly staggered his way over to the driver's seat of his car. Once he sat down, he leaned his head back and rubbed his tired eyes. Although he knew that he should hurry back to his apartment and try to get in a few hours of sleep, he just wasn't able to move at the moment. He felt way too emotionally drained, to the point where it was sucking all the life out of his body.

After minutes of calming silence, it crossed his mind that he hadn't checked his phone for the past several hours. Kimmon rummaged through his bag to find his phone and held it out in front of him. His eyes immediately popped open when they fell upon one of his missed messages.

_\- COPTER: Can you give me a call when you're not busy? -_

Straightening up, Kimmon checked the time of the message and was startled to find that Copter had sent it to him a few hours ago. His finger hovered over Copter's name for a brief moment. He realized that it was very late in the night and that Copter might already be sleeping. His worry for the junior won him over, though, and he ended up making the call.

"Hello?"

"Copter, I'm so sorry. I just saw your text. Did you need something?"

"Oh, no worries! It was nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was able to resolve it. Thanks for calling me back! I hope I wasn't bothering you so late in the night."

"Not at all. I'm just glad to know that you're alright."

A feeling of relief washed over Kimmon until his ears caught another voice in the background.

_Copter, I'm going to turn off the lights_ , the voice said. 

"Okay!" Copter responded back to the voice before directing his words to Kimmon again. "Thanks again, P'Kim! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night," Kimmon mumbled back in reflex.

Right after their conversation ended, Kimmon's mind churned furiously as it focused all its energy on figuring out where he had heard that voice in the background. It sounded so familiar and so very similar to the voice of a certain man who worked at his shop.

Kimmon bit his lips, trying to calm down the surge of darkness that swirled inside him and threatened to clench his heart.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"WHY?!"

An ear-piercing yelp of distress was the very first thing that welcomed Kimmon when he opened the door of the café. It caught him off guard, driving away all the sleepiness that clouded his mind the entire morning. Now completely awake, Kimmon focused his bloodshot eyes on the scene in front of him, trying his best to assess what was going on.

"WHY, COPTER?!?!?!" Tee loudly wailed again.

Kimmon realized that, somewhat fortunately for him, the ongoing roars weren't directed at him. Eyeing an upset Tee venting his displeasure to a tired-looking Copter, Kimmon quietly made his way over to Tae, who was currently playing the role of a silent observer.

"What's going on?" Kimmon whispered to Tae.

Tae sighed. "Tee's upset that Copter didn't call him yesterday."

Kimmon scrunched up his face. "That's it?"

"Well, it's more than that," Tae clarified. "He's upset that Copter's living with Godt."

Kimmon paled at that, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He had stayed up the past night, finding it literally impossible to fall asleep because his agitated mind kept trying to identify the owner of the voice that he heard during his phone conversation with Copter yesterday. Right then and there, his suspicions from last night were all confirmed.

His darkened eyes immediately turned to Godt, who was currently occupied with his morning routine in the kitchen. Although he seemed quite untroubled by the ongoing commotion, Godt kept glancing once in a while at Tee and Copter with an amused smile capturing his lips.

Looking worn out, Copter tried his best to calm a fuming Tee down. "It's not a big deal ,P'Tee. I just needed a place to stay last night, and P'Godt kindly let me stay at his."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Tee rejected in an instant. "Why didn't you call me?! You could have stayed at my place!!!"

"But you're living with P'Tae," Copter pointed out. "And I didn't want to cause any burdens."

"It's not a burden!" Tee shouted back. "P'Tae wouldn't have minded. If he did, I could have just kicked him out."

Tae lifted his eyebrows at Tee's last comment, but didn't say anything out loud. On behalf of Tee (who didn't seem at all concerned with what he just declared), Copter shot Tae an apologetic look before laying his exhausted eyes on Kimmon. Steadily recovering from his numb senses, Kimmon registered the SOS sign that was desperately flashing in the Copter's dark brown eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to work," Kimmon eventually said to everyone, saving Copter from Tee's continuous yapping. "We're opening in ten minutes."

***

"Are you still angry?" Copter guessed.

Fumbling with his fingers, Copter cautiously tried to break the silence that surrounded them. It had been at least a few minutes since Tee had dragged him to the locker room, forced him to sit down in front of him, and proceeded to wordlessly glare at him. 

The chilling silence was slowly feeding into Copter's growing anxiety, especially because he had no idea why Tee was acting like this.

Tee finally let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not happy with how fast things are moving for you and Godt. But I'm aware that love blinds us and makes us do stupid things."

Copter just blinked at him in sheer confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring Copter's question, Tee grabbed Copter's hand and gently placed a thin foiled square packet on his palm. "I'm giving you my emergency spare right now, but if you want, I can bring you a box tomorrow."

Copter turned his eyes to the item in his hand, taking a brief moment to figure out what Tee just gave him. Once the realization sank in, his jaw dropped.

"P'! What the hell?!"

"Come on, Copter. Don't play dumb," Tee started out. "Is it your first time? If it is, you need to take it slow and make sure that you're fully prepared. And don't do things that you're not completely ready for."

Copter could feel heat rising up to his face. "OMG STOP!!!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking! And take this back!!!" Copter yelled while throwing the packet back at Tee. "I don't want your emergency spare."

After gracefully catching it mid-air, Tee put it back on Copter's hand. "No, Copter, you need to be prepared for everything. And don't worry about me. I have an infinite supply back at home."

Copter cringed. He definitely did not want that mental image stuck inside his head.

"I don't need this! It's not what you think! I'm just crashing at his apartment for a few days until I find my own place."

Tee rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. You guys already look like you're going to pounce on each other if given a chance. Now that you're living together, who's going to stop you two?"

"What are you talking about?! It's not like that! We're just friends!!!" Copter squawked.

"That's what they all say," Tee said with a knowing smile. "You're going to thank me later for this."

"No, I'm not! Take it back!"

Thwarting Copter's attempts to return his "gift", Tee ran towards the door. Not giving up, Copter flung the packet back at Tee with full power. To his misfortune, though, he missed his target because at that very moment, Kimmon swung the door open, making Tee instinctively step to the side and away from Copter's aim. Copter's widened eyes helplessly watched as the packet ended up hitting Kimmon before falling to the ground.

_OH MY GOD!!!_

***

A clueless Kimmon, who had just walked in to tell Tee and Copter that their break time was almost over, mindlessly picked up the item with his hand. Intending to return it back to Copter, he glanced at the packet. He completely froze up when he realized what it was.

_What the freaking hell?!_

"Copter, stop throwing tantrums! You need to be safe," Tee scolded Copter, unfazed by the entire situation. He then walked towards Kimmon and patted him on the shoulder. "P'Kim, please tell the boy that protection is everything," he added before heading out the door.

An awkward silence fell upon the remaining pair.

Still in shock, Kimmon took another glimpse at what was still in his hand and then at Copter who was adamantly refusing to meet his eyes. At last, Kimmon cleared his throat.

"Protection is, uhh, very important," Kimmon started to say.

"No!" Copter quickly interrupted before Kimmon could continue on with his lecture. "I mean, yes, I know that! But it's not what you think! P'Tee's just being ridiculous and I'm not, this is not...whatever you're thinking right now, it's not like that at all!"

"Okay," Kimmon said, taken aback by Copter's frantic spluttering.

Another minute of uncomfortable silence passed by them.

"Do you, uhh, want this back?" Kimmon hesitantly asked.

"No!"

His face reddened from embarrassment, Copter finally bolted out of the locker room.

At a loss for what to think, Kimmon stared down at the packet in his hand again. Slowly but surely, a familiar dark emotion began to boil deep in his system, and he clenched his fist.

***

Taking a sip of water, Kimmon couldn't help but smile as he observed Copter happily devouring his bowl of curry udon noodles. His smile grew when he noticed the remnants of sauce spattered across the oblivious junior's lips. 

Before he could stop himself, Kimmon unconsciously reached out his hand with a napkin and gently wiped the sauce off of Copter's mouth. Copter stopped dead, his startled eyes falling on Kimmon's. Upon realizing what he had just done, Kimmon froze as well. Thinking fast, though, he quickly snapped out of his shock and forced himself to look as calm as possible.

"You're such a messy eater," Kimmon noted. "It's like you're purposefully smearing food all over your face to save for later."

Relaxing, Copter let out a sheepish smile. "Well, I was saving it for later, but you just had to ruin my plans," he joked. 

Kimmon smiled back, quietly watching again as Copter turned his attention back to the food and continued to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Copter asked after swallowing down his mouthfuls of noodles.

At Copter's question, Kimmon paused for a minute. The truth was that he didn't have anything that he really needed to talk about with Copter right now, but he had to come up with something as soon as freaking possible.

About an hour ago, the Pit-a-Pat crew had been getting ready to close the shop for the day. That included Godt and Copter, who were preparing to leave together given that they were living in the same place. As Kimmon glared at the smiling pair, a flurry of images that had kept him up the past night began to bombard his head once again. 

An image of Godt and Copter walking back home together. An image of them merrily eating dinner together. An image of them laying down together in the same bed, facing each other. An image of them gazing into each other's eyes late in the night, not being able to fall asleep. An image of Godt slowly reaching out his hand to caress Copter's cheek before leaning in and...

_Fuck no!!!_

Refusing to imagine any more enraging scenarios, Kimmon had abruptly stopped Copter in his tracks and blurted out the only excuse that came to his mind right then. _I need to discuss something with you. Something about, you know, our arrangement._ Fortunately for Kimmon, although he looked quite confused, Copter had bought his lame excuse and easily accepted Kimmon's offer to buy him dinner while having the conversation.

At the time, Kimmon had been very satisfied with the fact that he had completed his sole mission of stealing-Copter-away-from-Godt's-evil-clutches. But, now, as he tried to frantically come up with a reasonable topic of discussion to make up for his excuse, he was starting to regret his spontaneous decision. Just a little bit.

Meeting Copter's expectant eyes, Kimmon scratched his head. "Uhh, well, I wasn't sure how you wanted to receive your bonus payments."

Copter stared at Kimmon. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like, you know, whether you wanted me to just directly send it to your bank account or if you wanted it separately in cash."

_What the fuck am I saying?!_

Kimmon wanted to smack himself the entire time he was talking. Seriously, was this the best that he could come up with?!

"You can just send it to my bank account," Copter carefully answered, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Just like how I receive my regular salary."

Kimmon stiffly nodded his head. "Okay."

Copter raised his eyebrows. "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"It's important," Kimmon defended himself, although his mind was furiously churning to come up with a better excuse.

"I guess so," Copter somewhat conceded before he narrowed his eyes at Kimmon. "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"The real reason why you randomly wanted to buy me dinner tonight."

Kimmon gulped. "What real reason?"

"You didn't have anyone else to eat dinner with!"

Copter smiled brightly, looking very proud of his guess. Kimmon internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's lonely if you eat alone," Kimmon went along. "And what's wrong with wanting to spend some time with my boyfriend?" he added while shooting a flirty wink at Copter.

Shaking his head at Kimmon's silliness, Copter giggled. "You could have just said that. Just offered to buy me dinner."

"And you would have just followed?"

"Who says no to free food?" Copter countered back. "And if that was your real reason, then you could have invited P'Godt too!"

Kimmon bit back a growl. "Why?"

"The more the merrier! And it'd be nice if you got closer to P'Godt. Especially if you want him to stay at the café for as long as possible."

Kimmon cast a suspicious eye at him. "Don't tell me that you're still setting me up with him."

Copter cocked his head to the side, his lips curved up into a teasing smile. "Do you want me to?"

"Hell no!" 

Kimmon frowned when Copter laughed at his loud reaction. He bitterly muttered his next words, letting his inner thoughts slip before he could stop himself.

"From the looks of it, it's more like you're setting yourself up with him."

It was Copter's turn to frown. "What? No!"

Kimmon gave him a disbelieving look. "Uh-huh."

"We're just friends! Can't two friends live together for a few days?!" Copter questioned in exasperation.

_A lot could happen when two people live together even if they start out as friends. Especially if it's you and Godt,_ Kimmon thought to himself.

He didn't say it out loud, strangely afraid that it would make his infuriating thoughts become true.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm sorry."

Quite honestly, Parn wasn't the type of person who would easily give in and admit her faults. She especially held no real regrets for what she had done on the day that she met her grandson's boyfriend because her intentions were completely pure. She was only trying to look out for her precious grandson, who she knew was way too softhearted for his own good. 

At the same time, though, mainly to her disadvantage, Parn had a gigantic soft spot for that same grandson, who was currently sitting in front of her and shooting her a very sulky _I-can't-believe-what-you-did-and-am-very-disappointed-in-you_ look. So, the first step of her grand plan for the day was to calmly simmer down Kimmon's anger.

"I'm not the one who you should apologize to," Kimmon returned with a stubborn frown.

Parn sighed. "Then can you tell Copter that I'm very sorry? Unless you'll let me meet him again and apologize to him directly?"

"I'll relay your apology to him," Kimmon said after a moment of deliberation.

Despite his defensive response, Kimmon's face visibly relaxed at his grandmother's apology. Her eyes carefully assessing Kimmon's better mood, Parn proceeded to launch her next attack.

"Okay, but, Kimmon, don't take this the wrong way. I'm truly sorry if my actions hurt Copter in any way, but I was only trying to figure out if he really loves you. And based on what I saw, I'm not sure that he does. Before you came in that day, he was clearly thinking about taking the money in exchange for breaking up with you."

"He wouldn't have taken the money," Kimmon denied, his lips tightly pursed. "And why does that even matter? It was wrong for you to bait him in the first place by taking advantage of his current financial circumstances."

"Which I apologize for. But still, I'm not sure that he's completely committed to you," Parn pressed. Snatching the envelope that was laying on the table in between them, she promptly handed it over to Kimmon. "Look at this."

With arched eyebrows, Kimmon took out the several photographs that were inside the envelope. Upon seeing the various shots of two very familiar faces, he glared at Parn in disbelief.

"You're stalking him as well?!"

"Just investigating," Parn innocently shrugged, denying Kimmon's accusation. "But that's not what's important. You see the handsome man next to Copter? Your boyfriend is currently living with him."

Kimmon stiffly glanced down at the photographs before meeting her gaze again. "So what? I already know about this. They're just friends."

Parn scoffed. "Friends?! Are you blind?! Or just plain stupid?! Look at these photos and tell me again that they're just friends."

This was another reason why Parn was so worried about her grandson. Although Kimmon was quick-witted most of the time, he could also prove to be extremely dense, especially when it came to his own personal matters. 

Turning her eyes to the images held in Kimmon's hands, Parn shook her head in exasperation. Seriously, anyone with a sound mind could tell that something romantic was going on between the two subjects in the photographs.

At Parn's insistence, Kimmon kept staring at the photographs for quite a while. His downcast eyes were intensely fixed on one particular image, where Copter and Godt were walking side-by-side together, gazing into each other's eyes with bright smiles on their faces. Just when Parn considered breaking the lasting silence, Kimmon suddenly sprung up from his chair, his face entirely lit up.

"Yeah, this is totally unacceptable, right?!" Kimmon excitedly shouted, making Parn jump in surprise. "Even in your eyes, this is downright outrageous, huh?! I mean, how could he be living with someone else?! With another man?! When he has me?!"

At a loss for words, Parn just blinked at Kimmon in confused shock. Oblivious to his grandmother's stunned reaction, Kimmon eagerly stuffed all of the photographs back into the envelope.

"Thanks, Grandma! I'll go set things right!"

Letting out a satisfied grin, Kimmon hurriedly rushed out the door with the envelope fisted in his hand.

_The hell?!_

Still recovering from what just happened, Parn wearily closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her hand.

Admittedly, ever since this entire fiasco first began, she had been about 90% certain that Kimmon had just hired a fake boyfriend to get away from all the arranged dates. But now, looking at how Kimmon was behaving, she had an inclination that her prior suspicion was wrong.

"Oh Lord," Parn muttered to herself. "He's completely done for."

***

"Look at this," Kimmon demanded.

Confused as to why Kimmon suddenly dragged him away from the others for a private conversation, Copter dubiously opened the envelope that was handed over to him. His jaw immediately dropped when his eyes processed the several photographs that were inside.

"Whoa," Copter exclaimed in a mix of shock and amazement. He couldn't help but first acknowledge the high professional quality of the various candid shots showing Godt and himself. "Who took these?"

"My grandmother," Kimmon replied. "And now she's way more suspicious about our relationship."

"Why?"

"She thinks that you're cheating on me."

"What?! How does she come to that conclusion?"

Kimmon rolled his eyes. "Well, looking at the photos, it's not entirely far-fetched."

"Yes, it is!" Copter countered back. "But, putting that aside, can't we just tell her the truth now?"

His brows knitted, Kimmon shook his head. "No, we've gone too far with this, and you promised that you'll continue helping me."

Copter let out an exasperated sigh. "So now what?"

"There's only one way to solve this problem."

"What?"

Kimmon met Copter's gaze with determination. "Move in with me."

"What?!" 

"I need good evidence to prove that my boyfriend isn't having an affair behind my back. And you currently don't have your own place, right?" Kimmon reasoned. "So stay at my apartment. Of course, you don't have to pay any rent during your entire stay. You can just think of it as another type of bonus payment."

Copter frowned. "Can't you just give it to me in cash?"

"No, I need your help. If we live together, it'll definitely quash all my grandmother's suspicions about us. Come on, Copter, you're not losing out on anything," Kimmon persuaded.

"Okay," Copter finally agreed.

It was indeed a good deal from his end. Copter knew that it was definitely going to be a while until he had enough money to get his own place. With the free rent, he could speed up that process by living at Kimmon's place for the time being.

Kimmon beamed as soon as Copter accepted his offer. A little perplexed, Copter stared back at the face in front of him, which was literally radiating with overwhelming happiness. He didn't completely understand why his acceptance caused that much excitement for the senior, but he ended up smiling back.

_P'Kim must have really wanted to avoid his grandmother's nagging_ , Copter concluded to himself.

***

"P'Godt, thanks for letting me stay at your place for the past few days."

"No problem. My place is always open if you ever need somewhere to stay again."

Once Copter had accepted Kimmon's offer earlier that day, Kimmon had strongly insisted that it was best if Copter moved in with him as soon as possible, which meant that very evening, right after they closed the café. Although Copter was unsure as to why Kimmon was rushing, he also couldn't really find a reason to delay the move-in.

So, there he was at Godt's apartment to pack up all his belongings. It didn't take that much time, given that he didn't own that many items. After carrying his backpack on his back and holding his duffel bag in his hand, Copter gave a warm smile to Godt. Godt returned it in an instant.

"So you'll be living with P'Kim?" Godt confirmed.

Copter nodded his head. "Yeah. Just until I get my own place."

Godt hesitated for a brief moment before asking his next question. "Were you by any chance uncomfortable living with me?"

"No! Not at all!" Copter denied, wildly waving his hands for extra emphasis. "P'Kim just owes me for something, so I asked him to pay it back through free rent. It has nothing to do with you, I swear!"

Godt chuckled. "Okay, I believe you. But, Copter, I wouldn't have minded if you were."

"If I were what?"

"A little uncomfortable living with me."

Puzzled, Copter tilted his head sideways. "Huh? Why?"

With a smile, Godt abruptly stepped closer to Copter and leaned towards him. Copter widened his eyes at the shortened distance between their faces.

"I rather have you feel a little awkward around me," Godt whispered in a soft voice, his twinkling eyes capturing Copter's.

Copter couldn't move, inexplicably trapped in place as Godt kept inching closer. He could hear his own heart thumping at a deafening volume while Godt said his next words.

"A little shy." 

_Thu-thump._

"A little self-conscious." 

_Thu-thump._

"A little...breathless." 

_Thu-thump._

Copter literally forgot how to breathe when he realized that his lips were only a few inches away from Godt's.

_Oh my god!!!_

Regaining his senses, Copter was just about to step back and push Godt away from him, but Godt beat him to it. His eyes crinkled, Godt grabbed the duffel bag out of Copter's hand and distanced himself in an instant.

"Come on, I'll walk you down," Godt offered while he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"No, it's okay," Copter stuttered, unconsciously reaching out his hand to grab his bag back.

Avoiding Copter's attempts, Godt led them down the hallway to the stairs. Eventually giving up, Copter instead focused on trying to calm down his sputtering heart.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

He stole a quick glance at Godt, whose serene demeanor was making Copter feel like he was overreacting over nothing.

"But you're 100% comfortable living with P'Kim?" Godt asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Caught off guard, Copter jerked his head towards Godt. "Uh, yeah? I guess?"

"Good. Be careful though."

"Huh? Of what?"

Upon seeing Copter's baffled expression, Godt just let out a small smile. "Maybe it's better that you don't know."

***

Leaned against his car, Kimmon thoughtlessly tapped his feet on the ground. His anxious eyes were completely fixed on the entrance of the building ahead of him.

_What's taking them so freaking long?!_

Just when he considered barging into the apartment himself and finding out why they were taking forever, Copter and Godt finally appeared. Kimmon straightened up in a flash, all the impatience erased from his features.

"All set and ready to go?" Kimmon asked.

Copter nodded his head. "Yup."

Kimmon opened the back door of his car and made space for Copter's belongings. After carefully putting Copter's duffel bag inside the car, Godt faced Kimmon. A gentle smile formed on Godt's lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"P'Kim, please take good care of him."

"Of course I will."

Forcing himself to smile back, Kimmon resisted an urge to glower at Godt. _As if I wouldn't take care of Copter without you telling me?_ he thought to himself with irritation.

"I can take good care of myself!" Copter declared, unknowingly breaking the tension between his two seniors.

The two pair of eyes fell back on Copter and immediately softened.

"Are you sure about that?" Kimmon teased before laughing out loud at Copter's resulting pout. "Come on, let's go. It's getting late."

"Bye, P'Godt. See you tomorrow!" Copter waved his hand at Godt and brightly smiled when Godt waved back.

As he drove away from the apartment, Kimmon glanced at the side view mirror. It reflected a motionless Godt who was staring at the back of the car, his face seemingly empty of emotion. He then looked over at Copter who was sitting next to him, ready to go home with him together.

Kimmon couldn't suppress a wide grin. He felt like he just won some battle that he never signed up for in the first place, and it felt so fucking exhilarating.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Okay, let's sleep together."

"Wait, what?!"

Their never-ending argument had started as soon as Copter stepped foot into Kimmon's apartment. Too focused on getting Copter to live with him, Kimmon had completely forgotten about something that he probably should have considered beforehand. Although there was a separate guestroom in the apartment with an extra bed, he had recently thrown out the mattress due to its faulty springs. It would take at least another day or so for the new mattress to arrive, which basically summed up to the fact that there was only one bed in the entire apartment.

Due to those circumstances, Copter had initially offered to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Kimmon rejected Copter's offer in a flash. He was the one who forced Copter to move in with him that very evening, so he wasn't going to make him spend the night in discomfort. When Kimmon insisted that he would sleep in the living room, though, he wasn't expecting Copter to follow up with such a ridiculous proposal.

"We both don't want each other to sleep on the sofa. So why don't we just sleep on the same bed?" Copter repeated, his head tilted sideways.

"The bed isn't big enough for the both of us," Kimmon pointed out with an awkward smile.

Wearing a pensive expression, Copter eyed the bed. "I think we'll both fit comfortably. Let's test it!"

_Shit, no!_

Frantically keeping his feet glued to the ground, Kimmon used all his energy to prevent Copter from dragging him towards the bed. He internally gulped when Copter shot him a puzzled look.

"I have really bad sleeping habits! I snore and grind my teeth and kick anyone who's near me!!!" Kimmon desperately sputtered.

"Aww it's okay, P'Kim," Copter cooed while giving Kimmon a kind look of understanding. "I'm a heavy sleeper, so it shouldn't be a problem!"

Ultimately defeated by Copter's clueless stubbornness, Kimmon eventually found himself lying in his bed with a very unfamiliar presence beside him. A presence that, he quickly came to realize, was surely going to be the death of him.

Situated as close as possible to the edge of the bed, Kimmon kept his back towards Copter's direction. Even with his eyes closed tight, though, he could hear the steady breaths of the person lying down next to him, barely audible breaths that continued to echo louder and louder inside Kimmon's head.

Kimmon sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep tonight, but he couldn't give up just yet.

Recalling the most well-known traditional method of dealing with insomnia, Kimmon began to count sheep, hoping that it would distract his frenzied mind and help him fall asleep. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep._ Kimmon paused for a second, instinctively noticing that something was wrong. _Four sheep, five sheep, six sheep...wait, are sheep supposed to look that freaking adorable?!_

Upon realizing that all of his imaginary sheep prancing over the fence were actually miniature versions of a smiling Copter, Kimmon literally felt like crying. _No, no, no!_

_Fuck it all!!!_

Unable to resist any longer, Kimmon carefully turned to his other side. Gradually adjusting to the darkness, his eyes eagerly took in the faint silhouette ahead of him. He unconsciously let out a soft chuckle as he stared at the reason for his current sleeplessness. Copter really wasn't lying when he said that he was a heavy sleeper. In contrast to a restless Kimmon, Copter had been sound asleep ever since his head hit the pillow.

All of a sudden, Copter tossed and turned to his side, unknowingly giving Kimmon access to his entire face. Eyes wide, Kimmon remained frozen in place, not even daring to move an inch. He could feel every single pound in his chest, the chaotic thumping drowning out everything and anything else.

It seemed that time didn't exist at that very moment. After being stuck in what felt like an eternity, Kimmon falteringly reached out his hand. Careful fingers gently brushed the ruffled bangs that were beautifully spread across Copter's forehead. They slowly moved downwards, forever lingering in front of fair skin and delicate lips, but his movements were short of an actual touch. He was afraid that one wrong move would end up releasing all the erupting feelings and emotions inside of him.

Balling his hand into a fist, Kimmon distanced his hand away and closed his eyes, attempting to flee away from his situation. Yet, he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to ignore all the warning signs flashing around him and to blatantly pretend that everything was alright.

***

While carelessly drying his wet hair with the towel in his hand, Copter peered at the motionless person on the bed. After quickly glancing at the time displayed on the wall clock, he turned his attention back to Kimmon, who still looked like he was dead to the world.

It was about time for Copter to head out to the café, but he wasn't sure if he should wake Kimmon up and leave with him. Although Copter typically arrived before the others to open up the shop, it seemed kind of strange to head off alone without Kimmon when they were now living together.

Quietly tiptoeing towards the bed, Copter closely examined the face of a sleeping Kimmon. "P'Kim?" he whispered.

Sensing no movement, Copter hesitantly waved his hand in front of Kimmon's closed eyes. Still nothing. He then gently poked Kimmon a couple of times, but again failed to get any sort of reaction from him.

Okay, who was he kidding?!

Copter was already aware that he wasn't really trying his best to wake Kimmon up. He was more inclined to allow Kimmon to enjoy as much restful sleep as possible. Ever since Café Pit-a-Pat reopened successfully, everyone was admittedly getting more and more worn out by the growing flow of customers. That was especially the case for Kimmon, who, as the owner, was likely overwhelmed by the increased responsibilities that came hand in hand with the business growth.

Ultimately deciding that he should just let Kimmon sleep a little longer, Copter thoughtlessly took a moment to study the face in front of him. Kimmon was indeed handsome, very much so. 

By all means, given their attractive looks, each and every one of the Pit-a-Pat family was greatly popular. But, not surprisingly, Kimmon seemed to outshine all the others with his popularity. Not only was he the epitome of a young-and-rich CEO, but he also had such a charming personality. He was always humble, meticulously considerate of others, and willing to make everyone happily laugh with his clever wit. So it really was no wonder why a countless number of people flocked to the shop to even get a chance to see Kimmon, especially when they found out that such a perfect man was still single.

Thinking about it, though, Copter wasn't certain that those flocks would stop coming once they discovered that their beloved Kimmon was now taken, albeit by a fake lover. Copter chuckled to himself, still amazed at the fact that Kimmon was going through such great lengths to avoid dating and getting married.

Absentmindedly, he continued to stare at Kimmon, who, in contrast to his previous words last evening, didn't appear to have any bad sleeping habits. In fact, Kimmon actually looked like he was a very heavy sleeper, just like Copter himself.

Unable to resist an urge to prove his hypothesis, Copter leaned closer towards Kimmon and softly blew at his peaceful face. Although Kimmon cringed a little, he didn't otherwise react. 

A mischievous smile slowly crept up on Copter's lips. Given that this was his last attempt to wake Kimmon up, Copter applied a little more pressure on his next blow. He abruptly came to a halt, though, when he discovered that a pair of black eyes were meeting his own. A few seconds ticked by until realization finally dawned upon Copter.

_Oh shit!!!_

Not only did he actually wake Kimmon up (which, he swore, really wasn't his intention), but his current position was undoubtedly subject to a bunch of embarrassing misunderstandings.

Yet, just when Copter was about to straighten back up and blurt out a flurry of excuses, Kimmon suddenly grabbed Copter and pulled him towards the bed. Before he knew it, Copter found himself lying on his side, with strong arms securely wrapped around his waist and his face merely inches away from Kimmon's.

His mind running blank, Copter couldn't do anything other than stare into the twinkling eyes in front of him. Without warning, Kimmon subsequently broke out into a blinding smile. Copter felt his heart beating furiously, in such an uncontrollable speed that he was so scared that it would escape out of his chest.

"Finally caught you," Kimmon murmured, his voice husked just above a whisper. "Stop prancing around and let me go to sleep, hmm?"

"What?" Copter squeaked, not at all comprehending Kimmon's words.

Kimmon just beamed again, his honeyed eyes intently gazing into Copter's widened ones. "Just like I thought. More adorable up close."

After engulfing Copter into a deeper sea of heart-fluttering confusion, Kimmon closed his eyes.

"P'Kim?" Copter cautiously called Kimmon, who seemed to have returned back to a state of motionlessness.

_The fuck, was he sleeping?!?_

Upon grasping the situation, Copter scrambled out of Kimmon's embrace and backstepped away from the bed. His flustered eyes fixed on Kimmon, who, despite all that loud movement, remained in peaceful slumber.

He could still feel his own heartbeat hammering in his ears, racing erratically to no end.

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Why'd you head out by yourself?" 

While thoroughly wiping the counter clean, Tae furtively observed the tension-filled scene ahead of him. To be honest, the confrontation didn't come as much of a surprise to Tae, given the noticeable frown on Kimmon's face when he had barged into the shop this morning. Just as Tae expected, that frown had instantly deepened as soon as Kimmon spotted Copter, who had been merrily conversing with Godt in front of the kitchen.

_Could they be any more obvious?_ Tae thought to himself as he tried his best to hide an amused grin.

First, Kimmon, who, as of late, couldn't seem to control any of his emotions when they involved a certain young man. Second, Godt, who, from the very start, openly showed his ongoing attraction to that same young man. Finally, Copter, who, although Tae adored to no end, was seriously so freaking clueless that Tae couldn't help but feel sorry for the other two participants in the love triangle.

"Because I always come earlier to clean up the shop," Copter replied. "And you were sleeping so soundly."

"You could have waken me up and we could have headed out together," Kimmon pressed, his eyebrows knitted.

"I tried but!" Copter started out but abruptly paused, looking quite flustered for some reason. Avoiding Kimmon's eyes, Copter continued his sentence in a quieter voice. "You didn't wake up."

_Oh?_

Tae noted that, instead of wearing his usual expression of mixed confusion and innocence, Copter was reacting a little differently this time around, which strongly suggested that something happened between Kimmon and Copter. Judging by his darkened eyes, Godt seemed to share Tae's suspicions.

_This was getting interesting._

Somewhat unfortunately for Tae, though, someone suddenly butted in and broke off the growing tension.

"Wait, what is this scandalous discussion that I hear?!" Tee loudly squawked, making everyone other than himself jump in surprise.

"What do you mean by scandalous?" At Tee's judgmental glare, Copter shook his head in exasperation. "I'm just rooming with P'Kim now."

"What?!" Tee immediately shot Copter a wounded look. "What happened to calling me next time you needed a place to stay?"

Copter rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to intrude upon your lovers' den."

"I thought we went over this before!"

Before Tee could ramble on and on about his discontent, Copter hurriedly escaped to the second floor, mentioning that he had to wipe the tables there. Kimmon quickly followed after him, looking like he wanted to continue their previous conversation.

A brief moment of silence fell upon the remaining three. Eventually, Godt went back to preparing the batter for his waffles, his expression blank. Still sulking, Tee slowly walked over to Tae's side.

"I guess it's somewhat of a relief," Tee eventually mumbled. "I was worried that he was taking things too fast with Godt."

"If anything, I'd be more worried," Tae disagreed.

Tee tilted his head sideways. "What? Why?"

His lips curved upwards into a gentle smile, Tae just lightly patted Tee on the head. When Tee scrunched up his face in continuing bewilderment, Tae couldn't suppress a chuckle and subsequently pinched his lover's cheek.

***

Quite frankly, since the moment that Copter had agreed to live with him, Kimmon had come up with a lengthy list of activities that he wanted to do with his new living mate. They were all activities that really only were natural consequences of the fact that they were now living together, including things like waking up together, eating breakfast together, heading out to work together, eating dinner together, and heading back home together. 

But what welcomed him in the morning (and consequently crushed all his hopes and dreams) was a cold empty bed, with Copter being nowhere in sight. Apparently, it turned out to be Kimmon's fault because he didn't wake up in time, an unfortunate result from not being able to sleep all fucking night. 

So, given that he wasn't able to actualize his ideal morning, Kimmon was even more determined to succeed in his plans of going back home together with Copter. 

"You're heading back home, right?" Kimmon asked Copter as they were walking out of the closed café.

Yet, contrary to Kimmon's expectations, Copter shook his head. "No, I'm actually starting a new part-time job this evening."

"What?!"

Veiling his disappointment, Kimmon acted fast and offered to give Copter a ride to his new workplace. Although Copter initially declined the offer, he ended up giving into Kimmon's relentless insistence.

Finding himself sitting inside Kimmon's car, Copter glanced at Kimmon with a sheepish expression. "I could have just taken the bus," he softly murmured, still looking apologetic for causing Kimmon trouble.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the way anyways," Kimmon reassured him while strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Why are you working another part-time?"

"I need to earn money if I want to get my own place."

"But you shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I'm not," Copter quickly denied. "And I feel bad taking up your space."

"Don't feel bad. I don't mind at all."

"Still. Plus you won't be able to enjoy your glamorous bachelor life if your boyfriend keeps living with you," Copter jokingly teased with a grin.

Kimmon forced himself to smile along. He actually had an inkling that he really wouldn't mind living with Copter for a very long while. In fact, he already felt a little depressed when he imagined Copter eventually finding his own place and leaving his side, but Copter didn't have to know that.

Having arrived in front of Copter's second workplace, Kimmon parked his car and scrutinized the building in front of them. To his slight relief, it appeared to be a relatively well-established tavern that wasn't as shady or rundown as some other pubs that came to mind.

"What time do you end?"

"3 a.m."

"What?!" Kimmon dropped his jaw in shock. "That's way too late. You can't work this job."

Copter chuckled. "It's fine, P'. I'm used to this kind of work schedule." Before Kimmon could stop him, he raced out of the car without delay. "Thanks for the ride!"

Worried concern remaining on his features, Kimmon continued to watch Copter until he finally disappeared inside the building.

***

After stretching his arms out all the way, Copter sluggishly trudged out through the doorway of the tavern. Although he was quite used to a heavy work schedule, he couldn't help but feel exhausted by the nonstop labor.

The chilly air immediately hit him when he stepped outside, causing shivers to run down his body. Luckily, the tavern was only about a 20-30 minute walk from Kimmon's apartment, which would help him save any extra transportation costs. 

Wearing the hood on his jacket to shield him from the cold, Copter prepared to begin the travel back home. A sudden honk stopped his tracks, though, making him turn his head towards the boisterous sound. His eyes almost popped out when they fell upon the smiling face of an unexpected person, who winked at him through a partially open car window.

"P'Kim?! What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"But it's so late!"

"Which is what I noted to you earlier today," Kimmon pointed out. "Hop in."

Dumbfounded, Copter hesitantly opened the door of the car and sat himself in the front passenger seat next to Kimmon. The heater, which was already running, warmed him up in an instant, but Kimmon cranked it up even more.

"It's a little cold outside, huh?"

Copter stayed silent as his occupied mind was still trying to figure out the reason for Kimmon's presence right now. He was aware of Kimmon's sweet and considerate personality, but that didn't completely explain why he was here to pick him up at 3 a.m. in the morning.

"Why are you picking me up?" Copter eventually inquired, unable to come up with a sensible answer.

"If you're so insistent on working this job, then you have to accept my pickups," Kimmon declared out of the blue.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I can't afford to lose you."

"Huh?"

Seriousness enveloping his face, Kimmon met Copter's puzzled eyes. Momentarily trapped inside his deep gaze, Copter could gradually feel his own heartbeat quickening with every passing second, right until Kimmon broke out into a wide smile and turned his attention back to the road.

"It's a scary world. What would I do if something happened to you?" Kimmon explained in a playful tone. "I'll have to find another employee for the shop. As well as another fake boyfriend who could play the part as good as you."

"So you're picking me up because you don't want to go through the efforts of finding my replacement?" Copter clarified, his eyebrows raised.

"Exactly. Purely selfish reasons," Kimmon confirmed.

"Well, thank you regardless," Copter mumbled in a feigned grumpy voice, although he let out a chuckle right afterwards.

Copter covertly stole a quick glance at Kimmon, who was cheerfully laughing along with him. At that moment, he was captured by a bizarre wisp of bundled emotions that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. Something that felt like a comforting warmth draping all over him, which steadily spread across his entire existence and ultimately left a burning sensation in his heart.

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You really don't have to keep doing this."

His lips curled upwards, Kimmon shifted his eyes to his side. Although he tried to stop it, his smile grew when he caught the traces of concern on Copter's face. All of that worry was aimed right at him, and that mere fact made Kimmon feel ridiculously giddy for some strange reason.

"I told you that I'm doing this for myself," Kimmon reassured him as he mindlessly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Purely selfish reasons, remember?"

Copter sighed. "And I'm telling you this for my own selfish reasons."

Not fully comprehending, Kimmon furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm worried for my own safety," Copter explained, his tone slightly distressed. "I feel like you're going to sleep-drive on me and get us both killed."

"Excuse me?!" Kimmon sounded somewhat offended, but he eventually let out a chuckle.

It had already been about a couple of weeks since Copter had started his new part-time job. Despite Copter's continuous protests, Kimmon had volunteered to be Copter's driver on each and every one of those past nights. Admittedly, the resulting sleep deprivation was gradually getting to him, but notwithstanding all the nonstop yawns and heavy exhaustion, Kimmon didn't regret his decision one bit.

Marginally leaning towards Kimmon, Copter abruptly reached out his arm and held something in front of Kimmon's mouth. "Open up."

His eyes fixed on the road ahead of him, Kimmon easily opened his mouth and allowed Copter to drop something inside it. His face immediately scrunched up in pained discomfort. "Eww, what is this?!"

"A lemon drop."

"It's too sour!"

Giggling, Copter unwrapped another lemon drop and popped it into his own mouth. "That's the point. The sourness will keep you awake."

"But this is too much," Kimmon whined, still frowning. "It's numbing my tongue."

"P'Kim, you need to be patient," Copter said in a whisper, as if he were revealing an important secret to Kimmon.

"Patient for what?"

Kimmon's confused eyes met Copter's expectant ones for a brief moment. They began to soften at the sight of the person in front of him. Thinking that Copter looked exactly like a perky puppy that was eager to please his owner, Kimmon couldn't resist letting out a smile. Upon catching the change in Kimmon's expression, Copter beamed in excitement.

"It turned sweet, right?" Copter exclaimed.

Kimmon nodded his head, although he only agreed halfway. 

Indeed, at that very moment, infinite waves of sweetness washed over him and drowned all of his senses. He wasn't sure, though, whether that overwhelming sweetness was coming from the hard candy on his tongue or from something else. If he was forced to make a guess, he would probably place all his bets on the latter.

***

"Dude, what's with your face?! You look like a zombie," Mai concluded, her eyes enlarged when they studied Kimmon's weary features.

Kimmon raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Having just closed the café, Kimmon was currently waiting for Copter to come out of the locker room. The others had already left for the evening a while ago, which made Kimmon wonder why Copter was taking so long. Not that he really minded the wait because he knew that eventually Copter would show up and head out with him together.

All of his rather sappy thoughts, though, were interrupted by a grinning Mai, who randomly barged into the café without any kind of warning.

"Thought I'd grab dinner with you if you weren't busy," Mai replied. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"You should have called."

"Why? Do you have other plans for tonight?" 

Just when Kimmon was about to give his answer, Copter finally appeared, dressed in his casual clothes with his backpack messily slung over his right shoulder. His entire face lit up when he caught sight of Mai.

"P'Mai!"

"BABY!" Loudly squealing in delight, Mai rushed over to Copter in an instant and captured him inside her arms. "I missed you."

Copter laughed. "I missed you too."

With one arm still wrapped around him, Mai affectionately pinched Copter's cheek with her other hand. "You should come and eat dinner with us!"

"Oh, I can't. I need to head over to another job right now."

Mai pouted in disappointment. "Really? You work so hard, baby."

Copter just smiled. "We can grab dinner next time?"

"Okay," Mai conceded as she reluctantly let go of Copter. 

"Enjoy your dinner!" Still smiling, Copter turned his attention to Kimmon, who had been silently watching them. "See you tomorrow, P'Kim."

After waving goodbye, Copter proceeded to walk past them and out the door, but he didn't get very far. Kimmon immediately held him back, his hand firmly grabbing on to Copter's arm and stopping him from taking another step. Forced to stay in place, Copter rapidly blinked in confusion as he looked into Kimmon's black eyes.

"Mai, I'll meet you at the restaurant," Kimmon said, although his eyes were still staring at Copter. "I need to drop him off."

Stealing a glance at Mai before meeting Kimmon's gaze again, Copter let out an awkward smile. "Uhh it's okay, P'Kim. I'll take the bus today. Go with P'Mai."

Copter tried to release his arm from Kimmon's unyielding grasp, but failed. Bewilderment crossed Copter's features as he gaped at Kimmon, but, unfortunately for him, Kimmon really had no intention of letting him go. 

Their strange tension was ultimately broken by Mai, who suddenly butted her way in between them and slung her arms around their shoulders.

"Then let's do this. You both hop into my car. We'll drop Copter off, and then Kimmon and I will head over to dinner. Okay?"

***

"So spill it," Mai demanded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Spill what?"

Kimmon yawned while picking at his food. A lack of sufficient sleep over the past several days made him lose his appetite as well. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he reached for his glass of water and slowly took a sip.

"Are you really dating Copter?"

At Mai's abrupt question, Kimmon almost spit out the water in his mouth. After barely managing to swallow it all down, he turned his gaze to Mai and visibly flinched at her alarming pose.

"Can you let go of the knife in your hand?! Did you hear from Grandma?"

Mai continued to glare at Kimmon, but she yielded somewhat and set the steak knife back down on the table. "Yeah, she kept pressing me so I said that you were. See how I'm on your side? So let me in on the truth now."

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, Kimmon ultimately confessed. "He's just pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Pretending?"

"Yes, pretending."

Disbelief surfaced on Mai's face. "You're investing in a lot of pretending just to fool one person. Living together?"

"Well, I'm not fooling any one person," Kimmon spelled out.

"Point taken," Mai agreed, although she still looked quite grumpy. "But it's still the craziest thing that you ever did. And definitely the stupidest."

"Perhaps."

Seizing the knife again, Mai pointed it at Kimmon in a threatening manner. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my baby," she growled menacingly.

Kimmon rolled his eyes. "I'm not like you."

Calming down, Mai attentively observed Kimmon, who had barely eaten any of his dinner over the course of their time at the restaurant. Worry gradually took over her face when Kimmon yawned and rubbed his bloodshot eyes again.

"I'll drive you back home?" Mai offered.

"No," Kimmon declined. "Back to the café. I need my car."

"Why don't you just take a taxi tomorrow morning? You really look like you're going to drop dead."

Kimmon weakly chuckled at Mai's exaggerated statement of concern. "No, I need my car tonight."

"Tonight? Why?"

"To pick Copter up."

Realization dawned on Mai's face. "So that's why you look like a zombie. You've been picking him up for the past few days, huh?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous for him to be out by himself so late in the night."

Mai shot him a knowing look filled with distrust. "And you said that you're just pretending to be his boyfriend?"

"Just pretending," Kimmon confirmed.

***

"P'Kim? Why are you here?" Copter asked, his shock apparent in his voice.

Kimmon grinned at the Copter's reaction. "You're acting as if I haven't been here for the past couple of weeks. Hop in."

With slight hesitation, Copter slowly got into the car. After settling down in his seat, he quickly glanced over at Kimmon, who was focused on cranking up the heater.

"I thought you weren't going to come today," Copter said in a soft voice.

"Why? I never missed a pickup before."

Because Kimmon had a life too. A real life that involved social interactions with his friends and family, as well as enough rest and sleep that Kimmon needed for basic functioning.

Although Copter was previously aware of that obvious fact, the realization had hit him hard when he saw Mai this evening. For the past several days, Kimmon had been spending his time, his personal time that he could have used to do a boundless number of other much more productive activities, for Copter. Just for him.

"You really don't have to keep picking me up."

"I thought we went through this already."

Copter bit his lips. "Yeah, but you're not getting enough sleep."

"You're not either," Kimmon countered.

That was of course true, but it didn't provide any sort of sensible justification. Not knowing what to think anymore, Copter fell silent and played with his fingers.

"Copter, don't you think you're forgetting something?" Kimmon asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Cocking his head to the side, Copter locked eyes with Kimmon. "Forgetting what?"

Kimmon quietly stared at Copter before he smiled and unexpectedly leaned his body towards him. At their shortened distance, Copter completely froze up.

"What are you...?!" Copter stuttered, unable to finish his question.

His blush burned through his cheeks when Kimmon proceeded to carefully fasten Copter's seat belt for him.

"I could do it myself," Copter mumbled, although, to his frustration, his body refused to move an inch.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Internally cursing at himself and his unresponsive body, Copter held his breath and desperately waited for Kimmon to return back to his original position. But, for some reason, even after inserting the seat belt into the buckle, Kimmon remained in place. His face was still just inches away from Copter's reddened one.

"Copter, you're forgetting one other thing," Kimmon whispered.

Copter gave Kimmon a blank stare. "What?" 

"Aren't you going to give me my treat?"

Finally getting his muddled brain to function after a few seconds, Copter figured out what Kimmon was referring to. "I thought they were too sour for you," he pointed out.

"They are," Kimmon acknowledged. "But you're right. They wake me up, and the sweetness that comes after, it's strangely addicting."

Shyly averting Kimmon's lasting gaze, Copter quickly took out a lemon drop from the stash in his backpack. When Copter met his eyes again, Kimmon teasingly opened his mouth wide, encouraging Copter to directly feed it to him. A smile forming on his lips, Copter eventually complied. He laughed when Kimmon crumpled up his face at the sourness, unaware that Kimmon's crinkled eyes continued to linger on him.

***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Are you sure you want to quit?"

"Yes," Copter confirmed, although he looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry for the sudden notice."

The manager shook her head with a kind smile. "That's fine, but you really were a great addition to the team. We'll be sad to see you leave."

"Sorry again. I'll continue working until you find another employee to replace me," Copter promised.

"Okay, it shouldn't take too long," the manager said. "Let me know, though, if you want to reconsider."

With a grateful smile, Copter nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I definitely will. Thank you for everything."

After giving her a respectful wai, Copter entered into the staff room to retrieve his belongings. Upon noticing that he was by himself, though, he momentarily stopped all his movements and heaved out a weary sigh. Despite the physical toll, Copter had actually enjoyed working at this pub, especially due to the very warmhearted manager and friendly co-workers, but he had ultimately decided to quit his second job.

Running his hand across his face, Copter leaned his back against the locker as he recalled the phone call that he had received earlier today.

"I thought I told you not to contact them," the voice across the line had spewed out in fury. "But what is this? Not only do you call her, but you feed her ridiculous ideas?!"

"She really loves acting, and I wanted to give her an opportunity," Copter had managed to say back in a trembling voice.

"What gives you the right to do that? And do you truly think that you're helping her out? Do you know the hundreds of people who think that they have a chance at the entertainment industry but end up failing again and again? Do you really want her to go through all that suffering and waste her life?"

Of course not. As always, Copter had only truly wished for his sister's endless happiness, but he hadn't been given a chance to even try to express his genuine feelings.

"Just like your father. Unrealistic and selfish," the voice had spat out in disgust. "Don't call her ever again."

With that final order, the call had ended, leaving Copter to deal with all the tears that had kept threatening to spill out of his eyes.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Copter grabbed his backpack and proceeded to walk out of the tavern. Even though he was quite used to a heavy work schedule, working two labor-intensive jobs with as little sleep as he was getting lately was honestly wearing him down. So, upon handling that harsh call, all of his pent-up exhaustion had finally knocked him out.

It wasn't that he didn't need the money. He did. In fact, Copter wasn't sure if there would ever be a time in his sorry life when he wouldn't have to be worried about his finances. But, he thought, maybe he didn't have to work his ass off right at the very moment. Or, at least, not in a way that was draining him out so much and, at the same time, making a certain someone suffer along with him.

For a few lasting seconds, Copter blankly stared at a particular car that was parked in front of the tavern. It was the same car that had been there, waiting for him, every single night since he started this job.

That was the other major factor affecting his decision. Copter still didn't totally understand why Kimmon persistently came to pick him up at such a late hour at the expense of his own sleep. Not to say that he wasn't grateful for the senior's actions. He certainly was, but he really didn't want to continue to burden Kimmon with his personal troubles. 

More than anything, watching someone else suffer because of him was making him feel uncomfortable. Guilty. _Frightened._ Even more so after he received that call, and he just couldn't tolerate it anymore.

After sitting himself down in the car seat, Copter glanced over at Kimmon as he thought about his next words.

"You don't have to keep picking me up."

"Aren't you tired of having this same conversation over and over again?" Kimmon asked, his lips curved up into an amused smile.

"You really don't have to anymore," Copter insisted. "I'm going to quit this job."

Kimmon widened his eyes. "What? Really? Why?"

"You were right. This work schedule is tiring me out way too much."

"Right?! Your schedule was ridiculous," Kimmon concurred, looking quite happy about Copter's decision. "Well, I'm glad we're in agreement. You need to take good care of yourself, especially if you really don't want to end up being a hobbit."

Copter raised his eyebrows at Kimmon's last comment. "What?"

"You haven't noticed yet? All that lack of sleep made you at least a few inches shorter," Kimmon joked.

Copter just let out a weak chuckle in response. Upon realizing that Copter didn't appear to be his usual cheerful self, Kimmon's brows knitted in a frown.

"Copter, is everything alright?"

Copter forced out a smile. "Of course. I'm just tired."

"Then why don't you sleep right now?" Kimmon offered, his voice thick with worry. "I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"No, it's okay," Copter declined.

Copter chewed on his lips while his eyes took in the signs of physical exhaustion on Kimmon's features. Even though he was just as tired (if not more), Kimmon was worrying more about Copter rather than himself. After a few seconds of silence, Copter ended up saying the first thing that came to his troubled mind.

"Thank you, P'Kim."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for picking me up for the past several days," Copter clarified. "You know, I still need to work a few more days until they find my replacement. But once I finally quit, I was thinking about treating you to dinner since you kept me company on this sleepless schedule."

Kimmon's entire face lit up in an instant. "You're going to treat me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't remember the last time you treated me to anything, other than one of Godt's waffles."

A sheepish grin formed on Copter's lips. "Well, here's your next chance to get a free meal on me. But you know my situation. I can't take you to a fancy Michelin-star restaurant," he playfully added.

Kimmon laughed. "I'm not that picky. Do you know what my favorite restaurant is?"

"What is it?"

"7-Eleven."

Copter shot Kimmon a look of disbelief. "That's not a restaurant."

"It is to me. They have the best selection of my favorite foods."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" Looking offended, Kimmon let out an exaggerated gasp. "Are you judging me and my taste in food?!"

Copter eventually burst out in laughter. Kimmon laughed along with him, looking relieved to see that Copter brightened up.

***

Humming a song under his breath, Kimmon leaned against his car as he waited for Copter to come out of the café. 

_Sorry, I'll be back soon!_ Copter had shouted apologetically before rushing back into the shop to get his forgotten phone. _You don't have to run!_ Kimmon had yelled back, his eyes filled with worry as they closely watched Copter. He didn't want Copter to hurt himself by tripping or something.

Also, there really was no need for them to hurry. It wasn't as if Kimmon was going to go anywhere without Copter, especially given that today was the long-awaited day when Copter finally quit his job at the tavern and promised to treat Kimmon to dinner.

Kimmon unconsciously beamed in delighted anticipation. What really excited him was the fact that Copter's evenings weren't so tied up anymore, which meant that, going forward, the two of them could (hopefully) continue to grab a countless number of dinners together.

The abrupt vibration in his pocket cut all his happy thoughts off short. Grabbing his phone, Kimmon mindlessly checked the caller ID. Upon seeing the name, though, his bright smile fell apart.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line stayed silent for a few seconds. Kimmon eventually broke the silence, exasperation apparent in his voice.

"P'Tao, are you calling about Mai again?"

"Did you talk to her?" Tao immediately asked, his tone anxious.

Kimmon ran his free hand through his hair. "No, not today. What is it this time?"

"I got a call from a client and had to cancel on her tonight."

"That's nothing new. There has to be another reason."

"There isn't any other reason," Tao quickly denied.

Instantly figuring out what was wrong, Kimmon sighed. "Today's the 6th of October. Does that ring any bells?"

Another few seconds of silence ticked by until Tao softly swore out loud.

"P'Tao, even I know when your anniversary is. How the hell do you manage to forget every year?" Kimmon rebuked in disbelief. "And when's the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know. I think it's been about a few weeks," Tao admitted.

"A few weeks?!"

"Save the scolding for later," Tao muttered, sounding exhausted. "I need to jump on another call in a few minutes and won't free up until late tonight. Can you stay with her until I'm done?"

Silently swallowing his frustration, Kimmon closed his eyes. "Okay. Hurry up though."

"Thanks, Kim."

_Fuck._

Resisting an urge to openly vent out his fury, Kimmon bit back a curse and took a few minutes to calm himself down. When he slowly opened his eyes again, a worried-looking Copter took over his vision. His heart stilled at once.

"What's wrong?" Copter cautiously asked.

Kimmon hesitated. "I'm sorry, Copter, but can we push off our dinner to tomorrow?"

Copter nodded his head with an understanding smile. "Of course, P'. Whatever works best for you."

Kimmon wordlessly stared at Copter before saying his next words. "I'll drop you off home."

"It's okay. If you're in a hurry, I can head back by myself."

Before Copter could even think about stepping away, though, Kimmon seized Copter's arm in a flash. Looking startled, Copter looked down at his captured arm before meeting Kimmon's eyes again.

"Let me. Please."

At Kimmon's plea, Copter fell silent until he eventually nodded his head, as if he read all the desperation flowing out of Kimmon. 

Kimmon gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach his helpless eyes. Even though he knew that he would end up going, just like he always fucking did, he really didn't want to. He never did. It was even more so as he fixed his lasting gaze on the person in front of him, so much more that he hated himself for being unable to break out of this pathetic cycle.

***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You should switch your career and be a bounty hunter."

A frown spreading across his face, Kimmon took the empty seat next to Mai. "Well, you're not really a smart fugitive. You always hide in the same spot."

Mai forced out a bitter laugh at that, slurring her next words. "I know right? But, despite that, he never comes. No matter how easy I make it for him, he just never shows up."

Not knowing what to say in response, Kimmon silently watched while Mai slowly finished the rest of her glass of whiskey. He clinched his jaw. Judging by how she looked and acted right now, he could tell that Mai was close to reaching her limit.

"Did he call you again?" Mai asked, breaking the silence.

Kimmon hesitated before giving an answer. "Yeah, he's worried about you."

"Don't give me that," Mai dismissed without a second thought, her hand pressed against her forehead. "If he was really that worried about me, he would have come here himself instead of calling you every fucking time. And I'm so sick of always hoping that it'll be different this time. I'm just pathetic, huh?"

Dropping his gaze down to the table in front of them, Kimmon bit back his truth. If Mai was considered pathetic, then he was surely beyond saving. Despite knowing the torment that he'd be facing, without exception, Kimmon repeatedly came to her side every fucking time this happened.

At least it didn't hurt as much as it did when this cycle initially started. Kimmon still remembered all the excruciating pain that viciously ripped him apart when he first witnessed the blatant disappointment on Mai's face. It was the first of many times when he looked into those wet eyes that seemed to blame him for showing up in place of Tao.

Ever since the very beginning of this one-sided love, hopelessness had savagely enslaved him. Before he even acknowledged all his feelings for her, Kimmon had to accept that Mai would never see him in the same way that he saw her and that Mai would always be in love with his brother Tao. If that tragedy wasn't already enough for his battered heart, Kimmon had been expected to play the role of a best friend who comforted Mai whenever she shed tears because of his brother.

For the past several years of his life, Kimmon had to stay by Mai's side while constantly swallowing back his own desperate frustration. _Why did you have to give your heart to someone who makes you cry over and over again?_ He had wanted to yell at her again and again. He might have been able to move on much more easily if she was in love with someone else, with someone who gave her endless happiness instead of a never-ending flood of tears.

When he finally arrived that night, just like always, Tao immediately captured a crying Mai inside his strong arms. "Mai, I'm sorry that I'm late," he apologized while softly hushing her sobs.

Kimmon blankly stared at the scene in front of him, which was the last step of this infuriating cycle. Even if he was the one who kept by her side, wiped all her tears, closely watched over her and carefully escorted her back home, Mai always ended up running back to Tao. None of what he did for her mattered in the end because he would never be able to win against the sole owner of her heart. Although he wasn't that affected by this now, Kimmon still bitterly regretted that he wasted so many years to learn and finally accept this obvious truth.

Alone in his car after seeing the couple get together again, Kimmon shut his eyes close and sunk his head against the seat. After spending year after year of this emotional abuse, he was really now at a point where all his choked-up feelings for Mai were a habit. All just a self-destructive habit from which he couldn't escape. 

He was so fucking tired of it all. 

With his defenses all down, his tired mind instantly seized upon the opportunity and began to supply endless images of a certain dimpled young man. Someone who he missed so much throughout the entire night, but someone who he desperately tried not to think of. Especially not now, when he was painfully reminded of all the agonizing consequences that might result if he lost this battle of self-denial and ended up admitting that he indeed had fallen in that damned pit of love once again.

***

Completely drained out, Kimmon lumbered his exhausted body over to his apartment. He eyed the watch on his wrist, noting that it was about half an hour past midnight. After entering the password on the keypad, he opened the door and tip-toed inside as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Copter up. 

But he soon discovered that his efforts weren't at all necessary.

"P'Kim!" Copter happily chirped, greeting Kimmon right in front of the door.

Caught by surprise, Kimmon widened his eyes. "Why are you still up?"

"It's not that late. And I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

A dead serious expression on his face, Copter nodded his head. "I was worried."

His heart skipping a beat, Kimmon blinked several times at the random confession. "What?"

A playful smile steadily crept up on Copter's lips. "It's a scary world. What would I do if something happened to you? I'll have to find another well-paying job. As well as another fake boyfriend who'll let me share his apartment."

Déjà vu hitting him at the all-too familiar words, Kimmon eventually smiled along. "Purely selfish reasons?"

"Exactly," Copter confirmed with an adorable giggle.

Letting out a weak laugh, Kimmon momentarily continued to stand in place.

As he quietly gazed into Copter's twinkling eyes, he was abruptly shaken by a plethora of mixed emotions that gripped his weary heart. Those beautiful chocolate eyes that readily met his weren't filled with hurtful disappointment or distant longing for someone else. They exuded precious feelings of heartfelt welcome and earnest concern, just and only for him. 

Up to this point in his life, Kimmon's experience with love was far from pleasant. Love proved to be so viciously cruel to him. It kept demanding his selfless sacrifice at all times. It forced him to give everything that he had, without the hopes of getting anything in return. It obligated him to offer up his already broken heart, despite knowing that it'll be further smashed into little bits and pieces.

So, if he could help himself, Kimmon really didn't want to get involved with love ever again. He was too jaded to believe that he could experience a love that could actually bless him with everlasting happiness. He was too frightened that he would end up returning to a similar cycle of wretched misery that would trap his damaged heart.

Frenzied panic overcame him when he noticed what was happening to him as of late. He realized how dangerously close he was to falling prey to love's fierce clutches, so his brain had repeatedly chided him and forced him to come back to his senses. 

_Don't do it, Kimmon. Don't fall in love again. Don't be an idiot and surrender your heart like this._

But, at that very moment, when he locked eyes with the ones ahead of him, Kimmon finally had to admit that he was way too late. No matter how hard he tried to deny everything, he had already lost his heart to the person standing in front of him. So, even if he would end up regretting this, even if it turned out that he was foolishly jumping from one sinkhole of despair to another...

Before his brain could process what he was doing, Kimmon took several steps forward, quickly shortening the distance between them. His arms instinctively locked around the warm body that was now within his reach and impatiently yanked it closer.

Copter tensed up when Kimmon buried his face onto his shoulder. "P'Kim?"

A few lingering seconds of silence fell upon them before Kimmon could finally put words in his mouth.

"You know, it's nice to have someone waiting for me," Kimmon confessed in a soft voice. "Even if it's for purely selfish reasons."

"Is everything okay?"

Everything was definitely not okay. Kimmon could feel his heart furiously pounding in his chest, faster and louder with each passing second. To think that he would be able to keep denying all of this, who was he kidding?! He was so fucking screwed.

"Mmm-hmm. Just tired."

"You should wash up and go to sleep."

"I will."

Inconsistent with his words, though, Kimmon didn't make any move to change his current position. Fortunately for Kimmon, Copter also stayed right where he was, perhaps because he sensed that Kimmon really needed this at the moment even though he didn't quite understand why.

"You know, P'," Copter started out. "If you ever need anything, I'll be right here for you."

Kimmon chuckled at Copter's sweet words. "Really?"

"Really."

Feeling overwhelmed, Kimmon closed his eyes. "Thank you, Copter," he managed to whisper back.

After a little hesitation, Copter slowly wrapped his arms around Kimmon, completely unaware that his shy action caused Kimmon's heart to finally explode.

Captured by a desire to laugh and cry at the same time, Kimmon just tightened his hold, hoping that Copter would let him indulge in this embrace for just a few seconds longer. In fact, he really wouldn't have minded if it lasted for an eternity.

***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Copter really hoped that his forced smile didn't appear too awkward. 

He continued to hear the nonstop whispers of awe and excitement from the customers surrounding them, which was, admittedly, very understandable given the breathtaking appearance of the person in front of him. Fair porcelain skin, large innocent eyes, rosy pink lips. In any other circumstance, Copter would have surely appreciated the man's beauty to its full extent, but, at the very moment, Copter was feeling way too uncomfortable to do that.

So why was he feeling so freaking uncomfortable?! The beautiful young man had been staring intensely at Copter for the past several minutes, without speaking a single word. Due to the absurdity of the situation, Copter, who had only come by the man's table to get his order, was beginning to think that he did something terribly wrong. Given his good looks, maybe the man was a famous celebrity who was expecting Copter to recognize him? If that were the case, though, Copter was at a loss for what to do. He really had no clue who the man was, especially since he hadn't been keeping up with the latest entertainment trends.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Copter eventually decided to escape from those drilling eyes for at least a brief moment. "I'll come back if you need another minute."

Before Copter could take advantage of his chance to leave, though, the man suddenly let out a blinding smile and extended his hand out towards Copter.

"I'm Bas. What's your name?"

Bewildered by the random introduction, Copter just gaped at him. Tilting his head sideways, Bas playfully dangled his hand, encouraging Copter to take it.

Hesitantly, Copter accepted the handshake. "I'm Copter."

"Copter," Bas repeated back in a soft voice. "You are the cutest person that I've ever seen in my life."

"What?!"

Seemingly unfazed by Copter's blatant shock, Bas promptly brought Copter's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it with his lips. 

_What the hell?!_

The subsequent eruption of squeals from all around him snapped Copter out of his stupor. Heat rapidly rising to his cheeks, Copter jerked his hand away and protectively covered it with his other hand.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Bas rested his chin on his hand and looked up at Copter with outright adoration. "Are you dating anyone right now?"

_Oh my god, is he really hitting on me right now?!_

Right when a flustered Copter seriously considered running away, someone finally came to his rescue.

"Bas?!"

Both heads immediately turned towards Kimmon, who had surprise written all over his face. Relief spread across Copter's face. Bas muttered words of disappointment under his breath before breaking out into a jubilant grin.

"Hey P'Kim!" Bas cheerfully greeted him.

Kimmon frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course! And come on, I had to come investigate as soon as I heard the news!"

"What news?"

"The news about your boyfriend!" Bas excitedly shouted in a deafening volume.

Dead silence filled the entire café until the surrounding spectators began to wildly whisper among themselves.

With widened eyes, Copter silently watched the situation quickly spin out of control. He shifted his anxious gaze to Kimmon, who looked like he froze up on the spot. Although Kimmon's dazed reaction was quite understandable, Copter hoped that Kimmon would come back to his senses soon because his momentary speechlessness was massively fueling the buzzing gossip.

Being able to function once again, Kimmon finally emitted an awkward laugh. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes, Bas shot down Kimmon's attempts. "Don't play dumb. It's the hottest news in our family right now, and everyone wants to know who it is. Grandma said that it was someone at this ca..."

Before Bas could finish his sentence, Kimmon violently smacked his hand over Bas's open mouth and muffled his next words. Ignoring Bas's subsequent glare, Kimmon forced Bas to stand up.

"Why don't we go catch up somewhere else?"

With an extremely stiff smile plastered on his face, Kimmon immediately dragged a protesting Bas away from the shop and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Copter inwardly groaned. Despite Kimmon's good intentions, his actions just now unquestionably drew a lot more suspicion onto himself. Copter guessed it wouldn't take long until the rumor of Kimmon's new relationship status spread across their whole community.

"P'Kim has a boyfriend?"

Tee's sudden presence behind him made Copter jump. Unperturbed, Tee proceeded to drape himself all over Copter's back and settled his chin on Copter's shoulder.

"I didn't get the sense that he was dating anyone," Tee continued to say. "Do you know anything?"

Copter tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Nope, I have no idea."

***

"It's perfect! You're looking for an employee, and I'm interested in working at your shop!"

Bas enthusiastically waved the poster in his hand to prove his point. It was the poster that Kimmon had taped to the front door earlier this morning, which indicated that the café was looking to hire another person. Doubt lurking on his face, Kimmon frowned at Bas.

"Why do you want to work here?"

"Because my parents adore you! They'll definitely give me a break if they hear that I'm working at your shop."

"They have every right to be angry with you. I still can't believe you did that."

"I didn't think that they'd be this angry! And seriously, they should know by now that I really don't have the brains for studying," Bas countered with a pout. "It's their fault for sending me off in the first place."

Kimmon shot him a disapproving look. As the youngest of Kimmon's cousins, ever since he was born, Bas naturally received the most love and attention from the rest of the family. So, although Bas did have a good heart, he was admittedly a little spoiled, which basically meant that he tended to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do at any moment.

Although Bas's parents typically let their son do as he pleased, it seemed that the latest of Bas's mischief proved to be the last straw for them. Even Kimmon thought that what Bas had pulled off was ridiculous. Earlier in the year, Bas's parents had sent their son off to study abroad in the States. But, instead of following his parents' wishes, Bas secretly withdrew from the university and used his refunded tuition to travel all around the world with a group of his friends.

When his parents found out the truth, out of their enraged disappointment, they cut off all their financial support for their son, which forced Bas to return back to Thailand once he ran out of money. It seemed that Bas had initially thought that his parents' anger would soon dissipate just like always, but had now finally realized that his parents weren't going to forgive him that easily this time around.

"Please, P'Kim? I could use the extra income too. Even though my friend is letting me stay at his place right now, there's a limit to how much I can leech off of him."

Bas shot his best puppy eyes at Kimmon, who inwardly flinched. Like all of the other family members, Kimmon also had a soft spot for Bas. He wasn't inclined to give in just yet, though, especially when Bas really needed to learn his lesson.

Kimmon crossed his arms. "I'm not interested in losing business by hiring you."

Bas snorted. "What? No way! Just look at my face."

"What about it?"

"You'll have at least twice as many customers who'll come by to see my lovely face," Bas proudly declared.

Kimmon shook his head, looking very embarrassed for Bas's sake. "I can't believe you just said that out loud."

"It's true, and you know it," Bas said with a smug look. "Plus I'll also help you and your boyfriend out."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend also works at the café, right?"

"What? No! Where did you hear that from?!"

"Don't lie, P'. Grandma and P'Mai already told me everything."

_Why is everyone so fucking nosy?!_

At times like this, Kimmon really wished that he could switch to a family where everyone respected each other's privacy. 

Smirking, Bas pushed forward with his offer. "I'll be an avid supporter for you and your boyfriend. Grandma doesn't really like him, right? But you know how much she adores me. Once I work my magic, I can win her over and you'll have her blessing in no time."

Kimmon raised his eyebrows. "I don't need your support."

Ignoring Kimmon's words, Bas continued to relay his plans in an excited voice. "I'll be like a double-spy! I'll tell Grandma that I'm working at your café to spy on you and your boyfriend. But, in reality, I'll be on your side and report good things back to her. Awesome, right?!"

"No. Don't do anything. Please. And don't blabber away like you did just now and announce to the whole world that I have a boyfriend, alright?"

"Why? Oh, is it a secret? Oh my god, it's like secret dating inside the workplace, huh?!" Bas cooed while wiggling his eyebrows. At Kimmon's icy glare, though, he backed off. "Okay, okay. My lips are sealed. Then, forgetting about that, can you still let me work at your café? Just to help your poor baby cousin out?"

After heaving out a sigh, Kimmon gave Bas a stern look. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Yes, sir!" Bas playfully saluted.

***

_Wow, everyone's so fucking handsome_ , Bas thought to himself as he observed his future co-workers.

Quite frankly, he still wasn't sure why the employees of a coffee shop looked like celebrities, but he didn't have anything against it. In fact, Bas knew that he, with his extraordinarily good looks, would be a perfect fit. Plus, on top of that, one of his future co-workers had stolen his heart away in an instant.

Bas flirtatiously winked at his new budding crush. Copter visibly flinched, although he tried to hide his baffled confusion behind a smile.

_Gosh, he's so freaking cute._

Bas really wasn't lying when he told Copter that he was the cutest person that he'd ever seen in his life. When he first laid eyes on Copter, Bas's desire to work at Kimmon's café definitely increased exponentially.

Sparing Copter from further bewilderment, Bas shifted his attention to the person standing in the kitchen. 

_P'Godt, was it? Gosh, he's so freaking tall a_ _nd really handsome._

At Bas's intense stare, Godt looked up and met Bas's eyes. Bas promptly let out a friendly smile. Contrary to his expectations, though, Godt returned him a weird look as if he saw something creepy and turned his gaze back to his waffle batter.

_The fuck?!_

Bas rarely experienced that kind of reaction in his life, especially not when he showed off his signature innocent and beautiful smile. Feeling insulted, Bas made his way over to Kimmon.

"What's wrong with P'Godt?" Bas whispered to Kimmon.

Kimmon scrunched up his face. "What do you mean?"

"He gave me a weird look!"

"Maybe you were being your weird self and creeping him out."

"I wasn't!" Bas denied before giving Kimmon a suspicious look. "Wait, why are you taking his side?"

"What?"

Bas gasped. "Oh my god, don't tell me that he's your boyfriend?!"

"What?! Fuck no!!!" At Kimmon's loud yelp, everyone turned their startled eyes towards him. Clearing his throat with a fake smile, Kimmon lowered his voice back into a whisper. "And I told you not to talk about it."

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Bas yielded, a smirk forming on his lips.

After moving away from an exasperated Kimmon, Bas glared at Godt, who was still occupied with his tasks in the kitchen. 

_Good thing he's not P'Kim's boyfriend because he seems like a jerk. Wait, but if it's not him, then..._

Puzzled, Bas glanced around the entire café. His eyes took in the sight of Tae and Tee, who were openly flirting with each other and really couldn't be anything other than a married couple. So that took out three of four total candidates, which meant that there was only one remaining person...

Realization dawning upon him, Bas felt his heart drop. His widened eyes fixed on Copter, who was taking an order from a customer with that precious smile on his face.

_Life is so fucking unfair._

***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As a general matter, Bas believed that he was a fabulous addition to Café Pit-a-Pat. Sure, he accidentally smashed a few plates and cups here and there, which earned him several disapproving glares and scoldings from Kimmon. But, despite all those losses, Kimmon couldn't really fire Bas. In line with Bas's predictions, he totally made up for his mistakes by bringing in massive numbers of customers into the shop with his unrivaled beauty.

Also, fortunately for him, Bas actually enjoyed working at the café. Making all the customers swoon with his natural charm was entertaining and definitely boosted his morale. Also, although Kimmon could sometimes be a little annoying with all his nagging, from the very beginning of his existence, Bas had secretly ranked Kimmon as his all-time favorite cousin. So, of course, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, Bas loved spending more time with Kimmon.

Plus, Tae and Tee proved to be the most awesome people that he ever met in his life. Not only were they caring and affectionate, but they also were incredibly funny, never failing to give Bas a good laugh now and then. Godt was a minor exception to Bas's overall pleasure with his new job. Yet, given that they both didn't make any effort to get closer to each other, they didn't engage in much interaction that might have caused nasty fights.

Really, the problem wasn't Godt, but it was, ironically, someone else. Someone who was unknowingly hurling a lot of distress into Bas's life right now.

"Copter! Bas! Can you guys start putting these in the storage room?" Tee asked while he continued to cross-check the inventory that just got delivered to the shop.

Coming over to Tee in an instant, Copter grabbed a couple of the sacks that contained coffee beans. After patiently waiting for Bas to do the same, he then led the way to the storage room that was located in the back of the café. Bas bit his lips as he silently followed Copter, the person who was Bas's most troubling issue as of late.

Admittedly, Bas might have had a few faulty traits to his otherwise perfect self. He could proudly declare with confidence, though, that disloyalty was definitely not one of them. So, even if Copter was indeed the cutest person that he ever encountered in his life, he wouldn't dare to make any further advances on him. Copter was Kimmon's boyfriend, which meant that he was completely off bounds.

It still made him feel sore, though, as if he had been unfairly benched for a game that he didn't even know had taken place. Also, given what he had planned to do ever since he heard about Kimmon's boyfriend, anxiety tightly gripped his heart, but he knew that he couldn't keep pushing it off. Especially not now, when the two of them were left to themselves in the storage room and therefore provided Bas the perfect opportunity to execute his plan.

Making up his mind, Bas put on his best serious face. "P'Copter."

Copter, who was in the middle of placing the sacks on the shelves, turned around and faced Bas. Upon meeting Copter's innocent eyes, Bas hesitated for a moment. Forcing himself to come back to his senses, though, he marched forward.

"Are you dating P'Kim?"

"What?"

"You are, right? Grandma told me that P'Kim is dating someone who works at his café and also that he is living with his boyfriend. Given all those facts, it has to be you."

Looking speechless, Copter just gaped at Bas. His startled reaction gave Bas the answer that he expected, so he continued on.

"But it's a bit weird. First of all, you're not really P'Kim's type. P'Kim likes the model type. You know, with long legs and sexy charisma. Which you don't have. You're like the exact opposite of P'Kim's type!"

Kimmon had never voiced his ideal type to Bas, but Bas knew everything there was to know about Kimmon, from all the celebrity crushes that Kimmon secretly kept in his heart to his pathetically long one-sided love for Mai. So, with all those data points, it was easy for Bas to deduce his cousin's preferences.

At Bas's words, Copter rapidly blinked, looking like he didn't know what to say. A knot of panic tightened in Bas's stomach.

_O_ _h my god, was I too harsh?!_

Afraid that he overdid it, Bas frantically spluttered out all the thoughts running in his head.

"But, of course, that doesn't mean anything because you're perfect the way you are. You're unbelievably cute! And handsome! Especially with your lovely dimples!!!"

Upon hearing the sudden string of compliments, Copter now looked very confused. 

_Shit, Bas. Get your freaking act together!_

Resisting an urge to smack himself, Bas cleared his throat and returned back to wearing a sullen expression.

"Anyways, even though you're not P'Kim's type, it does seem that P'Kim loves you. He looks like he's seriously obsessed with you, like creepily so. But that's beside the point. What's really troubling me is you and your feelings for P'Kim. I know you guys are doing the whole secret-dating-in-the-workplace thing. But I'm getting this strange feeling that you don't love P'Kim in the same way that he does."

Perhaps his grandmother sowed a seed of doubt inside Bas and made him view everything under a biased lens. Regardless of that, though, Kimmon held a very special spot in Bas's heart. So, even if he needed to take on this unpleasant role, he really had to make sure. Bas took a deep breath before delivering his final blow.

"Do you really love P'Kim? Or do you have some other reason for dating him? Like for his money? Because if that's the case, if you're like some awful gold digger, I can't let you take advantage of him like that."

Copter widened his eyes, making Bas's heart sink right away. 

_Oh fuck, I really went too far this time! I hurt him!!!_

But, before a distraught Bas could take back his words, Copter suddenly lunged forward at him. _Shit, is he attacking me?!_ Shutting his eyes, Bas embraced himself for the imminent pounce. Contrary to his expectations, though, Bas felt himself being yanked forward and whipped around to face the opposite direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Slowly opening his eyes again, Bas momentarily couldn't breathe because Copter's face was mere centimeters away from his own. His cheeks flushed up, Bas helplessly stared right back at those dark brown eyes, which were closely locked onto his.

_Oh fuck, P', don't do this to me and my poor heart!_

"What happened?!"

Bas's frantic thoughts were cut short when the door suddenly burst open and revealed the worried faces of Tae, Tee and Godt. Regaining his senses, Bas looked around his surroundings and finally realized what had just happened. It appeared that one of the shelves abruptly fell apart, causing all the items on it to plummet to the ground. If Bas kept standing where he originally stood, everything would have fallen on him. Yet, Copter had reacted quickly and saved Bas out of harm's way by taking his place.

"That shelf suddenly broke apart," Copter answered.

"Are you guys okay?!" Tee asked, worry spread across his entire face.

"I'm fine," Copter confirmed before shifting his concerned eyes back to Bas. "Bas, are you okay?"

Stuck in a daze, Bas just nodded his head. Looking relieved by Bas's answer, Copter turned his attention back to the disastrous mess in the room.

Copter frowned. "It's going to take a while to clean this all up."

Tae let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that nobody got hurt. That's what's most important."

But Godt hurriedly stepped towards Copter and destroyed everyone's sense of ease. "Copter, your arm."

Five pairs of eyes immediately turned to Copter's left arm, on which stains of blood were visibly showing through the partially ripped uniform.

***

"What's going on?"

After running a quick errand for the business, Kimmon arrived a little later than usual to the café. When he entered inside, though, he froze in place upon witnessing the chaotic scene ahead of him.

Everyone was hovering over Copter, who was sitting on one of the chairs and looking very uncomfortable. Godt was sitting right in front of him and carefully bandaging Copter's arm under the close watch of a very concerned-looking Tae and Tee. Bas was standing right next to them, with tears streaming down his upset face.

As soon as he caught sight of Kimmon, Bas ran over to him in an instant. "P'Kim, take P'Copter to the hospital, please?!" he sobbed. "He got hurt."

"Bas, I'm fine. I really don't have to go to the hospital," Copter declined, appearing very sheepish from all the loud attention. "And look! P'Godt patched me up well."

Godt frowned in disagreement. "The bleeding may have stopped, but the swelling looks really bad. You should go to the hospital and get it checked out."

"I'm fine!" Copter insisted.

"Don't be stubborn, Copter," Tee scolded him. "You're hurting. Go to the hospital before it gets worse."

"It doesn't hurt that much. See? I can move it around just fine." After flailing his arm around to prove his point, Copter promptly stood up and gave a reassuring smile to everyone. "And have you all forgotten about the café? We're already past our opening time." 

His darkened eyes completely fixed on Copter, Kimmon silently walked towards him. Once he was within reach of the junior, without warning, he wrapped one arm around Copter's back and the other behind Copter's knees. Then, before Copter could process what was happening, Kimmon lifted him up in an instant.

"P', what are you doing?!" Copter squeaked, completely mortified.

Ignoring Copter's protests, Kimmon looked at Tae. "P'Tae, would you please take charge of opening the café while I'm out? I should be back in a few hours."

Tae nodded. "Of course."

Upon hearing Tae's answer, Kimmon shot him a smile of gratitude. He then proceeded to walk back towards the entrance of the shop, while still carrying a resisting Copter in his arms.

"P', let me down!" Copter tried again, his face reddening with each passing second.

"Stay still. You're hurting your arm even more."

"Then let me down!"

Kimmon's eyes narrowed as they looked down to meet Copter's. "No. It's your punishment for being so stubborn."

"Okay, I'll stop being stubborn, so let me down," Copter begged. "I hurt my arm, not my leg. I can walk perfectly fine!"

"No. I told you that it's your punishment," Kimmon repeated firmly. "And, seriously, stay still unless you want me to carry you like this all the way to the hospital."

At that, Copter dropped his jaw in shock. Seeming to realize that Kimmon really meant what he said, Copter grumbled under his breath, but he complied and relaxed his body. Satisfied, Kimmon continued to make his way over to his car.

***

Gloom surfacing on his face, Copter stared down at his left arm, which was currently covered in a sling that made it entirely immovable.

"This was such a waste of money," Copter complained. "It would have gotten better after putting ice on it overnight."

Kimmon creased his brows in disbelief. "Are you serious, Copter?! You sprained your elbow. And, even with that sling, you'll need at least a couple of weeks to fully heal."

Copter continued to sulk. "But how am I supposed to work like this?"

Kimmon couldn't believe his ears. "You were going to work?!"

Copter gave Kimmon a weird look. "Yeah?"

Aggressively running a hand through his hair, Kimmon willed himself to calm down. He was already worried sick, and Copter's careless attitude was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I'm taking you home," Kimmon declared.

Copter blinked in confusion. "Huh? But what about the shop?"

"You're not allowed to work until your arm completely heals."

"What? Why?!"

"Copter, you're injured. There's no way I'm going to just watch you work with that injured arm. You'll end up worsening your injury."

"But!"

"No buts. You're going home."

"P'Kim!"

"Stop being stubborn, Copter. Do you want me to punish you again?"

Copter clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes glared daggers. 

Kimmon sighed. Of course, in any other circumstance, he would have gladly let Copter do whatever he wanted. This time, though, he really couldn't, even if he had to force his poor heart to tolerate Copter's unhappiness with him.

"Come on, Copter. You already know that you can't work with your arm hurting like that. And if you show up to work in that condition, everyone else is also going to be affected. P'Tae. Tee. Godt. Bas. Me. We're all going to worry and fuss over you nonstop," Kimmon reasoned in a gentler voice.

Copter stayed silent, but, to Kimmon's utmost relief, his face noticeably softened.

"And what about our customers, especially the ones who come to see you? Do you want them to throw raw eggs at me for making their precious Copter work even when he's injured?" Kimmon added in a playful tone.

"Nonsense," Copter softly mumbled, although a smile threatened to form on his lips.

Kimmon smiled. "Hey, I could totally see it happening. So let's go home, okay?"

"Okay," Copter finally surrendered.

***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Can someone faint from crying too much?_ Copter couldn't help but think to himself. He really hoped the answer was no, but the ceaseless sobs of the person in front of him right now was worrying him to no end.

"Bas, I'm really okay," Copter repeated for the billionth time.

Bas continued to cry his lungs out. "I'm so sorry, P'!"

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault at all," Copter reassured him with a smile. "And, like I said, it's just an elbow sprain. It'll heal in a couple of weeks."

Copter patted the sling on his arm for extra emphasis, expecting Bas to calm down a little. He internally winced, though, when his plan backfired.

"You shouldn't touch your arm like that!!!" Bas bawled out louder than before. "Doesn't it hurt?!"

Copter sighed. "You're acting like I'm going to die or something."

Bas hiccuped. "You're going to die?!"

"No! Of course not," Copter quickly denied. "I'm fine, Bas. So stop crying, okay? You're worrying me."

Copter promptly handed Bas some more tissues, which Bas took and subsequently used to loudly blow his nose. Copter suppressed an amused laugh at that, although his eyes were still consumed with worry.

He had been caught by surprise when Bas randomly showed up at his doorstep about half an hour ago. Before Copter could react, Bas had instantly bombarded Copter with an endless string of questions about his well-being while ushering him back to the bed. Since then, even though Copter kept telling him that he was okay, Bas had been crying over him nonstop.

"I'm sorry, P'," Bas apologized again in between breathless sobs.

"Like I said, it's not your fault."

"It is!" Bas insisted. "And I'm sorry for saying all those harsh words," he added, his voice heavy with regret.

_Harsh?_

Copter scrunched up his face as he recalled what Bas had said to him earlier that morning. No matter how much he thought about it, he wouldn't have characterized any of Bas's words to him as "harsh". Regardless of his disagreement with the characterization, though, Copter didn't think that Bas owed him any apology.

"You didn't say anything that was harsh," Copter countered. "And, even if you did, you shouldn't be sorry."

"Huh?"

"You were saying that for P'Kim, right? Because you were worried about him. Because you wanted to protect him from getting hurt."

With a dumbfounded expression on his face, Bas gaped at Copter. Smiling, Copter grabbed a tissue in his mobile hand and gently wiped away Bas's tears.

"Just like you, I'd hate to see P'Kim getting hurt in any what way," Copter continued to say. "So I'm glad you did that. And I hope that you follow a similar approach anytime you see someone who might hurt P'Kim. Okay?"

A few seconds of silence hung over them until Bas suddenly grabbed Copter's hand and cradled it preciously with both of his hands.

Seriousness enveloped Bas's face. "P'Copter, I'll be on your side from now on."

At the random declaration, Copter tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Wrapping his arms around Copter's waist, Bas settled his chin on Copter's right shoulder. "P', I promise that I'll fully support whatever you do. You can count on me for anything. I'll choose you over P'Kim. So you can let me know if P'Kim ever acts like a jerk. I'll definitely get back at him for you."

Copter burst out in giggles. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what in the world are you talking about, Bas?"

Visibly jumping at the unexpected third voice, Bas and Copter jerked their heads to the right. His eyebrows raised, Kimmon was leaning against the door frame and staring right back at them.

Bas scowled. "P'Kim! You scared us! When did you get here?!"

"A few minutes ago."

"What are you, a ninja?! Don't creep up on people like that."

"I didn't creep up on you. Your loud crying just muted everything out," Kimmon scoffed. "Seriously, Bas, I could literally hear you from down the hallway. You're being such a nuisance to everyone in the building."

Bas glared daggers at Kimmon. "Why are you even here?"

Kimmon rolled his eyes. "I live here. Why are you here? You do know that break time's almost over, right? What happened to being a hard-working employee?"

"So fucking bossy," Bas muttered under his breath. He turned his attention back to Copter, his entire face immediately softening with blatant affection. "I need to go back to work now, but I'll come back to visit again, okay? Get better soon, P'. And let me know if you need anything! I'll be on call for you 24/7."

Copter gave him a grateful smile. "Okay. Thanks for coming to check up on me, Bas."

Beaming in delight, Bas rubbed his cheek against Copter's hand, acting like a puppy yearning for his owner's attention. Copter couldn't stop himself from laughing, feeling ticklish. Yet, their loving moment was instantly cut short by Kimmon, who loudly cleared his throat on purpose.

Heaving out a disappointed sigh, Bas reluctantly got up and made his way out of the apartment. Before leaving, though, he shot Kimmon a look of disapproval.

_Possessive much?_ Bas silently mouthed. 

Kimmon just shrugged, a smug smile forming on his lips. _He's mine, not yours,_ Kimmon mouthed back.

***

"Isn't break time over soon?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll go back after you finish eating."

Copter glanced at Kimmon, who was sitting right in front of him and watching him eat the food on the table. It turned out that Kimmon had come by the apartment during the café's break time to bring Copter lunch. Copter was very appreciative and thankful for that, especially given that the food itself was delicious as well.

But did Kimmon really have to keep staring at him like that?! 

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by Kimmon's intense gaze, Copter stole another glimpse at the senior before shifting his eyes back to the food. 

_P'Kim said that he was going to go back after I finish eating, right?_

Determination taking over his face, Copter began to focus his attention on devouring all the food in front of him.

"Slow down, Copter. You're going to choke on yourself," Kimmon scolded him while pouring water into an empty cup. "You can take your time."

"The food's just really good, P'," Copter justified after gulping down another mouthful. "Thanks again for bringing me lunch."

"No problem."

With a smile, Kimmon pushed the cup towards Copter, encouraging him to take a sip. Copter complied, feeling instantly refreshed by the cool water flowing down his throat.

"Copter, I heard that you got hurt in place of Bas."

"No, that's a misstatement. It was just an accident," Copter denied while shaking his head. "But it's a good thing that it was me instead of Bas. I told you before, right? That one of my strengths is my toughness?" he jokingly added.

Contrary to Copter's expectations, though, Kimmon's face hardened right away.

"Don't say that," Kimmon said, his voice rough. "Next time anything like this happens, I want you to look out for yourself first."

Taken aback by Kimmon's serious reaction, Copter paused for a moment before carefully picking out his next words. "It's okay, P'. I'm fine."

"No, it's not okay," Kimmon quickly opposed. "I'm not okay. I don't want to see you getting hurt ever again. So promise me that you'll watch out for yourself. That you'll put your own safety and well-being before anyone else's."

Although Copter wasn't sure if he could promise that, upon meeting Kimmon's relentless stare, he eventually nodded his head. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good," Kimmon acknowledged with a satisfied grin. "Let me know what you want to eat for dinner. I'll get it on my way back home."

"You don't have to do that," Copter said in a quiet voice.

"But I want to," Kimmon declared. "You know that I feel lonely eating by myself. So I'm forcing you to eat dinner with me. But, in return, I'll let you pick the menu. Deal?"

Copter couldn't help but smile at that. "Deal."

Smiling back, Kimmon suddenly snatched a napkin and leaned over towards Copter. Then, before Copter could figure out what was going on, Kimmon proceeded to wipe the residue on Copter's mouth.

"So no need to leave food on your face to save for later," Kimmon joked, his teasing eyes gazing into Copter's. "I'll come back with dinner as soon as I can."

"Thanks, P'," Copter managed to say, although his bewildered mind was running blank.

Copter quickly returned back to mindlessly stuffing food into his mouth. It proved to be a great distraction from the dizzying mix of feelings that were bubbling inside the pit of his stomach. 

_Why the hell does P'Kim have to be so sweet?! And act as though they were real boyfriends?! When they weren't?!_

Inwardly groaning, Copter hoped that Kimmon didn't notice the damn blush that was slowly spreading across his whole face.

***

Closing his eyes, Kimmon took a brief moment to rest his head against the seat of his car. His brain immediately took him back to the conversation that he overheard earlier. Copter's words began to replay inside his head.

_You were saying that for P'Kim, right? Because you were worried about him. Because you wanted to protect him from getting hurt. Just like you, I'd hate to see P'Kim getting hurt in any what way. So I'm glad you did that. And I hope that you follow a similar approach anytime you see someone who might hurt P'Kim. Okay?_

Infinite waves of blissful joy thrashed against him over and over again.

He knew that he was acting like a lovesick idiot, but he really couldn't help himself. Once Kimmon finally gave in to his true feelings, Copter took immediate control over Kimmon's entire world, overpowering Kimmon with each and every of his words and actions. So when Copter said something as sweet as he did just now, Kimmon's captured heart furiously demanded that he offer up more love to its new owner. Even when it was impossible to do so because he had already surrendered all that he had.

***


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I'm heading out now."

At those words, Copter quickly scurried over to the entrance and took his place in front of Kimmon, who had to try his very best to bite back a laugh.

In no way was Copter's injury a good thing, but, despite feeling like a jerk about it, Kimmon was wholeheartedly enjoying one of the resulting consequences. To his defense, though, he really couldn't help it. Seriously, how could he when Copter looked like an adorable puppy sulkily watching his owner head off for the day?!

It had already been a week since Copter was forced to stay at home and recover his injured arm. For each and every one of those past mornings, Copter had persistently woken up at the same time as Kimmon in order to see him off. Even though he repeatedly told Copter to just sleep in, of course, Kimmon didn't at all mind Copter's company. In fact, Kimmon secretly cherished every single second of his mornings with Copter, to the point where it was getting extremely difficult to resist his desire to just skip out on work and spend all his time with him.

Along with these irresistible mornings, Kimmon also loved the moments when he came back to his apartment. Unlike before, when he had to enter into a cold pitch-black room that made him feel miserably lonely, nowadays, Kimmon was immediately greeted by a smiling Copter whose twinkling eyes brimmed with welcoming excitement. Given that heart-fluttering sight, it was no surprise that Kimmon anxiously counted down all the seconds until he could finally return back home. Fortunately for him, Kimmon didn't have to wait too long, considering that he always brought Copter lunch during the café's afternoon break time.

"Let me know what you want for lunch."

"You don't have to bother today. I'm going out, and I probably won't be back until the evening."

Upon hearing Copter's unexpected answer, Kimmon frowned. "Out? With that arm?"

"I'll be fine, P'Kim. You make it sound like I can't move a muscle," Copter pointed out with a chuckle, dismissing Kimmon's concern. "Since I have some free time now, I wanted to go see my parents." 

Kimmon nodded in understanding. "Family reunion, huh? That'd be nice. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I can go by myself," Copter declined, shaking his head.

"But it'll be much more comfortable if you go by my car. And a lot faster," Kimmon pressed. "What time were you planning on heading out?"

"Don't worry about it, P'Kim. I'll be fine on my own." Before Kimmon could say anything else, Copter began to roughly push him out the door. "You should really get going to work now. You're already running late!"

After successfully shoving Kimmon out into the hallway, Copter flashed a bright smile and cheerfully waved his hand goodbye. 

"Bye P'Kim! Have fun at work today! Su su na!" 

With those last parting words, the door closed in an instant, causing the locks to automatically click into place.

Kimmon blinked several times before emitting an amused laugh. Seriously, as of late, it seemed that Copter was the actual owner of the shop, being much more worried about its business compared to Kimmon. He was just too ridiculously lovesick to focus on anything other than the lovely Nong who stole his heart.

Fighting against an urge to stay, Kimmon reluctantly trudged his way over to his car. He gloomily heaved out a sigh when he realized that he wouldn't be seeing Copter until much later in the evening.

_Today is going to be such a freaking long day._

***

"Hi, Dad and Mom. Sorry that it's been so long since I came."

Managing to muster up a small smile, Copter held out the bouquet of white lilies that he was carrying in his hand.

"Look, Mom. I brought your favorite. They're beautiful, aren't they? Just like you."

After showing them off with a playful expression on his face, Copter carefully placed the bouquet next to the two urns. It had already been over two years since he had come to visit this columbarium, the place that stored the urns holding the ashes of his beloved parents.

Feeling a sharp pang of guilt, Copter looked down to the ground. He knew that all the reasons running through his head didn't provide a good enough justification for his very infrequent visits. Even if his day-to-day schedule didn't leave him with much free time. Even if it took him almost five hours to make a trip over here. He was just using all those excuses to spare him from the overwhelming pain that attacked him whenever he came to this place.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Copter turned his wet eyes back to the framed photograph sitting next to the urns, which showed the beaming faces of his parents. He forced out another smile.

"Can you believe it? Neng's already in his last year of high school. He'll be graduating soon. And Pink, she's all grown up too. She's already figured out what she wants to do. Acting. I thought she'd do amazing at it, so I tried to help out in my own way. But Khun Sitta is right. I shouldn't have done that. Khun Sitta knows what's best for Pink and Neng. He's been taking such good care of them, and I shouldn't mess any of that up."

Copter took a deep breath, abruptly stopping himself from spluttering out everything on his mind.

"I'm just rambling now, aren't I? And you already know all of this because you've been watching over them, right? Making sure that Neng and Pink are going on the right path?"

Shuffling his feet, Copter paused for a moment before saying his next words.

"And you've been watching over me too, right? So you know that I'm doing well, especially these days. It's like I'm on a vacation."

Copter didn't remember the last time that his schedule had been so free. Even back in his childhood, he had always been busy with something, whether it be his classes at school or helping his father out with his business. But, right now, due to his injured arm, he was forced to stay at home, having literally nothing to do. 

He didn't know what to do with all his extra free time.

His financial needs were, of course, the main driver for his heavily packed work schedule, but it was also somewhat intentional. Copter liked being able to work from morning to night. He preferred exhausting himself out so that he could instantly fall asleep without having to think about anything else. He hated not doing anything purposeful with his time. He couldn't stand it when the seconds in his life passed by so meaninglessly because, right at those dull moments, his brain always dragged him back to those particular memories that trapped him in a bottomless pit of distress.

So, given all of that, Copter honestly wasn't enjoying this vacation that was suddenly forced upon him. Plus, the most troubling aspect about his life these days related to his current living mate.

_P'Kim._

Even though Copter had repeatedly told him not to bother, Kimmon insisted on tending to each and every one of Copter's needs. Not only did he bring back dinner in the evening, but he also kept coming by during his short break to make sure that Copter had something to eat for lunch. Throughout the day, when they were physically apart, Kimmon either called or sent a flurry of texts to check in on Copter's condition. When they were together, Kimmon thoughtfully looked after him, devoting his full time and attention to taking care of Copter, to the point that it made him feel like a baby.

That was the problem. Kimmon was making him feel like a baby. Making him feel needy. Making him feel dependent. Making him feel weak.

Kimmon's sweet actions kept reminding Copter of what it felt like to be taken care of, which struck him at his core. Deep inside, he had truly missed that heart-warming feeling. He had missed having someone by his side. He had missed having someone who would constantly worry about him and look after him. He had missed it so much that he found himself ceaselessly checking his phone for Kimmon's calls or texts. He found himself continually staring at the clock to count down all the slow seconds that remained until Kimmon's arrival. He found himself impatiently waiting for Kimmon to come back to him and shower him with his comforting care and attention.

"Silly, right?" Copter whispered, his voice trembling. "I'm all grown up now. I should be taking care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

Choked up with tears, Copter shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to calm down. 

All of a sudden, though, the door of the building creaked open and interrupted his thoughts. Out of reflex, Copter turned his head towards the open door. His eyes almost popped out when he recognized the person who just walked in.

"Neng?! What are you doing here?"

Neng, who had initially looked surprised by Copter's presence, put on a frown. "You're not the only one allowed here."

"Right, of course," Copter agreed with a quick nod. "But what about your classes? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Neng glared at Copter, his eyes darkening with disbelief. "That's none of your business."

An awkward silence fell upon them. They stared at each other until Neng softly cursed under his breath and looked away. Copter weakly smiled as his eyes thoroughly took in the sight of his brother. Despite Neng's cold behavior towards him, Copter just felt tremendously happy to see him again.

"I'll get going and give you some space," Copter said as he proceeded to walk towards the door.

Neng bit his lips. "Wait."

Copter stopped his tracks. "Huh?"

"Unless you have somewhere to go right now?"

Dumbfounded, Copter shook his head no. Still frowning, Neng walked towards Copter. After fishing out a handkerchief from his pocket, he abruptly shoved it into Copter's hand.

"It'll only take a few minutes," Neng mumbled before quickly heading over to the urns.

Momentarily dazed, Copter remained in place, but a smile crept upon his face when he finally figured out what happened.

"Take your time! I'll be waiting outside," Copter said in a bright voice.

Smiling, Copter promptly made his way out the door. He cradled the handkerchief in his hand, staring at it for a while before gently wiping away the tear stains on his cheeks.

***


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"What happened to your arm?" Neng asked, his eyes fixated on Copter's arm.

"Oh this?" Copter nonchalantly gestured at his sling. "It's just a minor sprain. Nothing serious. I'm taking it off in a few days."

"Still as clumsy as ever," Neng grumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his coffee.

Copter let out a lighthearted chuckle at that, his high spirits not at all dented by Neng's grumpy behavior. He still couldn't believe that Neng was sitting right in front of him. He felt so happy that Neng was actually willing to spend some time at a nearby coffee shop to chat with him.

His eyes shone bright as they closely studied the much more matured features of his brother. In contrast to the adorable boy that Copter last remembered, Neng had certainly grown up to be a handsome young man.

Copter smiled brightly. "How's everything?"

"Not bad."

"You're in your last year of high school, right? Have you decided which college you want to go to?"

"I'm still deciding."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Neng's face hardened at Copter's offer. "No. Why would I need your help? We're not family anymore, just like you said."

Copter inwardly recoiled. "Right," he agreed in a quiet voice.

A heavy silence hung over them. 

Aimlessly fingering his mug of steaming coffee, Copter mentally cursed himself. Out of his uncontrollable excitement, he had rambled on without giving much thought to what he was saying.

After stealing a glance at Copter's glum expression, Neng eventually broke the silence. 

"What about you?" When Copter looked up, Neng quickly turned his eyes away. "Pink told me that you're working at a coffee shop now," he added.

Copter lit up at once, glad that they were switching topics. "Oh yeah, I am! I'm working at a place called Café Pit-a-Pat."

"Café Pit-a-Pat?" Neng repeated back.

"Yup."

Neng shook his head in disbelief. "What a lame name."

"Hey, the owner takes great pride in coming up with that name."

Copter chuckled to himself as he remembered how proud Kimmon was of the café's name. If Kimmon ever heard Neng's blunt disapproval of it, he certainly would not take it very well.

"I'll drop by if I happen to be in the area," Neng mumbled in an inaudible voice, cutting through Copter's thoughts.

Copter's eyes widened. "What?" he asked back, not sure if he heard right.

Neng pursed his lips. "I won't if you don't want me to."

"No, of course not!" Copter quickly denied, excitement taking over his features. "Definitely come by! I'll make you a really delicious cup of coffee! And I'll make you waffles too! They'll be the best ones that you've ever tasted!"

Taken aback by Copter's over-enthusiasm, Neng arched his eyebrows. "Are you the only one working there? It sounds like you're doing everything."

"I'm just that important. The shop can't operate without me," Copter joked, feigning a smug expression.

Copter beamed in delight when he caught the corners of Neng's lips slightly curve upwards.

***

His feet impatiently tapping the floor, Kimmon glared at the clock hanging on the wall. It had already been over an hour since he had returned from the café, but Copter still hadn't come back. He also wasn't responding to any of his calls or texts, which was making Kimmon worried sick.

Deciding to call once more, Kimmon hovered his finger over Copter's number on his phone. He abruptly paused, though, his ears perking up at what sounded like nearby footsteps. Upon hearing the beeps of someone pressing the keypad, Kimmon sprung up and rushed over to the entrance. 

An unsuspecting Copter jumped back in surprise when he opened the door and came face-to-face with Kimmon.

"You scared me!" Copter yelped, his eyes wide. "What are you doing right in front of the door?"

"I heard you coming," Kimmon said, looking a little sheepish. "You came back later than I expected. Didn't you leave in the morning?"

Copter nodded as he proceeded to take his shoes off and enter inside the apartment. "I did, but the commute just takes a few hours."

"A few hours?!" Kimmon echoed back in shock. "And why weren't you picking up your phone?"

"It ran out of battery," Copter explained. "Why? Did you call me?"

"Several times. I was getting worried because you weren't picking up for a while," Kimmon admitted.

"Sorry for making you worry," Copter said before letting out a soft chuckle. "But seriously, P'Kim, I'm a grown man. There's no need to worry so much about me."

"Like I said, it's a dangerous world, and your injury makes you an easier target," Kimmon justified. "What about dinner?"

"I haven't had anything yet."

"What?!" Kimmon shouted, completely alarmed. "You must be hungry."

Copter shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay."

Undeterred by Copter's response, Kimmon grabbed his keys and gently pushed Copter back towards the door. "Come on, let's go grab dinner."

Confusion spread across Copter's face. "Huh? But it's pretty late. And didn't you already have dinner?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a late night snack," Kimmon half-lied.

The truth was that Kimmon had completely forgotten about eating dinner due to his overwhelming concern about Copter, but Copter didn't have to know that. Before Copter could question anything, Kimmon succeeded in getting the both of them outside the apartment.

"Off we go."

***

Copter glanced at the massive lettuce wrap that was positioned right in front of his mouth. His skeptical eyes then shifted to meet Kimmon's, which were twinkling in anticipation.

Copter frowned. "I can eat it by myself."

"But it's difficult for you to make a lettuce wrap," Kimmon pointed out. "Open up, sir!"

His eyes shyly darting around the restaurant, Copter reconfirmed the relative emptiness of his surroundings. It made sense, given the late hour and his current location. Not a lot of people typically chose to eat Korean BBQ for a late night snack. 

Reluctantly, Copter finally opened his mouth and let Kimmon feed him the wrap. Yet, just as he thought, it proved to be way too large, overfilling all the space in his mouth. Barely able to chew and swallow it all down, Copter glared at Kimmon, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You did that on purpose," Copter accused.

Kimmon shot him an innocent look. "I was just trying to give you more meat."

A scheming grin dancing on his lips, Kimmon started to stack meat upon meat on the lettuce in his hand once again. Copter eyed it warily. When Kimmon tried to offer it to him, he backed away.

"It's too big," Copter complained with a pout.

"Okay, okay," Kimmon gave in while removing some of the pieces of beef from the wrap. "Geez, such a picky young master." Playfully encouraging Copter to open his mouth, Kimmon dangled a smaller-sized lettuce wrap in front of him. "Say ahh." 

He laughed out loud when Copter happily accepted it with a satisfied expression. 

"Do you want to order more?" Kimmon asked as he began to place the last platter of raw meat on the grill.

"I'm good," Copter replied before gulping down a mouthful of water. "Unless you're still hungry for more? I feel like I've been eating most of it."

"No, I'm good too," Kimmon said, his busy hands continuing to cook the beef. "You know, I didn't know that your parents' place was that far away. Given the long commute, you should have just stayed a night there. Didn't you say that it had been a while since you've last seen them?"

"Yeah, but it's not really a place where I can sleep over." At Kimmon's questioning look, Copter clarified with a small smile. "I was visiting their urns."

"Oh I see," Kimmon said, his voice softened. "I thought that you had a younger sister. Does she live in that area?"

Copter gave a confirmatory nod. "She does. As well as my younger brother. They're both living at a relative's house right now."

"Could you have spent a night there?"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble."

Kimmon glanced at Copter, looking like he wanted to question Copter's last statement. He didn't though. After dropping several pieces of well-cooked meat on Copter's plate, Kimmon asked another question instead. 

"So you're the only one of your siblings who's living here?"

"It would have been a burden to them if I stayed," Copter said. "I mean, look at how much I eat!" he jokingly added with a grin.

Kimmon furrowed his eyebrows. "Taking care of your family shouldn't be a burden," he countered back this time.

Momentarily at a loss for words, Copter rapidly turned his eyes down to his plate, pretending to look interested in the food on it.

"Of course it isn't," Copter managed to say, as indifferently as possible. "I volunteered to leave and help with the finances."

"So that's why you've been working so hard," Kimmon said. "Because you wanted to help take care of your siblings, right? That must have been rough on you."

Copter forced out a smile. "No. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," Kimmon disagreed right away. "A lot of people your age still don't even know how to fend for themselves. But you've figured all of that out, on top of taking care of the rest of your family."

"It's really not a big deal," Copter denied, biting his lips. "I'm an adult. I should know how to do that."

"Age doesn't matter. If it did, I'd be so screwed. I'm much older than you, but I still act like a child more often than not."

Copter glanced up, locking eyes with the ones ahead of him. "Yeah right," he dismissed.

"I'm not lying, I swear," Kimmon promised, pausing for a second before saying his next words. "You know, you should too."

"Should what?"

"Act like a child. At least in front of me."

Copter's breathing hitched. At that moment, Kimmon's words sent him right back to the past, right back to the memories of his loving parents that he had preciously stored in his heart, and right back to those sweet feelings that Kimmon had lately reminded him of.

Feeling a lump forming in his throat, Copter let out a fake smile. "Why you?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend. Have you forgotten already?" Kimmon reminded him in a playful tone. "Tell you what. From now on, you can be my baby, and I'll be your Daddy," he cooed while shooting a flirtatious wink.

Relaxing a little, Copter couldn't help but chuckle at that nonsense. "What are you talking about?"

Kimmon laughed along, but his concerned eyes were intently fixed on Copter's. "So you don't have to hold it in."

"Hold what in?"

"Your tears."

Copter immediately tensed up, feeling exposed against his will. With trembling fingers, he touched his face and realized that tears were starting to fall down from his eyes. Overcome by a mix of embarrassment and shock, he jerked his head away and covered his eyes with his hands.

All of a sudden, though, Kimmon crumpled up his entire face and pointed at one of the dishes on the table. "Or is it just me? Fuck, there's something wrong with those chili peppers! I only took one bite and I can't stop tearing up."

At the rowdy yelp, a startled Copter turned his wet face back towards Kimmon. Knowing that he had Copter's attention, in an exaggerated manner, Kimmon stuck out his tongue, rubbed his eyes with one hand and fanned his panting face with his other hand. Kimmon's silly one-man show completely drained the tension out of Copter's body.

"You're so ridiculous," Copter eventually murmured, laughing and crying at the same time.

Unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face, Copter roughly rubbed his watery eyes with the back of his hand. With a smile, Kimmon scooted closer to Copter. Lowering Copter's hand down, Kimmon gently wiped away Copter's tears with his own fingers.

After cradling Copter's face, Kimmon gazed into the eyes in front of him. "Remember? You told me before that if I ever needed anything, you'd be right here for me. I promise the same to you. If you ever need anything, even just a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be right here for you. Okay?"

Copter silently stared back, his heart quivering from the affectionate emotions flowing out of those warm black eyes. Not able to resist any longer, he slowly leaned towards Kimmon and buried his face in Kimmon's shoulder.

***


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Copter, we missed you so much! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you all for worrying about me."

Copter graciously smiled at the group seated in front of him, recognizing them to be customers who regularly came to the café. After reassuring them about his well-being and taking their orders, he briskly walked back to the bar.

It was his first day back in the shop after spending a couple of weeks recovering his injured arm. Extremely excited to finally return to his normal life, Copter was more than ready to make up for the time that he was absent. But, unfortunately for him, his plans to do so were completely thwarted.

When Copter attempted to take a tray of drinks to the customers, Tee immediately stopped him.

With a disapproving glare, Tee grabbed the tray and placed it out of Copter's reach. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Copter let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm okay now. Really!"

"I told you already. You need to take it slow for a few days," Tee reminded him.

"I don't!" Copter denied in an instant. "My arm is fine now."

Wearing a stern expression, Tee just shook his finger at him, acting like a mother scolding her whiny toddler. Annoyed, Copter turned his head towards Tae, hoping to get some support from the more sensible senior. Yet, to his disappointment, although Tae gave him an apologetic smile, he sided with Tee.

"At least for today, Copter," Tae said in a gentle voice, trying to come up with a reasonable compromise. "Just in case. There's no need for you to overwork your arm right away."

"Not just today, but for the entire week. Or more," Tee strongly insisted, shooting down Tae's compromise.

Scowling, Copter opened his mouth, intending to speak his mind once more. Before the arguments could fire off again, though, Copter felt himself being suddenly lifted by a pair of arms and carried a few steps away from the bar. He soon discovered the culprit to be Bas, who carefully put Copter back down on the ground.

"Sorry, P'Ter, but I agree with P'Tee on this," Bas said. "You stay here, okay?"

After giving him a quick back hug, Bas hurried over to the bar, seized the tray, and rushed off to the waiting customers. Momentarily dazed by the rapid turn of events, Copter blinked several times before emitting an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Kimmon, who had just come back from serving on the second floor, approached Copter, catching the sulkiness on Copter's face. Upon seeing Kimmon, Copter lit up in a flash.

"P'Kim! Can you tell everyone that my arm's fine now?"

"I did."

"But they're not getting the message! Tell them that I'm completely fine. That I'm able to work just like before."

Kimmon glanced behind Copter, where Tae and Tee were both shaking their heads no at him. An amused smile forming on his lips, Kimmon turned his eyes back to Copter's expectant ones.

"I don't think my words will have any effect on them," Kimmon admitted truthfully.

Eyeing the resulting pout on Copter's face, Kimmon bit back a laugh. Before Copter's grumpiness could continue, he promptly grabbed Copter's shoulders and whipped him around to face the stairs.

"But why don't you go upstairs and get Table 15's order?" Kimmon asked, attempting to divert Copter's attention. "They're our regulars, and they really missed you while you were out."

"Okay," Copter eventually complied.

Still looking a little sulky, Copter headed off to the second floor. Kimmon's affectionate gaze stayed attached to Copter's retreating figure until it disappeared from sight.

***

With his eyes closed, Copter breathed in and out, gladly accepting the fresh air coming into his lungs. After eating lunch during the café's break time, he had sneaked up to the patio to appreciate a few minutes of sunshine. A smile fell on his relaxed face as he felt the rays of warmth gingerly touch him.

But a sudden cold sensation on his cheek made him open his eyes. He found Godt standing next to him, holding out a bottle of strawberry milk with a gentle smile on his face.

"Care for a sweet drink while enjoying the sunshine?"

Copter smiled back. "Thanks, P'Godt."

Godt reached out his arm to hand Copter the bottle, but he abruptly paused. At Copter's confused look, Godt held up a finger, motioning for Copter to wait for a minute.

Dumbfounded, Copter watched as Godt subsequently twisted the cap off the bottle, pulled out a straw from the pocket of his apron, unwrapped it and dropped the straw into the bottle. When Godt attentively brought the bottle right under Copter's mouth, acting like a servant serving his royal highness, Copter groaned out loud.

"Not you too, P'!" Copter whined.

Godt laughed and allowed Copter to snatch the bottle out of his hand.

For the entire morning, the Pit-a-Pat crew (especially Tee and Bas) had been treating Copter as if he was some fragile doll. Not only were they not allowing Copter to work properly, but even during lunch, Tee and Bas had taken turns trying to spoon feed Copter. Copter had finally snapped, slapping their hands away and yelling that he could eat perfectly fine by himself.

Godt intently observed Copter happily take a sip of the milk. "Feeling uncomfortable by all the worried attention?"

Surprise showing on his face, Copter jerked his head towards Godt. Meeting Copter's widened eyes with an understanding smile, Godt continued to voice his thoughts.

"Not in a bad way because you're happy and thankful that they're worrying about you. But you're feeling uncomfortable because you don't know how to react."

"Yeah," Copter admitted, his voice hushed. "How did you know?"

"I think I know how you feel. I've felt something similar before," Godt confessed. "The discomfort really comes from not being used to the situation."

"You're right, P'," Copter acknowledged. "I guess I'm just not used to this."

It had been quite a while since he received such overwhelming love and attention from the people around him and felt like he was genuinely part of a family.

Lost in his thoughts, Copter fell silent, blankly staring down at the bottle in his hand. After giving Copter a moment to himself, Godt broke the silence.

"I hope you eventually get used to people worrying about and caring for you. It suits you," Godt softly said while gazing into Copter's eyes. "Being loved."

"Thank you, P'." His cheeks slightly flushed, Copter let out a grateful smile. "And what about you? Have you gotten used to it?"

"Not really."

"Then I hope you get used to it as well. Because it suits you too," Copter affirmed, his tone certain. "Being loved."

They smiled at each other in a lasting silence, both of them savoring the feeling of the warm sunlight gently alighting on their bright faces.

***

"P'Kim?"

Cautiously peeking inside the locker room, Copter spotted a motionless Kimmon, who was sitting alone on the bench. After closing the door as quietly as possible, he tiptoed towards Kimmon, who still didn't make any movement and had his eyes closed.

_Is he sleeping?_

To investigate, Copter waved a hand in front of Kimmon's eyes. After confirming that Kimmon wasn't responding at all, Copter took out his phone to check the time. He had been looking for Kimmon in order to inform him that their break time was almost over, but he hadn't expected to find Kimmon to be fast asleep.

Chewing on his lips, Copter slouched towards Kimmon and observed the peaceful face ahead of him. An inner debate started inside his mind. Although they didn't have much time left, Copter wasn't that inclined to wake Kimmon up. It seemed that Kimmon was severely worn out, to the point where he would fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position.

While he hesitated, Copter continued to unconsciously stare at Kimmon. He couldn't help but think that Kimmon was such a heavy sleeper. Just like before, he was completely dead to the world, even when someone was literally right in his face.

_Wait._

Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, Copter recalled what had happened the last time he caught sight of a sleeping Kimmon. It was exactly like this, where he had stupidly stared at Kimmon's face from a close distance until Kimmon's eyes shot open. Just like now.

_Fuck, just like now?!_

"Like the view?" Kimmon asked, his twinkling eyes staring right back at Copter's.

Copter froze on the spot, his brain failing to function at the moment. "Huh?"

Kimmon grinned. "Don't play dumb, Copter. I could literally feel your eyes drilling into my face. They still are, you know."

_Oh shit!!_

Finally recovering from his numbed senses, Copter straightened himself up right away. His cheeks burning with embarrassment, Copter avoided any eye contact with Kimmon.

"I was just trying to wake you up!" Copter frantically splattered out. "Because our break time is almost over!"

Kimmon just let out a chuckle, saving Copter from further teasing. "How much time do we have left?"

Willing himself to calm down, Copter checked his phone again. "About ten minutes?"

Upon hearing Copter's answer, Kimmon suddenly yanked Copter towards him and forced him to take a seat on the bench. Then, before Copter could figure out what was going on, he promptly laid himself down, settling his head comfortably on Copter's lap.

"What are you doing?!" Copter squawked, his heart pounding wildly.

"Be my pillow for just five minutes," Kimmon serenely said while closing his eyes. "In exchange, I'll give you permission to keep staring at my handsome face."

Copter turned red. "Who said that I wanted to do that?!"

With a teasing smile, Kimmon opened his eyes to meet Copter's wavering ones. "No need to be shy, baby. Daddy doesn't mind."

Copter instantly scowled, making Kimmon laugh out loud. Despite the frown on his reddened face, though, Copter ended up adhering to Kimmon's wishes. He checked the time on his phone once more before chancing another quick peek at Kimmon, who already had his eyes closed again. It looked like he had just fallen back asleep.

So, for the next five minutes, Copter repeated a cycle of checking the time, awkwardly looking around the locker room and daring a glance down at Kimmon. He was unaware that he was spending more and more seconds on that last step, his eyes gradually lingering on the senior's alluring features.

He was also unaware that Kimmon wasn't actually sleeping. That Kimmon couldn't really fall asleep with Copter so close to him. That Kimmon was trying his best to resist the temptation of opening his eyes and resting his loving gaze on Copter's face.

That Kimmon was wishing with all of his fluttering heart and soul that the five minutes would last just a little longer.

***


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Intensely focused on the array of cakes displayed in front of him, Copter chewed on his lips. Unfortunately for him, even after a few good minutes of deliberation, he still couldn't make up his damn mind. Although he had been recalling all the times that he had meals with Kimmon, none of those memories were helping him with his current dilemma.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Discreetly approaching Copter, the employee of the cake shop gave him a very friendly smile. With a sheepish expression on his face, Copter scratched his head. No matter how much he thought about it, he really couldn't figure out what Kimmon's favorite type of cake was.

"What's your best-selling cake?" Copter eventually asked after a moment of hesitation.

"What's the occasion?"

"A birthday celebration."

The employee nodded her head in understanding. "Many of our customers choose our signature fresh cream fruit cake. It's a well-loved classic, and it's not overly sweet or heavy."

"Okay, I'll have one of those then," Copter finally decided.

With an amiable smile, the employee carefully took out one of the cakes from the window display. "It's for someone special, right?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"If someone spends that much time debating which cake to buy, it's usually for their special someone."

The employee playfully winked at Copter before heading off to the back counter to wrap the cake up inside a box. 

_Special someone?_

Feeling slightly embarrassed by her words, Copter unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. Thinking about it now, he did indeed spend a ridiculous amount of time trying to choose the right cake.

To his defense, though, he just really wanted to pick a cake that Kimmon would like. He thought it would at least partly make up for the fact that he didn't know today was Kimmon's birthday.

Copter had felt so terrible earlier this morning when he heard Tae, Tee and Bas give their birthday wishes to Kimmon. _Happy birthday, P'Kim,_ he had ended up saying to Kimmon in an apologetic murmur. Kimmon had just smiled brightly while gently ruffling Copter's hair, appearing unconcerned by Copter's late birthday greeting.

But Copter's guilty feelings didn't dissipate. So, as soon as it was the café's break time, Copter made up some excuse about running a quick errand and rushed over to a nearby cake shop. He didn't have any time to buy a gift for Kimmon, but he thought that, at the very least, he could still get him a birthday cake.

While walking back to the café with the cake in his hand, Copter let out an exasperated sigh. He was starting to feel a little silly, especially given the nervousness that was gripping his heart. It was really nothing grand. It was just a simple cake. Yet, it was the best that he could do at the moment, and he hoped with all his might that Kimmon would be happy with his choice.

***

"Copter!"

Flinching at the sudden call of his name, Copter took a second to calm his sputtering heart down before whipping around. To his relief, it was Tee, not Kimmon.

Wanting to keep the cake a secret to Kimmon, he had sneaked into the back entrance of the café and hid the box inside the refrigerator in the storage room. Having completed his mission, Copter had just stepped out of the storage room, intending to talk to the others about a possible birthday surprise for Kimmon in the evening. 

"When did you get back?" Tee asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Just now," Copter answered.

Although he had been momentarily caught by surprise, Copter realized that this was the perfect opportunity to discuss his plans with Tee. He quickly looked around and confirmed that Kimmon was nowhere in sight. But, before Copter could say anything, Tee abruptly stepped closer to Copter and lowered his voice into a whisper.

"So P'Mai called me earlier about a birthday surprise for P'Kim later in the evening. She's going to come by at closing time with a group of P'Kim's friends," Tee excitedly relayed. "When she arrives, she'll text me so that we can escort P'Kim to the right spot. Then we'll flick off the lights so that she can surprise him with the cake. Okay?"

Taking a moment to fully comprehend Tee's words, Copter blinked a couple of times in silence. At Tee's expectant stare, he eventually forced out a smile and nodded his head.

"Good! I already told the others, so we're all set," Tee informed him with a satisfied grin. "I can't wait to see P'Kim's surprised face!"

Squealing in delight, Tee patted Copter's shoulder before skipping his way back to the bar. Copter just stood there in place for a few minutes, a numbing blankness gradually taking over his features.

***

Lost in his sullen thoughts, Copter mechanically washed his hands under the running lukewarm water.

Ever since he heard about Mai's birthday surprise for Kimmon, he couldn't stop himself from feeling a strange mix of emotions that he couldn't exactly pinpoint. It was akin to disappointment. Sadness. _Bitterness_.

Totally frustrated with himself, Copter bit his lips. Why the hell was he feeling any kind of negative emotions? If he was being at all sensible about this, he knew that it was much better this way. All of Kimmon's friends would be there to celebrate his birthday together, including Mai, who probably knew everything about Kimmon and would definitely bring Kimmon's favorite cake. Unlike Copter, Mai wouldn't have had to spend forever in a cake shop, trying to guess what Kimmon's favorite was.

Slowly but surely, Copter was also beginning to feel very stupid. Why did he even buy a cake in the first place, without discussing with the others beforehand? He should have known that someone else would have planned a birthday surprise for Kimmon. Someone who was closer to Kimmon. Not him, who was just one of the employees at Kimmon's shop or, at most, just Kimmon's fake boyfriend, who was currently leeching off Kimmon's living space.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt like an idiot. Yes, of course, Mai would have arranged for Kimmon's birthday celebration. From what he heard, Mai had been Kimmon's best friend ever since they were young. Now that Mai was going to marry Tao, she was also going to become a part of Kimmon's family. Mai was definitely someone who was closer to Kimmon. She was nothing like him, who didn't even know that today was Kimmon's birthday until it was almost too late.

Unaware that his thoughts kept drifting off to Kimmon and Mai's relationship, Copter unconsciously let out a displeased frown. Indeed, Kimmon and Mai were extremely close, to the point that an unknowing stranger might actually think that they were a couple. Plus, they served as an exemplar of the saying that birds of a feather flock together. Always stealing the show when they appeared together, Kimmon and Mai both looked like gorgeous models who should be walking down a catwalk at any minute.

_Models?_

His last thought randomly reminded him of Bas's words from before. _P'Kim likes the model type. You know, with long legs and sexy charisma. Which you don't have. You're like the exact opposite of P'Kim's type!_

Now thinking about it, according to Bas's words, Mai appeared to be a perfect example of someone who would be Kimmon's ideal type. Based on how beautiful they looked when they were together, Kimmon would certainly match well with someone like Mai.

Copter glanced up to look at his own reflection in the mirror. Throughout his life, he had never heard anyone use those particular words to describe him. At most, people usually told him that he looked cute. 

An earlier related memory of Kimmon popped up inside his head, which deepened Copter's frown in an instant. _Not cute!!!_ Kimmon had belted out when talking about his ideal type. _Someone who's tall! And really charismatic!!!_

Huh. So he really was the complete opposite of Kimmon's ideal type. Put another way, Copter didn't have any characteristics that Kimmon typically found to be attractive in another person. His best weapon proved to be his cuteness, but that apparently zeroed out his overall appeal when it came to Kimmon's eyes because Kimmon liked people who weren't cute. So, in reality, Kimmon would never choose someone like him to be his real boyfriend.

Grouchiness surfacing on his face, Copter started to feel a bunch of knots forming in his stomach until a sudden realization dawned upon him.

_Wait...what the fuck am I thinking?!_

In a frenzied state, Copter repeatedly splashed cold water onto his face. Seriously, what the fuck?! So what if he was the opposite of Kimmon's ideal type?! That was a good thing. Or wait, no, it wasn't really a good thing. Or wait, no, regardless of whether it was a good thing or not, he wasn't at all affected by that fact. Why would he be bothered by the fact that he wasn't even close to Kimmon's ideal type?! That was ridiculous!

After practically drenching himself, Copter was able to calm himself down somewhat. Carelessly drying his wet face with his sleeves, he subsequently opened the door of the bathroom, but he froze in place when he saw who was right in front of him. Deep black eyes met his during a momentary silence.

Copter managed to plaster a stiff smile on his face. "Hi P'Kim!" he yelled out rather loudly.

Eyes wide, Kimmon literally jumped at Copter's deafening volume. "Hey."

"Uhh, oh, are you here to use the bathroom? Of course you are, right? Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm all done now," Copter rambled in a panicked tone before trying to hurry away.

To his misfortune, though, Kimmon abruptly stopped him from doing so. Looking worried, he reached out his hand towards Copter's face.

"Your face is dripping wet," Kimmon commented while he carefully wiped away the droplets of water on Copter's jaw.

The brief contact between Kimmon's fingers and his skin made Copter feel like a sudden surge of electricity ran through his body. Alarmed, Copter frantically slapped Kimmon's hand away from him, but he gasped when he realized that he put way too much pressure on the slap. Kimmon just stared at him, appearing confused to no end.

Mentally cursing himself, Copter let out a very awkward laugh. "No need to get your hand wet too," he reasoned, his eyes desperately avoiding Kimmon's bewildered ones. "I'll get going now. See you later, P'!"

With that very clumsy farewell, Copter sped away before Kimmon could get another word in. He was not at all aware of Kimmon's lingering gaze on him because he was too busy trying to control his wildly thumping heart.

***


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Copter stole a furtive glance at the group of people that were merrily conversing at the other side of the café. More specifically at Kimmon, whose face was radiating in happiness as he chatted with his friends.

To everyone's satisfaction, the birthday surprise turned out to be a huge success, catching an unsuspecting Kimmon off guard and noticeably lifting up Kimmon's spirits. The corners of Copter's lips curved upward while he secretly watched Kimmon laugh out loud.

His gaze then naturally shifted to Mai, who was standing right next to Kimmon. He flinched. Seeing Kimmon and Mai together immediately reminded him of his ridiculous thoughts earlier in the day, which was definitely a moment of his life that he wanted to forever erase from his memory.

Mentally slapping himself, Copter quickly diverted his attention to the table in front of him. He stopped all his movements, though, when he saw what was on it.

A frown surfacing on his face, Copter stared fixedly at the elegant layered cake ahead of him. _Tiramisu. Of course, it was tiramisu_ , he grumpily thought to himself. Kimmon mentioned an infinite number of times that he opened up Café Pit-a-Pat because he loved coffee. So, of course, Kimmon's favorite type of cake would be something that was coffee-flavored.

_Tiramisu...why didn't I think of that earlier?!_

His sulky thoughts were cut short when a plate containing a slice of the tiramisu cake suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. Startled, Copter looked up to see one of Kimmon's friends aiming an affable smile at him.

"Thought you wanted a slice since you were staring at the cake for quite a while there."

_Shit, was I that obvious?!_

Feeling quite embarrassed by his idiotic action, Copter fumblingly accepted the plate. "Thank you."

Widening his smile, the friend discreetly looked Copter over before meeting his eyes. "I haven't seen you before. You weren't working here when the café first opened, right?"

"Right," Copter confirmed with a nod. "I started a few months later."

"I thought so. Because I would have definitely remembered someone as cute as you."

At the unforeseen flirtatious remark, Copter rapidly blinked several times before emitting a very awkward smile. The friend chortled, his eyes glistening with amusement as they locked onto Copter's rattled ones. He promptly extended his hand to Copter. 

"I'm Ben."

"Copter."

"Hey, back off!"

Right when Copter was about to accept the handshake, Bas suddenly emerged out of nowhere and butted his way in between Ben and Copter. He protectively pulled Copter closer towards him while glaring daggers at Ben.

Eyes wide, Ben quickly held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa there, Bas. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Displeasure prominent on his features, Bas narrowed his eyes. "You can't fool me, P'Ben. I know that look on your face."

Not entirely understanding their conversation just now, Copter darted his puzzled eyes back and forth between Bas and Ben, who now seemed to be engaged in a silent staring contest. After mouthing some deadly threats to Ben, Bas subsequently turned his full attention to Copter. A sweet smile enveloped Bas's face in an instant.

"P'Ter, do you want me to get you a glass of champagne?" Bas asked, his voice filled with absolute affection.

Copter returned the smile. "No, it's okay. Thanks for offering though."

Ever since the Pit-a-Pat workshop, Copter had purposefully stayed away from drinking alcohol. He really didn't want to provide any more opportunities for Tee to add to his collection of embarrassing drunk Copter videos. Nor did he want to hurt anyone's feelings by spewing out thoughtless nonsense, just like he apparently did to Kimmon last time.

At that moment, Godt stepped into their conversation and held out a cup towards Copter. "Would you like some milk instead?"

Feeling a little thirsty, Copter nodded and reached out his hand to take the cup. _Thanks, P'_ , he was about to say with a grateful smile. All of a sudden, though, Bas snatched the cup out of Godt's hands. Before anyone could stop him, he then gulped the milk all down in one go.

Annoyance marked on his features, Godt stared at Bas in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"I was thirsty," Bas said while covertly shooting an icy glare at Godt. But he put on his innocent disguise again when he turned his eyes to a perplexed Copter. "Sorry, P'. I'll get you another glass of milk."

"It's okay," Copter said, his initial bewilderment gradually dissipating.

Letting out a light chuckle, Copter grabbed a napkin from the table and gently wiped the milky residue around Bas's mouth. Bas's entire face lit up in delight. When Copter wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at Godt, who gave him an irked look.

"Wow, the competition is already so fierce," Ben commented while wearing an amused expression. "Which does make it all the more exciting." He visibly flinched when Godt and Bas both glowered at him simultaneously.

Copter wordlessly blinked in confusion, noticing that the others now seemed to be playing another round of a silent staring contest amongst themselves. It also strangely felt like the atmosphere became very tense, to the point where it was making Copter slightly nervous.

Despite not really knowing what was going on, Copter tried to figure out what to say to alleviate the strained situation. Fortunately for him, he was rescued from the weird tension by the others, who had approached them just in time.

"What's going on, guys?" Mai asked as she cast a suspicious eye at the four men. When she sensed Copter's lingering discomfort, her face hardened. "What were you doing to my baby Copter?"

"What do you mean?" Bas denied. "And wait, why is P'Ter your baby?!"

Blatantly ignoring Bas's protests, Mai locked eyes with Copter, a serious expression taking over her face. "Tell me everything, honey. Were they harassing you just now?"

Dismissing Mai's words as a joke, Copter shook his head with a chuckle. "Of course not. We were just talking."

His eyes unconsciously shifted to the person standing next to Mai. It was Kimmon, who happened to be staring right back at him. 

Copter cringed. Without fail, the sight of Kimmon and Mai together triggered that earlier set of very unwelcome thoughts and making him feel ashamed. Breaking off their eye contact in an instant, Copter instead focused all his attention on eating the slice of tiramisu cake on his plate.

Although skepticism remained on her face, Mai eventually switched topics. "So we all decided that we're going to go clubbing tonight."

Kimmon rolled his eyes and corrected her. "More like you decided for the group, without caring for anyone else's opinion on the matter."

With a mischievous grin, Mai shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, what's a birthday without blasting music and endless drinking? What do you all say, hmm?"

Bas crumpled up his face in outright disapproval. "Leave me out. I don't want to hang out with a bunch of old uncles and aunts."

Looking insulted, Tee grabbed Bas's face and pinched both of his cheeks hard, taking revenge for the entire group. Everyone burst out in laughter as they watched Tee and Bas continue to engage in harmless bickering.

"What about you, Copter?" Ben asked out of the blue, shooting an expectant look at Copter. "Do you want to join us? You could help us lower our age range," he added playfully.

Surprised by the sudden shift of focus to himself, Copter glanced up with widened eyes. He slowly swallowed the rest of the cake in his mouth, thinking about how to answer. He had never been clubbing before, but it sounded fun, especially if he was going with the rest of the Pit-a-Pat crew. 

Before Copter say anything, though, Kimmon intervened. "No, he can't go."

His eyebrows arched, Ben turned his questioning eyes to Kimmon. "Why not?"

"He's not good with alcohol," Kimmon answered right away.

"He doesn't have to drink," Ben countered back. "We won't pressure him."

"That's not going to happen with this group," Kimmon said while pointedly looking at Mai and Tee, who guiltily averted their eyes.

Bas perked up in curiosity. "Why? What happened last time?"

A scheming smile dancing on his lips, Tee glanced at Copter before setting his twinkling eyes back on Bas. "Come here, I'll show you."

Squealing in excitement, Mai joined their conversation. "Oh my god, are you going to show him the famous Copter collection?! I want to see it too!"

With that, the three of them eagerly ran to a nearby table. Tee immediately sat down with his phone in hand, surrounded by Bas and Mai who were hovering around him. _Oh shit, is that P'Ter?! He's so freaking adorable! Isn't he?! Can you send me these videos?!_ Their endless over-enthusiasm grabbed everyone's attention, and the remaining group of people began to flock over to them.

Copter groaned. There was no way in hell that Tee was going to show his drunk videos to all these people. 

Intending to put a stop to Tee's antics, Copter attempted to rush over to them. Yet, Ben abruptly swung his arm around Copter's shoulder, preventing him from moving any step forward.

"Copter, have you gone clubbing before?" Ben asked Copter directly.

"No, I haven't," Copter replied, taken aback by Ben's sudden close presence.

"Then why don't you try it out this time?" Ben persuaded. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, umm..." Copter hesitated, not sure what to say.

His eyes darkened, Kimmon stepped closer towards them. "I said no," he repeated, his voice lowered into a growl.

Ben frowned. "What are you, his parent? Let Copter decide for himself."

Copter felt a bead of sweat rolling down his back as both pairs of intense eyes fixated on him. Initially, he had kind of wanted to join the group and go clubbing, but Kimmon's strong reactions were throwing him off. Copter didn't want to go if it was against Kimmon's wishes, which certainly seemed to be the case right now.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll pass tonight," Copter eventually said while taking a glimpse at Kimmon.

Looking very satisfied, Kimmon pulled Copter towards him, which automatically shook Ben's arm off of Copter's shoulder.

"No need to be sorry," Kimmon said in a soft voice while ruffling Copter's hair affectionately.

Firmly meeting Ben's suspicious eyes, Kimmon wrapped his own arm around Copter's shoulder before turning his face back towards Copter.

Copter inwardly gulped, feeling unusually self-conscious from his close proximity to Kimmon. Forcing himself not to squirm away, he managed to give Kimmon a small smile. Kimmon beamed in return, unknowingly making Copter's heart race.

***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I'm surprised that you didn't go."

Copter turned his head towards Godt, who was looking at him with a playful smile. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, given your dancing skills, you would have definitely cleared the entire stage."

Taking a second to figure out what Godt was talking about, Copter was unfortunately reminded of another embarrassing moment in his life that he wanted to forever erase from existence. The one where Godt caught him passionately dancing to Uptown Funk in the empty café like a crazy person. 

"P'! Erase that from your memory!!!" Copter yelled, his cheeks burning.

Godt laughed out loud, his eyes glistening with mischief. "I don't think that's possible."

The two of them were currently walking side by side to the bus station together. Everyone else had left to enjoy the rest of Kimmon's birthday at a nearby club. Even Bas, who had given Copter a secretive whisper before leaving. _Don't worry, P'Ter. I'll keep close tabs on P'Kim to make sure that he stays in line._ At Bas's subsequent wink, Copter had just returned an awkward smile, trying his best to veil his slight bitterness for not being able to go.

"Why didn't you go, P'?" Copter asked, attempting to change topics.

"It's not really up my alley. If I could help it, I'd rather not be squashed among drunk people in a dark room," Godt said, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Where your ears become deaf from all the blaring music."

Copter giggled. "Now you're making me question why anyone goes clubbing."

Godt smiled, his face softening at Copter's giggles. "Well, I guess if you're not like me and love drinking and dancing, clubbing would be much more enjoyable."

"It's a shame that you don't like clubs. Not for you, but for the club owners," Copter said in a teasing tone. "You would have totally boosted up their profits."

Godt shook his head in denial. "Not with my dancing skills."

Copter burst out in laughter again. "I'm pretty sure your visuals would cover up for any lack of dancing skills."

"But I can't win against you," Godt teased back. "You'll literally be their god since you have both the visuals and the dancing skills."

"Me?! What are you talking about? Putting dancing aside, I don't even come close to you in terms of visuals."

The stark increase in the café's customers after Godt joined the team provided solid evidence of Godt's immense popularity. 

Copter glanced over at Godt, reconfirming his handsome looks and manly physique. All things considered, Godt seriously looked like a top model, someone who was much closer to what would be Kimmon's ideal type... _which I definitely am NOT thinking about again!!!_

Copter resisted an urge to slap himself, frustrated that his damn mind kept wandering back to that ridiculous topic.

"I'm more jealous of your looks," Godt confessed, interrupting Copter's frenzied thoughts.

Copter shot Godt a look of disbelief. "What? Don't lie, P'."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"You really want me to state the obvious?"

Seriousness spread across Godt's face. "Copter, you're perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

Copter blinked several times at Godt's sudden solemnity. A fleeting moment of silence fell upon them as Copter's puzzled eyes met Godt's unwavering ones.

"Okay," Copter eventually agreed, breaking out into a shy smile. "Thanks, P'."

His warm eyes locking on to Copter's, Godt returned the smile.

***

Blankly staring at the cake in front of him, Copter let out a sigh, unable to stop an upset frown from dominating over his face. At least he didn't have to hide all his grumpy feelings anymore, now that he was all by himself.

He had almost forgotten about this cake, just barely remembering it on his bus ride back home. As soon as it came across his mind, Copter had instantly gotten off the bus and made his way back to the café. He couldn't have any of the others discover his cake, especially not Tee who would certainly conduct a detailed investigation in order to figure out the whole back story. Nor could he take it back home because he didn't want Kimmon to know anything about it. So the only remaining solution to this problem was to eat all of the cake right this very instant.

Alternatively, Copter supposed that he could just throw the cake away, but he wasn't so inclined to choose that route. Not only was it a big waste of good food, but also, as silly as it was, Copter felt a little sorry for his cake. He had spent so much time trying to choose it, only for it to end up being abandoned, which was sort of like how he inexplicably felt at the moment.

Copter didn't particularly care about the clubbing experience, but he really wanted to join the others in celebrating the rest of Kimmon's birthday. He wanted to be a part of such a happy moment in Kimmon's life. Yet, Kimmon had to be so fucking adamant about Copter not joining. 

Copter's frown deepened, his upset feelings intensifying the more he thought about it. Yes, he admittedly wasn't good with alcohol, but he also wasn't inconsiderate enough to become excessively drunk and mess up Kimmon's party. It seemed, though, that Kimmon didn't trust him not to be so stupid.

Copter heaved out another sigh and prevented himself from thinking about the issue any longer. 

_Seriously, enough with all these silly thoughts! It's time to deal with this cake now._

Intending to grab a fork, Copter walked towards the utensil container located at the other side of the kitchen. Yet, a sudden voice stopped Copter right in his tracks. 

"Copter?"

His widened eyes jerked towards the surprised face of Kimmon, who was staring right back at him in blatant confusion. 

"P'Kim?! Why are you here?!" Copter yelped, frantically stepping into Kimmon's line of vision to block his view of the cake.

"To pick up my belongings."

"But what about the party?!"

"I managed to ditch them early. Otherwise, they'd force me to stay up the entire night," Kimmon said. "What are you doing here?"

Copter's mind churned. "Oh! Umm...I left my phone here! So I came to get it!" he spluttered out.

"You left it in the kitchen?" Kimmon asked, looking a little concerned by Copter's panicky reactions. His eyes then shifted to something on the counter that Copter seemed to be desperately shielding from his view. "Is that a cake?"

_Oh fuck._

Copter paled as he watched Kimmon step closer to confirm. Kimmon stared at the cake for a few seconds before turning his questioning eyes to meet Copter's.

Copter blurt out the first lie that popped up in his head. "It's for me! Uhhh, I had a really bad craving for cake, so I bought one for myself!"

Kimmon looked at the cake again, a smile appearing on his lips when he saw the 'Happy Birthday Kimmon' frosting on it. "Really? It's not a birthday cake for me?"

"Of course not!" Copter denied too quickly. "Remember? We already celebrated your birthday, and you had your fair share of cake earlier."

"But I like your cake more," Kimmon said.

"No you don't. Your favorite is tiramisu," Copter said without thinking. He mentally cursed himself when he realized what he just said.

Kimmon raised his eyebrows. "Who said that was my favorite?"

"P'Mai."

"Well, she's wrong. I like your cake much better. Fresh cream fruit cake, right?"

Kimmon locked his gaze on Copter, his entire face glowing with overflowing happiness.

Copter helplessly stared back, feeling more and more baffled by the second. Although he couldn't explain why, Kimmon's words just now wiped away all of the bitterness that had been pent up inside him. Those deep black eyes that were intently fixed on his were now tightly gripping his heart with a plethora of more indescribable feelings.

Biting his lips, Copter broke off their eye contact. "So what?" he managed to grumble as he resumed his steps to get a fork. "It's all mine."

A flicker of amusement in his eyes, Kimmon watched as Copter returned back with a fork. "Are you really going to eat the whole thing?"

Still avoiding Kimmon's eyes, Copter lifted up a mouthful with his fork. "Yup."

"You're going to get fat," Kimmon pointed out.

Copter frowned. "It's my body. I don't mind gaining a few pounds."

"I wouldn't mind that either," Kimmon easily admitted, making Copter finally meet his eyes in express bewilderment. "But let me help you eat the cake. Or at least let me have a bite? Please?"

Copter blinked at Kimmon's pleading expression before shifting his eyes away, but he ended up giving in. "Okay, just one bite."

Excitement marked on his features, Kimmon immediately leaned towards Copter and opened his mouth wide, encouraging Copter to feed him. His cheeks slowly turning reddish, Copter hesitantly complied. His dubious eyes unconsciously darted to Kimmon's face in order to catch Kimmon's reaction.

"Mmm...I definitely like this cake much better. Actually it's the best cake that I ever had in my life!!!" Kimmon confirmed, his voice overly enthusiastic.

"Uh-huh," Copter dismissed, although a relieved smile threatened to form on his lips.

"Really! So let me have one more bite. Please?" Kimmon begged again, opening up his mouth towards Copter once more.

Feeling much happier by Kimmon's delighted reaction, Copter eventually let out a soft chuckle and brought another piece up to Kimmon's open mouth. But, before Kimmon could eat it, he purposefully smeared it all over and around Kimmon's lips.

Kimmon pouted. "What was that for?!"

"You can't end a birthday without having some cake on your face." A mischievous glint in his eyes, Copter dabbed some fresh cream on his finger and wiped all of it on Kimmon's nose. "Happy birthday, P'Kim!" he finished with a giggle.

Falling silent, Kimmon stared at him for a while before he abruptly held Copter's smiling face in his hands and pulled it closer to his. Before Copter could process anything, Kimmon closed the distance between them, angling his face so that his nose touched Copter's cheek and his mouth brushed at a spot right beside Copter's mouth.

Copter froze. The sudden contact with Kimmon sent infinite waves of electrifying warmth surging through his entire body. When he felt Kimmon's tantalizing breaths tickling his skin, his flustered mind went completely blank.

Eventually, Kimmon distanced himself. Fully flushed up from head to toe, Copter just gaped at Kimmon, who was silently meeting his eyes with an unreadable expression. 

"What...are you...why...what was that for?!" Copter stuttered out, finally able to come up with a sensible question.

Kimmon feigned innocence. "Taking revenge."

"What?!"

At Kimmon's words, Copter belatedly realized that Kimmon had moved some of the cream on his face to Copter's. He shot an icy glare at Kimmon, who was now grinning.

_Ugh, why the hell did he have to take revenge like that?!_

Embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, Copter grabbed a napkin to wipe his face, but Kimmon suddenly stopped him from doing so.

Kimmon promptly reached out a finger to wipe a little bit of cream off of Copter's cheek. "Sweet revenge," he clarified, winking at Copter while licking his finger clean.

Copter turned impossibly redder. "P'Kim!"

"What? It's a waste of good cake," Kimmon defended himself. He then leaned forward, drawing his face closer. "Here, you can eat what's left on my face," he offered.

"No!" Copter shrieked, backing away at once.

Emitting an amused chuckle, Kimmon straightened back up. He turned his attention to the cake, stealing Copter's fork to eat another bite.

"So where's my birthday gift?" Kimmon asked after swallowing the cake in his mouth.

Occupied with trying to cool his heated face down, Copter shifted his confused eyes towards Kimmon. "What birthday gift."

Kimmon pretended to look hurt. "You didn't get me a gift?!"

"I got you a cake," Copter mumbled, beginning to feel bad.

"Oh, so you do admit that this cake was for me," Kimmon said, laughing when Copter looked like he was caught in the act. "But this doesn't count. I had to beg you to give me a bite. And if I didn't show up here, you would have just eaten it all!"

Unable to counter back to that, Copter bit his lips. "Is there anything that you want?"

"A wish," Kimmon demanded right away.

"What?"

"One wish."

"For?"

"I haven't decided yet. But when I think of something, you'll have to grant it. Okay?"

Copter gave Kimmon a look of suspicion. "It depends on what it is."

"It won't be anything unreasonable," Kimmon assured him. "So promise that you'll grant me one wish in the future? Please?"

At Kimmon's imploring puppy eyes, Copter inwardly flinched and ended up surrendering once more. "Okay."

A satisfied grin spreading across his face, Kimmon dug the fork into the cake and offered Copter a piece. His cheeks reddening again, Copter hesitated.

"My arm's falling off!" Kimmon jokingly complained while bringing the fork closer to Copter's mouth. 

His entire face lit up when a shy Copter finally accepted it.

***


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Thank you all again for staying after to attend this meeting," Kimmon started off.

Right after closing the café for the day, upon Kimmon's request, the Pit-a-Pat crew were all gathered and seated together at one of the tables. With a grateful smile on his face, Kimmon readily disclosed the purpose for the meeting.

"As you all already know, Valentine's Day is coming up soon. So I thought that we could put our heads together and come up with some promotional items that could cater to our customers."

"Oh, like what we did last year with our white chocolate latte and caramel hot chocolate drinks?" Tee asked.

Kimmon nodded. "Exactly. Those were a big hit last year, so we should definitely offer them again. And maybe we could think about presenting another new drink."

"Tee and I can start thinking of ideas," Tae confirmed.

"Thanks, P'Tae."

"What about a promotional event?" Bas brainstormed, a hint of excitement evident in his voice. "Maybe something like a lottery where the winner gets a prize."

"That might work," Kimmon considered. "We'll need to think of a good prize."

"Why don't we target the singles and offer the winner a romantic date with any one of us? That would definitely make everyone stampede to our shop," Bas surmised, a smug grin dancing on his lips.

Kimmon scrunched up his face at the idea. What if the winner demanded a romantic date with Copter?! The mere possibility of that happening didn't sit so well with him.

"Let's give some more thought on the specific details," Kimmon turned down in a roundabout way, blatantly ignoring Bas's subsequent knowing look. "Anything else?"

"I can try coming up with a new Valentine's Day-themed dessert," Godt offered.

"That would be great," Kimmon said with a gracious smile.

Copter perked up. "Can I help P'Godt with that?" Before Kimmon could say anything, Copter's eager eyes immediately turned to Godt. "Do you need an assistant, P'Godt?!"

A flicker of mirth in his eyes, Godt let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah I do, and your help would be much appreciated."

At Godt and Copter's conversation, the smile on Kimmon's face began to visibly fall apart. An array of infuriating images instantly populated inside his head. Images of Godt and Copter closely standing next to each other in the kitchen. Images of them happily baking together and harmlessly teasing each other with the ingredients. Images of them sweetly feeding each other an infinite variety of sugary desserts.

_OH FUCK NO!_

Unaware of Kimmon's ongoing mental breakdown, Tee abruptly intervened. "Perfect!" he squealed, enthusiasm prominent on his features. "P'Tae and I can work on the drinks, P'Kim and Bas can work on the events, and Godt and Copter can work on the desserts!"

Bas frowned. "Wait, no! I want to work with P'Ter!"

"Too late," Tee pointed out. "Copter already volunteered to help Godt, who agreed. So they should work together. Right, P'Tae?"

Tae quickly nodded in agreement, looking like he didn't want to clash with his boyfriend. Tee gave him a satisfied grin.

"Right. Out of all of us, I think Kim and Bas would be the best to come up with the promotional event," Tae tried to justify. "Bas, it was your idea, and Kim is definitely the expert businessman in our team."

"No! This can't happen!" Bas loudly whined with a sulky pout. "P'Kim, say something!"

Kimmon bit his lips when all eyes suddenly turned to him. As much as he felt Bas's sentiment, to his utter frustration, he couldn't think of any response that would simultaneously let him have his way and not draw any unnecessary suspicion on himself.

"Stop complaining, Bas. I agree with P'Tae and Tee," Kimmon reluctantly said, avoiding Bas's fuming eyes. "So let's give each team about a week to come up with ideas and then reconvene as a group. Okay?"

Trying to hide his low spirits, Kimmon glimpsed at Copter, who looked absolutely thrilled to be working with Godt. 

Huh. Didn't Copter say that his crush on Godt wasn't serious? Kimmon had been relieved to hear that at the time, but now thinking about, it wasn't anything to be happy about because it still meant that Copter had some sort of crush on Godt.

Seeming to sense Kimmon's intense gaze on him, Copter turned his head towards Kimmon. They briefly locked eyes for a second before Copter whipped his eyes back to Godt. 

Failing to stop a scowl from taking over his sullen face, Kimmon forced himself to look away.

***

Beaming with excitement, Copter's eyes shone brightly as they closely observed Godt, who was carefully preparing the batter for the waffles.

In order to come up with a new dessert, the two of them had decided to stay after the café's closing time for a week to try out different recipes. Tonight, they were going to attempt to make heart-shaped red velvet waffles, one of Godt's ideas.

"You should try making the next batch," Godt said with a smile, his hands still occupied with mixing up the batter.

"Huh?"

"You can't really learn how to make waffles just by watching," Godt pointed out, shifting his eyes to meet Copter's surprised ones. "Isn't that why you wanted to help me?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was either that or you just wanted to spend more time with me," Godt rationalized. "I was kind of hoping it was for the latter reason," he added in a playful tone.

Copter laughed. "It was for both reasons. I could have multiple reasons, right?"

Although he didn't want to admit it out loud, Copter actually had one more reason behind his eagerness to help Godt. Ever since Kimmon's birthday, Copter was continuously experiencing weird reactions whenever Kimmon was in proximity. Unfortunately for him, it happened to be all the time, given that he worked and lived with Kimmon.

_Ugh._

Just thinking about his idiotic actions as of late made Copter cringe from overwhelming embarrassment and frustration. They ranged from unconsciously staring at Kimmon until someone snapped him out of it, to feeling his heart somersaulting like crazy every time Kimmon touched him even in the slightest. So, of course, Copter was more than happy to get an opportunity where he could be away from Kimmon. He hoped that the physical distance would help fix his damn problem.

"Why did you want to learn how to make waffles?" Godt asked, cutting through Copter's thoughts.

"Well, I told my brother that if he came to visit, I'd make him the most delicious waffles that he ever had in his life," Copter explained. "So it'd be great if I could actually know how to make them."

"The most delicious waffles that he ever had in his life?" Godt repeated back, amusement apparent in his voice.

Copter let out a sheepish smile. "I think I was way too excited at the time and went completely overboard. I even told my brother that the café couldn't operate without me."

While pouring the batter into the waffle iron, Godt chuckled. "Well, that's actually true."

"What?"

"You didn't know? The shop was a real mess when you were out. Everyone kept bawling their eyes out because they missed their dear Copter. Including me," Godt joked.

Copter giggled. "I can't even imagine you crying."

Godt lowered his voice into a whisper as if he were revealing a long-kept secret. "Just between you and me, I'm actually a big crybaby."

Copter burst out in giggles again, making Godt smile along while he proceeded to work.

With skillful care, Godt removed the baked red velvet-colored waffle from the iron and shaped it into a heart with a large cookie cutter. Copter silently watched in awe as Godt arranged it on a plate and placed elegant quenelles of strawberry and vanilla ice cream on it. After topping it with slices of fresh strawberries and drizzling it with white chocolate glaze, Godt set the plate right in front of Copter.

"So what do you think?" Godt asked.

"I don't think we need to try making anything else. This looks perfect to me!" Copter commented, his voice filled with wonder. "How did you come up with this idea?"

"By thinking of you."

"What?"

A startled Copter turned his head to lock eyes with Godt, who was staring right back at him with a serious expression on his face. After a short moment of silence, Copter eventually broke out into a smile.

"I'm not sure about you being a big crybaby, but you're definitely a big flirt, P'," Copter teased before letting out an amused chuckle.

Godt returned the smile, but his eyes were still serious. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth. When you came by my waffle stand in the past, you always debated whether to get vanilla or strawberry ice cream. You told me that you didn't want to get both unless you deserved it that day."

Copter widened his eyes in surprise. "You still remember that?"

"Of course I do," Godt said in a soft voice. "So this is my attempt at giving you the best of both worlds on one plate. With a romantic flair since it's for Valentine's Day."

Copter stared at the waffle for a while before turning his gaze back to Godt, who was giving him a gentle smile. 

"Do you like it?" Godt asked.

Feeling touched, Copter smiled back. "I love it," he confirmed, his face alighted with pure happiness. "And I'm sure our customers will too!"

Godt laughed. "Then I guess that means our mission's complete. Why don't you try making one this time?"

Excitement written all over his face, Copter nodded and began to make a bowl of new batter under Godt's affectionate gaze.

***

Of course, Godt remembered Copter's earlier words to him, which he had heard during his first encounter with Copter. He even recalled the weather on that day because it had been unusually dreary and chilly, making it bad for his business of selling waffle ice cream sandwiches. Given the relatively slow customer traffic, Godt had been getting ready to call it a day when a young man hesitantly stepped up to his empty stand.

"Are you closing?" the man asked, seeming to have noticed Godt's movements to close.

Godt shook his head. "Not yet."

Looking relieved, the man flashed a bright smile, accompanied with a set of lovely dimples. "Then can I please get one waffle sandwich?" he politely requested, excitement laced in his voice.

Taken aback by the dimpled smile, Godt nodded. As he worked to fulfill the order, he unconsciously kept glancing at the young man from time to time, who was still happily smiling.

"What ice cream would you like in your sandwich, sir?" Godt asked after removing the crisply baked waffle from the iron.

At Godt's question, the smile suddenly fell from the man's face and was replaced with an extremely pensive expression. Godt silently watched as the man intently stared at the three choices of ice cream, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Vanilla," the man finally said. "No...strawberry. Wait! Umm...sorry, can I please get vanilla? Uhh...or actually..."

Godt bit back an amused smile. A sulky pout steadily forming on his face, the man seemed frustrated at himself for not being able to make up his mind. While the man was struggling with trying to decide between vanilla and strawberry ice cream, Godt couldn't help but think that the pout made the man look impossibly cuter.

"There is an option for two scoops," Godt pointed out after a short while.

Wearing a sheepish expression, the man rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, I want to save that for when I actually deserve it. When I want to reward myself with the best of both worlds."

_Best of both worlds?_

Admittedly, the man's reasoning was a little ridiculous, but strangely cute at the same time. It made Godt wonder how the man would react when he decided that he deserved both flavors of ice cream. Would the man let out an even more beautiful smile than the one he showed before?

So, on a whim that was quite unusual for his personality, Godt filled the waffle sandwich with two scoops of ice cream, one of vanilla and one of strawberry. Then he promptly handed it over to the man, who was looking at him with widened eyes.

"Then please think that this is a reward for coming by my stand today. It's my service for a first-time customer," Godt said.

After a moment of hesitation, the man shyly accepted it. "Thank you," he softly said, his cheeks flushed.

In line with Godt's expectations, the young man subsequently gave him a blinding smile, revealing those precious dimples on his rosy cheeks once more. Feeling an unfamiliar tingling sensation in his heart, Godt ended up returning the smile, secretly hoping that the man would come by his stand again.

***


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"It's all your fault!"

At Bas's abrupt angry yelp, Kimmon shot him an exasperated look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that!"

Bas instantly grabbed Kimmon's face and yanked it towards the open kitchen, where Godt and Copter were happily engaged in what seemed to be a very pleasant conversation based on their radiant smiles. Kimmon's eyes darkened when they noticed the precious dimples that kept coming out on Copter's face every time he laughed.

_Fuck._

He really didn't need Bas to remind him of this dire situation. Feeling grouchier by the second, Kimmon slapped Bas's hands off of his cheeks.

"What about it?" Kimmon asked back, feigning indifference.

Disbelief prominent on his features, Bas flailed his hands in the air. "What about it?! Are you blind?! Look at how much closer P'Godt and P'Ter got over the past few days!"

"So what? They're just working on the new dessert for Valentine's Day."

"Which is why I'm saying it's your fault! You shouldn't have let them be a team. At this rate, you're going to end up losing P'Ter to P'Godt!"

Kimmon bit back a growl. "You're overreacting," he managed to spit out.

"I'm not! Don't you feel threatened at all?! Are you really his boyfriend?!" Bas yelled, frustration evident in his voice.

At Bas's growing volume, Kimmon widened his eyes. "Hush, will you?!" he fiercely whispered after quickly glancing around their surroundings and making sure that no one was listening in to their conversation.

"Well, what are you going to do?!" Bas pressed, his voice now lowered into a whisper.

"Seriously, I don't see what your problem is. So what if Godt and Copter are close? They're just friends. And I trust Copter, okay? So I'm not going to be some possessive jerk who blocks him from making friends," Kimmon partially made up, wanting to end Bas's fury.

"I trust P'Ter too! But I don't trust the people around him. Especially not P'Godt!"

"It's really fine, Bas. And as far as I can see, you're way more of an issue compared to Godt. You literally drape yourself all over Copter every second of the day," Kimmon brought up, unable to hide the grumble in his voice.

Bas dropped his jaw, looking very offended. "Me?! You're jealous of me?! P'Kim, I'm like the last person that you should be worried about!"

Kimmon sighed. "I'm saying that I'm not worried about anyone. Okay?"

"And I'm saying that you should really be worried about P'Godt. Just look at the way he stares at P'Ter. It's dangerous! Are you really going to let a wolf be with your cute boyfriend every single night?! In such a closed space?! Just by themselves?!"

Bas's statements elicited those infuriating images of Godt and Copter back again in Kimmon's head, undoubtedly making his blood boil.

Momentarily speechless, Kimmon ran his fingers through his hair. Of course, he hated this entire situation. Not only was he spending less time with Copter these days, but also, for some strange reason, ever since Copter teamed up with Godt on this new project, he felt as though Copter was acting more distant towards him. He hoped that it wasn't because something was really going on between Godt and Copter.

Bas's face softened at Kimmon's brooding expression, but he maintained his firm tone. "Tell P'Godt that you're dating P'Ter and that he should stay away from him."

"I can't do that," Kimmon mumbled. "I promised to keep our relationship a secret."

More like he couldn't order Godt to back off based on his fake relationship with Copter, but he wasn't going to let Bas know that.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Bas rolled his eyes. "Fine, then arrange for something tonight. Like a group dinner. Something that'll prevent P'Godt and P'Ter from meeting by themselves tonight."

"What? Why?"

"At the very least, you should break off their rhythm of meeting every night," Bas explained. "You can use this opportunity to show P'Godt that P'Ter is yours. In a way that won't get P'Ter's attention but would definitely get the right message across to P'Godt. Okay?"

Kimmon sighed again. "Will you get out of my hair if I do that?"

Although he didn't look entirely satisfied, Bas gave in somewhat. "For now."

***

"So what did you say this was for?" Tee asked again, appearing quite confused.

"Since everyone's been working so hard for these past several days, I wanted to treat you all to something delicious," Kimmon spelled out.

With a grin spreading across his face, Tee shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I still think this is a little random, but I'll never say no to free food and alcohol."

All of the Pit-a-Pat crew were sitting together at a nearby Japanese-style pub upon Kimmon's (rather abrupt) offer to buy everyone dinner. Despite the suddenness, everyone looked content while they dove into the array of delectable dishes spread out on the table and their glasses of cold draft beer. That is, everyone except for Copter.

_Why the hell is this place so crowded?!_ Copter thought to himself for the billionth time as he discreetly scooted as much as possible towards the wall beside him.

Although he had attempted to pick a different seat, to his misfortune, Copter had somehow ended up sitting right next to Kimmon. That happened to be sort of a huge problem because he hadn't been able to fix his recent predicament yet, the one relating to his weird reactions that were triggered by being in close proximity to Kimmon. His current situation was particularly troublesome because, given the very crowded space, their bodies were literally squashed together and making Copter feel extremely self-conscious.

Feeling his cheeks burning, Copter slowly sipped on his glass of iced coke, which he had ordered in line with his determination to stay away from alcohol at all costs.

"Do you want to order something else?" Kimmon suddenly asked, turning his head towards Copter.

Copter visibly flinched. "What?"

"You're not eating like you usually do," Kimmon noted with a frown. "Is there something else that you want to eat? They have an extensive menu, and you can order anything that you want."

"Umm..."

Before Copter could provide an answer, Kimmon leaned closer towards him and pointed at several items in the menu that he was holding. "Do you want to try their sushi? This place is known for their skewers, but their sushi options are also pretty good. You like salmon, right?"

Forcing himself to sit still, Copter tried his best to ignore the increased contact between their bodies. "No, I'm okay," he barely managed to voice out.

"Are you sure?"

Copter unconsciously shifted his eyes to meet Kimmon's and regretted it in an instant. He found that their faces were dangerously close to each other, with those unfathomable black orbs intently fixed on his. Automatically, Copter's heart started to gallop off again without his permission, leaving him momentarily breathless.

"Copter?" Kimmon called out in worry, snapping Copter out of his temporary stupor.

_Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?!_

After mentally cursing himself an infinite number of times, Copter gave out a stiff smile. "I'm okay, P'. I'm just not that hungry."

Copter desperately inched away from Kimmon once more, hoping that Kimmon would leave him alone now. Yet, Kimmon didn't seem to have any intention to do so, appearing to be even more troubled by Copter's answer. 

Right when Kimmon was about to say something, though, someone unknowingly came to Copter's rescue.

"P'Kim? Is that you?"

Everyone jerked their heads towards the sudden voice, the owner of which was a young man who, Copter had to admit, was nothing less than gorgeous. Bright cocoa-colored eyes, sharp cute nose, defined rosy lips, fair smooth skin, slender and petite physique. The beautiful man was staring right at them (more specifically at Kimmon), with blatant surprise marked on his attractive features.

Kimmon widened his eyes. "Kevin?!"

"P'Kevin?!" Bas joined.

Kevin gasped. "Bas?!"

With those consecutive excited yelps, Kimmon and Bas bolted up and made their way over to Kevin, who immediately greeted them with affectionate hugs.

Copter emitted a soft sigh of relief, feeling like he had much more breathing room now that Kimmon wasn't physically next to him. His satisfying moment of comfort was short-lived, though, due to Tee's next words.

"Oh, is that P'Kim's boyfriend?" Tee asked out of the blue, as his curious eyes watched Kimmon and Bas merrily conversing with Kevin.

An amused smile formed on Tae's lips. "So Kim actually has a boyfriend?"

"Based on the rumors, and everyone's dying to know who it is," Tee said before turning to Copter with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know anything, Copter? You live with P'Kim, so you must have seen something."

Attempting to display a calm front, Copter reached out for his glass of coke. "No, I don't know," he quickly answered before taking a gulp.

"And you haven't seen that guy before?"

"Nope."

Looking slightly disappointed, Tee switched his attention back to the conversing trio. "Ooh, but look at the way P'Kim is smiling at him. This Kevin guy is pretty cute."

At Tee's observations, Copter glanced over just in time to see Kimmon laughing loudly in delight, with one of his hands comfortably settled on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin, who looked exceedingly more charming with a smile on his face, kept succeeding in making Kimmon laugh even more.

_Huh, they do seem really close._

Feeling inexplicably warm again, Copter took another large gulp of his cold drink.

"They look good together. Maybe they are boyfriends," Tee continued to opine.

"No, I don't think so," Copter blurted out, rather loudly.

Jumping at Copter's sudden booming voice, Tee shifted his eyes back to Copter. "What? Why?"

"He's not P'Kim's type."

"What's P'Kim's type?"

"Tall, sexy, charismatic people."

Tee's mouth gaped open. "What?! Really?!"

His eyebrows knitted together, Tae looked very puzzled. "Are you sure, Copter? That doesn't sound right."

Copter gave a confirmatory nod. "That's what P'Kim told me."

Tee took a moment to process Copter's words. "So that means P'Kim's ideal type would be someone like...Godt?! Or P'Tae?!"

Upon hearing Tee's deductions, Godt and Tae both choked on the food in their mouths.

As they were trying to recover from their violent coughing fits, Kimmon and Bas finally returned to the table. A brief moment of silence fell upon the group as everyone fixed their eyes on Kimmon.

"What?" Kimmon asked, looking confused by all the intense attention. "Why are you guys all staring at me like that?"

Tee cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Getting increasingly suspicious by everyone's awkward reactions, Kimmon narrowed his eyes while sitting back down in his spot. Before Kimmon could express any of his suspicion, though, Copter's random string of giggles abruptly cut him off.

Unaware that everyone was now staring at him in bewilderment, Copter kept giggling before downing the rest of his drink in a flash. He was still feeling strangely warm, more so than before, but the coldness of the drink wasn't helping to cool him down. Amidst his continuing giggles, Copter pressed his hands against his heated cheeks, wondering why they were feeling hot to the touch.

"Uhh, Copter?"

"Hmm?"

With his hands still squishing his cheeks, Copter moved his head to face Kimmon, who was shooting him a very worried look.

"That was my beer."

"Huh?"

_Oh shit._

***


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Growling under his breath, Bas shot a menacing glare at Godt. "I don't need your help."

Godt emitted an exasperated sigh. "I'm leaving as soon as your car comes, so suck it up for just a few more minutes." 

Bas continued to glower at Godt, who looked like he rather be anywhere else than here. An openly irked expression was prominently splayed across his face, which was really fueling Bas's anger. 

It wasn't like Bas had even asked for Godt's help in the first place. Bas admitted that he was a little buzzed, but he wasn't drunk to the point of not being able to head back home by himself. Yet, Tae and Tee had disagreed with Bas's self-assessment and had asked Godt to assist him, who, contrary to Bas's expectations, had acquiesced with their request.

So, to sum it up, Godt was "helping" Bas out on his own will. But why did he have to look so fucking annoyed, acting as if Bas was being some humongous pain in his ass?!

"I don't like you," Bas snarled.

Godt didn't look at all affected. "I'm glad we feel the same sentiment towards each other."

"What?!" Bas yapped, his eyes almost popping out. "Why don't you like me?"

"I'm not fond of spoiled brats," Godt said matter-of-factly.

"Who's a spoiled brat?!?!" Bas countered, feeling insulted. "You know what?! I'm not fond of mean jerks like you!"

Godt just shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine with me."

_Ugh!!!_

Resisting an urge to furiously stomp his feet at the ground, Bas glared at Godt once again, but Godt didn't even meet his eyes.

It was always like this. Godt always wore this aloof expression on his face, sometimes tinted with annoyance when he was around Bas or with politeness when he was around his seniors. But, generally speaking, he always looked like he didn't give a fuck about anything, except under one particular circumstance. The only times that Bas caught Godt actually smiling, with crinkled eyes filled with such abounding tenderness, was whenever he was with Copter.

To be clear, Bas didn't care about Godt's facial expressions and inner emotions. In fact, if at all possible, Bas didn't want to have to do anything with Godt, who apparently felt the same way about him. But not in this situation. As a loyal and protective person at heart, Bas just couldn't let this pass. There was no way in hell that Godt would become a threat to Kimmon and Copter's relationship under his watch.

"Stay away from P'Ter."

"What?"

At the mention of Copter's name, Godt finally turned his head to face Bas. 

_Look at that! So fucking attentive about P'Ter_ , Bas angrily thought to himself. _I can't believe P'Kim is so defenseless about this!!!_

"Stay away from P'Copter," Bas growled once more, his tone threatening.

Godt raised his eyebrows. "Why should I?"

"Because he already has a boyfriend, okay?"

"What?"

Godt widened his eyes at Bas's revelation, looking like he just got ambushed. Satisfaction spread across Bas's features as he watched Godt lose his usual composure. So, on the spur of the moment, he promptly opened his mouth to deliver the final blow.

"P'Ter's dating P'Kim. So if you have any morals, stay away from him!"

***

"P', I'm thirsty."

Upon hearing Copter's ongoing whines, Kimmon quickened his steps, hurrying back from the kitchen with a cup of water. After sitting next to Copter on the sofa in the living room, he gingerly placed the tip of the cup right in front of Copter's mouth.

"Here, drink some water," Kimmon offered.

Eagerly, Copter grasped the cup with both of his hands and proceeded to quench his thirst. Making sure that Copter wasn't spilling any of the water on himself, Kimmon couldn't stop a smile from capturing his lips. He definitely felt so much more at ease now that he was finally alone with Copter.

Copter was already excessively adorable in his natural state, but his cuteness literally skyrocketed when he was drunk. It was a fact that, unfortunately for Kimmon, was obvious not only to him but also to everyone else. So, as soon as he realized that Copter was drunk, Kimmon immediately took him back to their home. Back to a place where he could hide this lovable version of Copter from the prying eyes of others. Back to a place where he could reserve this precious version of Copter for his eyes only.

Letting out a satisfied giggle, Copter cuddled into Kimmon, acting like a happy puppy that was displaying his affection to his owner. "Thank you, P'."

His heart skipping a beat, Kimmon tenderly stroked Copter's hair. He chuckled when Copter continued to nuzzle up against him.

"It's time for you to sleep now," Kimmon said when he noticed that Copter kept yawning.

Backing away from Kimmon in a flash, Copter stubbornly shook his head. "No."

"Baby Copter, it's way past your bedtime," Kimmon cooed in a teasing manner. "You need to go to sleep now."

A grumpy pout instantly took over Copter's face. "I'm not a baby."

"Are you sure about that?" Kimmon teased, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"I'm not a baby!" Copter loudly repeated, sulkiness heavily laced in his voice. "I'm the opposite of cute! And I'm tall! And I'm really charismatic!!!"

"Huh?" Kimmon blinked at Copter, confused by Copter's seemingly random declarations.

"I'll show you!"

With that determined shout, Copter began to scowl at Kimmon in an attempt to demonstrate his charismatic side.

It took all of Kimmon's willpower to contain his laughter. Despite Copter's hard efforts, Kimmon couldn't help but think that Copter looked exactly like a toddler who was about to throw an epic tantrum.

"You're right," Kimmon eventually managed to say, realizing that Copter wouldn't stop until he gave him his agreement.

Immediately dropping his scowl, Copter broke out into a blinding smile filled with sheer delight. "Really?"

_God, this baby is going to be the death of me_ , Kimmon thought to himself. _How the hell does he become cuter, more and more with each passing second?!_

He chose to conceal his real opinion at that moment, though, not wanting to wipe Copter's beautiful dimpled smile off of his face.

"Yeah, really," Kimmon confirmed, smiling along with Copter. "Are you ready to sleep now?"

"No."

"No?"

"I have to work."

Kimmon's smile fell from his face. "What?"

"I can't sleep. I have to work," Copter reiterated while sleepily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Feeling his heart breaking, Kimmon bit his lips. 

His necessity to work appeared to be so deeply ingrained in Copter's brain, to the point where Copter worried about it even when he was drunk and on the verge of falling asleep. Although Kimmon understood that Copter was fixated on working in order to support his family, he hated that Copter seemed to be overworking at the expense of taking care of himself.

"You can work after you get a good night's sleep," Kimmon said in a soft voice.

"No," Copter rejected. "I have to work now. I need money. Money for Neng and Pink."

"Neng and Pink?" Kimmon echoed. "Your siblings?"

Copter gave out a fond smile. "Yup, Neng and Pink. My siblings. And I need money to get my own place."

"You don't need to get your own place. You can keep staying with me," Kimmon quickly proposed.

Copter shifted his eyes to gaze into Kimmon's hopeful ones. "Really?"

Kimmon nodded. "Really. For as long as you want."

_Or you can stay with me forever_ , Kimmon swallowed back inside.

Upon hearing Kimmon's proposition, a flash of excitement visibly swept over Copter's face. All of a sudden, though, Copter fiercely shook his head and looked away.

"No. No, I shouldn't," Copter mumbled, his voice laden with a hint of sadness.

"Why?" Kimmon asked, disappointed.

Yet, Copter didn't answer Kimmon's question, his mind seeming to have returned back to his previous train of thought. "I need money," he restated before cocking his head to the side. "P'Kim, do you have any more blind dates?"

"What?"

"That was the best paying job ever," Copter continued, suddenly looking enthusiastic. "$100 for each date."

Before Kimmon could say anything in response, Copter abruptly reached out his hand to grab Kimmon's. With a broadening grin, Copter intertwined their fingers.

"Holding hands for $50."

_What the?!_

Kimmon silently gaped at their locked fingers, unable to form any coherent thoughts. 

Not giving Kimmon even a second to recover, Copter then lunged forward, causing Kimmon to fall backwards with Copter nestled on top of him. He latched himself onto Kimmon, his arms embracing Kimmon's waist and his chin settling on Kimmon's left shoulder. A shiver ran down Kimmon's spine when Copter whispered into his ear.

"Hugging for $100."

Frozen in shock, Kimmon couldn't do anything other than helplessly stare back at Copter, who had slightly pulled away from the hug in order to face him. With a twinkle in his eyes, Copter beamed before he closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Kimmon.

Kimmon stopped breathing as soon as he felt that delicate warmth press against his lips. The rest of the world fell away into nothingness until it was only Copter remaining, only Copter existing in his whole universe.

_Copter._

Slowly inching back, Copter met Kimmon's eyes again. "Kissing for..." he began to say before pausing. "How much was it for a kiss?"

Confusion marked on his features, Copter blankly stared at Kimmon before yawning and burying his face back into Kimmon's shoulder. 

A stretching silence consumed the room until Kimmon finally regained his senses and figured out what had just happened. After attacking his poor heart with such a sweet kiss, Copter had peacefully fallen asleep again, just like last time.

Kimmon let out a weak chuckle. "You're not going to remember any of this when you wake up tomorrow, huh?" he quietly asked Copter, who was immersed in deep slumber.

_It was so fucking unfair._

But, then again, Kimmon already knew that he was fighting a losing battle ever since he admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Copter. Actually, no, who the fuck was he kidding?! He had never been in a position to fight. The truth was that he would gladly keep his defenses down and willingly surrender everything that he had if it meant that he got a chance at Copter's heart. If it meant that Copter would miraculously love him back.

_If Copter loved him back._

Just imagining that miracle happening in his life ignited his entire existence with breathtaking exhilaration. Yet, rather pathetically, Kimmon had no clue what he was supposed to do in order to increase his chances at winning Copter over. Kimmon's prior experience with love had only taught him to forever silence his feelings and to chastise himself if he ever dared to express any of his true emotions.

Even if he got himself together and managed to convey his love to Copter, what then? Would he end up confessing? But what if his confession pushed Copter away? What if Copter ultimately didn't want to return his love and decided to walk out of Kimmon's life? If that turned out to be the final outcome, Kimmon knew for certain that his soul would be utterly crushed to the point of no recovery.

Feeling completely defeated, Kimmon closed his eyes. "Copter," he whispered. "What should I do?"

A content smile fixed on his face, Copter just snuggled into Kimmon, who softly chuckled and gently wrapped his arms around him.

***


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You did what?!"

At Kimmon's panicked yelp, Bas winced and immediately pressed his hands together towards Kimmon as an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry, P'! I was drunk, and it sort of slipped out," Bas explained, still looking very guilty.

Disbelief evident on his features, Kimmon creased his brow. "Sort of slipped out?!"

Wearing a sheepish expression, Bas nodded. "Yeah."

Feeling a massive headache coming on, Kimmon groaned while raking his fingers through his hair.

Admittedly, he had already been a little upset by the fact that Copter couldn't recall anything that had happened last night. It was, of course, exactly in line with what he had predicted, but, even though it didn't take him by surprise, Kimmon couldn't help but feel rather disappointed. He felt disheartened that his sweet moments with Copter were stored only inside his own memories once again. Now, upon hearing Bas's confession, Kimmon's previously dampened mood rapidly fell to new lows.

Despite the fact that he was quite agitated about Bas's actions, though, Kimmon couldn't bring himself to actually be angry at his cousin. It was mostly because Bas was (intentionally) flinging his kicked puppy eyes at him and making Kimmon feel like it was all his fault. Maybe it partly was. Thinking back on it now, he really shouldn't have created any situation where Bas would be left alone with Godt, especially when Bas was in a dangerously drunken state that increased the possibility of him spewing out such misguided threats at Godt.

"Hey, maybe it's better this way," Bas opined before determination spread across his face. "No, it's definitely better this way!"

"How is this better?" Kimmon asked back, exasperation heavy in his voice.

"Because now you don't have to worry about P'Godt. Look!" Bas said proudly as he pointed his finger at the open kitchen. "I think he definitely got the message. He hasn't been sending his usual love vibes to P'Ter today."

Upon Bas's insistence, Kimmon took a furtive glimpse towards Godt's direction. He found that, indeed, consistent with Bas's observations, Godt appeared much more reserved than before. Particularly, in stark contrast with his typical self, he was acting distant around Copter. Godt seemed to avoid engaging in any unnecessary interaction with him, to the point where even Copter looked like he noticed that something was off.

Kimmon's afflicted eyes subsequently fixated on Copter, who kept glancing at Godt every once in a while. Reading the blatant confusion and worry on Copter's face, Kimmon chewed on his lips, feeling progressively conscience-stricken. But what the hell was he supposed to do?! Tell Godt the truth? Confess that Copter wasn't actually dating him? Reveal that he and Copter were just fake lovers? Why should he do anything that encouraged Godt to continue to make advances at Copter?!

_Because Copter liked Godt_ , his mind painfully reminded him. _And, consequently, Copter would be much happier if he ended up with Godt. Instead of with you._

The stinging realization stabbed through his aching heart a countless number of times. It was just like last time when he had figured out that the happiness of the person who he loved was not directly linked to his own happiness.

Yet, if at all possible, he didn't want to get a repeat of that dismal past. Even though Kimmon would literally do anything that he could in order to make Copter happy, he really didn't want to be forced down a path where he would have to sacrifice his own love again.

Was it so wrong to fight for his own happiness this time around? He really hoped not, and, if it meant that Copter would ultimately stay by his side, then he thought that it definitely was worth a try.

His selfishness trumping his guilty conscience, Kimmon forced himself to look away.

***

With an awestruck expression, Copter admired the beautifully plated waffles that were sitting on the counter in front of him. Although he and Godt had spent the past week experimenting with different dessert recipes, they both decided that Godt's first recipe was their ultimate favorite. Who would be able to resist heart-shaped red velvet waffles that were topped with vanilla and strawberry ice cream and finished with fresh strawberries and drizzles of white chocolate glaze?

"It looks perfect," Godt commented before taking a bite of the waffles. "And tastes perfect as well."

Delighted shyness enveloping his face, Copter shifted his twinkling eyes to Godt, who returned a small smile. For this evening session, encouraged by Godt's urging, Copter had been the one making the dessert from start to finish. After a few trials, he finally succeeded in mastering the recipe.

"So we're good to go for tomorrow's meeting?" Copter asked.

"I think we are," Godt agreed, complemented with a confirmatory nod.

"Okay, but you should make the waffles tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard I try, I just can't beat your genius skills."

At Godt's responsive chuckle, Copter lit up in a flash. 

Throughout the entire day, he detected that Godt had been oddly quiet and low-spirited, which worried him to no end. Copter knew that Godt wasn't the type of person who openly shared his troubles with anyone else. Even if he was literally dying inside, Godt would likely choose to dwell in his own crushing misery instead of seeking out someone's help or comfort, just like Copter himself.

In the same way that Godt had recognized Copter's state of mind several times before, Copter found that he was also able to discern Godt's mindset, at least somewhat. Because he understood how Godt worked, Copter couldn't help but feel even more concerned for him. Therefore, seeing Godt freely interact with him a little more right now brought a partial sense of relief to Copter.

Eager to create another smile on Godt's face, Copter continued their conversation. "I'm going to miss our evening sessions."

Unless the broader Pit-a-Pat group disapproved of their final recipe at tomorrow's meeting, today would turn out to be the last of his brainstorming sessions with Godt. Honestly, Copter felt sad that they were ending, given that he sincerely enjoyed each and every one of those sessions.

Settling his gaze on Copter, Godt stayed silent for several seconds. "I will too," he said at last, his voice soft.

"Maybe we can resume these sessions for the next big event?" Copter asked in a hopeful tone.

To Copter's disappointment, though, Godt broke off their eye contact and looked away. "I don't think we can."

"Why not?"

When Godt didn't provide an answer, Copter bit his lips. He tried to reassess Godt's mood, which appeared to have worsened from before. His worry for Godt increasing exponentially, Copter couldn't stop himself from voicing out his concern.

"P'Godt, is something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self today."

After letting out an inaudible sigh, Godt turned his head to face Copter again. "Copter, I'm going to quit working here."

At Godt's abrupt revelation, shock visibly crossed Copter's face. "What? Why?"

Godt hesitated. "It's against my morals to take what's not mine. But I don't think I'll be able to hold back if I keep staying here with you."

Copter crinkled his nose, unable to decipher Godt's seemingly cryptic words. "I don't understand, P'."

With despondent eyes, Godt just gave out a weak smile. A moment of deep silence descended between them as Godt quietly continued to meet Copter's perplexed eyes.

"P'Godt, what won't you be able to hold back?" Copter eventually pressed again, breaking the silence.

"This."

His eyes still pained, Godt slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against Copter's.

_Huh?!_

Copter remained rooted to the spot, his mind running completely blank from the sudden situation. He gawked helplessly at Godt, who had backed away and was now staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. But, before Copter could figure out how to react, a deafening crash snatched his attention away.

Instinctively jerking his head towards the direction of the sound, Copter widened his eyes when he caught sight of Kimmon. He was standing a few steps away from Copter and Godt, surrounded by several canned drinks and boxes of food that were messily splayed near his feet. Seemingly fixed to the ground, Kimmon was silently watching them, with pursed lips and tightly clenched fists.

"P'Kim?" Copter unconsciously breathed out.

As if Copter's trembling whisper spun him into motion, Kimmon instantly stormed his way over to them. As soon as Copter was within reach, he yanked Copter behind him. Shielding Copter entirely from Godt's view, Kimmon glared at Godt, his darkened eyes piercing into Godt's stony ones.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

***


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I'm quitting the shop," Godt declared after a short silence, his blank eyes calmly enduring Kimmon's furious glare. 

Godt's sudden announcement temporarily caught Kimmon off guard. "What?" 

"Part of your job offer to me was that I could quit anytime that I wanted," Godt continued to say, his tone altogether neutral. "I'm aware that it hasn't been six months yet. But I don't need the extra bonus that you promised me if I worked for that long. I'm instead choosing to quit right now."

Momentarily speechless, Kimmon silently stared at Godt before ultimately returning a curt nod. "Fine. I accept your decision." 

Kimmon subsequently heard Copter squeak out a surprised _"P'!"_ from behind him. Yet, he stayed put, his focus only on making sure that Copter was still entirely concealed from Godt's view. 

Although a flicker of pain showed in his eyes at the sound of Copter's voice, Godt kept his somber gaze on Kimmon, appearing to acknowledge what Kimmon was doing. After giving a respectful wai to him, Godt promptly strode out of the kitchen.

"P'Godt!" Copter shouted, sounding very alarmed by the unforeseen turn of events.

Sensing Copter's attempt to leave his spot, Kimmon whipped around to face him. Acting on instinct, he tightly latched his hands onto Copter's shoulders in order to prevent Copter from stepping away. 

Realizing that his movements were restrained, Copter faltered and shifted his attention to Kimmon. A mix of bewilderment and anxiety surfaced on Copter's face. Not breaking eye contact, Kimmon swallowed back an impulsive growl. 

"Where are you going?" Kimmon managed to ask, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"After P'Godt," Copter easily replied. 

"Why?"

"To persuade him not to leave."

Kimmon gritted his teeth. "Don't. It won't change his mind."

"But I still want to try," Copter affirmed, his voice laden with determination. 

They silently stared at each other for a lasting moment until Kimmon unwillingly weakened his grip and lowered his hands down. Taking a final glance at Kimmon, Copter instantly made his way past Kimmon and rushed out of the kitchen. 

_Copter went after Godt._

His heart crashing to the floor and breaking into a million pieces, Kimmon remained frozen in place. He shut his eyes, feeling himself hopelessly drowning in the ferocious waves of brutal defeat that engulfed him over and over again. 

***

"P'Godt!"

Upon hearing Copter's frantic call of his name, Godt stopped dead in his tracks. After hesitating for a few seconds, he turned around and met Copter's wavering eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them until Godt finally breathed out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Copter. I really shouldn't have kissed you," Godt sincerely apologized. He paused for a bit before stating his next words. "But I don't regret it."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Copter bit his lips. "P', are you really quitting?" he eventually inquired. 

"Yes."

"Because of me?"

Godt let out a small smile that didn't reach his forlorn eyes. "No, it's not because of you," he answered, his voice soft. 

_He's lying,_ Copter thought to himself, being able to see through Godt's obvious lie. _He's quitting because of me._

Feeling a rush of guilty panic hitting him, he desperately churned his mind to come up with reasons for why Godt shouldn't quit. 

"Then why are you quitting? Everyone's going to be upset if you leave. P'Tae and P'Tee, and all the customers that come to see you...everyone is going to be so disappointed! And the shop really needs you. Like what about all the waffle orders..." 

Yet, Copter trailed off when he soon realized that none of his words were truly effective nor persuasive. Godt just stood there motionlessly, patiently waiting for Copter to finish. At an utter loss for what to do next, Copter dropped his discouraged gaze to his feet for a brief moment before looking up once more. 

"P', we'll see each other again, right?" Copter ended up asking, a tremble evident in his voice.

"We shouldn't. Otherwise, I won't hold back again," Godt responded in a playful tone, but a broken smile formed on his lips. "Goodbye, Copter. Please take care of yourself and be happy."

Standing rooted to the ground, Copter helplessly stared at Godt as he walked away from him and ultimately out of his sight. 

***

A dead silence had consumed the entire car ride back home. Seemingly oblivious to Kimmon's countless sidelong glances of worry, Copter had stayed quiet throughout the drive, looking like he was lost in thought. 

From his end, Kimmon had bitten back from saying anything while he struggled to clasp on to his remaining selfishness. Yet, the more he caught sight of Copter's slumped shoulders and gloomy eyes, of all the blatantly visible signs of his pitiful anguish, Kimmon had felt his insides slowly crumbling. 

So, when they finally stepped foot into their apartment, Kimmon hesitantly called out Copter's name, with the intention of stopping Copter from heading to his room. 

"Copter."

Turning around, Copter readily gave his full attention to Kimmon, who stared right back at him. As he beheld those beautiful dark chocolate orbs that he loved so much, Kimmon couldn't help but hesitate for a little while. 

_Don't do it!_ His frightened heart screamed out at him in sheer panic. _Please don't say anything!_

If only he could listen to his poor heart. If only he could just ignore everything else and comply with its demand. 

Kimmon was going to hate himself for doing what he was about to do, and he was more than certain that he was going to regret this decision for an eternity. But, in spite of knowing all that, he just couldn't tolerate seeing the hurtful misery on Copter's face any longer. 

Making up his mind, Kimmon emitted a weary sigh before revealing the truth. "Godt is quitting the shop because he thinks that you're dating me."

Surprise immediately crossed Copter's features at Kimmon's revelation. "What?"

Kimmon tried his best to veil his overwhelming bitterness. "Godt thinks that we're dating," he repeated, as calmly as possible. "So you can tell him that we're in a fake relationship if you want to stop him from leaving. You like him, don't you?"

_What the fuck are you saying?!_ Enraged by his self-inflicted torture, his furious heart continued to lash out at him. _Why are you acting like some selfless sacrificial saint when you're literally dying inside?! Do you seriously enjoy your own suffering?! Do you really care so little about yourself and your needs?!_

Kimmon just clenched his jaw, though, choosing to disregard the swelling pain in his chest that threatened to devour him right then and there. 

Unaware of Kimmon's ongoing inner turmoil, Copter blinked several times, appearing a little discomposed. "I don't know," he replied at last after avoiding Kimmon's brooding eyes. 

Kimmon paused for a second, slightly taken aback by Copter's unexpected answer. "How do you not know? Didn't you say before that you had a crush on him?"

"More like a passing crush. Or so I thought. I don't know. It never occurred to me that this would ever happen," Copter reluctantly explained, his gaze still cast down. "So I haven't really thought about it in depth or with any seriousness."

"What's there to think about? If you like him, then you date him," Kimmon asserted, immediately feeling his own words viciously shoot bullets right at his dying heart.

A dissenting frown enveloped Copter's face. "It's not that simple."

"It is. Then just think about this. Did you like it when he kissed you?"

"What?"

At his shameless question, Copter's cheeks noticeably burned up in a flash. Kimmon resisted an urge to laugh at his foolish self for even momentarily harboring any hope for his love. How could he even think that he might have a slight chance at winning Copter's heart when the ultimate outcome was just so fucking obvious?! It always had been, ever since he first witnessed Copter aiming a bashful smile at Godt in front of his waffle stand. 

"It looks like you did," Kimmon muttered. "Based on how you're blushing."

"No, that's not...I'm not...that doesn't mean anything!" Copter stammered, the deep shade of red rapidly spreading across his features. "I told you that it's not that simple!!!"

"It is," Kimmon challenged again, his darkening eyes completely fixated on Copter's flushed face. "And I'll make it simpler for you." 

"What?"

For a fleeting moment, Kimmon wordlessly stared at Copter, who looked like he absolutely had no idea what Kimmon was getting at. It made sense because Copter didn't know anything. 

Copter didn't know. He didn't remember the sweet moments that he initiated, those precious kisses of his that claimed immediate ownership over Kimmon's entire world. He didn't have a clue about how he flew Kimmon up to heaven and plunged him down to hell day by day, with each and every one of his words and actions. He didn't realize that he had already stolen away all the pieces of Kimmon's shattered heart, making it impossible for Kimmon to put himself back together. 

Copter didn't know anything at all. 

But what crushed Kimmon's soul the most was the fact that none of this really mattered to Copter because he was in love with someone else. Neither Kimmon's incessant yearning nor endless heartache for Copter really mattered in the end because Copter was in love with Godt. 

Various scenes from earlier that evening began to flash before Kimmon's eyes. Godt kissing Copter right in front of him. Copter instantly running after Godt despite his opposition. Copter looking so wretched when Godt still chose to leave. Copter blushing like crazy at the mere mention of Godt's kiss. 

His thin thread of self-control snapped. 

Blinded by a plethora of staggering emotions ranging from jealous frustration to excruciating heartbreak, Kimmon let go of all his inhibitions and surrendered to his tormented heart.

"Compare this to his."

Before Copter could get another word in, Kimmon abruptly grasped Copter's chin with his fingers and lifted his head up towards him. After locking Copter's widened eyes onto his, Kimmon leaned in and kissed him. 

***


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Reluctantly, Kimmon parted from Copter's lips and pulled his face back a few inches. His darkened midnight eyes automatically drilled into the widened mocha ones ahead of him, seemingly locking them right in place. 

A suffocating silence consumed the entire room as they continued to stare at each other for a lasting while. 

After capturing Copter's dilated pupils, Kimmon's gaze slowly traced his flushing cheeks and ultimately fell upon his rosy mouth. All rational thought disappeared from his jumbled mind then and there, leaving Kimmon only with his primal instincts. With those overpowering impulses that were encouraging him to reach out again and to dive back into those sweet lips once more.

Yet, he snapped back to his senses when Copter suddenly took a step backward, causing Kimmon's hand to release Copter's chin. Caught off guard, Kimmon raised his eyes back to meet Copter's, which now appeared to be blazing with a mix of surprise, confusion and...anger? 

"What are you...why..." Copter spluttered out in a trembling voice, not being able to finish his questions.

_Shit!_

A rush of panic sweeping over him in an instant, Kimmon hurriedly opened his mouth. 

"Copter, I..." Kimmon trailed off momentarily, trying to come up with words that would help mitigate this disastrous situation. Unfortunately for him, Copter didn't give him much of a chance. 

"You...you don't joke around with something like this!" Copter yelped while throwing a furious glare at Kimmon. "It's not funny!" 

Before Kimmon could say anything in response, Copter immediately raced to his room and slammed the door shut. 

"Who said it was a joke?" Kimmon quietly mumbled to himself while fiercely running his hand through his hair.

Given his bad luck, of course Copter was going to think that this was some kind of sick joke. Of course he wouldn't know that Kimmon's kiss just now was actually a desperate manifestation of Kimmon's pent-up, suppressed feelings for him. Now that Kimmon thought about it, it made sense. From Copter's perspective, Kimmon had just kissed him out of the blue, right after spouting a bunch of nonsense that sounded like he was urging Copter to consider dating Godt.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Kimmon resisted a strong desire to smash his head on the wall when he remembered what he had said right before kissing Copter. _Compare this to his._ Seriously, why the hell did he say that?! Did he really want Copter to "compare" him and Godt in order to figure out his true emotions? To realize that he really was in love with Godt and should therefore date him? 

He was so freaking pathetic, not to mention outrageously idiotic. He acted like a self-sacrificial cupid, but then lost his mind and forced himself on Copter. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

Regretting the past several minutes of his life, Kimmon stared pitifully at the closed door. A part of him wished to run after Copter and explain everything. He wanted to confess once and for all how much he loved him and beg him to please allow just a chance at his heart. 

But, like the coward he was, he didn't have the courage to face Copter right now. He wasn't ready to endure the crushing agony that would inevitably come if Copter rejected his feelings outright. Not now, not ever. 

Kimmon weakly dropped his gaze down to the ground before closing his eyes, feeling his aching heart sink to the lowest depths of his being. _A joke,_ he told himself, leveraging Copter's earlier assumption. That was all this was. It was a joke that wasn't the least bit funny neither to Copter nor him. 

Although it wasn't anything even remotely close to ideal, at least this way, Kimmon might be able to salvage whatever relationship that they shared at the moment. He really wasn't willing to give up any of that yet. 

***

Once he was safely within the confines of his room and out of Kimmon's sight, Copter quickly heaved out several panicky breaths. 

_What the fuck just happened?!_

His body violently vibrated from the wild pounding of his heart. Unable to stand up properly, he eventually sank down into the floor. 

Unconsciously, Copter lifted his trembling fingers to touch his mouth. His breathing hitched. The memory of Kimmon's warm lips pressing against his instantly attacked him, replaying over and over again inside his head like a broken record that couldn't be fixed. Heated blood surged through his veins, throbbing painfully in his ears and making every part of his skin tingle. 

Kimmon was right. It was simple. It really fucking was. 

Kimmon's kiss just now slapped Copter into realization, forcing him to acknowledge what he had been trying his very best to deny for the longest time. It was something that Copter had desperately been attempting to ignore and brush off as a passing trivial issue because it wasn't supposed to happen. 

He wasn't supposed to develop any of these dangerous feelings. He wasn't supposed to harbor any of these uncontrollable emotions. 

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Kimmon. 

It was totally inappropriate, stupid, reckless, and, above all, different. It was unlike the past fleeting crushes or temporary attractions that he had experienced before. It was unlike anything that he had felt for anyone else in his life. 

_P'Kim was different._

Before Copter was aware of what was going on, Kimmon had already leaped over all of Copter's boundaries and crushed through all of Copter's inner walls. Kimmon struck Copter right at his core in a way that was so confounding, so uncomfortable, and so fatal, which scared the living daylights out of him. 

Seriously, why did he have to fall in love with his boss and current living mate? With someone who hired him as his fake boyfriend in order to avoid getting married? With someone who wasn't romantically interested in him in the slightest? With someone who was becoming such a huge part of his life that it hurt even thinking about the possibility of not seeing him anymore?

Completely drained out, Copter buried his face into his knees, feeling his tired eyes begin to water from the flood of frightened panic engulfing him. 

He was now so fucking screwed.

***

From the moment Copter woke up this morning until now, this day was turning out to be a perfect illustration of what the word 'exhausting' meant. 

To start off, Godt's absence in the shop had increased Copter's workload the most out of everyone else's, given that he was the only one who was able to whip out waffles that were somewhat similar to Godt's. Working in the kitchen, on top of handling his regular tasks in the café, was definitely not an easy feat. Yet, quite frankly, Copter didn't mind all the physical exhaustion so much because it helped distract him from his other type of exhaustion, the emotional one.

Now that he was forced to acknowledge his feelings for Kimmon, every minute that Copter spent with Kimmon felt like an eternity of self-inflicted torture. Whenever he was with Kimmon (which happened to be most of the time because he freaking lived and worked with him), Copter had to constantly keep each and every one of his facial expressions, actions and words in check. He had to make sure that he was successfully locking up everything inside his heart so that it wouldn't show on the outside because Kimmon couldn't find out about this. 

Dread filled Copter's insides when he imagined Kimmon catching on to his feelings. To his growing panic, it didn't seem all too far-fetched. Copter cringed as he remembered the car ride with Kimmon this morning. The ride had ended up being dead silent because any small talk that was initiated by Kimmon had been awkwardly ended by him. 

_Shit, could I make it any more obvious?!_

At least Kimmon hadn't brought up the kiss from last night. If he had, Copter was pretty sure that he would have been a blushing, blubbering mess. Heat rose to his cheeks when, without fail, the mere thought of the kiss brought him back to that moment, making him relive it again and again and again. 

He really needed to get a freaking grip and stop thinking about it. About the kiss. About Kimmon. It was literally impossible at this point, though, because, apparently, Kimmon had decided to start living permanently inside Copter's head without his permission. Also, speaking about "living", clearly, living with Kimmon was now out of the picture. He could barely think straight even when Kimmon wasn't in his line of vision, so having Kimmon around him, always in close proximity, was going to be the death of Copter and his damn heart. Yes, before this situation got any worse, Copter needed to move out of Kimmon's apartment as soon as freaking possible and... 

"Hey!"

A sudden voice yanked Copter out of brooding thoughts. Eyes wide, Copter quickly turned his attention to the three burly men who were standing right in front of him. He inwardly flinched when he met the angry glare of the man in the middle, who had been the one to just yell at Copter. 

Recovering from his initial shock, Copter gave out a friendly smile. "My apologies, sir. How can I help you?"

"Godt Itthipat," the man curtly spat out, still looking pissed off.

"What?"

"Where is he?"

His smile faltering, Copter blinked a couple of times. The question itself wasn't anything new. All of the Pit-a-Pat crew, including himself, had been hearing that exact question all day, especially from the customers who had regularly come to the shop to see Godt. Yet, hearing the question come from these three hulking men, who looked like they were ready to beat the crap out of someone at any given time? Copter was definitely getting the sense that he wasn't just talking to an upset group of Godt's fanboys. 

"He quit yesterday," Copter cautiously answered, trying to keep his expression neutral.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No."

"What about his phone number?"

"I don't know."

_Okay, this was getting a little intimidating._

Hoping that the tension in the air wouldn't escalate out of hand, Copter put on his best calm front. Despite his good efforts, though, the men didn't seem to buy it. 

"You're lying," the man snarled, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you hiding him?! Where is he?!"

At the man's menacing bark, Copter stopped himself from instinctively stepping back. It was now glaringly obvious that these men were hunting Godt down with not-so-good intentions. Damn them if they thought they could scare him into providing any information that would aid their mission. Determined not to give in, Copter coolly engaged in the subsequent stare down, his lips tightly pursed. 

Just when the trio was about to make their next move, though, an enraged shout stopped them right in their tracks. 

"Back off!"

Shooting a death glare at the men, Kimmon came over to Copter's side within seconds. He gently pushed Copter behind him and towards Bas, who had followed Kimmon with an equally furious expression on his face. Copter widened his eyes in apprehension as he watched the unfolding confrontation, helplessly feeling much more scared than before because Kimmon's safety was now on the line. 

"One more wrong move, and I'm calling the police," Kimmon threatened, his voice eerily calm. "Leave my shop now."

The men rudely sneered at Kimmon, but didn't otherwise move from their spot, looking like they were reassessing the situation. When they caught sight of Tae and Tee, who had ran over the instant they heard all the heated shouting, they seemed to realize that they were outnumbered and finally left the shop without causing any further commotion. 

"Are you okay?" Bas immediately asked as soon as the men were out of sight, his enlarged eyes searching Copter's face.

Copter nodded while mustering up a small smile. He proceeded to meet the eyes of his seniors, who were all staring at him with blatant worry on their faces. Feeling grateful but a little embarrassed by all the attention, Copter looked away, his gaze cast down. 

After letting out a relieved sigh, Tee frowned. "What the fuck was their problem?" 

Unease crept up on Copter again as he remembered the men's earlier questions. "They were asking about P'Godt."

"Godt? What did they want with him?" 

"I don't know."

Copter bit his lips. He had no freaking clue what those men wanted from Godt, but his gut was telling him that something was wrong. That something might happen to Godt. Something bad.

***


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The sinking feeling in his stomach worsened when he stared at the door of Godt's studio apartment. It was left slightly open, meaning either that Godt forgot to close it or that someone else had forced their way inside. Based on what had happened at the café earlier in the day, Copter couldn't help but think that the latter explanation might be more plausible. 

"P'Godt?" Copter called from outside the door. 

Hearing no answer, Copter anxiously chewed on his lips. Ever since those threatening men came by the shop to ask about Godt's whereabouts, his worry for Godt gnawed at him, more and more persistently with each passing second. So, when even all his calls to Godt ended up in voicemail, Copter decided to make his way over to Godt's apartment as soon as he was done with his last work shift. 

Now that he was actually here, though, Copter momentarily hesitated. Maybe Godt just didn't want to answer his phone calls, maybe Godt just wasn't inside his studio right now, maybe Godt just didn't shut the door close. Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing and should just stay out of Godt's life. But, regardless of all those possible maybes, Copter also knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight unless he confirmed once and for all that Godt was okay. 

Finally making up his mind, Copter pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside. 

He inhaled a sharp breath when he found that the entire apartment was a wreck. Broken shards of glass and dry wall, overturned furniture and smashed appliances littered the wood floor. In the midst of all that chaotic destruction lay a completely motionless Godt, who was covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

"P'Godt! Are you okay?!" 

Alarmed, Copter immediately moved towards Godt to get a closer look at him. He came to an abrupt stop, though, when he heard Godt's words. 

"I told you that I wouldn't hold back if we met again," Godt murmured, his voice low and distant. "I wasn't joking." 

Copter froze, fixed to his spot on the ground. A tense silence descended over them until Godt eventually let out a weary sigh, seeming to realize that Copter had no intention of turning back.

"Copter, why are you here?"

Copter settled his worried gaze on Godt as he tried to detect any injuries. "Some guys came by the shop earlier today asking where you were and..."

Godt suddenly sat upright and jerked his head towards Copter, who flinched in surprise. "Did they hurt you?" he quickly asked, his enlarged eyes frantically searching over Copter's features.

"No, they didn't," Copter managed to say, but his voice cracked. He got a full view of Godt's face, and it was very far from what he would consider okay. 

Godt's cheeks were covered in bruises, his left eye was swollen, his lip was split. It wasn't just his face. Godt's entire body, or at least as much as Copter could see at the moment, looked like it was badly injured, as if Godt had just been severely beaten up.

Despite that awful condition, though, Godt appeared to be relieved upon hearing Copter's answer just now. He seemed to be satisfied knowing that Copter didn't get hurt, as if that was what really mattered, even when Godt himself was suffering in so much pain. 

"P', but you're hurt," Copter choked out. "They hurt you."

"I'm fine." Looking tired, Godt slumped against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "You should go. I don't want you to see me like this."

After taking a deep breath, Copter voiced his next thoughts in a trembling voice. "I won't leave until I make sure that you're okay. I can't leave. Even if you get angry at me."

Godt weakly chuckled. "As if I could ever get angry at you."

Those soft-spoken words punched Copter hard in the gut. He still didn't understand how someone like Godt ended up falling for someone like him, but he knew that he surely didn't deserve any of Godt's sweet affection. 

Feeling a stinging pang of guilt, Copter hurriedly walked over and knelt in front of Godt. He swallowed back a frightened gasp. Godt's condition looked a whole lot worse up close.

"P', let's go to the hospital."

"It's okay. I'm fine." 

"But it looks pretty bad. Are you bleeding anywhere? Does it hurt when you move? Maybe I should call an ambulance."

"I'm fine," Godt repeated with a small smile while meeting Copter's teary eyes. 

Before Copter could say anything else, Godt leaned forward and gently rested his forehead on Copter's shoulder. Copter held his breath, staying completely still out of fear that he would accidentally touch any of Godt's wounds and hurt him. 

"P'Godt, let me take you to the hospital," Copter tried again.

"No, I don't need to go," Godt refused. "I just need a good night's rest and I'll be better tomorrow."

"P', but..." Copter started to persuade once more, but his words were cut off.

"I hate hospitals," Godt whispered. "It reminds me too much of my mother. Of how she was so sick in her last days. Of how she passed away. So I don't want...I don't need to go. I'm fine." 

Copter fell silent. Although he didn't necessarily agree with Godt's assessment of the situation, he understood where Godt was coming from, and he really couldn't bring himself to push any further. 

"My step-brothers paid me a surprise visit today. They asked me to sign an agreement that waives all my rights to our father's inheritance. Well, more like threatened. They brought along a gang of local mobster goons who were ready to beat me up if I refused. You know, I didn't care about the inheritance. I never did. But it pissed me off that they found me after all those years just so that they could force me to give in to their whims. Again." 

After letting out a bitter laugh, Godt continued to speak. 

"I was so angry. At the same time, I felt like if I gave into their wishes, I'd be letting my mother down. She was always so happy for our family, and she wouldn't have wanted me to cut off all ties with them. And that was pretty much the only tie I had left. Not like we were ever really a family, but whatever. So I fought back and ended up becoming this bloody mess. Stupid, huh?"

"It's not stupid," Copter softly denied.

"It is. But at least it's all over now. They got what they wanted and they shouldn't be back anymore. So I'm okay. It's all fine."

Sadness gripping his heart, Copter squeezed his eyes shut. He could tell that Godt wasn't okay. Although Godt tried to sound calm and detached about his circumstances, Copter had caught the quiver in his voice. More than anything, Copter could relate to Godt's situation. He knew how much something like this hurt, how utterly devastating it felt to break off ties with your family.

"I'm okay," Godt confirmed again, as though he were trying to convince himself. 

"Yeah, you're okay," Copter whispered back, hoping that those words will become true for Godt. 

***

The sharp pain that attacked him as soon as he regained consciousness erased every thought from his head. Colorful spots flashing in front of his eyes, Godt blinked several times, waiting for his blurry vision to focus in on the ceiling above him. 

_Fuck, it hurt._

Discovering that every movement was causing some muscle or bone in his body to ache, he decided to stay put for the time being. It turned out to be a good idea, especially given that he was currently lying down on something comfortable. Something that, he eventually realized, was his mattress. That didn't make much sense, though, because he couldn't remember physically moving himself there. After getting beat up to a pulp, he really didn't have enough energy to relocate his body to his mattress. He had just collapsed on the floor, finding it difficult to even breathe until Copter randomly showed up and...

_Copter!_

Without thinking, Godt sprung up and immediately regretted it when numerous jolts of agony shot through his system. After taking a few seconds to recover, he quickly looked around his apartment. His face fell in disappointment when he couldn't find any signs of the dimpled junior. He did notice that his place looked a lot cleaner than before, which he guessed was because Copter had swept up most of the mess before leaving. 

Copter had left. 

_Of course Copter would have left_ , his brain snorted. It was already close to midnight, and there was absolutely no reason for Copter to stick around. He should just be grateful that Copter had even thought about stopping by to check in on him today. 

Godt groaned in embarrassment when he recalled how he had abruptly babbled away his depressing circumstances to Copter before ultimately falling asleep on him. 

_Shit, could I be more pathetic?!_

The sound of the door opening ripped him out of his brooding thoughts. Godt felt his heart stagger in his chest as he met Copter's startled eyes. Their gaze locked in a lasting silence until Copter gave out a relieved smile and walked over to Godt. 

"P'Godt, you're awake," Copter noted. "How are you feeling?"

"You didn't go home," Godt stated when he had gathered enough working brain cells to form the words.

"I brought some medicine," Copter explained while dangling the plastic bags in his hands. "If you're not going to the hospital, then you should at least let me patch up your wounds."

Still unable to fully process the situation, Godt stupidly stared at Copter, who proceeded to take a seat right in front of him. Seemingly unfazed, Copter rummaged through the bags and took out a variety of medical equipment. 

"Let's start with your cuts and scrapes." 

Finally snapping out of his momentary daze, Godt opened his mouth. "You should head back now. It's late."

"After I make sure you're okay," Copter insisted.

"But what about your boyfriend? P'Kim must be worried about you," Godt reluctantly pointed out.

Godt felt his own words shoot bullets right at his dying heart. It wasn't like he wanted to bring it up. Heck, he never really wanted to even think about it. But, afraid that his emotions might get the better of him, especially when he was in such a vulnerable state right now, he desperately needed the painful reminder that would force him back in his place. 

Copter's expression turned somber. "He's not my boyfriend."

"What?" 

Copter drew out a long sigh, casting his gaze down to his hands. "We're just pretending to be in a relationship. It's sort of a long story. But, basically, P'Kim hired me to be his fake boyfriend so that he could get out of all his arranged dates. We're not actually dating. And you should...I thought that you should know the truth."

Godt's mind went blank at the sudden revelation. Copter closed his eyes for a brief second before lifting his head to face Godt. 

"P'Godt. Thank you." 

"For?"

"For giving your affection to someone like me," Copter said, dropping his gaze once more. "I had no idea, and I...I still don't understand why someone like you would develop any feelings towards me, but..."

Godt intervened without a second thought. "Don't." 

Copter glanced back up. "Huh?"

"Don't badmouth the person who I fell in love with. I won't forgive that, even if it's you."

Copter gaped at him for a moment, looking taken aback, until he broke off their eye contact. 

Godt's throat tightened. Now that his brain had finally caught up with what was going on, he was able to read the various emotions swirling around on Copter's face. Distress. Guilt. Remorse. They were all emotions that weren't anything near what his heart was foolishly hoping for. 

"But?" Godt eventually prompted. 

"What?"

"There's a but to this, right? You were going to say something like thank you for loving me, but I can't return your feelings?"

Copter parted his lips but then pressed them back together. "I'm sorry," he ended up saying after a moment of silence, his head hung low. 

"You don't have to be sorry," Godt quietly assured him, although his heart ached in excruciating agony. 

Not that it helped with his heartbreak in any way, but Copter really didn't have to be sorry, especially given that Godt had somewhat predicted this particular outcome. Ever since he had caught Copter staring after Kimmon, in the same way that his own eyes were always glued on to Copter, he had vaguely known that someone else had already captured Copter's heart. Although he didn't want to acknowledge it, the fact that Kimmon and Copter weren't actually dating wasn't going to change that hurtful reality. 

"P', are you really not going to return to the shop?" Copter asked, breaking the quiet.

Godt blinked. "Do you want me to?"

"I just...," Copter momentarily faltered. "I want you to do what you want."

"What I want," Godt echoed.

Feeling waves of exhaustion washing over him, Godt silently stared at Copter, getting lost as always in those dark amber orbs. 

He wasn't going to get what he wanted, so he knew that he should continue to distance himself from Copter. He should try to spare himself from the continuing heartache as much as possible. Yet, the sheer irony of his situation was that it hurt too fucking much to stay away. He had missed Copter to such a miserable extent, making him wonder why he had even bothered to leave Copter's side in the first place. 

"If it hurts either way, then I guess it doesn't matter," Godt faintly mumbled to himself.

Copter widened his eyes, seeming to have caught only one word from Godt's barely audible whisper. "Hurt?! Where does it hurt?!" Frantically fumbling with the plastic bags, Copter managed to grab a bottle of pain relievers. "Here, you should take these pills. Or wait, no, have a bite of this porridge before you take them."

A chuckle escaped Godt's lips before he could stop himself. Copter questioned why Godt had fallen in love with him when it was literally impossible not to when Copter was being his beautifully endearing self. He laughed again as he met Copter's confused gaze. 

_Maybe just seeing him is enough_ , Godt thought. 

Or, no, who was he kidding?! It would never be enough at the moment, but maybe it would ease some of his wretched pining that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Maybe it would help make it a little more bearable for his already broken heart until he eventually got over him, if that was ever possible. 

***


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

His fingers nervously toying with the backpack perched on his lap, Copter peeked outside the window once more, wishing that they were at the café already. Without a doubt, he absolutely dreaded this particular time of the day, the twenty or so minutes in the morning during which he was forced to sit in a car with Kimmon as they made their way together to the shop. 

For the evenings after work, most of the time, he had been able to come up with something that allowed him to avoid being left alone with Kimmon. He had lined up some one-off part-time job for the night, pleaded for someone else ( _i.e._ , Bas, Tee, Tae and/or Mai) to come join them for dinner, pretended to have an engagement with a made-up friend, etc. But, unfortunately for him, it proved to be much more difficult to weave his way out of his daily morning rides with Kimmon without looking too suspicious.

Copter chanced a glimpse at Kimmon, who had his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. 

An awkward silence had been hovering over them for quite a while, but, to his frustration, he couldn't seem to break it. That was one of the major problems of being alone with Kimmon these days. It just so happened that, whenever it was just the two of them, Copter's panic levels skyrocketed without end, and he couldn't freaking remember how to act like a normal human being. Like right now, for instance. 

_Fuck!_

Mentally cursing himself, Copter quickly darted his eyes back to his left. He just realized that he had been unconsciously staring at Kimmon for God-knows-how-long until Kimmon ultimately met his gaze. Kimmon probably noticed that he was ogling him like some creep. Copter barely stopped himself from banging his head on the car window. 

Given how his (disturbing) symptoms were worsening at an alarming rate, he really needed to accelerate his plans of moving out. It didn't seem like he would get over Kimmon anytime soon but, at the very least, putting some more physical distance between them should help minimize the possibility of Kimmon finding out about his feelings, which definitely could not happen.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at the café. Copter fidgeted in his seat, willing himself not to immediately spring out of the car. 

_Normal, Copter. Act normal!_

Taking several deep breaths, Copter impatiently waited for Kimmon to finish parking and tried to discreetly mirror Kimmon's movements of getting out of the vehicle.

Already feeling quite drained out by his stress-inducing internal drama, Copter wearily trudged alongside Kimmon as they walked over to the shop. Their footsteps abruptly stopped in unison, though, when they both caught sight of someone standing in front of the café's entrance. 

A surprised shout slipped from Copter's mouth. "P'Godt?!"

It had been about a week and a half since Copter last saw him. That day, after Copter had patched up Godt's injuries as best he could, Godt had specifically asked him not to come by to visit him again. He had pleaded with such heartbroken eyes that Copter couldn't bring himself to say no, even though he knew that he wouldn't stop worrying about Godt thereafter. 

Copter's eyes instantly surveyed Godt's features in order to assess his condition. To his utmost relief, Godt looked much better than before. Although short of a full recovery, it appeared as though a lot of the wounds were healing up nicely. 

"You're back," Kimmon stated, his voice calm.

Copter jerked his head towards Kimmon and visibly flinched when he detected the unreadable expression on Kimmon's face. He then realized that, as much as he wanted Godt to rejoin the Pit-a-Pat team again, it wasn't really up to him to decide. Anxiety creeping up on him, Copter glanced back at Godt, who was serenely meeting Kimmon's serious gaze. 

"Unless you don't want me to be," Godt answered.

Kimmon momentarily paused before slowly rolling out his next words. "I can't offer you the same deal as last time."

Godt nodded in acknowledgement. "I wasn't expecting the same deal. I'd be grateful if you just gave me another opportunity to work here again."

Silence fell upon them as Kimmon closely scrutinized Godt, looking like he was deep in thought. Copter bit his lips, feeling more and more jittery when the quiet dragged on.

Kimmon finally broke the tension, his lips curving up into a smile. "Next time, you'll need to give me a little more advance notice before you quit. We learned the hard way this time around that you leaving on such short notice would cause massive chaos. Do you know how many crying fans of yours that we had to deal with while you were gone?!" 

Godt promptly smiled at that, his stiff posture gradually loosening up. Grinning, Kimmon stepped closer to Godt and placed a firm pat on his shoulder. 

"Welcome back," Kimmon said before striding into the shop, leaving Copter and Godt to themselves. 

Copter's eyes lingered on Kimmon's retreating figure for a second before settling back on Godt, who was silently looking at him. Their gaze locked on each other. 

Godt gave him a tender smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Copter returned, his voice soft. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, all thanks to you."

Feeling contented relief washing over him, Copter couldn't help himself and beamed. "P'Godt, I'm glad you're back."

The corners of his eyes crinkled, Godt broadened his smile. "Me too." 

***

Bas was in an extremely bad mood. It was the kind of mood that made him want to bite the head off of someone, specifically the someone who was glaring right back at him now with an expression that was literally dripping with annoyance. 

Feeling even more pissed off, Bas intensified his own furious glare.

Okay, fine, he admitted that he was being a little nosy, or, more like very nosy. 

Bas knew that he shouldn't pry into the love lives of others. To his defense, though, this was really an exception to that general rule because it involved the happiness of his two most favorite people in the world. Lately, both of them looked so freaking miserable that it was driving Bas completely nuts. Especially Kimmon, who kept staring after Copter all day like some whimpering kicked puppy. 

Even though Kimmon continued to deny it, it was just so obvious to Bas that he and Copter had fought. Based on the timing of their weird tension, it was clear as day that their fight had been about Godt. Yet, before they got a chance to make up and resume being happy lovebirds, the villain who was responsible for this mess had returned to the shop with who-knows-what intentions.

So, no, Bas wasn't going to be all smiles and welcome Godt back with open arms like Tae and Tee. Nor was he going to squeal in giddy happiness like any of Godt's fans at the café. 

_Hell no._

He had no freaking idea why Kimmon was being so stupid and letting Godt work at the shop again, but, for the sake of his idiotic cousin, Bas was going to settle this once and for all and make sure that Godt wasn't up to any funny business. That was why, as soon as it was break time, Bas had dragged an unenthusiastic Godt to the outdoor patio, away from everyone else. 

"Why are you back?" Bas angrily hissed.

"Because I love working here," Godt deadpanned, his face blank. "Especially with you."

Disbelief on his features, Bas narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap. You came back here because of P'Ter."

Godt quirked an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"I'm not going to let you just dive back in here and mess everything up again!" Bas growled in fury. "Seriously, what part of P'Ter-is-already-taken-and-has-a-boyfriend do you not understand?!"

"I'm not going to do anything," Godt pressed out through his teeth. 

"Bull! If you weren't going to do anything, then you wouldn't have come back here," Bas scoffed. "Why are you back, huh? What are you planning to do?!"

Godt finally snapped. "Nothing! I came back because it fucking hurts to not see him, okay?!"

Taken aback by the unexpected loud outburst, Bas gaped back in stunned silence, his eyes wide. Swearing under his breath, Godt aggressively raked his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I don't understand why I have to explain myself to you, but I will this one time if it means that you'll leave me alone. I get it, okay? Copter's in love with someone else. I accept that fact, and I'm not back here to change that in any way. I just...I just missed him. And I realized that I won't stop missing him anytime soon."

Bas's throat tightened. 

Unlike his usual aloof self, Godt was letting out everything inside of him right now. Without restraint, he was lashing out at Bas like a wounded animal, just wildly flinging all of his raw emotions of pain and grief at him. Upon realizing that Godt was revealing a large slice of his hidden vulnerability, Bas found himself at a complete loss for what to say.

Godt heaved out a deep breath, and his voice lowered in tone and volume. 

"I'd be lying if I say that I don't wish for more, but I decided to give up on him. It's going to take a while, though, for my heart to catch up to that decision. For a while, I'm going to feel my heart exploding in happiness each and every time he smiles at me. For a while, I'm going to miss him even during the times that I'm looking at him. For a while, I'm going to suffer miserably as I watch him be in love with someone else. So, for that while, just leave me be. Please."

Not waiting to hear a response, Godt briskly walked away after that, abandoning Bas to himself. 

Frozen to the spot, Bas remained there for a long time. The past few minutes replayed over and over again inside his head, all those desperate words of weakness accompanied with such a fragile voice and a wretched face. All of what he had just seen was the real Godt that had been holed up inside, which was so uncharacteristic of the Godt that he thought he knew. 

Slowly but surely, an overflow of emotions smothered Bas's entire soul and left him utterly shaken to the core. 

***

It was time.

He had been thinking about it constantly for the past couple of weeks. He tried to ignore it at first and to push it off as much as he could. Yet, as the days went by and he realized that his relationship with Copter just seemed to be getting worse, Kimmon knew that it was finally time for him to make up his damn mind. 

Ever since the kiss and Godt subsequently leaving the shop, things between Copter and him had been, for lack of a better word, strained. 

He wasn't just imagining their uncomfortable tension. Assuming that Kimmon and Copter had fought, Bas kept yapping at Kimmon, demanding that he apologize to Copter for whatever he did (because, according to Bas, "there was no fucking way that it could be P'Ter's fault"). When even Tee and Tae started to ask him whether they were okay, Kimmon had to acknowledge that there was a problem. 

They really weren't okay. But, in all honesty, Kimmon wasn't sure whether he wanted to fix this "problem". Fixing it would mean that they would have to go back to how things were before. It would mean that he remained as someone who was roughly pushed to the sidelines, without a real chance to participate in the playing field. It would mean that he had to be someone who would watch Copter from a permanent distance, forever pining away from an unrequited love.

But enough was enough. Witnessing Copter welcome Godt back to the shop, with such a precious smile on his beautiful face, a smile that he hadn't shown Kimmon in ages, smacked Kimmon back into his reality. It forced him to suck it up and accept his miserable destiny. It led him to decide to let Copter go so that he at least could pursue his well-deserved happiness. 

Kimmon furtively glanced at his side, where Copter was silently staring out the window. He had managed to catch Copter just in time today after their work shift. Reasoning that he needed a few minutes of Copter's time to discuss something important, Kimmon had been able to convince a reluctant Copter to accept his offer to drive him to his new part-time job for the night. 

"So, another part-time, huh?" Kimmon asked to break the silence.

"I need more money if I want to move out." 

Copter's reply stabbed his heart like jagged knives. Of course, Copter was already thinking about moving out. Copter probably didn't want to waste any more time staying with him when he could spend more of it with the person inside his heart. 

Kimmon tried his best not to sound dejected. "You don't have to rush."

"I don't, but I should get my own place soon," Copter said, his tone persistent.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself though."

"I won't."

Based on Kimmon's standards, working a second job overnight definitely counted as overworking, but he didn't press the issue any further. After a moment of hesitation, Kimmon forced himself to ask his next question. 

"How's Godt?"

Copter looked slightly confused at the sudden change of topic. "Good, I think. Everyone's super happy that he's back."

"Including you?"

"Of course."

Upon seeing Copter's resulting soft smile, Kimmon ended up helplessly smiling back. His heart ached, but he would have to get used to that pain. Copter's lips were curled up and Copter's eyes were twinkling and Copter was finally smiling, just like he always should. That was what mattered the most. 

"So I guess that means everything's going alright with Godt?"

"What do you mean?"

Kimmon drew in a nervous breath. "Well, now that he's back at the shop. I assumed it was because you guys had a satisfying heart-to-heart."

"He's not back because of me." Copter hesitated for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. "We're not dating, if that was what you were getting at."

"You're not?"

"No, we're not." Another pause followed. "I haven't forgotten about the terms of our arrangement, you know," Copter subsequently added in a quieter voice.

"So you can't date him because of our arrangement?"

Kimmon swallowed back a bitter laugh. He had thought that this issue might come up, which was why he had arranged for this discussion with Copter in the first place. Yet, it didn't change the fact that it was so fucking ironic. 

They weren't dating because of him. If they were under different circumstances, one that didn't involve him hiring Copter as his fake boyfriend and making it a condition that he didn't date anyone else, that same statement would have meant the world to Kimmon. But, no, that simply wasn't the case, and he was stuck in this ridiculous setting that he himself had created. 

Before he could back out of it, Kimmon rehearsed the words in his head one final time. _Let's end it then. End our arrangement so that you're free to do what you want._

Preparing himself for the self-inflicted blow, Kimmon was about to finally spill them out of his lips, but Copter suddenly cut him off. 

"No, that's not...it doesn't have anything to do with our arrangement," Copter stammered out. "We didn't feel the same way about each other. So...we're not dating."

_What?_

At a loss for words, Kimmon fell completely silent. His mind was whirling with the implications of Copter's response, trying to process this new information. 

All this time, he had been so convinced that Godt and Copter were in love with each other and that, if given the right opportunity, they wouldn't hesitate to be in a relationship. But what if he had been making the wrong assumptions? What if Copter didn't love Godt? If that were the case, then it turned out that he had been spending the past days of his life just stupidly wallowing in his self-pity. He had been unreasonably angry that he hadn't been given a chance when he was the one who was mistaken about everything. 

Kimmon felt numbness take over him, and the rest of the car ride was filled with dead silence. Once they arrived at their destination, he parked the car in front of Copter's workplace. Despite his dazed state, Kimmon took care to study the building and its surroundings. A sense of relief washed over him when he confirmed that it appeared to be a relatively safe environment. 

"P'Kim, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

At Copter's question, Kimmon turned his attention back to Copter. He stared wordlessly at him, feeling his own heartbeat quicken without fail when Copter met his eyes. 

Comprehension gradually dawned upon him. He recognized that he had a chance now, a real chance. Copter wasn't dating anyone, which meant that he didn't yet lose Copter's heart to someone else. So, even though all his previous fears and uncertainties were still trying to hold him back once again, Kimmon just couldn't miss this small window of opportunity that he felt so fortunate to have, especially after all those recent days of endless misery. 

The words flew out of his mouth before he had a chance to rethink them. "I need your help this Saturday evening. My grandma scheduled another arranged date."

Bewilderment crossed Copter's face. "You have another arranged date?"

"Yeah, I guess they're still not getting the message. So it'll help solidify my position if you crash this date." 

"Okay," Copter agreed with a hesitant nod. 

Ignoring the uprising of frantic butterflies in his stomach, Kimmon let out a smile. "It should be the last time, I promise," he whispered, revealing some of his wishful thinking. 

It was time. 

It was time for him to step out of his safe cocoon and take the risky plunge for once. Although he was scared out of his wits just thinking about what he planned to do this Saturday, Kimmon finally made up his damn mind.

***


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Ready?"

After straightening his slate blue blazer one last time, Copter managed to give Kimmon a nervous nod. Even though he felt anything but ready, he knew that he couldn't waste any more of their time here in the parking lot, forever stewing in his own juices. 

A bright smile dancing on his lips, Kimmon promptly extended his hand out towards Copter. "Then shall we go?" 

_Huh?_

Confusion marked on his features, Copter blankly stared at Kimmon's hand before glancing back up to meet Kimmon's expectant eyes. He blinked several times in silence, clearly having no idea how to interpret Kimmon's action. Kimmon ended up letting out a chuckle. 

"Will you please hold my hand?" Kimmon asked politely.

Copter's jaw dropped. "What?! Why?!" 

"Remember? We're taking a different approach today," Kimmon explained, still smiling. "Instead of having you march in during the middle of the date, I'm bringing you in from the very start." 

"Right."

"And that's because I want to show everyone how proud and happy I am to be in love with you."

_The fuck?!_

Out of context, Kimmon's statement just now was highly prone to misunderstandings that were dangerously messing with his stupid heart. Feeling heat rise up in his cheeks, Copter cleared his throat. 

"Uhh, so basically you want us to act the part starting now," Copter tried to clarify, his mind furiously churning to make sense of the situation. "Yeah, I guess that's smart because we might run into your date on our way to the restaurant. Or wait, she might even be here now!"

At that thought, Copter immediately darted his eyes around them in an attempt to catch any woman who looked like she was on her way to an arranged date. A sense of relief washed over him when he discovered that there was no one else near them right now. Kimmon's lighthearted chuckle brought his attention back to Kimmon. 

"No." 

"No?" 

Kimmon's face turned serious. "No. I actually just wanted to hold your hand." 

"What?!" Copter squeaked.

Wearing an unreadable expression, Kimmon just wordlessly fixed his deep gaze on Copter. After taking a moment to recover his senses, Copter shot a glare at Kimmon. 

_Damn him and his flirty teasing!_

Even though it technically wasn't Kimmon's fault, Copter couldn't help but feel a little exasperated, given the utterly disastrous effect that Kimmon's sweet words had on him.

"Now's really not the time to joke," Copter grumbled while trying his best to calm his jittery heart. 

Kimmon tilted his head sideways. "Who said that I'm joking?"

Still glowering at Kimmon, Copter subsequently snatched Kimmon's hand, wanting to end their pointless conversation. It turned out to be a huge mistake, as well as an incredibly dumb one, considering his ongoing Kimmon-induced crisis. 

As he looked at their touching hands, Copter inhaled a sharp breath, helplessly feeling as if all his nerves were intensely focused on the heat of the palm pressed against his own. Just when the burning sensation was getting too much to bear, though, Kimmon abruptly interlocked their fingers and tightened his hold. 

His heart spluttering, Copter snapped his gaze to Kimmon, whose midnight eyes were staring intently right back at him. Kimmon grinned. Before Copter could formulate any sensible thoughts, he then started to walk towards the restaurant, gently leading Copter with their fingers tangled together.

Stuck in a daze, Copter followed after Kimmon, unconsciously matching Kimmon's steady footsteps one by one. His jumbled brain was finding it difficult to function properly, so it didn't revolt when he kept staring like an idiot at their intertwined hands. To his continuing shock, they didn't separate even when they arrived at the restaurant and Kimmon was checking in at the front counter for their reservation. In fact, it wasn't until they were actually seated at their table that Kimmon finally let go of his hand. 

Copter bit back an instinctive protest, his cheeks rapidly flushing upon realizing that he was already missing the warmth that had enveloped his hand just now. 

_Get a freaking grip! You're working a job here!!!_

Forcing himself to return back to his reality, Copter took a couple of deep breaths before carefully observing their current setting. 

The restaurant was definitely not the kind of place where someone could get a table on impulse. The elegant ambiance of the place was stylishly balanced with chic wall art, the dark walnut tables were gracefully covered with pristine table linen and accompanied with leather chairs, and the mullioned window next to them was majestically offering an impressive view of the lighted city.

A knot of panic tightened in his stomach. He was clearly out of his element here. Regretting yet again that he ever agreed to this ridiculous fake boyfriend business in the first place, Copter chanced a quick glimpse at Kimmon, who totally looked like he belonged here, handsomely dressed in his slim-fitting khaki suit. 

Not that Copter was breaking the dress code or anything. Before coming here, they had stopped by a men's clothing store to pick an appropriate outfit for Copter that would fit the occasion. But, despite all that preparation, Copter couldn't stop his doubts from creeping in again.

Angrily stomping in and calling out Kimmon for cheating on him was pretty straightforward. Plus, the dramatic shock of that situation didn't give enough time for Kimmon's dates to mull over all the details. This was completely different though. Here, he was expected to actually meet the woman from the very beginning and to basically prove to her that Kimmon was in love with him. He had to prove Kimmon was so enamored with him that he wouldn't even think about complying with his grandmother's wishes and consider someone else. From Copter's perspective, that was a freaking mission impossible.

_Seriously, how the hell am I supposed to convince anyone that I'm his boyfriend?!_

His confidence plummeting, Copter grabbed the glass of water in front of him and quenched his drying throat. 

"Are you nervous?" Kimmon asked, a hint of concern apparent on his face.

"Yeah," Copter eventually admitted, knowing that he couldn't hide his anxiety. 

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

Copter warily eyed the entrance, checking to see that no one had arrived yet. "You know, convincing your date that I'm your boyfriend," he said, his voice lowered into a whisper. 

Kimmon just stared at him, appearing completely lost. Copter let out a long-suffering sigh and provided further explanation.

"Come on, look at me. I definitely don't look like someone you would date," Copter muttered, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest from his own words. "She's not going to believe that I'm your boyfriend." 

Kimmon huffed out a laugh. "You're not serious."

"Of course, I'm serious."

After shaking his head in disbelief, Kimmon caught Copter's puzzled eyes with his own twinkling ones. "Copter, how in the world do you not know how beautiful you are?"

Copter choked. "What?!"

"You're gorgeous. Breathtaking in every way possible. No one stands a chance against you, okay? And anyone who sees us together right now is going to wonder how I got so lucky to have you by my side tonight." 

Copter's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, but nothing came out. 

_Fuck, what is with P'Kim today?!_

At this point, it really felt like Kimmon was out on a secret mission to kill Copter this evening, using the full force of all his deadly sweetness. 

"So relax," Kimmon finished with a gentle smile. "Because you're more than perfect." 

Well, any relaxing was certainly out of the picture if Kimmon was planning to keep giving him heart attacks all throughout the evening. Contrary to his brooding thoughts, though, Copter just nodded, unable to come up with a better reaction. He inwardly flinched at the sight of Kimmon's face lighting up like the sun. 

Breaking off their eye contact, Copter swallowed another gulp of water while his mind actively worked to think of a good change in topic. 

"Did you get the right time?" Copter finally asked, realizing that it was already twenty minutes past the scheduled time. "Why isn't she coming?"

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Kimmon shrugged. "Maybe she found out the truth and decided not to show."

"Oh. Then what?"

"Let's order." 

"Huh?"

Kimmon handed Copter one of the menus lying on the center of the table. "We should eat. I can't have us end the day with empty stomachs." 

Incredulity written all over his features, Copter gaped back at him. "Seriously?"

"We might as well not waste the reservation," Kimmon reasoned, looking quite unperturbed by the entire situation. "And if she eventually does show up at some point, she'll get to see that we're enjoying our date without her. It'll all work out."

Hesitantly, Copter accepted the menu and buried his head in it. Although he wasn't sure what exactly was going on, he could totally get on board with ordering food. He badly needed to divert his focus on something other than Kimmon, who was proving to be all kinds of distracting tonight. Way more than usual, which Copter thought wasn't even possible. 

***

"Quite a view, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." 

Upon Kimmon's suggestion, they had taken a leisurely stroll over to a well-known public park that was nearby the restaurant. The journey ended up taking a bit longer than expected, given that they had gotten sidetracked by the festive night market that happened to be along the way. Finally having reached their destination, they had headed to one of the several bridges that gracefully arched over the park's extensive lake. 

They were currently standing next to each other, both of them casually leaning on the ledge of the bridge and facing the water. Overcome by a surreal sense of peace, Copter stared aimlessly at the expanse of silver-blue that lay before him. True to Kimmon's words, the park was indeed beautiful with its rolling gardens and aesthetic lake, proving to be a refreshing oasis in the middle of the bustling city.

The cool breeze blew past his bangs and lightly tickled his face, bringing a contented smile on Copter's lips. But his pleasant feelings didn't last long. All the surrounding quiet forced him to finally listen to his noisy thoughts and confront that one question that wouldn't stop gnawing at his brain throughout the entire evening. 

_What the fuck am I doing right now?!_

Tonight was supposed to be a job. It was supposed to be a simple evening where he had just been hired to act the part of Kimmon's boyfriend in order to crash one of Kimmon's arranged dates. Yet, the problem was that Kimmon's date never showed, which meant that there was no job to be done here. Copter should have left the minute he recognized that fact, instead of continuing to spend time with Kimmon.

He knew that he was being stupid. To his lame defense, though, Copter really didn't have the heart to say no and wrench himself out of this magical night, not when everything about the evening was turning out to be nothing less than perfect. 

For starters, the dinner had proven to be beyond extraordinary. Even though Copter admittedly had pretty low standards when it came to food, he could tell that the dishes served at the restaurant were of top quality. To his pleasant surprise, even the portions were sizable, which shot down Copter's theory that every fine dining place adhered to some steadfast rule to serve meager amounts of food.

On top of that, the weather outside had been so utterly flawless tonight. It made it such an ideal setting to weave their way past the crowds of people who were enjoying their time at the lively market, as well as to peacefully saunter through the sightly park. 

More than anything, Kimmon was right there, right by his side for every one of those precious seconds. It had been such a long while since he spent real quality time with Kimmon, all because Copter had made a constant effort to distance himself from Kimmon these days. Yet, his actions as of late didn't mean that Copter didn't miss hanging out with Kimmon. He did miss Kimmon, so freaking much, so painfully so, that he couldn't help but cave into his heart's desperate pleads tonight. 

_Tonight_ , he kept repeating to himself, over and over again, in order to emphasize the internal compromise that he ultimately settled on. _Just for tonight._

Now that the night was nearing its end, though, Copter's spirits began to dampen. Once this evening was over, he would have to go back to his reality. He would have to return back to his rightful place, where he would never even dream of being with Kimmon in the way that his foolish heart ached for. 

"Copter, I need to tell you something," Kimmon started to say, abruptly breaking the silence that had fallen on them. 

Copter shifted his eyes to Kimmon, who swiveled his body towards the left to face Copter. Upon meeting Copter's curious eyes, Kimmon swallowed, looking quite nervous. 

"I lied."

"What?"

"There wasn't an arranged date tonight. I made it all up because I wanted to go out on a date with you."

Eyes widening in surprise, Copter gawked at Kimmon, not at all sure if he heard right. 

_Why in the world would P'Kim go through all the trouble to do that?!_

Unconsciously, Copter turned towards Kimmon so that they were completely facing each other. Kimmon wet his lips, pausing for a brief second before continuing. 

"I promised that it would be the last time, remember? Well, I wasn't lying about that. I want to end our arrangement."

"End it?" Copter asked back, finally locating his voice.

Kimmon nodded. "Yeah, let's end it. No more of this fake boyfriend business."

_So that's what this was about._

Realization dawning on him, Copter cast his sullen gaze down to the ground. He now understood that this unbelievably perfect evening happened to be close to a farewell dinner, a goodbye to his fake boyfriend. It was absolutely unnecessary, but Kimmon, being his typical considerate self, probably just wanted to give his thanks to Copter in some way. 

A pang of bitter sadness gripped his heart. Of course, Copter knew that their ludicrous arrangement was going to end at some point. Heck, he even thought of breaking it off himself as an attempt to put some further distance between them. Now that it was finally happening, though, he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little crushed. All this time, the arrangement had made him feel somewhat needed by Kimmon. It had made him feel like someone who was somewhat important in Kimmon's life. 

_I'm such a pathetic hypocrite_ , Copter mentally cursed himself. 

Struggling to clear his mind, Copter lifted his head back up and put on a fake smile. No matter what, he couldn't let Kimmon catch on to his unreasonable mood swings. 

"You don't need a fake boyfriend anymore?" Copter asked, feigning a teasing tone. 

Yet, Kimmon didn't mirror his playful tenor. "No, I don't need a fake boyfriend anymore," he confirmed in a low voice, his expression unchanged. "I need you." 

Startled, Copter stared at Kimmon, his dark amber orbs wavering uncontrollably. While locking his serious gaze on Copter, Kimmon drew in a shaky breath. 

"Copter, I don't want to be in a fake relationship with you any longer. I want it to be real. You and me, being together. I want us to be real."

A tense silence dropped over them while Copter tried to process the meaning of Kimmon's words. To his growing panic, though, he kept failing. His confused brain wouldn't stop coming up with outrageous interpretations that weren't making any sense. Not able to contain his bewildered emotions, Copter voiced them out. 

"P'Kim, what are you saying?" Copter breathed, a tremble evident in his whisper. 

Kimmon gave a small smile, his face visibly softening in affection. "I'm saying that I'd give anything and everything if I could be your real boyfriend."

It felt like the world was wildly spiraling out of control, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Lost and disoriented to the core, Copter helplessly latched his eyes on Kimmon, who miraculously stayed anchored in Copter's chaotic world and sweetly enticed him to surrender all he could hang onto at that moment.

"Copter, I'm saying that I'm in love with you." 

***


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

His stomach knotting up inside of him, Kimmon tried his best to stifle his ever-growing anxiety. As the silence in the air dragged on, though, he couldn't stop the waves of panic from continually tensing every muscle in his body. 

He had finally let it all out, a confession that had been pent up in his heart for the past several months. They were words that didn't fully capture all his insufferable longing for the breathtaking person standing in front of his eyes right now and all those infinite moments of heartache that he would gladly experience over and over again as long as it meant that he could have him by his side. 

Now that Kimmon completely exposed himself, he had to deal with the resulting consequences, no matter how agonizing they turned out to be.

Bracing himself for the absolute worst, Kimmon let his nervous eyes roam over Copter's face. To his surprised relief though, other than the endless silence, Copter didn't seem to be conveying any negative emotions. Copter just looked altogether stunned, with his mouth slightly hung open and his naturally milky skin appearing paler than usual. 

Unable to tolerate the suffocating quiet any longer, Kimmon hesitantly parted his lips. "I know this is all a bit sudden. And I wasn't expecting to hear an answer from you right now."

He paused for a brief moment, checking to see if his words elicited any other kind of reaction from Copter. There was no change. After drawing in a quick breath, Kimmon continued on. 

"I just wanted to let you know so that I can properly court you. Not under some pretense of being your fake boyfriend, but as someone who's been in love with you for a long while now."

At Kimmon's last declaration, Copter's eyes stretched impossibly wider than they already were, but he still didn't say anything. 

Kimmon eventually let out a small smile, feeling some of his earlier worry gradually subside. Although Copter remained dead silent, it didn't seem that Copter was going to reject him outright now, and that was more than enough for Kimmon.

"Should we go home now?" Kimmon asked after a while, not wanting to burden Copter anymore tonight. "Copter?"

Upon hearing the gentle call of his name, Copter visibly flinched. He subsequently gave a hurried nod to Kimmon before dropping his eyes to the ground. 

With that, the two of them wordlessly walked side by side together, back to where Kimmon's car was parked. As they made their way out of the park, Kimmon chanced furtive glances at Copter, who kept his gaze fixed down on the sidewalk and looked like he was lost in thought. Kimmon swallowed back a helpless sigh. What he would give to know what was going on inside that beautiful head of his right now. 

When they approached the night market, Kimmon couldn't help himself and took one final risk for the evening. Without warning, he whipped around and stood right in front of Copter, blocking Copter's way forward. Startled at Kimmon's sudden movement, Copter snapped his head back up and gaped at Kimmon with enlarged eyes. Smiling brightly, Kimmon promptly held out his hand towards him.

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd," Kimmon justified, hinting at the overpopulated area ahead of them. After clearing his throat, he softly confessed his entire truth. "And I'd really love to hold your hand again."

Shock apparent on his features, Copter silently stared at Kimmon, his dark amber orbs meeting Kimmon's deep midnight ones for a lasting moment. 

_Maybe this was a step too far?_

Anxiety creeping up on him, Kimmon frantically began to think of ways that would mitigate the situation. His churning mind went completely blank, though, when Copter slowly reached his hand out and carefully placed it in his. 

At the shy contact, a spark of electricity rushed through Kimmon's arm and straight to his fluttering heart. Feeling happiness overflowing through his entire soul, Kimmon gazed at Copter, who had now lowered his head again. Although his face was kept hidden from his view, Kimmon noticed the faint red flush that touched the back of Copter's neck as well as the tips of his ears.

_Fuck, he's going to be the death of me._

Biting his lips, Kimmon took a second to restrain himself from giving into his instinctive wants. Yanking Copter into his arms and kissing him senseless right now would definitely be pushing his luck. Instead, Kimmon gently linked their fingers, marveling at how perfectly they fit together. After tightening his hold on Copter's hand, Kimmon led Copter into the swarming crowd, wishing that he didn't have to let go for a continuing eternity. 

***

Staring blankly at the ceiling ahead of him, Copter breathed in and out several times, attempting to calm himself down. He really needed a clear mind to think things through, and it didn't help that his heart kept hyperventilating every time the memories of this evening replayed in his head.

_Copter, I don't want to be in a fake relationship with you any longer. I want it to be real. You and me, being together. I want us to be real._

_I'm saying that I'd give anything and everything if I could be your real boyfriend.  
_

_Copter, I'm saying that I'm in love with you.  
_

Feeling heat rapidly rise in his chest and coarse its way through the rest of his body, Copter weakly buried his face into his pillow. 

It had already been so freaking difficult when he discovered his feelings for Kimmon, with him spending the past few weeks trying to keep them from spilling outside. But it turned out that Kimmon felt the same way towards him?! How was that even possible?! And what was he supposed to do now?! 

His foolish heart immediately seized advantage of his current vulnerability. _It's simple,_ it gleefully declared. _You love him, and he loves you. So what the fuck are you waiting for?! Go confess your damn feelings and date him already!_

With flushed cheeks, Copter swiveled his body back around to lie face up on his bed. 

_Was it really that simple?_

Maybe it was. Yet, the problem was that his messed up state of being kept complicating the matter.

Dating Kimmon would make him happy, which was something that he'd been purposefully avoiding for the past several years of his life. Making himself happy, solely out of selfish reasons, didn't work so well with the self-punishment that he had inflicted on himself all those years. 

Of course, Copter was aware that he'd been steadily easing up on himself lately, especially since he had started working at Café Pit-a-Pat. Increasingly exhausted from his long-term loneliness, he had found it literally impossible to fully distance himself from the caring members of the Pit-a-Pat crew, like he had done with other people. It was particularly difficult with Kimmon, whose inherent sweetness ended up seeping into his tired heart and capturing his entire soul. 

But starting a relationship with Kimmon? Allowing himself to freely love and be loved by Kimmon? That was a wholly different matter. He knew that he didn't deserve it, and he surely wasn't ready for it. Yet still...

_Copter, I'm saying that I'm in love with you._

Feeling his heart tremble and ache at the same time, Copter slammed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

***

"Ready to go?"

When Copter quietly nodded in response, Kimmon flashed him a charming smile. Blushing, Copter quickly spun around and proceeded to step out of the apartment. Hearing Kimmon following behind him, he willed himself not to quicken his steps and tried to focus his attention on the path ahead. 

In line with his predictions, Copter didn't get an ounce of sleep the night before, and his severe lack of sleep failed to prevent his jittery nerves from exploding all over. 

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been able to come down to an ultimate conclusion. All through the night and into the morning, his brain had continued to order him to push Kimmon away, while his heart had repeatedly begged for him to accept Kimmon. To his frustration, that fiery internal debate had left him entirely beat up and totally unprepared for meeting Kimmon, who he couldn't avoid seeing because they happened to live and work together. Kimmon had even specifically told him yesterday that he was going to properly court him now. 

_He said that he would court me. PROPERLY court me. Shit. Whatever he meant by that, it can't be good at all!_ A panicked Copter had thought before facing Kimmon this morning. 

It turned out that there wasn't anything to really worry about, though, because nothing seemed to have changed.

Now standing next to each other inside the elevator, Copter stole several glances at Kimmon, whose serene gaze was settled on the door. Kimmon looked calm and collected, which was exactly how he appeared when he first greeted Copter today. 

_Good morning_ , Kimmon had said to him with a soft smile before heading to the bathroom. 

That was it. There was nothing else. From the moment that Copter saw him this morning, Kimmon had appeared very relaxed and untroubled. It was in stark contrast to how Copter felt, but just like how Kimmon usually presented himself on any given day. 

Not that he was expecting anything to happen, and it wasn't like he really knew how someone would typically act after giving such a love confession. 

_But still...shouldn't something be different?!_

The tension in Copter's body began to drain out as a plethora of mixed feelings washed over him. So it seemed that he got worked up over nothing. All things considered, though, this was good. More than anything, he should feel pleasantly relieved. Yes, he shouldn't mind this at all. He was totally cool with playing along and acting as if nothing happened last night...

_Wait. Is that what this is?! Did nothing happen last night? Was it just a dream? Or was it all some kind of joke?!_

Mindlessly stepping out of the opened elevator, Copter anxiously chewed on his lips as he delved further into his last theory. Given Kimmon's history of teasing him, that was actually a very plausible explanation. It was so likely in fact that he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner. 

A sudden force on his arm stopped Copter from moving forward and snapped him out of his brooding thoughts. 

Coming back to his senses, Copter realized that they were now outside, seeming to have made their way down the stairway of the apartment's entrance. He looked at the hand grabbing on to his arm before turning his confused eyes to Kimmon, who was standing right behind Copter on the last stair. 

"You were going the wrong direction," Kimmon explained before pointing to the right. "The car's parked over there."

Copter blinked. "Oh right." 

Looking concerned, Kimmon cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Really? But you look a little grumpy right now."

Copter momentarily hesitated before ultimately voicing out his growing suspicion. "Last night...you weren't joking by any chance?"

A hurt frown instantly darkened Kimmon's face. "Why do you always think that I'm joking?" 

"Well, I..." Copter stuttered, feeling like a jerk due to Kimmon's wounded expression. "It was really sudden, and it just doesn't make any sense."

"You're having a difficult time believing me," Kimmon said, his tone laden with understanding. "Okay, then I should give you some hard evidence."

Unexpectedly, Kimmon suddenly yanked Copter towards him until Copter's face was planted in Kimmon's chest. Copter froze for a long moment, feeling paralyzed from shock.

"What are you doing?!" Copter finally squeaked while attempting to pull away. 

Kimmon wrapped one arm firmly around Copter's back to keep him in place. His other hand gently tilted Copter's face slightly to the side so that Copter's left ear was pressed right against where Kimmon's heart was beating. 

"Shh...it'll only take a second. Just listen."

Falling silent, Copter held his trembling breath. The sound of Kimmon's heartbeats loudly echoed in his ears and reached into his soul. Copter's eyes fluttered closed. With each passing second, the wild thumps kept increasing in volume and speed, meshing together with the pounding beats of his own thundering heart.

"It's been like this for a long while whenever I'm with you. I gave up trying to control it."

After what felt like forever, Kimmon released him from his hold. Stuck in a momentary daze, Copter unconsciously lifted his chin up and opened his eyes to meet Kimmon's twinkling ones. With a blazing smile, Kimmon slowly leaned forward bit by bit until their faces were only a couple of inches apart. 

"So don't doubt it anymore, okay?" Kimmon whispered.

"Okay," Copter breathed out. 

He stayed frozen like that until all of what had just happened finally registered in his brain. 

_Fuck!_

Realization dawning on him, Copter jumped backwards and immediately scrambled away. He couldn't succeed in getting out of Kimmon's sight, though, given that they were heading to the same destination. 

Feeling his entire face burning, Copter hastened his steps as he considered whether he should just walk to work today. He inwardly flinched when a grinning Kimmon came to his side, matching his accelerated pace with seemingly little effort. 

"Huh. Were you grumpy because I wasn't changing my behavior? And you were expecting me to start hitting on you like crazy?" Kimmon surmised with an amused voice. 

Coming to an abrupt stop, Copter jerked his head towards Kimmon. "What? No!" he denied right away. 

Kimmon shot him a knowing look. "I was going for cool and sophisticated, but I could change my approach if that's what you dig."

Before a horrified Copter could counter Kimmon's words once more, Kimmon quickly replaced his bright smile with a serious expression. 

"Did it hurt?" Kimmon asked, sincere concern marked on his features. 

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven?" 

_The fuck?!_

At a loss for words, Copter gawked at Kimmon with widened eyes. Appearing unfazed by Copter's bewildered reaction, Kimmon lowered his voice to a deep whisper. 

"Could you grab my arm so I can tell my friends that I've been touched by an angel?" 

After relocating his voice, Copter groaned out loud. "Oh my god, please stop." 

"Then can I take your picture to prove to the world that angels do exist?"

"P'Kim!"

"Okay, okay," Kimmon chuckled, backing down, but not before unintentionally knocking Copter out with another heart attack. "Let's go, my beautiful angel," he sweetly murmured, his mesmerizing eyes closely locked onto Copter's. 

Forcing himself to break their eye contact, Copter frantically sped away while trying to forget about the presence beside him. He knew that it was an utterly futile attempt, especially given the fact that Kimmon was able to make his heart shake with even the lamest of all pick-up lines. 

_Fuck, I'm a complete goner._

He figured that it wouldn't be too long until he finally surrendered to his heart's desire. Yet, Copter didn't know at the time that he would receive an unexpected call that very evening, a call that would end up silencing the stubborn pleads of his poor wishful heart. 

***


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Sit down."

At the gruff order, Copter complied at once and sat himself down to face the elder. Fidgeting nervously in his seat, he desperately willed himself to relax a little, but was miserably failing by the second. It didn't help at all that the man kept his unrelenting frigid stare fixed on Copter, with his lips tightly pursed in displeasure. 

_Khun Sitta._

It had been such a long time since Copter had last seen him. Based on how their last face-to-face encounter had gone, he believed that there would never come a day where they would meet each other again, unless by pure chance. So, when he had received Sitta's call earlier today, in which Sitta had specifically asked for him to come meet him, a mix of surprise, dread and panic had overtaken him entirely. 

"I was in the area and thought it'd be best to speak to you in person," Sitta started off, his tone aloof. "Since it seems like you're not getting my message."

_Message?_ Copter's mind frantically worked to figure out what Sitta was talking about. _Is he still angry about me helping to pay for Pink's acting lessons?_ But he had thought that they were past that issue by now. After Sitta had furiously yelled at him a few months ago, Copter had stopped sending that money over to her.

"You'll be getting all your money back within this week," Sitta continued, cutting off Copter's rattled thoughts. "I'll send it to your bank account."

Upon realizing what Sitta was referring to, Copter's heart sank. 

About a couple of years ago, Hom, Sitta's wife, had abruptly called him one day. In a voice that was heavy with shame, she had reluctantly disclosed their family's dire circumstances to him. After explaining that their family business had been going through rough times, she had revealed that they didn't have enough income to support everyone in their household, including Neng and Pink. 

Without a second thought, Copter had agreed to help out in a heartbeat. Hom had sounded very apologetic about her sudden request, but for Copter, it really wasn't a burden. He had already been saving up money in his account for Neng and Pink. Plus, more than anything, he had felt so happy and grateful that she had reached out to him and that he had been given an opportunity to do something to assist their family.

At the time and up until now, he assumed that Sitta had agreed to his financial assistance. It honestly came as a surprise to Copter, but proved to be yet another major reason for his happiness upon hearing the request. Yet, judging by Sitta's enraged expression right now, it seemed that his prior assumption was wrong. 

Swallowing his growing fright, Copter parted his trembling lips. "Khun Sitta, I can help. It's not much, but I've also been saving up money that can be used for Neng and Pink's college funds."

Sitta's face hardened. "We don't need your help. We don't want to have anything to do with you. What part of that do you not understand?"

His insides clenched. Not able to meet Sitta's hateful stare, Copter cast his wounded gaze down to his lap. 

"I thought I made myself very clear that night. That I didn't want you to stay in touch with Neng and Pink," Sitta spat out. "But you ignored my order. And look where that's gotten us. Pink dropping out of her classes to pursue her fantasy of becoming an actress? Neng refusing to go to college and announcing his plans to find jobs in this city?"

Shock crossing his features, Copter snapped his head back up with widened eyes. "Neng said that?"

"Don't play bluff," Sitta accused. "I can't believe you convinced him to come to this city. Let alone, not go to college. What the hell are you up to? Are you trying to lure them here and leech off of them?"

"No, I didn't...I would never," Copter stammered, feeling horrified by the allegation. "They're my family."

Sitta scoffed in disbelief. "They're not anymore, and you aren't even blood-related to them. So what's your intention? Why are you trying to ruin their lives? Isn't it enough that you took away their mother?"

At those harsh words, it felt like his lungs forgot how to work. Finding it difficult to breathe, Copter helplessly stared into Sitta's narrowed eyes, which were openly exuding the man's unchanged animosity towards him. 

"Do you know how painful it is for me to see you? To be reminded of how my sister died because of you?" Sitta said, his voice lowered into a distressed whisper. He closed his eyes in silence for a brief moment before opening his mouth again. "I'll say it once more. Stay away from Neng and Pink, and don't contact us."

"Please, Khun Sitta," Copter managed to gasp out, desperation flowing out of his wet dark brown eyes. 

"Stay away," Sitta repeated, his tone unyielding. "And this better be the last time that I hear of you."

Not giving Copter another chance to speak, Sitta promptly stood up and walked away. He left Copter to bleed out dry as the tormenting memories of his past began to viciously rip him apart into shreds again.

***

Copter never knew who his birth mother was. No matter how many times he pestered his father about it, he had never received a satisfying answer. When he turned four years old, though, getting that truth from his father didn't matter to him anymore because his father had brought home the most beautiful woman that Copter had ever seen. She became the one and only woman who he would call his mother for the rest of his life.

That marked the beginning of Copter's short-lived happiness. Although his family wasn't well off, they proved to be the happiest when they were together. It was a fact that his mother always reminded his father of. _I'm so very happy_ , she would regularly say with a glowing smile on her face. Her decision to marry Copter's father caused her family to cut off ties with her, but she repeated over and over again that she would never regret it. _You, Copter, Neng and Pink. That's all I need, and I wouldn't trade you all for the world._

Copter was in complete agreement with her statement. His caring father, his loving mother and his adorable younger siblings Neng and Pink. Each and every one of them made up and perfectly completed Copter's entire world, and he didn't need anything else. 

Yet, when he entered high school, Copter met one more person with whom he wished to share his world. His name was Cloud, and he was Copter's first and only childhood crush. It was stupid and misplaced if he thought about it now. If he could go back in time, he would have done anything not to get involved with Cloud in any such way. At the time, though, he had no idea that those innocuous feelings of his would result in a regrettable tragedy. 

He liked Cloud a lot, to the point where he couldn't let a nasty bunch of bullies start picking on Cloud out of sheer boredom. He didn't care if he had to stand up against the leader of those bullies, Rich. It didn't matter to him that Rich happened to be the only child of the wealthiest family in his town and was notorious for getting away with whatever devilish acts that he wanted to commit at any moment. 

Once he became Rich's new target, everything spiraled out of control. All of his classmates turned their backs on him, including Cloud, who instantly disclaimed any association with him and even stirred up some of the horrible bullying. Even the teachers chose to ignore the ugly situation, opting to side with Rich rather than lend support to a dirt-poor kid who had no familial power. 

But, despite all the endless ridicule and beatings, Copter refused to give in. Admittedly, Cloud's betrayal had stung, but someone like Rich wasn't going to break him. Nothing was going to make him give up his pride for the amusement of some snobbish psychopath. Or so he thought.

One day, Rich and his gang barged into his father's restaurant, with the intention of finding Copter who had been unfairly suspended from school due to them. _Just admit that you're a loser. Grovel at our feet like you should, and we'll stop bothering you_ , they kept snickering. Like always, Copter fought back, blatantly dismissing their ridiculous offer. 

Copter hadn't expected his mother to come in and witness the bloody scene. 

_We'll let her go as soon as we're done having fun with you_ , they sneered after locking her up inside the restaurant's storage room. Angry and terrified at the same time, he continuously thrashed against them in order to get to his mother, but it was a losing battle. Their violent bashing finally ended once Copter lost consciousness. 

His memories of what happened afterwards were quite hazy. All he could really remember was that when he regained consciousness for just a short while, he felt like he was burning. Total darkness overcame his entire vision, and something in the air choked up all his other senses. 

In the midst of that disorienting chaos, he thought he heard his father's reassuring voice from a distance. _I got you, Copter. Don't worry. I'll get you out._

_Mom_ , his brain screamed. _Mom's still in there. Dad, you need to get to Mom first._ Yet, nothing came out of his parched throat, and he eventually blacked out once more. 

He woke up again several hours later, laying on a hospital bed. When his crying siblings relayed to him what had happened, Copter wished that he had never woken up. 

The restaurant had caught on fire, which was suspected to have started in the kitchen. It was the kitchen that Copter had been attending to before Rich showed up with his gang. 

He was the only one who survived. After rescuing him, his father immediately went back inside the burning building to save his mother, but they both didn't make it out alive. 

On that fatal day, Copter's world had been destroyed, and a part of him died along with it. 

It was his fault. 

***

As he relived the nightmare, those poisonous voices that he pushed to the back of his mind came crawling back to the surface. 

_No. You got it wrong, idiot. It's your fault, not mine. If it wasn't for you, then none of this would have happened._

_All she did was suffer due to you and your father. So w_ _hy did she have to die while you live?_

He bit his tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. Yet, all his walls kept crumbling away, and he eventually felt warmth sliding down his cheeks and rolling off his chin. _  
_

_Why are you trying to ruin their lives? Isn't it enough that you took away their mother?_

_Do you know how painful it is for me to see you? To be reminded of how she died because of you?_

_Stay away from Neng and Pink, and don't contact us._

Infinite sobs punched through, ripping through his muscles and bones. 

Copter had buried those dark memories deep inside his chest once he realized that all he had left in his sorry life was Neng and Pink. He realized that he owed it to them and to his parents to live for them and vowed to spend the remaining days of his life to support them with all that he had. Once he fixated on that goal, everything became so much more bearable.

But what was he supposed to do now? If everything that was holding him up was now yanked out of his reach, how was he expected to continue living with this gaping hole in his being?

"Please. I can't. Please. Forgive me," he cried out in between his uneven breaths, but no one was there to listen to his heart-wrenching pleads for mercy. 

***


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"You said that you wanted to talk to me?"

Trying to look as untroubled as possible, Kimmon silently swallowed back a gulp of apprehension while he stared into Copter's dark amber eyes.

Copter had politely requested to see him for a few minutes after today's work shift. On its face, it wasn't anything that ought to set off alarm bells, but Kimmon couldn't stop thinking that something was off.

First, Copter had seemed quite out of it ever since coming back from meeting someone yesterday evening. _Just a family friend_ , he had further supplied when Kimmon cautiously asked him who it was. 

_Is something wrong?_ Kimmon had subsequently inquired, upon noticing how Copter looked unusually downcast. _No, I'm just tired_ , Copter had answered back with a small smile and thereby cut off any further conversation on the issue. 

Yet, to Kimmon's expanding concern, Copter's low spirits had seemed to continue throughout the following day. So a worried Kimmon had planned to spend that evening figuring out what he could do to help mitigate and resolve Copter's troubles. He hadn't known, though, that Copter would beat him to it and request for Kimmon's time first. Also, contrary to Kimmon's assumption that they would talk on their way home or over dinner, Copter had insisted that they discuss right at the café as soon as it closed for the day. 

Consequently, they were sitting together at one of the café's empty tables, each facing the other. In the brief tense silence that followed, Kimmon's uneasy eyes locked onto Copter's unreadable ones. 

Copter momentarily hesitated before speaking his next words. "I wanted to give you my notice of resignation."

At the unforeseen turn of events, Kimmon's heart dropped. "What?"

"I decided to move closer to my family," Copter provided further.

Worry creased Kimmon's brow as the negative implications from Copter's statement swirled inside his head. "To your siblings who live in Korat? Did something happen to them?"

Copter shook his head in denial. "No. It's just...something that I wanted to do for a while now. Living here in this city and being so far from them wasn't working out that well for me."

"Okay," Kimmon acknowledged, feeling a partial sense of relief from the fact that Copter's family was okay. "When did you plan to move?"

"As soon as possible."

Kimmon fell silent while his mind furiously churned to make more sense of the sudden situation. This was definitely not what he had expected to hear, and he was completely taken aback. 

_C_ _opter quitting the shop and moving to another city?_ His confused brain proceeded to contemplate the possible results of Copter's decision. What would this mean for them? Obviously, he wouldn't be able to see Copter as much as he did now, but that didn't necessarily mean they were... 

"P'Kim," Copter abruptly called out, ripping Kimmon out of his anxious thoughts. "I also wanted to give you my answer. To what you confessed to me that night."

Kimmon's stomach tightened. As he met Copter's withdrawn gaze, an overwhelming sense of dread washed over him. All at once, he knew that he wouldn't want to listen to what Copter was about to say to him. 

_No. Please don't. Not now. Not ever. Please!_

"Copter, wait," Kimmon desperately tried to interrupt, but Copter was faster. 

"I'm sorry, P', but I can't accept your feelings."

Temporarily paralyzed to the core, Kimmon helplessly stared at Copter, who looked back at him with a blank expression before eventually casting his eyes down. 

He didn't know how long they sat there, engulfed by a suffocating stillness. He wished for time to stop, but the seconds continued to tick away heartlessly, not at all waiting for Kimmon to catch up to his brutal reality. 

"We can discuss the best dates for my resignation when you're ready," Copter ended before Kimmon fully came back to his senses. "I'll head off first."

After standing up without hesitation, Copter slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk away. Kimmon remained motionless as he heard the sound of Copter's footsteps grow fainter and fainter, until it ultimately faded away into nothingness. 

It took a while for the excruciating pain to finally hit him. His breathing hitched. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and violently stomped on over and over again. 

There was nothing that he could do to stop that relentless torture from occurring endlessly. 

***

A somber atmosphere had hung over the café ever since the Pit-a-Pat crew heard about the shocking news of Copter's resignation. At the very moment, everyone's misery intensified to an alarming degree. Today was Copter's last day at Café Pit-a-Pat, and the time had come for him to officially leave. 

Godt wordlessly settled his dismal gaze on Copter while he was giving his individual farewell greetings to each person. 

The view was utterly heartbreaking. 

Bas wound up crying as if the world was coming to an end and wouldn't stop even when Copter continuously wiped his tears away. Tee kept sniffling and trapped Copter inside his arms, refusing to let go until Tae reluctantly separated them. Tae gently hugged Copter and whispered encouraging blessings to him with a smile on his lips, but his eyes were wet. 

At last, it was Godt's turn. After slowly making his way over to him, Copter dropped his gaze to the ground for a few minutes before glancing back up to meet Godt's stare. 

"I'm sorry, P'Godt," Copter started off. 

"For what?"

"I asked you to come back here, but now I'm leaving."

"I didn't come back here because of you," Godt murmured. "Don't get too full of yourself," he added in a playful tone, hoping to elicit a laugh. 

Copter let out a weak smile at that, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

_His eyes._

The muscles in Godt's face stiffened. For the past couple of days, Copter's eyes had been so lifeless and empty _._ They seemed to be shutting everything out, and that terrified Godt.

Godt recalled how ecstatic Copter had appeared at even the mere mention of his siblings. So, for the sake of Copter's happiness, Copter's reunion with his beloved family was supposed to be a good thing. Yet, Godt couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He had been hoping that it was just his stupid heart coming up with excuses to stop Copter from leaving, but the more he looked into Copter's hollow eyes, the more worried he felt. 

Hiding his overwhelming concern with a forced smile, Godt spread his arms wide. "May I?" 

Smiling back, Copter stepped forward and lightly wrapped his arms around Godt. Feeling the familiar stinging ache in his heart, Godt returned the embrace and closed his eyes. 

_I just wanted to see you. To see you happy. Was that too much to ask for?_

"I'm going to miss you," Godt eventually confessed. "Everyone here will."

"Me too," Copter softly said. 

_Then please don't go_ , Godt struggled to bite back. "Then call or text me at any time," he managed to say instead. "Whenever you like. I'll be waiting for them. Okay?"

"Okay," Copter finally responded after a lasting silence, his voice barely audible. 

But his reply didn't subdue any of Godt's distress. Unconsciously, Godt tightened his hold around Copter, not wanting to let go of him yet. _Or ever._

"Be happy, Copter," Godt whispered, wishing with all his might that his words will become true. 

It would be all that he'll hope and wish for in the coming days. 

***

Although Copter had initially rejected Kimmon's offer to drive him over to the train station, he had eventually given in to Kimmon's pleads. As expected, though, it proved to be beyond uncomfortable. A dead quiet had enveloped the entire car ride until Copter reluctantly broke the silence once they approached their destination. 

"Here is fine."

At Copter's soft-spoken words, Kimmon dutifully parked the car at the side of the street, right in front of the entrance of the station. 

"I'll walk you in," Kimmon proposed. 

"No, it's okay," Copter turned down right away. "I'll go in by myself." 

Clenching onto the backpack perched on his lap, Copter drew in a sharp breath before shifting his eyes to Kimmon. 

Honestly, the entire situation still felt quite surreal. Yet, the realization began to slowly seep in little by little, working its way through the deadly numbness that had captured him over the past few days, and he finally started to comprehend his current circumstances. 

_This is the last time that I'll see P'Kim._ A huge lump arose in his throat as he locked his eyes onto Kimmon's wavering ones. _I won't see him ever again._

"Goodbye, P'Kim," Copter quietly said. "Thank you for everything."

A heavy silence descended on them thereafter. Although he didn't like the strained atmosphere hanging between them, Copter knew that it was all his fault and that he couldn't back out now. 

"We'll keep in touch?" Kimmon hesitantly asked, a hint of hope evident in his lowered voice.

Copter tore his gaze away from Kimmon for a moment, attempting to stifle his revolting emotions. 

_Not now, you idiot._ _Hold it in._

After barely collecting himself, he looked at Kimmon once more, already hating himself for saying his next words. 

"No, it's better if we don't," Copter forced out, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. "Take care, P'Kim."

Unable to meet Kimmon's wounded gaze any longer, Copter promptly opened the door and stepped outside with his belongings. He then swiftly walked his way towards the train station, not daring to glance back. When he finally got inside the building and out of Kimmon's sight, his legs gave way and made him collapse down on the floor. 

_It hurt._

Of course it hurt. What did he expect? 

Copter felt the tears spill out of his swollen eyes, but he roughly wiped them all away. _Like I even deserve to cry._ His stupid tears couldn't take the damn hint, though, and proceeded to stream down his face. Too exhausted to keep fighting them, Copter ultimately hid his face into his hands and broke apart. 

_It fucking hurt_. 

But this was for the best. It was easier to cut ties with Kimmon right now before he wouldn't be able to let go and ended up ruining everything once again. 

Kimmon deserved someone much worthier, someone that wasn't him. He was better off alone.

***

Slamming his eyes shut, Kimmon wearily sunk his head back against his seat. 

Copter left.

No amount of preparation softened the inevitable blow, and the resulting agony strangled him and the remaining pieces of his broken heart. 

The absolute worst of all his fears had ended up happening. Copter walked out of Kimmon's life, with no intention of ever coming back, and there was nothing he could do to change that horrible reality. 

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Uncontrollable sobs poured out of him as he drowned in his ever-growing regrets. He should have kept it in. If he knew that this was going to happen, that Copter was just going to leave like this, he wouldn't have confessed his feelings for him. Pining away from an unrequited hidden love was so much more preferable to this cruel outcome. 

How could he survive the rest of his days without seeing Copter ever again? 

_I_ _t was hopelessly impossible._

***


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"So you broke up with him?"

Rubbing his aching temples with his thumbs, Kimmon released a long-suffering sigh. 

Not having enough energy to shoo Bas away, he had let his younger cousin lug him towards the outdoor patio during the café's break time. _You are in desperate need of a private counseling session_ , Bas had explained without giving Kimmon a real chance to object. Yet, he regretted not even attempting to protest when, as anticipated, Bas immediately barreled him with a string of questions that he really didn't want to answer. 

"Something like that," Kimmon eventually responded when Bas wouldn't retract his glare. 

Bas frowned. "Why?"

While running his hand through his hair, Kimmon sighed once more. "Can we not talk about this?"

"No. We're going to talk about this until you sort everything out," Bas rejected in an instant, his tone uncompromising. "Come on, P'. It's been a week, and you still look like you're going to drop dead any minute now. I'm trying to save you!"

A hollow laugh escaped from Kimmon's mouth. Although it was sweet of Bas to try, he knew that his attempts would be useless. 

Nothing could save him, not when it felt like all hope and happiness had been depleted from his entire world and he was barely breathing in all the misery that remained. Not when the only person who could rescue him from that pit of despair was no longer here by his side.

"Is it your fault?" Bas asked with a softer voice. 

"Yes," Kimmon quietly answered before screwing his eyes shut. 

If anyone were to blame for his unending misery, it was him. It was his fault. If he hadn't said anything to Copter, then, at the very least, Copter could still have continued to stay in touch with him. Kimmon could still have had the chance to see and talk to him from time to time, instead of being completely shut out of Copter's life just like now. 

"Then go tell him that you're sorry. To give you a second chance," Bas instructed right away. "Moping around like this isn't going to do you any good. And don't you know that some people would die to be you right now? To even have the opportunity to go after him?"

Kimmon blinked. "Are you talking about Godt?"

"Fuck no!" Bas yelped too quickly, a light shade of red dusting his cheeks. At Kimmon's bewildered expression, he subsequently cleared his throat. "I'm...I was talking about me!"

"You?" 

"Yes, me! I had a crush on P'Ter too, but I didn't chase after him because of you. Because you love him. So freaking much that I couldn't even dare to butt in and take him from you! You know how hard it was for me to give him up?!" 

"...You had a crush on Copter?" Kimmon asked to confirm, his eyebrows rising as his brain processed Bas's sudden revelation.

"What are you, a parrot?! Yes, I did! I mean, how the fuck do you not have a crush on P'Ter?!" Bas justified, flailing his arms for extra emphasis. "But that's not my freaking point. My point is that you're wasting your time not doing anything right now. You need to go find him and give him your all, over and over again, until you don't have anything left!" 

Kimmon fell silent, taking a moment to allow Bas's words to fully sink in. 

"Until I don't have anything left?" Kimmon slowly repeated back, his voice laced with doubt. 

Bas gave him a firm nod. "Until you don't have anything left. But seriously, P'Kim, what more can you lose if you're already hurting this much without him by your side?"

Realization gradually dawned on Kimmon's face as the gist of Bas's message finally got through his head. Bas was right. At this point, he really couldn't lose anything else if he already didn't have much left inside of him.

"So go see him, okay?" Bas pressed upon noticing how he was getting through to his cousin. "Don't you miss him?"

"So fucking much," Kimmon softly confessed, feeling those truthful words choke up his throat. 

***

"Thank you for helping me out, Khun Decha."

Sincerity marked on his features, Kimmon put on the most grateful smile that he could muster up at the moment. Yet, the poker-faced man in front of him remained eerily motionless, with his dubious eyes fixed on Kimmon. Or that was what Kimmon assumed the man's eyes would look like right now. He never was able to get a good look at Decha's eyes, given that they were always covered by the man's signature sunglasses.

Kimmon's smile slightly faltered. 

During all the years that he had known Decha, Kimmon had never seen the man openly give off such a judgmental vibe before. As his grandmother's secretary who was expected to be reliable and professional at all times, Decha had always kept his personal emotions in check and never revealed any signs of what he was thinking inside. So, quite honestly, Decha's current hostile reaction was throwing Kimmon off just a little, even though he was aware of how creepy his request must have sounded to the man. 

_But fuck the creepiness._

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Kimmon needed a way to reach out to Copter at once, but it was as if Copter had completely disappeared off the grid. No one at Café Pit-a-Pat knew exactly where he relocated nor had been able to get in touch with him by phone. Therefore, increasingly worried out of his mind, Kimmon turned to the only available method that could help him find out Copter's whereabouts as quickly as possible. 

"I'll have to report this to Khun Parn," Decha informed him, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. 

Well, that was somewhat of a surprise. Not the fact that Decha was going to report this issue to Kimmon's grandmother, but that he hadn't already. Regardless, though, Kimmon really didn't care at this point. No matter what the consequences were, he just needed to find Copter. 

"Okay, I already expected that much," Kimmon quickly agreed. "So were you able to find out his exact location? Where in Korat is he?"

Decha held out an envelope towards Kimmon. "He's not in Korat."

"What?"

After snatching the envelope out of Decha's hands, Kimmon immediately ripped it open. His eyes widened when he read all the documents contained within. 

Indeed, in line with Decha's words, Copter wasn't in Korat, where he said that his siblings lived. In fact, he wasn't anywhere near Korat. He was currently residing at Nonthaburi, a city that wasn't too far from where Kimmon was at the moment.

A mix of confusion and disbelief taking over him, Kimmon momentarily stared at the address listed on the document before shifting his attention to the various photographs included in the envelope. His face softened. 

The images captured numerous moments of Copter working at different places. Tending the counter of a convenience store. Delivering meals for a Chinese food restaurant. Serving alcoholic drinks at a pub. Copter looked quite exhausted in each and every one of the photos, his precious dimpled smile rarely appearing on his face, but it was still him. 

_It was still Copter._

Copter was still breathing somewhere, living at some place where Kimmon could go right this very instant, and that was what ultimately mattered. 

***

Standing in front of the sink, Copter mechanically scrubbed the stack of dirty plates under the running water, trying to focus all his concentration on that single task in his hands. He felt a familiar fatigue sweep over him, indicating that he was right on track with his plan. 

Not wanting to give his thoughts a chance to drift off and remind him of the emptiness devouring his soul, Copter purposefully filled his schedule with nonstop back-to-back jobs. Keeping himself constantly busy helped drain out all of his energy by the end of each day, which consequently allowed him to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

To Copter's relief, this strategy was working fairly well for him. By this point, he no longer knew how he really felt. It was like he was numb, but somehow in agony. Yet, the more he was able to distract himself with the laborious tasks in his workplaces, the more he was able to dull his pain. 

Using this approach, he had been able to survive being alone for a little over a week now. Just barely, to be honest, but this was something that he would learn to get used to over the course of his life. 

"P'Copter!" 

Startled by the sudden yelp, Copter instinctively jerked his head towards the door that just burst open and interrupted his peaceful quiet. Rose, one of his co-workers at the pub, was panting heavily and staring back at him with tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Copter asked, his voice heavy with concern. 

Rose shuddered. "One of the customers, he got drunk and kept trying to hit on P'Jeed and..."

_Shit._

Judging by how Rose looked like she was about to break down, the situation seemed pretty nasty. Carelessly wiping his hands on his apron, Copter promptly followed after Rose with quickening steps. 

Based on his prior experience of working at pubs, dealing with drunk customers was an expected part of the job description. Usually, though, the manager would handle the particularly ugly situations. It was just his luck, though, that the pub's manager had left earlier to run a quick errand and Copter was the only male staff member working this shift. 

As soon as he approached the rowdy scene, Copter quickly stepped in between the drunk customer, a burly man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and Jeed, his co-worker. While obnoxiously spewing out curse words, the man kept trying to make grabs at Jeed, who was crying and now hiding behind Copter. 

"Rose, take Jeed to the kitchen," Copter said as he blocked the man's continual attempts. 

With a quick nod, Rose gently took a hold of Jeed, and the two girls scurried away to the kitchen. Copter firmly kept the man in place while making sure that his co-workers had left safely. He shivered, though, when he literally felt the man's burning anger shift entirely to him.

"Get out of my way!" the man yelled, looking completely pissed off. "Are you disrespecting me as well, you little shit?!" 

"Sir, of course not," Copter denied in a polite tone. "No one here is disrespecting you." 

The stubborn man lunged forward again, attempting to move towards the direction of the kitchen. "Then bring the bitch back here!"

"Sir, please calm down," Copter said patiently, stopping the man once more. "I'll call a cab to take you home."

"I said get out of my fucking way!" the man screamed while swinging his fist.

Copter yelped when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his left cheek. The force of the man's abrupt punch made him stumble backwards and ultimately fall down to the floor. Realizing that he was tasting copper in his mouth, he winced. _Fuck._ So it turned out that the man was not only a sexual harasser but also a violent drunk. 

Trying to think of the best way to calm the man down, Copter began to collect himself off the ground. He froze, though, when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. It was a voice that he shouldn't be hearing right now.

"Copter!"

Slowly, Copter turned his head towards the owner of the voice. His heart dropped. 

"P'Kim?"

His mind going blank, Copter helplessly gaped at Kimmon, who rushed over to him in a second flat. With gentle fingers, Kimmon held Copter's chin up and started to examine the wound on Copter's cheek. 

Kimmon's face scrunched up in worry. "Are you okay?"

Gradually recovering from his initial shock, Copter felt heat rapidly rise up to his cheeks. A flurry of questions flew through his head, rendering him momentarily speechless. 

_What is P'Kim doing here? How did he know that I was here? Or did he just drop in by chance? But why the hell did he have to see me now, right when I got punched in the face?!_

"That's what you get for disrespecting me, you worthless shit!" the man suddenly spat out with an annoying snicker, bringing their attention back to him. 

Kimmon's expression went from overwhelming concern to liquid fury. Before Copter could even think about stopping him, Kimmon thrust the man back, sending him flying into the nearby tables. 

Copter's mouth fell open as he watched the scene unfold in slow motion. The other customers were screaming and running out the door, infinite shards of smashed glasses and overturned furniture were scattered across the ground, and Kimmon was now marching his way over to the whimpering drunk man. 

_Oh shit!_

Wasting no time, Kimmon grabbed the man by the collar and violently shoved him against the wall. "How dare you!!!" he roared, his eyes glinting with murderous intent. 

The man wildly thrashed about in an attempt to get Kimmon's strong hands off of him. "What the fuck?! Let me go!"

Kimmon just tightened his grip, making the man wheeze from the lack of air. 

"I can't...breathe...sorry...sir...please," the man eventually gagged out, seeming to realize that he stood no chance against Kimmon. 

Finally coming back to his senses, Copter sprung up and ran over in an instant. "P'Kim! Stop!"

Upon hearing Copter's alarmed voice, Kimmon bit his lips before roughly tossing the man away from him. Coughing uncontrollably, the man staggered to maintain his balance and ended up messily sprawling across the floor. Kimmon wordlessly continued to glower at the man, looking like he still wanted to kill him. 

Right at that moment, Teddy, the manager of the pub, returned back from his errand. Shock crossed his features as soon as he entered inside. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Teddy yelped as he stupidly gawked at the chaotic mess ahead of him.

Teddy's bewildered eyes turned to Copter for an explanation, but Kimmon intervened. 

"Are you the manager of this joint?" Kimmon asked, a fierce expression still on his face. At Teddy's scared nod, Kimmon pulled out his wallet and handed him one of his business cards. "You can charge me for all the damage done here." 

Teddy looked confused and intimidated at the same time. "What?"

Ignoring Teddy's squawk, Kimmon pointed his finger at the drunk man who was still lying down on the floor and groaning in pain. "But you better put that man behind bars or I'll make sure that you never run this business ever again," he growled.

Before anyone could get another word in, Kimmon then grabbed Copter's wrist and dragged him out of the building.

***

"P'Kim, stop! Where are you going?!"

At Copter's uneasy shout, Kimmon came to a stop and turned around to face the junior. Upon seeing the bruise forming on Copter's cheek and the blood on his lips, he felt the rage firing up inside of him again. 

_I should have beat the crap out of that shithead!_

Resisting an urge to barge back into the pub, Kimmon drew in a shaky breath. "To the hospital," he managed to say as calmly as possible. 

Copter frowned. "I don't have to go to the hospital. What are you even doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Kimmon hurled back, his anger at the situation not dissipating. "What are you doing here?! This isn't anywhere near where your siblings live."

Looking like he didn't know what to say, Copter silently stared at Kimmon. After a lasting while, he removed his wrist from Kimmon's grasp. 

"I need to go back to work," Copter declared while trying to head towards the direction of the pub. 

"You're not going back there," Kimmon said, his hand immediately latching onto Copter's arm and preventing him from taking another step. 

"What?"

"As if I'm going to let you step inside that place again!"

"It's my workplace," Copter quietly spelled out.

Kimmon clenched his jaw. "You can't work in that shithole. It's dangerous!"

"I'm used to it."

"What?"

"I'm used to that kind of environment," Copter clarified. "Dealing with the occasional fights. Groveling to unreasonable customers. Getting punched in the face. It's easy for me. That's how I've been living my life."

"No," Kimmon disbelieved, feeling his heart aching. "You shouldn't be used to doing that."

"Yes, I should. That's how people like me survive. Hanging on to my pride isn't going to pay my bills." 

"Copter. No. Don't say that."

Narrowing his dark amber eyes, Copter flared up. "Why not? It's the truth. Do you know how hard it is to get a job these days? I need to work, no matter how freaking shitty the place is. And this incident wasn't even a big deal. I was handling it perfectly fine until you interfered. Now I might lose my job."

"Then come back and work at the café." 

"No."

"I'll pay you double, triple the pay that you get there," Kimmon shot back without thinking. "I'll pay you however much you want! Just don't go back there."

"No," Copter repeated, now glaring at Kimmon. 

Feeling the claws of panic sinking deeply into him, Kimmon sucked in a breath of air. 

He couldn't let Copter go back there. Copter couldn't just risk his safety and give up his pride, acting as if those things weren't important. As if he weren't important, when he meant the whole world to Kimmon. 

_He couldn't._

"Copter, please," Kimmon begged, his pleads thickening with desperation. "If it's because of me, then forget that I said anything at all. I'll stop loving you if that's what you want. If you're uncomfortable with me being around, I won't work at the café. Just please come back."

Falling momentarily silent, Copter locked his trembling gaze with Kimmon's. 

Kimmon could tell that an excess of thoughts were accelerating inside Copter's head. He only hoped that Copter would just choose to accept his offer. He had meant every word that he said, even though he knew that it was impossible for him to stop loving Copter. But if that was what Copter wanted, if that was what would bring him back to the café, then Kimmon would try the impossible. 

Copter finally parted his lips. "Go home, P'. And don't come back here." 

With those final words, Copter whipped around and started to walk away from him. Kimmon helplessly watched Copter's retreating figure until it ultimately left his sight. 

_Fuck!_

Slamming his fist against the wall next to him, Kimmon shut his eyes close. It didn't help. The physical pain was no match to the emotional agony smothering his heart. 

***


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Your boyfriend's hot," Rose noted, a combination of awe and envy evident in her voice.

Upon hearing Rose's shameless comment, Copter almost dropped the glasses in his hands. He instinctively turned his head to glare at Rose, but found that her dazed eyes weren't on him. 

Unconsciously following Rose's gaze, Copter took in the sight of Kimmon, who was seated at one of the pub's booths. He visibly flinched. Jerking his eyes away, he tried his best to focus on filling the rest of the glasses with their customers' orders. 

"Hmm, P'Copter? Where did you find such a handsome boyfriend?" Rose continued to press, seemingly oblivious to Copter's growing annoyance. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Copter grumbled. 

At that, Rose whipped her head towards Copter. "What, he's not?!" 

"No, he's not," Copter confirmed while rechecking the orders pinned to the wall next to them. 

Rose's lips curved upwards into an excited smile. "Then is he single?"

Abruptly pausing his movements, Copter looked back at Rose, who was now literally beaming with anticipation. He frowned. _And what if he is?!_ Copter was about to snap back with irritation before he managed to catch himself in time. 

_What the fuck?! Why am I so annoyed?!_

Not wanting to unearth his real reasons, Copter's mind began to helpfully supply a bunch of excuses for his irrational behavior. 

_Of course, I'm annoyed. Rose is just sitting there, not doing anything, when she's supposed to be helping me. So now we're freaking behind on all our orders. And something must have happened in the kitchen because they're also being freaking slow with cooking the dishes. So soon enough all the customers are going to start complaining and rioting..._

His rambling thoughts discontinued, though, when Teddy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Copter's shoulders and spun him around so that they were facing each other. Eyes popping out in shock, Copter gawked at Teddy, who was openly sulking at him. 

"Oh my god, Copter. Please please PLEASE tell your boyfriend that this place is safe!" Teddy groaned out with an extremely miserable expression on his face. 

"He's not my boyfriend!!!" Copter yelled back without a second thought, in a deafening volume that drew everyone's attention to himself.

_Shit._

Wishing that he could melt through the floor and disappear from existence, Copter screwed his eyes closed. 

Appearing to recognize Copter's shame, Teddy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. No need to fudge the facts."

Copter's eyes shot open. "What?"

"You don't need to worry about us judging you in any way, okay? We have a very accepting environment here. So you don't have to lie."

"What? No! I'm not lying. He's not my..."

"It's okay, Copter. I understand," Teddy continued, cutting Copter's words off. "And, come on, honestly, I would have been surprised if you didn't have a boyfriend. Actually, with those killer dimples, I wouldn't be surprised if you had more than one!" 

"What?!" Copter squawked.

"Darling, I'm saying that I don't care if you have one or more boyfriends and girlfriends. Well, as long as they're not trying to destroy my restaurant while fighting over you, it's none of my business," Teddy explained, a knowing smirk spreading across his face. 

At a loss for words, Copter momentarily gaped at Teddy in silence. Seemingly unfazed by Copter's bewildered expression, Teddy furtively glanced over at Kimmon and shuddered. 

"But your intimidating boyfriend over there? That's an entirely different issue. He keeps glaring at me as if I'm going to do something wrong, and I'm now literally on the verge of peeing my pants! Which is totally not cool!!! I mean, I already sent that drunk asshole to the police, and I'm not even going to charge your boyfriend for any of the damages. So why the hell is he still shooting lasers at me?!"

Not giving Copter a chance to react to his dramatic monologue, Teddy subsequently grabbed one of the filled glasses of beer. _This is for him, right?_ He quickly confirmed with Rose before forcing the glass into Copter's hands.

"Copter, be a good boy and go take this to your boyfriend," Teddy ordered while shoving Copter towards Kimmon's direction. "You can even sit down with him for a while. Just tell your handsome hubby to chill out, okay?" 

"Wait, what?!"

Despite Copter's frantic efforts to remain rooted to the ground, he couldn't win against Teddy's unrelenting strength. Ultimately giving in to his pathetic situation, Copter dragged his unwilling feet across the pub. His weary eyes fell on Kimmon, whose entire face lit up once he saw Copter approaching him. Copter's heart throbbed in pain.

Attempting to hide his anguish, Copter reluctantly set the glass in front of Kimmon. "Why are you still here?"

Kimmon wore an innocent smile. "I wanted to enjoy a beer."

Disbelief surfaced on Copter's face. "You said that this place was a shithole."

"I take that back," Kimmon replied, his softening gaze intently fixed on Copter. 

Copter bit his lips. As he stared into Kimmon's deep midnight eyes, he couldn't help but feel more and more suffocated by the second. 

_Ashamed. Frustrated. Guilty. Helpless. Terrified._ All those overbearing emotions that he tried to cage within him during the past week were threatening to let loose. All his desperate efforts as of late to adjust to his well-deserved emptiness ended up being futile, and that devastated him to end. Why did Kimmon have to find him here? Why now? _Why ever?_

He couldn't handle this face-to-face encounter. He just couldn't, especially not now when he was barely able to hold himself together. 

"Copter, I..." Kimmon started to say.

Copter quickly broke in, his tone masked in politeness. "Well then, please enjoy your beer, and let us know if you need anything else."

Before Kimmon could even try to stop him, Copter turned around in a flash and sped away. 

_I need to get away from him right now._

Consumed by that one thought, he hurriedly made his way straight to the kitchen. 

"P'Copter, where are you going?" Rose inquired, her voice laced with confusion. 

"I'm going to be on kitchen duty now," Copter declared while pushing the door of the kitchen open. "I'll send Jeed out here to take my place."

***

"Copter, could you please lock up the place for me tonight?"

Glancing up from mopping the kitchen floor, Copter easily agreed to Teddy's request. "Of course."

At Copter's response, Teddy shot him a grateful smile. He promptly walked over to Copter and handed him the extra set of keys. 

"You know," Teddy abruptly brought up. "There's no problem that you can't overcome, especially after having a good heart-to-heart."

Copter tilted his head sideways, puzzled by Teddy's random statement. "What?"

A grin forming on his lips, Teddy patted Copter on the back. "Just thought I'd let you know. Good night, Copter. I"ll see you tomorrow," he said before heading off.

"Good night P'," Copter replied back on reflex. 

Although he was still unsure of what Teddy had been getting at, his tired brain quickly gave up on comprehending the situation. 

Copter shifted his eyes back to the floor, taking care to wash every little crack and crevice. Fortunately for him, the thoughtless task brought a sense of numbing calmness back to him. In fact, the past several hours of nonstop labor generated the exhaustion that he desperately needed in order to push aside the unwanted thoughts that kept trying to invade his head. 

After finishing his remaining cleanup tasks, Copter retrieved his backpack and trudged his way towards the pub's entrance. Given that he was the only one left in the building, the entire place was serenely quiet. Enjoying the silence, he stretched his stiff neck while slowly moving his feet forward, feeling thankful that he'd likely be able to fall asleep as soon as he reached his bed at home. 

He stopped dead, though, when he caught sight of someone standing right ahead of him. 

"P'Kim?!" Copter croaked out, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "What are you still doing here?"

Frozen in spot, he stupidly gaped at Kimmon, who returned a small smile and began to step closer towards him. 

Copter's mind churned in panic as he silently watched Kimmon approach him. It had already been at least four hours since he last conversed with Kimmon and ran away from him, but it turned out that Kimmon hadn't left. Kimmon had still been here the entire time, apparently waiting for Copter to come out of his hiding. 

"I wanted to give you this," Kimmon hesitantly said. "For treating your wounds." 

Copter's gaze fell down to what Kimmon was offering to him. It was a plastic bag from a pharmacy store, which likely contained medical equipment. His eyes widened, though, when he spotted the hand that was holding the bag, the knuckles of which appeared to be all scraped raw. 

_What the hell happened to P'Kim's hand?!_

"I'm sorry, Copter," Kimmon apologized with a forlorn expression. "I know you don't want to see me, but I just...I had to make sure that you were okay." 

Copter felt a lump growing in his throat. He just made Kimmon apologize to him when Kimmon didn't do anything other than sweetly care about him. 

Hating himself impossibly more than he already did, Copter swallowed. "You should worry more about yourself."

"What?"

"Come here."

After gently grabbing Kimmon's arm, Copter led Kimmon to one of the stools at the bar and sat him down. Without providing a further explanation, he subsequently located the restaurant's first aid kit and brought it over to Kimmon, who was silently staring at him. 

"Give me your hand."

Once he heard Copter's order, realization emerged on Kimmon's face. A smile crept to his lips as he obediently extended his injured hand towards Copter. 

_Shit, it looks so much more worse up close._

Unaware that he was frowning, Copter thoroughly inspected all the cuts on Kimmon's hand before carefully dabbing the wounds clean. 

Copter briefly glanced up to assess Kimmon's condition. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Kimmon said, his twinkling eyes crinkled at the corners.

Upon seeing Kimmon's bright smile, Copter felt his insides crumbling. Avoiding any further eye contact, he concentrated all his attention on applying the antibiotic ointment to the injury. 

A peaceful silence fell upon them as Copter diligently continued his treatment under Kimmon's affectionate gaze. When Copter finished wrapping the bandage around Kimmon's hand, Kimmon finally broke the quiet. 

"Is it my turn to be doctor now?" Kimmon asked in a playful tone.

Before Copter could process the meaning of Kimmon's words, Kimmon quickly fished out an instant ice pack from the bag that he had offered to Copter earlier. After activating the pack, he then gently pressed it against Copter's bruised cheek. 

"I can do it myself," Copter asserted while trying to take the pack from Kimmon's hand.

But Kimmon warded off all of Copter's attempts. "Stay still."

Eventually complying with Kimmon's firm command, Copter helplessly stared at Kimmon, who was deeply focused on keeping the ice pack in place. He held his breath. In contrast to the frigid coldness that was numbing his cheek, a plethora of emotions wildly burned inside of him, working to disintegrate his soul into ashes of regret. 

After a lasting while, Kimmon turned his eyes to meet Copter's stare. He immediately gave Copter a smile. It was a beautiful smile that Copter knew he wasn't entitled to, given all the agony that he forced Kimmon to go through. 

His heart cracked. 

"I'm sorry, P'Kim."

"Hmm?"

"I lashed out at you earlier today, and I shouldn't have," Copter admitted, remorse threading through his voice. "You didn't deserve any of that."

Kimmon just let out a soft chuckle. "You don't need to apologize. You were caught off guard. Plus, I yelled back at you, so I'd say that we're even."

Copter managed a weak smile in response, even though he disagreed with Kimmon's assessment. Another minute of silence passed by until Copter opened his mouth again. 

"I'm okay, P'. I really am. You just caught me in a bad moment. And it wasn't even that bad. I've handled worse situations before and..." 

Copter trailed off when he detected Kimmon's creased eyebrows and pursed lips. _Damn it._ Realizing that his words just now increased Kimmon's concern rather than diminish it, he tried again. 

"What I'm trying to say is that this place is safe. It really is. Bad incidents rarely happen around here. My manager makes sure of that. And everyone here is really nice, and we all take good care of each other. So you don't have to worry about me."

"I believe you, Copter," Kimmon eventually said, his expression slightly loosened. "But I just can't help myself. Worrying about you. Wondering if you're okay. Hoping that you're happy. All of those feelings aren't really under my control." 

At Kimmon's sweet and honest confession, Copter's throat tightened. Lately, all he ever did was hurt Kimmon, rather intentionally so from his end in an attempt to put Kimmon off. But how could Kimmon still give his precious heart to him when he surely wasn't worthy of receiving it? 

Drawing in a shaky breath, he began to remove Kimmon's hand away from his cheek. Seeming to sense that Copter wanted to talk to him, Kimmon readily let him. Their eyes met for a lingering moment while Kimmon patiently waited for Copter to collect his thoughts. 

"Thank you, P', for loving me," Copter finally started out. "But I..."

"Don't," Kimmon instantly cut in, his voice lowered in pain. "Please don't. You don't have to repeat it again. I got the message the first time."

"But I didn't tell you everything, and I owe you a better explanation. I'm not...it's just. It's not because of you," Copter stuttered, trying to come up with the right words. "You should find someone else who really deserves you. Who better matches you."

"What does that even mean?" Kimmon asked, his face crumpled up in bewilderment.

"I don't deserve you," Copter rephrased. "I'm not someone who's worthy of your affection."

A flash of anger crossed Kimmon's features. "That's not fair. You could tell me that you don't like me or even that I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But what you're saying now is complete nonsense. If you're going to reject me outright again, then at least give me your real reason."

"That is my real reason," Copter confessed, now trembling. "P', I'm scared. And I just want...I just need to be alone."

Looking like he didn't know how to react, Kimmon wordlessly stared at Copter with a mix of confusion and disbelief. 

Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Copter dropped his gaze down to his lap for a while. He didn't want to break down in front of Kimmon. He knew that he shouldn't. After gulping back his sobs, he forced himself to lock his wet eyes with Kimmon's once more. 

"I'm sorry, P'Kim," Copter said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry, but please don't come back here. Please. I need to be alone."

"You're really not being fair, are you?" Kimmon whispered, sounding helpless.

"I'm sorry, P'."

Against his wishes, the tears eventually started to roll down his face. Clenching his teeth in self-hatred, Copter lowered his head again and roughly rubbed them away.

"It's okay." 

Slowly, Kimmon took Copter's hands off of his eyes. With gentle fingers, he then lifted Copter's chin up and proceeded to wipe his tears away.

"It's okay, Copter," Kimmon repeated with a broken smile, even though they both knew that it wasn't.

***


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Aimlessly staring at the clear sky above him, Kimmon let his thoughts freely wander to the memories that had dominated his head since last night. In stark contrast to the pleasant sunlight warming his face, he felt a dismal coldness steadily seeping into his heart. It suffocated him more and more as his brain fixated on the image of a crying Copter, who had kept apologizing to him yesterday with endless tears.

"How are you holding up?"

A sudden voice ripped him out of his distressful musing. Instinctively turning his head to the side, Kimmon found Tae standing right next to him and offering a comforting gaze. 

Slumping his shoulders, Kimmon gave out a weak smile. "I guess I'm that obvious, huh?"

He felt a twinge of guilt when his own words reminded him of his unsatisfactory behavior as of late. 

After Copter had left the café, Kimmon went through the motions of busily working each day. Not wanting to worry the Pit-a-Pat crew and incoming customers, he had tried his best to appear unaffected, but he eventually realized that his efforts were unsuccessful. Everyone around him seemed to notice how utterly lifeless he was. Especially today, when he frankly didn't have enough mental capacity or energy to even attempt to conceal his low spirits. 

Tae just returned a gentle smile. "Were you able to get in touch with Copter?"

Kimmon hesitated for a bit, feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that Tae already knew the underlying reason for his current depression. Though, now that he thought about it, it really wasn't hard to connect all the dots. 

"I met him yesterday."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't think so," Kimmon revealed, his heart stinging as the image of Copter's tears flooded his head again. "P'Tae. He's hurting, and I don't know how to help him. He said that he wants to be alone. That he needs to be alone."

Shutting his eyes close, Kimmon dropped his head as waves of hopelessness violently washed over him. His brows creased with concern, Tae silently stared at Kimmon. 

"You know, given how attached we all are to him, you would have thought that we knew everything about him," Tae eventually noted, breaking the quiet between them. "But, ever since we lost touch with him, I realized that we don't. That I really have no clue what problems he's going through right now."

At Tae's honest words, Kimmon opened his eyes and met Tae's contrite gaze. After giving him a small smile, Tae continued. 

"But I do know that Copter is one of the sweetest people that I've ever encountered. How he'll tend to everyone else's needs before taking care of himself. And he really feels like my baby brother. Someone who I wouldn't hesitate to spoil and protect at all costs, even though at times he actually seems much more matured than I could ever be." 

Indeed, Kimmon couldn't agree with Tae more. 

Shifting his eyes to his bandaged hand, Kimmon's lips curved upwards as he recalled Copter's concentrated face when he attended to Kimmon's wound. Unbeknownst to the angelic junior, Copter had kept wincing throughout the entire treatment, looking like he was experiencing all the pain on behalf of Kimmon. Unable to take his gaze off of him, Kimmon had just stared at Copter, feeling his heart foolishly dancing each and every time Copter's worried eyes glanced back to meet his own. How he had wished for time to stop right then and there, right at a moment where he could be with him forever. 

Feeling like crying and laughing at the same time, Kimmon wondered once more whether it was possible to die from missing someone so much. After reading Kimmon's pained expression, Tae reached out his hand to pat Kimmon's shoulder. 

"Kim, I know you will, but please watch over him. Copter may need his space at the moment, but, in the end, no one really wants to be alone," Tae opined with a soft voice. "And let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Managing another faint smile, Kimmon shot Tae a grateful look. "Thanks, P'Tae."

***

_I don't deserve you. I'm not someone who's worthy of your affection._

An upset frown took over Kimmon's face as Copter's words from last night replayed in his head again and again like a broken record. They were words that didn't make much sense to him no matter how many times he analyzed them. Or, to be completely honest, they were words that he hoped were just mere lies that Copter was using to push him away. If they were the truth, and if Copter really believed in those awful statements, then that just made everything a whole lot worse. 

_P', I'm scared. And I just want...I just need to be alone._

Why would Copter be scared? How could he believe that he wasn't worthy of receiving Kimmon's love? What would make such a beautiful and sweet soul think like that? What would make Copter shed such hurtful tears when all Kimmon wanted was to keep that precious dimpled smile on his face at all times? 

Imagining all the possible answers to his questions, as well as the potential suffering that Copter must have gone through, crushed Kimmon's heart over and over again. 

"Excuse me."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kimmon turned his attention to the young man who was standing in front of him for who knows how long while Kimmon was deeply absorbed in his musing. 

_Damn it._

He already lost count of how many times others had to yank him back to his reality today. Mentally cursing himself for being such a lousy café manager, Kimmon quickly plastered on a friendly smile. 

"How may I help you, sir?" Kimmon asked in a polite tone.

"I came to see Copter Panuwat," the young man replied after a short moment of hesitation. "He told me before that he works here."

Taken aback by surprise, Kimmon halted for a second. "I'm afraid that he doesn't work here anymore," he ended up saying, his voice cautious.

At Kimmon's revelation, the man's face visibly fell. Kimmon continued to stare at the young man, wondering how he was related to Copter and why he was looking for him. 

Appearing rather anxious, the man chewed on his lips. "Do you happen to have his latest contact information? Or anything about where he was headed next?"

Momentarily holding his tongue, Kimmon actively worked his brain to assess the situation. He didn't sense any negative intentions from the young man. Truth be told, he actually looked very concerned about Copter, as if his desire to meet him was only to confirm his well-being. Plus, now that Kimmon took a good look at his features, the man appeared fairly young. So young, as a matter of fact, to the point where it wouldn't be weird at all if he told him that he was a high school student.

_Wait...a male high school student looking for Copter?_

"Are you Neng by any chance? Copter's brother?"

The young man widened his eyes before reluctantly nodding his head. 

***

Impatience written all over his face, Neng glared at Kimmon. He clearly looked like he didn't understand why he was being forced to sit down with Kimmon at one of the café's tables. Wearing an amiable smile, Kimmon gestured for Neng to drink the iced tea that he had offered to him earlier. After letting out a frustrated grunt, Neng grabbed the glass and gulped the tea all down in one go. 

"Okay, now will you let me know where P'Copter is?" Neng demanded after banging the empty cup down on the table.

Kimmon inwardly flinched, honestly feeling a little bit intimidated. Even in the midst of their serious situation, he couldn't help but think that Neng was absolutely nothing like his older brother. If looks could kill, Kimmon knew that he definitely wouldn't be breathing right now. 

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Neng accused in an instant, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Kimmon sighed. "I know where he is. But before I let you know, I need to confirm something with you."

"Confirm what?"

"I need to make sure that taking you to him won't hurt him." 

At Neng's agitated expression, Kimmon quickly followed up with a further explanation. 

"When Copter left this café, he told us that he was relocating to Korat to be nearer to you and your sister. Obviously that didn't happen. And when I last saw him, he said that he wanted to be alone. Given all that, I don't care if I'm overstepping my boundaries here. I just don't want him to hurt more than he already has."

Neng fell silent. After a little while, his previous animosity towards Kimmon noticeably dissipated. With his head hung low, Neng drooped his shoulders.

"He's doing it again," Neng muttered under his breath. "It's his self-defense mechanism. Or rather his self-punishment. Cutting out everyone from his life. Running away from everything. Being alone."

Wordlessly, Kimmon watched Neng and patiently gave him all the time that he needed in order to disclose more. 

"He thinks that it's his fault that our parents died," Neng finally let out in a whisper.

Kimmon wasn't sure if he heard right. "What? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. But it didn't help that my uncle's been venting his anger out on him all these years," Neng confessed, his voice heavy with misery. "My uncle...he's been unreasonable ever since our mother died. He's still in pain from the incident, and he's been taking it all out on P'Copter just because that's easier for him. And P', being the idiot that he is, just took it all. He actually believes in all that nonsense. I didn't know until now. So I need to tell him. He never gave me a chance, but I have to let him know that it's not his fault. It never was."

_Copter._

Feeling his heart breaking, Kimmon closed his eyes. He had speculated a million possible reasons for Copter's behavior, but nothing came close to the actual truth. Believing that his parents died because of him? He couldn't even dare to imagine what that would feel like.

"So please take me to him," Neng finished, his voice cracking in the middle of his desperate pleads. "I need to see him. Please."

***

His slow steps faltering, Copter eventually stopped moving for a brief moment. He pressed his palm against his pounding forehead, waiting for his subsequent dizziness to pass. Since this morning, he continuously felt lightheaded, almost to the point where he feared his body would suddenly collapse on him. Admittedly, given his recent schedule of nonstop labor and little sleep, his weakened physical condition was inevitable. 

Although he was slightly tempted to call in sick and rest, he ended up not doing so. Copter knew that if he gave his body a break, his mind would immediately surrender to those thoughts and memories that never failed to poison his entire being. He would rather deal with any physical suffering than be endlessly tortured in that emotional hell. 

Forcing himself to resume his walking, Copter ultimately reached his destination. After opening the door of the pub, he habitually gave his usual greeting to his manager, under the assumption that Teddy had already arrived before him just like always. 

"Good evening, P'Teddy."

But he soon discovered that what his tired eyes took in didn't match his expectations. 

Copter stopped dead and helplessly stared at the man right in front of him. It was the man who was responsible for his heartache-filled sleeplessness the night before. 

_P'Kim._

When his trembling gaze unconsciously shifted to the person standing next to Kimmon, though, Copter's mind went completely blank. 

"Neng?" Copter choked out. 

_Am I dreaming? Or hallucinating?_

Before Copter could figure out what was going on, he saw Neng angrily stomp his way closer to him. 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?!"

Contrary to the harsh words that he was hearing, Copter felt himself being crushed into a suffocating embrace. His stiffened arms awkwardly hovered in the air before finally wrapping around Neng. 

"Neng? What's wrong?" Copter asked, feeling overwhelmed with worry despite his baffled state.

"What's wrong?!" Neng echoed back in disbelief. "You lied to me. And now you're cutting us out of your life. You're trying to leave us. And you can't do that. You can't do that to us. You can't do that to me again. You can't."

After sobbing out his truth, Neng tightened his hold and buried his tear-stained face into his brother's shoulder. 

***


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

After their parents' funeral, Sitta had approached the three siblings and graciously taken them all into his household. A few days later, though, he had called Copter over for a private conversation and requested for him to leave as soon as possible. 

_Neng and Pink are hers, but you're not. So there's no obligation for me to take you in_ , Sitta had truthfully told him, his eyes cold. _And given how much she suffered due to you and your father, I honestly don't want to._

Already overpowered by grief and self-hatred, Copter had completely understood where Sitta was coming from and willingly accepted his brutal words. In a way, he had even felt thankful for Sitta's request because he really couldn't deal with anyone at that time. He had desperately wanted to be alone, scared out of his mind that he would cause even more misfortune to the people around him. 

Consequently, consumed by his desire to get away from everything, Copter had angrily lashed out at his younger brother who had tried to follow after him. 

_I'm going with you_ , Neng had stubbornly announced with his small hands clutching onto his brother.

Copter had just brushed him off and stepped away when Neng attempted to grab him again. _No, you can't._

_I'm going with you! Mom said that we should always stick together because we're family. But why are you trying to leave us?_

Neng's subsequent sobs had immediately assaulted Copter with the painful images of his mother. His loving mother, who wasn't with them anymore because of him. Blinded by his own raging agony, Copter had ultimately snapped.

_Well, Mom is gone. So is Dad. Which means that we're not family anymore. Without Mom and Dad, there's nothing connecting us, okay?! So don't follow me!_

Although Copter had been able to get away from Neng with those nasty lies, that moment turned out to be one of the most regretful times of his life. 

Perhaps as a further punishment for hurting his brother like that, the several months afterwards had literally felt like a living hell. When he reached the point where he thought about giving up on himself, he had dragged his body to see his parents. After wearily slumping down in front of their urns, Copter had let the tears endlessly stream down his face and wondered once again why in the world he was still breathing.

As if by fate, Pink had miraculously come by and found him that day. It was his dear younger sister, who he didn't even say goodbye to before leaving. She had just hugged him tight with her fragile arms and readily cried with him. She had whispered in his ear over and over again how much she missed him and how much she loved him. 

After their tearful reunion, Copter had held Pink's hand in his and walked her back to Sitta's house. 

_Promise me that you won't roam around by yourself. It's dangerous_ , Copter had eventually told her with a stern voice, feeling worried for her safety.

Pink had just returned a strict frown. _Then promise me that you'll answer my texts and calls. And that you'll come visit us regularly._

A chuckle escaping his lips, Copter had easily locked his pinkie with his sister's in order to seal their promise. As he watched Pink's entire face light up with laughter, Copter had discovered right then and there his reason for living. _Neng and Pink._ His two precious siblings. The only remaining blessings in his pitiful life. 

Even though he knew that he didn't deserve them, he had determined to gladly spend the rest of his days just for them and their happiness. 

***

For the past several minutes, Copter and Neng had been quietly sitting next to each other in the back seat of Kimmon's car. _This is the best place for a private conversation under our current circumstances_ , Kimmon had firmly asserted before shoving the two brothers inside his car and disappearing from their sight. He thereby left the two of them by themselves, caught in a somewhat awkward tension. 

Copter fumbled with his fingers while his confused brain tried to sort through his cluttered thoughts. 

_What is Neng doing here? Why did he cry? Did something happen to him or Pink? Or am I the cause of his tears? And where the heck did P'Kim go without his car? Is he still in the area, waiting for us to come out?_

"I know everything now," Neng said, finally breaking the still silence that had fallen upon them. "I found out about it this morning." 

Upon hearing Neng's voice, Copter jerked his head to face his brother, temporarily setting aside his worried thoughts about Kimmon's whereabouts. 

"You left because Uncle Sitta sent you out," Neng continued to say, his voice bitter. "Not because you wanted to make it out on your own in another city, like you told me. But because you were forced to leave."

Caught off guard, Copter stuttered. "I...no, that's not..."

Neng instantly cut in, ignoring Copter's attempts to come up with any excuses. 

"And for the past several years, you've been sending money to us. Money to support Pink and me. Despite you telling me that we aren't family anymore. Despite you saying that there's nothing connecting us with Mom and Dad gone. Why, P'? Why did you do that?"

His heart shattering from regret, Copter dropped his gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Neng," Copter eventually apologized in a low voice. "I didn't mean any of that. Of course I didn't. I never thought that you and Pink weren't family. You and Pink are all that I have left."

"Then why did you never come to see us?"

At Neng's sharp question, Copter fell momentarily silent. After staring expectantly at his brother, Neng let out a sigh and opened his mouth. 

"You know, I was really angry at you. But, more than that, I got scared at the thought that you actually meant what you said that day. More and more when another year would go by and you still wouldn't show up at our doorsteps," Neng confessed, his voice thick with sadness. "It's been over four years since you left. Four years. And, for all that time, even though I was pissed at you for not coming back, all I ever wanted was for the three of us to live together as a family again."

Copter swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Is that why you wanted to skip college and come work in this city?"

"If you weren't going to come to us, then I figured that I should just move closer to you," Neng mumbled, looking a little embarrassed. 

"That doesn't mean you should quit on your education."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see the point of going to college with all our financial trouble. But, regardless of that, I wasn't really thinking about what I should be doing after graduating. I just wanted to be closer to you." With reddened cheeks, Neng cleared his throat and then shot a knowing glare at Copter. "But I'm not letting you change topics. Tell me, P'. Why didn't you come see us?"

"I..." Copter faltered again, not knowing what to say. 

Neng paused for a lasting second before voicing out his suspicions. "Is it really because you believe that Mom and Dad died because of you?"

Surprised, Copter glanced back up to meet Neng's eyes. Determination crossing his features, Neng fixedly held Copter's trembling gaze. 

"Mom and Dad didn't die because of you. It's not your fault," Neng declared. He frowned when Copter tried to avoid eye contact. "Look at me, P'! It's not your fault!"

"It is," Copter eventually hoarsed out, his entire body shaking.

"No, it's not! If you really need to blame something, then blame whatever caused the fire."

"It was me. I...I was in the kitchen and..."

"No, you don't know that for sure. And if it weren't for those bullies, then there wouldn't have been a problem. So blame them. Or blame the heavens for allowing it to happen. And stop blaming yourself!"

"No, you don't understand," Copter gulped out, feeling sobs starting to choke up his throat. "It is my fault. They said that they'd leave me alone if I did what they asked. If I turned against Cloud. And I...I didn't."

Slamming his eyes shut, Copter felt panic digging into him as those dark memories resurfaced back in his head. 

_I_ _'ll have him take your place. Just initiate it by beating him up. Then I'll let your mother out and leave you alone from now on._ It had been Rich's final offer, but he had turned it down. Even when Cloud had been such a despicable jerk to him, he just couldn't bring himself to lay a finger on him. 

Neng gave him a long stare filled with disbelief. "You think it's your fault because you chose not to turn into a monster like them? You seriously don't believe in that bullshit, do you? And do you think Mom and Dad would have wanted you to bully other people? If you ended up doing that, they would have been so disappointed in you."

"But they would still be breathing," Copter countered back miserably. "They would still be with us. And nothing beats that, Neng. Nothing beats that."

"No, it's not your fault," Neng repeated once more. "That's just a bunch of stupid what ifs." 

Copter shook his head. "No, I should have been the one to go. Not them. They didn't deserve to die like that."

"And are you saying that you did?!" Neng yelled, anger now dripping from his voice. "How could you think like that? Do you know how grateful I am that you survived the fire? As much as we need Dad and Mom, Pink and I need you. We love you, and we want you by our side for as long as possible."

At Neng's sweet words, Copter felt himself finally breaking apart. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, but he was too drained out to try to stop them. Feeling helpless, he kept his eyes closed as he silently cried his heart out. After a little while, he heard Neng heave out another sigh before he was yanked into a pair of warm arms. 

"I'm sorry," Copter whispered as he hugged his brother back. 

"You better be sorry," Neng grumbled while rubbing comforting circles on Copter's back. "For making me feel like an asshole. For not coming to visit Pink and me. For spending all this time living for us and not caring about yourself. For blaming yourself for something that's not your fault. For trying to cut us out of your life again." 

"I'm sorry, Neng. I'm so sorry." 

"That doesn't mean you should keep apologizing. Seriously, P'. Did I already tell you that you're a fucking idiot?!"

Even in the midst of crying, Copter couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, you did."

"Well, even if you're the most hopeless idiot in the entire universe, you're still my one and only brother," Neng said, his voice softened. "And nothing's going to change that. So you have no reason to stay away from us, okay?"

"Okay."

Feeling more tears build up, Copter clutched Neng closer and sunk his wet face into his brother's shoulder. 

***

"P'Kim."

At the sound of his favorite voice, Kimmon immediately put down the glasses that he was holding and whipped around. His twinkling eyes eagerly took in the sight of Copter, who was standing right in front of him and wearing an apologetic expression. 

"Thank you, P', for working on my behalf, but you don't have to do this," Copter said. "I talked to my manager and he's going to give me today off."

"Just when I was finding the job fun," Kimmon joked in a playful tone, hoping to brighten up Copter's mood. "Seriously, I was about to consider opening a pub for my next business plan."

Copter let out a smile at that, and Kimmon smiled back. 

A sense of relief washed over him as he carefully studied Copter's features. Thankfully, it seemed that the reunion with his brother helped lift Copter's spirits, just in line with what Kimmon had hoped for. Although Copter looked rather exhausted, he appeared much happier and less troubled than before. 

"I'm sorry for coming back here when I said that I wouldn't," Kimmon offered, still feeling a little bad for not complying with Copter's request from last night.

Copter widened his eyes, looking very alarmed by Kimmon's apology. "No, please don't apologize! I'm grateful. Thank you for bringing Neng to me."

At Copter's endearing reaction, Kimmon softly chuckled. "Did you sort things out with your brother?" he asked. 

"I did," Copter replied with a confirmatory nod. "And I'll be taking him back home now."

Kimmon creased his eyebrows, feeling concerned given that it was already quite late in the day. "Now? How are you travelling?"

"We'll catch the train."

"And will you be spending the night there?"

Looking like he was unable to give an immediate answer, Copter hesitated for a while. 

Kimmon's frown deepened. He recalled that in the past, Copter hadn't spent the night at his uncle's house, saying that he didn't want to cause any trouble. He thought that it was strange back then, but now that Kimmon knew some of the background around Copter and his family, Copter's statement made much more sense. Based on that familial history, Kimmon suspected that Copter was probably going to make the same call tonight. 

"I'll drive you guys there," Kimmon decided without a second thought. 

"No, it's okay!" Copter rejected right away. "You don't have to do that."

"It's not okay," Kimmon opposed, his tone unyielding. "How are you going to come back after dropping your brother off? Were you planning to stay at your uncle's house? Or book a night at a hotel? Or were you just going to stay up all night at the train station, waiting for the first train to come in the morning?"

Kimmon noticed how Copter visibly flinched upon hearing his last guess, which strongly suggested that it was exactly what Copter was planning to do. If that were true, there was no way that he was going to let Copter manifest that dangerous idea. _No fucking way._

"Nope, I can't give in on this one," Kimmon continued, not giving Copter a chance to respond. "I won't be able to sleep tonight if I'm wondering whether you're back home safely. So, for my sake, let me. Please?"

Looking conflicted, Copter chewed on his lips. Latching onto Copter's brief hesitation, Kimmon quickly walked closer to Copter and spun him around. With his hands on Copter's shoulders, Kimmon then gently led him towards the door. 

"P'Kim, you don't have to..." Copter stammered, sounding quite flustered. "I'll just find a hotel for the night..."

Kimmon just marched onward, already having made up his mind. "Come on, we should get going now. We have quite a ride ahead of us." 

***


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"I only agreed to this because you promised." 

At Neng's rather cranky reminder, Copter quickly nodded his head, hoping that his brother would finally step out of the car now. 

All thanks to Kimmon, the three of them had safely arrived in Korat within a few hours, and Kimmon's car was now parked right in the neighborhood of Sitta's house. Yet, for some reason, Neng stayed put in his seat and didn't show any signs of getting up anytime soon. Admittedly, he hadn't been so thrilled with the idea of returning back to Korat ever since Copter had initially brought it up. 

"You promised to answer our calls and texts, and you promised to come visit us now and then. You promised not to cut us out of your life," Neng continued to grumble. "You can't break that promise or else I'm going to come after you again."

"Okay. I'll keep my promise," Copter assured his brother for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Feeling quite embarrassed by Neng's nonstop nagging, Copter stole a glance towards Kimmon's direction. Although he could only catch a glimpse of Kimmon's face due to their current position, it looked like Kimmon was trying to hide a growing smile. 

_Damn it._

Inwardly groaning, Copter shifted his anxious eyes back to Neng. 

"I promise. I really promise this time, Neng," Copter repeated, his voice laden with a hint of desperation. "Are you ready to go now?" 

After sending a grumpy glare at Copter, Neng heaved out an unhappy sigh and finally got himself out of the car. Relief overcoming his features, Copter made a move to follow his brother, intending to walk Neng over to the front of the house. 

"I'll wait here," Kimmon informed him with a soft smile. 

Copter returned a grateful one. "Thanks, P'. I'll be back in a minute." 

Although Neng still appeared irritated as hell, he patiently remained in place while Copter scrambled out of the car. Only when his brother reached his side did Neng begin to walk forward, his footsteps progressively slowing down to match Copter's. 

Copter bit back a grin when he spotted the sulky pout on Neng's face. Even though Neng had grown up to be a fine and matured young man, at times like this, he still acted like the baby brother that Copter happily remembered. 

"So is that guy your boyfriend?" Neng suddenly asked, snapping Copter out of his reverie.

Heat rapidly rising to his cheeks, Copter flinched. "What? No!" 

Neng snorted in disbelief. "You both are madly in love with each other, but aren't dating? Why the hell not?"

"It's...it's not like that," Copter stammered, feeling a bit horrified that his brother caught on to their situation so fast.

"Well, if you aren't dating him yet, then can I give my two cents on him?" At Copter's flustered but curious look, Neng slightly hesitated before continuing. "He seems like a nice guy. But I'm not sure that I'll like him as your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"He's too good-looking. Way too good-looking. Like, seriously, I thought he was some sort of model or celebrity when I first saw him. And plus he's friendly. Way too friendly."

Confused, Copter scrunched up his face. "Aren't those good things?"

"No one can be that perfect in real life," Neng muttered under his breath.

Copter chuckled at that, feeling mildly amused by Neng's wariness towards Kimmon for being so perfect. He could literally picture Kimmon's smug expression if he ever heard about this. Unfortunately for him, though, Copter's bright mood didn't last long. 

When they approached the front entrance of the house, they found Sitta standing right in front of the door. Upon seeing Copter's startled face, Sitta's passive expression immediately switched to seething fury. Frozen in fear, Copter helplessly watched as Sitta advanced towards him and grabbed him by his shirt. 

"You again!" Sitta snarled, rage spewing out of his entire body. "Didn't I tell you not to contact them?!"

"Stop it!"

Neng instantly pushed Sitta away, forcing the elder to release Copter from his grasp. Before Sitta could do anything else, Neng stepped in between them and shielded a trembling Copter from Sitta's hostile glare. 

"You have no right to yell at him!" Neng furiously shouted. "He doesn't deserve any of your wrath, and you know that. You know that! You're just angry at yourself for cutting ties with our mother when she needed you. But why does P'Copter have to bear the brunt of your regrets?!"

"Neng, don't," Copter tried to intervene, his voice rocky. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! He needs to know how much he's hurting you," Neng gritted out before turning his attention back to Sitta. "P'Copter was only 18 years old back then. Just my age right now and barely an adult! And he was already so weak and vulnerable from losing Mom and Dad. But why did you have to be so harsh on him? Why couldn't you have just told him the truth? That it wasn't his fault, just like he desperately needed?! Instead of sending him away by himself, with no one by his side?!"

A tense silence subsequently fell over them. Sitta and Neng wordlessly glowered at each other, neither of them looking like they were going to back down at any time. 

Not knowing what to do, Copter anxiously chewed on his lips, thinking that he should perhaps offer up another apology to Sitta. Just when Copter was about to open his mouth, a sudden voice broke through their chilling tension. 

"P'Copter?"

On instinct, Copter turned his head towards the owner of the voice. He saw a beautiful young girl dressed in a high school uniform, who was intently staring back at him with her widened eyes. His heart dropped.

"Pink?"

"Oh my god, it's really you!"

With a deafening squeal of delight, Pink rushed over in a flash and threw herself onto Copter. Almost losing his balance, Copter managed to catch her safely in his arms. He gave her a tender hug, feeling close to tears at finally seeing her in person. 

Just like Neng, Pink had also grown up so much over the past several years, so very much. Waves of regret washed over him as he realized just how much he had missed out on his precious siblings' lives. 

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Pink yelped excitedly. 

Her arms still wrapped around Copter, Pink pulled slightly back to see her brother's face. When their eyes locked onto each other, her entire face beamed with joy. Before Copter could say anything, though, her blinding smile was suddenly replaced with an upset frown. 

"Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts lately?! Do you know how worried sick I was?!"

"I'm sorry," Copter apologized. "It won't happen again."

Pink shot him a sulky look. "It better not!" 

Yet, it appeared that Pink couldn't stay angry at her brother for very long. In a second flat, a bright smile returned back to her lips. 

"Are you staying here tonight?" Pink asked.

"No I can't," Copter hesitantly said. "I need to head back. I'm just here to drop Neng off."

"But it's late! You should just spend the night here."

"My friend's waiting for me with his car, and we need to get back for work by the morning."

"Your friend can stay the night here too!" Pink stubbornly insisted.

"Sorry Pink, but not today," Copter rejected again with difficulty. "I'll come by next time, I promise." 

Unable to meet Pink's sad puppy eyes any longer, Copter turned his head towards Neng. He felt his insides crumbling when Neng was flinging the same miserable look at him. 

"Neng, go ahead and take Pink inside. It's chilly out here, and I don't want you two to catch a cold," Copter managed to say while ignoring his aching heart. "I'll call you both later tonight, okay?"

He somewhat succeeded in keeping a smile on his mouth while he watched Neng and Pink head into the house with reluctant steps. Once he confirmed that they were both inside, Copter drew in a sharp breath. Swallowing his fright, he forced himself to face Sitta, who was still glaring at him. 

"I'm sorry, Khun Sitta," Copter started to say after a moment of delay. "But I can't comply with your request. I can't stay away from Neng and Pink. They're my family. And I can't...I don't want to cut them out of my life."

Sitta stayed silent for a while, but he didn't retract his fierce scowl. Copter quietly gulped, wondering if there would ever come a time in his life when Sitta would forgive him. 

"You never listen, do you? Always so selfish," Sitta ultimately spat out before leaving Copter to himself.

The door slammed shut right in front of his eyes, making him almost jump on reflex. Feeling paralyzed by the plethora of emotions erupting inside of him, Copter just stiffly stood there, as though he were trapped in place with no possibility of escaping. 

Who was he kidding? Sitta would never forgive him. Not when, indeed, in line with Sitta's words, he was being so fucking selfish. At this point, he honestly didn't care about receiving Sitta's forgiveness. He knew that he couldn't survive without having Neng and Pink in his life, and even though he hated himself, he ironically didn't want to give up on himself yet. So he would willingly take all of Sitta's loathing if it meant that he could keep seeing his dear siblings. 

_But why did it have to hurt so freaking much?_

All of his suffering thoughts flew out of his head when an abrupt force spun him around. Before he could process what was going on, he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. A pair of strong arms warmly enveloped him, holding him close. 

"It's okay, Copter," Kimmon whispered in his ear. "It's okay. I'm right here now."

Upon hearing Kimmon's consoling voice, Copter released the breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. With it, all the tormenting agony that he had shoved within him came storming out in the form of incessant sobs. Unknowingly, Copter clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to muffle his crying. 

"It's okay," Kimmon murmured once again, his hand gently rubbing Copter's back. "You don't have to hold it in. Just let it all out." 

At those last words, he couldn't stop himself from completely falling apart. While clutching on to Kimmon as if he were his only lifeline, Copter finally let everything out of him.

***

He woke up to a pungent smell of disinfectant that invaded his nostrils. Little by little, his sluggish eyes opened to take in the view of a spotlessly white-colored ceiling. He blinked a couple of times as he struggled to register his surroundings. At the all too familiar and unwelcoming setting, his breathing began to hitch. 

"Copter!"

Slowly, Copter shifted his face to the side and looked at Kimmon, who was staring down at him with overwhelmingly worried eyes. Relief flooded him from head to toe at the realization that he wasn't stuck in one of his worst nightmares again. The one where he was forced to relive his past memory of waking up in the hospital and finding out about his parents' death.

"What happened?" Copter croaked out.

"You fainted," Kimmon explained, every line of his features crumpled up in concern. "The doctor said that it's likely from physical exhaustion and malnutrition over the past several days."

Copter's eyes flickered to the needle that was inserted into his inner arm, which was connected to a drip hanging beside the bed. He frowned. On top of hating the hospital setting, he was beginning to feel more and more ashamed of his situation. 

Up until now, he had never collapsed before, even during the times when he worked much more than his current schedule. But he had fainted to the point where he had to be brought to a hospital? Right in front of Kimmon?! After crying his lungs out?! 

"This is a waste of money," Copter weakly mumbled as he attempted to sit upright. "I could just sleep it off at home." 

"It's not!" Kimmon disagreed while he frantically prevented Copter from removing the needle in his arm. "And you're not going anywhere until you get all these fluids into your body."

Trying to stop Copter from moving any further, Kimmon grasped Copter's shoulders in such a gentle manner, as though Copter might break at even the slightest touch. As he soaked up the panicked desperation that was flowing from Kimmon's gaze, Copter felt all the fight drain out of him. He was at his most vulnerable state right now, and seeing Kimmon so willing and ready to care for him tipped him over the edge. 

Kimmon's eyes grew wide. "Are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere?! Let me call the doctor!" 

"I'm sorry, P'Kim. You shouldn't have to deal with this. With me," Copter said in a wretched voice, too exhausted to even try to wipe away his falling tears. 

His expression softening, Kimmon promptly sat himself down on the side of the bed to match Copter's eye level. With careful fingers, he proceeded to brush the tears off of Copter's cheeks. 

"Hey, I'm here because I want to be. And I'm also serving my own selfish purposes, okay? I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but I haven't really given up on courting you," Kimmon revealed in a lighthearted tone.

Yet, contrary to Kimmon's apparent intention to make Copter smile, those words just wrecked Copter's heart even more. It hurt, so freaking much that he really couldn't withhold his truth any longer. 

"But you don't have to," Copter whispered, his lips quivering. "You don't have to because you already have my heart."

Shock visibly crossed Kimmon's face. After taking in Kimmon's dumbfounded expression, Copter slammed his eyes shut and unchained all the thundering emotions of his abused heart. 

"I've been distancing myself from other people. Building walls against them so that they couldn't get into me. But that didn't work when it came to you. Before I knew it, you broke past all my barriers and got inside my heart. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push you out. I couldn't."

A brief silence dropped over them as Kimmon seemed to work through Copter's heavy confession. Feeling anxiety starting to grip his chest, Copter reluctantly opened his eyes. He locked his fluttering gaze onto Kimmon, who continued to stare at him. 

"Why did you try to push me out?" Kimmon eventually asked, his voice lowered.

"Being with you makes me happy, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"Because you mean too much to me. And I can't help but think what would happen if I lose you too. If I end up losing you because of me. I don't want to go through that again. I know that I wouldn't be able to get back up again if that happened."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a coward," Copter admitted before burying his teary eyes into his hand. "See, I'm a broken mess inside, P', and you shouldn't have to deal with that."

_There, I told him everything._

At last, he put all his cards on the table and completely exposed all his ugly insecurities to Kimmon. Now that Kimmon knew his entire truth, Kimmon could snap out of his fantasy and leave him for someone much better. He could meet someone who wasn't so emotionally crippled and who was much more worthy of receiving Kimmon's invaluable love. 

Seconds ticked by in silence as Copter braced himself for the impending blow to his heart. 

"Well, you know what?" Kimmon started out, breaking the quiet. "It turns out that I'm a coward too. Why do you think it took so long for me to confess my feelings to you?"

After slowly lowering his hand, Copter met Kimmon's twinkling eyes. Kimmon offered him a small smile before continuing.

"I was so scared when I discovered that I loved you. Terrified that my heart would end up breaking over and over again, just like I experienced in my life before. Honestly, I'm still scared. But I finally realized that it didn't matter in the end. I was already so in love with you that I just couldn't stop myself. And I came to accept the fact that loving you is never something that would be in my control."

With his affectionate gaze still fixed on Copter, Kimmon carefully extended his hand to hold Copter's. He gently weaved their fingers together. Feeling his heart catch in his throat, Copter glanced down at their intertwined hands before looking back at Kimmon. 

"You know how they say that it's less scary if you face your fears with someone else?" Kimmon said. "Why don't we do that? Face our fears together and take the chance to be happy? I think it's worth a shot."

"You deserve someone better," Copter countered, a note of uncertainty apparent in his voice.

"No. You're thinking about it wrong," Kimmon replied, shaking his head in disapproval. "This shouldn't be about whether we deserve each other. It should be about what we feel when we're together. For me, I know that you're the only one who'll make me happy. And there isn't anything that I wouldn't give if I could be with you." 

Falling momentarily speechless, Copter just stared at Kimmon. He was still unable to understand how such a beautifully perfect man ended up falling in love with someone like him. 

"For me, Copter, not seeing you. I just can't do that anymore. It hurts too much," Kimmon breathed out, his features contorted as if he were remembering all that excruciating pain. 

"P'Kim."

Copter's chest constricted in guilt and regret. Seeming to have detected Copter's hurt expression, Kimmon brought a lovely smile back on his face and squeezed Copter's hand. 

"Let's keep this simple. Forget about all the fears and insecurities. Forget about what's going to happen in the future. Focus on the present. Focus on you and me, being together right now. You make me happy, and I make you happy. That means, at the very least, we'll be doing the world a favor by increasing its overall happiness."

Although he could still feel his tears coming, Copter couldn't help but laugh at that nonsense. Kimmon grinned back before cradling Copter's face with his other hand. His thumb caressed Copter's wet cheek in gentle strokes. 

"Copter, please be happy with me. Stay by my side. Let me love you."

As he gazed into Kimmon's deep black eyes, those midnight orbs that were filled with so much love for him, Copter knew that he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't push Kimmon away. Even if he'd end up falling apart again, this time with no real chance of recovery, he couldn't resist him any longer. He wanted to be with Kimmon, even if that decision damned him for the rest of his life. 

Copter slowly reached out his trembling arms and wrapped them around Kimmon. "Okay," he whispered after settling his chin on Kimmon's shoulder.

"Okay?" Kimmon asked back, a hint of excited hope evident in his voice.

"Okay," Copter confirmed. "Let me love you too, P'Kim. I want you to be happy." 

At Copter's sweet words, Kimmon laughed in delight. "I'm already the happiest man in the world with you right here in my arms."

Feeling remorse clawing at his insides, Copter tightened his hold. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long."

After letting out a soft chuckle, Kimmon slightly pulled back to tenderly kiss Copter's temple. He then captured Copter completely inside his firm arms, as though he wasn't planning to let him go for another eternity. 

"For you, I would have waited forever. You're worth everything to me. And much more."

***


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Excuse me!"

Upon hearing the high-pitched summon, Copter promptly left the glasses that he was filling up on the bar counter and quickly scurried over to the table that called for him. A pair of young women, each dressed prettily in their casual cocktail dresses, smiled up at him when he arrived. 

"How may I help you?" Copter asked while flashing back an amiable smile. 

The woman in the lavender-colored dress tapped the empty glass in front of her. "Could you please get me another Cosmopolitan?"

"Of course," Copter nodded before shifting his eyes to the other woman who was wearing a sapphire-colored dress. "And what about you, Ma'am? Would you like to have anything else?"

At his courteous questions, the women suddenly started to nervously giggle among themselves. Slightly bewildered, Copter watched in silence as Lavender-Dress subsequently sent an encouraging nod to Sapphire-Dress, who appeared rather embarrassed. 

After a little while, Sapphire-Dress finally spoke up. "Do you know what the gentleman over at that table is having?"

Following the woman's body language, Copter turned his head sideways. His gaze automatically softened. The gentleman to whom she was referring proved to be someone who Copter knew very well. Someone who had been sitting right at that spot for the past hour, patiently but eagerly waiting for Copter to be done with his work. Someone who immediately broke out into a blinding smile as soon as he met Copter's eyes right now. 

_P'Kim._

Trying his best to suppress his resulting grin, Copter forced himself to rip his eyes away from Kimmon and returned his gaze back to the customers. 

"Yes, it's our pub's special draft beer," Copter replied. "Would you like one for yourself?"

"I'd like to order one," Sapphire-Dress shyly murmured with a growing blush. "And have it delivered to that gentleman."

Not sure if he heard right, Copter froze. His startled eyes flickered back to Kimmon, who again gleefully beamed upon receiving Copter's attention. Unfortunately for everyone involved, it proved to be a reaction that was prone to unwelcome misunderstandings. 

"Oh my god, he's smiling at me!" Sapphire-Dress squealed.

Lavender-Dress gave her friend a knowing look. "I told you! I'm like 100% sure that he's interested in you too."

Falling speechless, Copter took a brief moment to collect his rattled thoughts. A mix of conflicting emotions wildly swirled inside of him, rendering him at a loss for how to react appropriately. 

"So if you could, you know, deliver the drink to him and tell him that it's from me?" Sapphire-Dress requested once more, confidence materializing on her features.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't take your order," Copter managed to say as politely as possible. 

"Oh why? Are you guys out of that beer?"

"No," Copter carefully answered. He glanced back at Kimmon, who appeared to be completely oblivious to the situation and was still smiling at him. "That gentleman over there is already taken by someone else."

Sapphire-Dress's face visibly fell. "What?!"

"But it looks like he came here alone," Lavender-Dress retorted in defense for her disappointed friend. "And so what if he's taken? What's it to you? Whether or not that man wants to hook up with someone else is his decision, not yours."

_The fuck?!_

Copter pursed his lips as he felt enraged bitterness winning over his other emotions. Although his sensible brain tried to reason with him, his furious heart ended up taking over control and he ultimately snapped. 

"That man is taken by me. So I really can't help you make advances to my boyfriend," Copter declared, his tone edgy. "We'll come right back with your Cosmopolitan."

With those final words, Copter whipped around and marched back to the bar, not at all caring that he had just rudely left the two women hanging in shock. 

"What's wrong, P'Copter?" Jeed asked upon noticing Copter's bad mood.

"Nothing," Copter mumbled, attempting to push his irritation aside. "Jeed, could you please make another Cosmopolitan and deliver it to Table 3?"

"Sure," Jeed assented before handing over a glass of beer to Copter. "Then could you please take this to your handsome hubby?"

At Jeed's subsequent snicker, Copter flushed up in a flash. Ever since Teddy called Kimmon by that title, every one of his co-workers at the pub began to use it too. It was totally against Copter's wishes, but was absolutely loved by Kimmon, who always wore such a proud smirk on his face whenever he heard it. 

After shooting Jeed a bashful glare, Copter snatched the glass out of her hands and hastily made his way over to Kimmon. His cheeks reddened even more when he heard Jeed letting out an amused chortle behind him. 

Also, now that his brain fully caught up to his heart, Copter was starting to feel progressively embarrassed by his earlier behavior. He shouldn't have reacted in such a hostile manner, especially when it wasn't really the women's fault per se. Admittedly, it wasn't as if those ladies knew about his relationship with Kimmon. Plus, in their defense, who wouldn't dream of hitting it off with Kimmon when he was just sitting right there by himself in all his handsome glory?! Indeed, he couldn't blame the women for having eyes. 

Trying to erase any traces of embarrassment remaining on his face, Copter put on a bright smile as he approached Kimmon's table. He placed the drink in front of Kimmon, whose entire face lit up with happiness the second he saw Copter come to him. 

"Here's your order, P'Kim." 

"Thank you, Copter." 

As their warm gazes locked, the matching smiles on their faces grew infinitely wider. 

Copter stayed in place for a minute, feeling reluctant to part from Kimmon so soon. He mentally cursed himself for acting like such a hopeless lovesick idiot. But how the hell was he supposed to walk away from those enchanting midnight eyes that kept glistening so beautifully at him?! 

"It's going to be another hour until I'm done," Copter said quietly, his voice apologetic. 

"Okay. Don't mind me," Kimmon reassured him. 

"Excuse me!"

A sudden irked shout cut their conversation short. Instinctively jerking his head to the side, Copter furrowed his eyebrows when he discovered that the call had come from Lavender-Dress and Sapphire-Dress's table. 

_Again?!_

Swallowing back an annoyed sigh, Copter warily made a move to walk towards that direction, but he didn't get very far. Without warning, Kimmon grabbed Copter's arm and prevented Copter from leaving. 

"Don't go over there," Kimmon ordered, his expression rigid.

Copter blinked. "What?"

Instead of providing a further explanation, Kimmon gestured for Copter to move closer towards him. Puzzlement marked on his features, Copter slowly complied. Once their faces were a few inches apart, Kimmon finally leaned over to whisper into Copter's ear, as if he were telling a secret. 

"I don't like the way that woman's looking at you." 

"Huh?"

"The one in the dark blue dress? She's definitely trying to hit on you." 

Copter faltered for a second while he processed Kimmon's words. The woman in the dark blue dress would likely mean...Sapphire-Dress?! So Kimmon thought that Sapphire-Dress was hitting on him?! 

_How the fuck did he reach that conclusion?!_

To confirm whether Kimmon was actually being serious, Copter thoroughly examined Kimmon's face. Upon detecting the upset frown draped across Kimmon's lips, he burst out into giggles. 

Kimmon's frown deepened. "Why are you laughing?"

Copter kept giggling, unable to believe that Kimmon had such horrible deduction skills. "Are you serious, P'?!" 

"Of course I am!"

"I think you got it wrong."

"I didn't! She keeps staring at you and calling you over at her table. She definitely has ulterior motives," Kimmon insisted, looking more and more agitated. "And that guy sitting over there to your left? He's been eyeing you ever since he arrived. So promise me that you won't go over to him as well."

"I can't ignore our customers," Copter countered back, his amused eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Kimmon shot him a stern look. "Let Jeed handle them."

"Okay." 

At Copter's eventual concession, Kimmon's grumpy expression loosened a bit. 

Still finding the whole situation quite hilarious, Copter couldn't stop grinning. Heck, he was even starting to feel a little sorry for Sapphire-Dress who unknowingly got herself onto Kimmon's blacklist. Of course, though, that didn't mean he ever planned to correct Kimmon's ridiculous analysis and tell him the truth. 

"But is there a point in whispering like this?" Copter asked, referring to their current position where they were still huddled together and conversing like spies. "I don't think anyone can hear us even if we're talking in our normal voices."

"There is a point," Kimmon confirmed with utmost confidence. 

Copter quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

With a scheming glint in his onyx black eyes, Kimmon unexpectedly dipped towards Copter and planted a kiss on his cheek. Copter's heart spluttered while the rest of his body refused to function. 

"Now they know that you're off limits," Kimmon said in a raised voice, as though he wanted everyone to hear his declaration. 

Once he garnered enough attention, Kimmon then proceeded to shower more kisses all over Copter's cheek. Barely able to regain his senses, Copter straightened back up in a flash, away from Kimmon and his puckered lips. 

Upon hearing the envious wolf-whistles all around the pub (likely from his supportive co-workers), Copter turned scarlet from head to toe. With his hand protectively covering his kissed cheek, he glowered at Kimmon. 

"P'Kim!" Copter furiously yelped in a low whisper.

Kimmon just shrugged his shoulders. "I have a lovely boyfriend who attracts the attention of every creature on Earth. I need to take proper action." 

Upon seeing Kimmon's satisfied grin that followed thereafter, Copter couldn't maintain his glare any longer. He ended up chuckling, shaking his head in mock hopelessness when a proud Kimmon winked back at him. 

***

"What about your car? And how are you going to get back?"

Earlier today, when Kimmon had offered to take him back home after work, Copter had readily accepted, thinking that Kimmon would just drive him back to his place using his car. Yet, contrary to his assumptions, as soon as they left the pub, Kimmon held his hand out towards Copter and suggested that they walk their way over to Copter's place. 

"I'll pick up my car tomorrow, and I can call a cab to take me back later tonight," Kimmon said. "So please just indulge me. This is something that was on the top of my wish list."

With a pleading look in his eyes, Kimmon playfully dangled his hand in the air, urging Copter to take it. Although confused by Kimmon's request, Copter eventually yielded and carefully placed his hand in Kimmon's. Their fingers immediately interlaced, fitting together perfectly. 

"This was on your wish list?" Copter asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yup," Kimmon affirmed with a happy nod. "Holding your hand and walking you home." 

Still baffled, Copter crinkled his nose. "But this isn't anything grand."

"Of course it is," Kimmon argued back in an instant. "You're right next to me. That in itself is the greatest thing that I could ever wish for."

His affectionate gaze settled on Copter, Kimmon brought their connected hands up to his mouth. He then kissed the back of Copter's hand ever so gently, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Feeling every cell in his body thrumming to life, Copter wordlessly stared at Kimmon, who returned a contented smile.

They began to slowly walk forward under a comfortable silence, with their hands firmly held together. Copter subconsciously matched his pace with Kimmon's as his heart swelled with a overwhelming combination of love, gratitude and fear. 

Once again, he really couldn't believe how such a beautifully perfect soul fell in love with him. It had to be a mistake made from up above, something that would inevitably be fixed in due course. But just imagining that happening, and visualizing Kimmon eventually leaving his side, crumpled up every fiber in his heart and soul. 

_Please let my luck continue_ , he pleaded deep down to any and every deity out there. _Please don't take him away yet. Or ever._

Copter snapped out of his brooding thoughts when Kimmon suddenly spun around and blocked Copter's path. Coming to an abrupt stop, Copter lifted his startled gaze up to look at Kimmon. 

Kimmon gave him a disapproving frown. "You're overthinking again, aren't you? Remember, you need to keep it simple and focus just on me."

Inwardly flinching, Copter let out an awkward smile. "I am focusing on you."

"Yeah? Then what were you thinking about?" Kimmon inquired, a hint of disbelief evident in his voice.

"I was thinking about how handsome you are," Copter lied, not wanting to worry Kimmon. 

"Really?" Kimmon's eyebrows shot up in doubt, but a smile began to creep into the corner of his lips. "But then why were you frowning?"

"Because you're too handsome," Copter deadpanned.

"Huh. You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"According to my brother, it might be."

"And do you agree with him?"

"I think I might," Copter considered, a sulky pout emerging on his face as he thought about what happened earlier at the pub. 

"But that's not my fault," Kimmon complained. "You can't blame me for being born with these excessively good looks!"

Copter laughed. "Uh-huh."

"Plus, same goes for you," Kimmon shot back. "You're gorgeous. Too gorgeous."

"You mean handsome," Copter corrected him, his eyes playfully narrowed as if daring Kimmon to contest his words.

Kimmon chuckled at that. "Yes, handsome. Way too handsome," he easily gave in. "That I just can't take my eyes off of you."

Before Copter could say anything else in response, Kimmon promptly reached out his hands to cup Copter's face. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Copter widened his eyes as Kimmon's deep gaze locked on to him. To Copter's utter bewilderment, though, Kimmon stayed motionless, neither moving closer nor drawing away, while he continued to bore his eyes into Copter. 

"What are you doing?" Copter eventually squeaked, breaking their silence.

Seriousness masked Kimmon's face. "I heard that if you stare long enough at someone, that person comes out in your dreams at night."

"That's ridiculous," Copter quietly muttered.

Kimmon let out a dramatic sigh. "Bear with me, hmm? I'm forced to spend the next twenty hours or so without seeing you. At least give me a chance to reduce that misery by dreaming about you."

Feeling more and more self-conscious, Copter anxiously chewed on his lips. He frantically darted his eyes away from Kimmon's long unfaltering stare, but he couldn't hide the hue of red that started to blossom on his entire face. 

"Stop it, P'!" Copter begged when it seemed that Kimmon wasn't planning to withdraw his intense gaze anytime soon. 

With his twinkling eyes still stubbornly fixed on Copter, Kimmon chuckled. "Your cheeks feel warm. Are you blushing?"

Copter pouted. "It's unfair."

"What's unfair?" Kimmon asked back.

Hearing the obvious teasing in Kimmon's voice, Copter glared at Kimmon, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. 

_Okay, that's it!_

Standing on slight tiptoes, Copter abruptly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kimmon's. He held the contact for a few seconds before pulling back to see Kimmon's reaction. 

Shock having completely overtaken his features, Kimmon was gaping back at him with his mouth partially hung open. Copter simpered, looking very pleased with himself. 

"There. Now you're blushing too," Copter pointed out in a proud tone. 

But his complacent smile fell away when the silence was lasting way longer than he expected. 

Copter momentarily held his breath while he gazed into Kimmon's deep black eyes that kept darkening with desire. Feeling his heart violently race inside his chest, he weakly watched as Kimmon drew closer towards him at last, inch by inch. His trembling eyes finally fluttered close when he felt Kimmon's heated mouth on his. 

The kiss started off soft and gentle until Kimmon's hand captured the back of Copter's head and dragged him closer. His mouth parting Copter's quivering lips, Kimmon kissed him hard and fast, like he was finally allowing himself to let go after countless times of self-restraint. Sinking his fingers into Kimmon's shoulders, Copter kissed back with all the fervor that he had in him, feeling himself melting into Kimmon. 

"Copter Panuwat," Kimmon breathed while pressing his forehead against Copter's. "I love you." 

"Kimmon Varodom. I love you too," Copter whispered back. 

Feeling their hearts thumping together in unison, they smiled at each other before leaning in for another sweet kiss.

***


End file.
